


ИБО, СОВЕРШИВ ГРЕХ, ЗАСЛУЖИЛ Я ТВОЁ НАКАЗАНИЕ...

by Amanda_Roy



Series: Outlander - Diana Gabaldon [3]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, First Love, Flogging, Humor, beautiful love scenes, domestic punishment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 88,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Roy/pseuds/Amanda_Roy
Summary: Это истории о ЛЮБВИ. О любви во всех ее проявлениях, имеющей тысячу тысячу тысячу ликов. Не только между мужчиной и женщиной, но и к детям, к семье, к людям, порой, даже не самым достойным. Проявления этой любви тоже могут быть разные: нежные, страстные, а иногда и жесткие. И всегда нужно иметь большое мужество, чтобы любить другого искренней, честной любовью. Потому что часто приходится жертвовать очень многим. Наши любимые герои, как всегда, пример таких бескорыстных и красивых отношений.





	1. СОБРАНИЕ

**Предыстория событий к ГЛАВЕ I:**

Стремясь все-таки, в очередной раз, вернуться в свое будущее к прежнему мужу, Клэр самовольно покинула убежище, в котором приказал ей оставаться муж нынешний, Джейми Фрейзер, и, конечно, тут же попала в неприятности, как то – в плен к англичанам.  
Пытаясь ее вызволить, Джейми вовлек в опасную переделку своих товарищей и поставил под удар безопасность всего клана Маккензи. За что ему пришлось наказать непослушную и вздорную женушку довольно суровой поркой, как и было принято в шотландских семьях 18 века. Но Клэр, как дама из 20-го века, вовсе не привыкла к такому обращению со стороны мужчин. Она довольно категорично дала понять мужу-варвару, что не потерпит рукоприкладства с его стороны, лишив его места в своей постели.  
Кроме трагической для него размолвки с женой, ни в чем не повинного парня ждет нагоняй от своего дяди, лэрда клана Маккензи – Колума. Джейми, по его мнению, провинился по всем статьям: женился без согласия лэрда; натворил, спасая жену, переполоху в форте Уильям; помогал второму дядюшке – Дугалу собирать деньги для помощи якобитам (сторонникам шотландского короля Стюарта), что было запрещено. Как тут не заслужить праведное наказание?  
Конечно, сложно представить, каким образом Колум наказал бы великовозрастного племянника, но почему-то представляется традиционный способ, старый как мир..;)

Иллюстрации к этому сюжету вы можете посмотреть по ссылке:  
https://vk.com/album440188266_248076282

***

В ОТЧАЯННОЙ ПОПЫТКЕ СОСРЕДОТОЧИТЬСЯ, Я взялась помогать мистрисс Фиц шинковать кабачковое рагу по старинному шотландскому рецепту, которому она любезно обещала меня обучить. Раз, два, три... Морковь – мелко, кубиками; кабачки – косточки убрать, почистить, кубики покрупнее; красный лук – колечками... томатов побольше... раз, два, три... корень сельдерея, порей, аккуратные ломтики дикой груши – одно за другим. Россыпь разноцветных кусочков постепенно наполняла таз. «Похоже на хаос в моих собственных мыслях», – подумала я, с удивлением отметив, что из-за крайнего огорчения настроена на философский лад. Размолвка с Джейми действовала на меня чересчур угнетающе. Единственный товарищ и защитник в этом недружественном мире – и тот нанес мне предательский удар в спину. Как мне после этого доверять кому-либо вообще? От ощущения безнадежности и обиды мне все время хотелось плакать, но мистрисс Фиц и ее душевное участие не давали мне окончательно раскиснуть. Размеренная работа и разговор с доброй женщиной успокаивали и приводили мою надсадившуюся голову в относительный порядок.  
Я поведала ей о нашей свадьбе, о ее причинах и о кровавом капитане Рендолле, и мне очень хотелось рассказать ей о нашей размолвке с Джейми, но почему-то мне казалось, что ее симпатии будут не на моей стороне. Поэтому я промолчала.  
Она как-то странно поглядывала на меня, и мне вдруг показалось, что ей уже все известно и, мало того, хочется мне что-то сказать, но она никак не решится.  
– Сегодня Собрание, девица, – наконец проговорила она, посмотрев на меня довольно настороженно.  
– Собрание? Мне что? Надо там быть? – пробормотала я рассеяно, не слишком придавая значение этой новости. Хотя, если честно, я была совсем не в настроении простаивать добрых два часа, со смертной скукой наблюдая за распрями арендаторов и совершенно не понимая, о чем, собственно, речь.  
Вдруг мне смутно показалось, что я уловила некоторое сочувствие в ее косом внимательном взгляде.  
– Нет, девочка. Сегодня не стоит, я думаю... Постарайся не приходить. Наверное, лучше сказаться больной.  
Я с подозрением посмотрела на нее, определенно почувствовав неладное всей своей кожей и корнями волос на моем затылке, по которому непроизвольно побежали мурашки.  
– Что? Что-то случилось, мистрисс Фиц?  
– Да... нет. Нечего, девочка... – опустив глаза, слишком уж тщательно она принялась перемешивать овощи широкими натруженными ладонями, явно что-то недоговаривая.  
Почему? Что вообще происходит? Объяснений у меня не было, и безотчетное чувство опасности заставило меня затосковать. Я смотрела на нее с нетерпеливым ожиданием.  
– Ну... хорошо... – наконец, вытирая руки полотенцем, проговорила она после долгих колебаний, и ее глаза светились отчетливым беспокойством. – Колум приказал.. Клэр, ты только не волнуйся, прошу... он велел... наказать молодого Джейми на Собрании.  
Если бы она вылила на меня ушат ледяной воды, я бы не была так ошеломлена. Вмиг похолодев, все мои внутренности схлынули вниз, будто я на аэроплане попала в воздушную яму. Голова закружилась.  
– ЧТО?!! ПОЧЕМУ?? ЗА ЧТО?!!  
– За форт Уильям.  
– За форт Уильям? – Я задохнулась и ошарашено смотрела на нее. – Так он был там совсем не виноват!.. Он спасал меня!  
– Знаю, Клэр. Лэрду известно, какова причина. Но ты – жена Джейми, а за поступки своей жены мужчина отвечает перед кланом, как старший в семье. Колуму ведь тоже придется ответить перед англичанами за ту заварушку, которую парень и члены клана Маккензи устроили в форте, выручая тебя. Так что...  
– Но ведь это я одна виновата! – вся дрожа, я вперилась в мистрисс Фитц. Голос мой срывался от волнения и страха.  
– Да. Но теперь ты под защитой клана, – она терпеливо вздохнула, – и мы ни за что не отдадим тебя англичанам, как ты уже поняла. Кроме того, ты ведь уже понесла свое наказание, не так ли? – она с некоторым сочувствием хмыкнула. – Теперь очередь твоего мужа понести свое. А следующий по рангу – Колум. И он за весь клан отвечает головой, вообще-то... а это посерьезнее, чем порка по заднице, уж поверь. Такова справедливость, Клэр.  
Я упрямо сжала челюсти.  
– Я пойду на Собрание и скажу всем и Колуму, что это я. Им придется наказать меня...  
На самом деле, я плохо себе представляла, как это все может у меня получиться. Мысли мои бесконтрольно скакали в разные стороны как офигевшие горошины. Но одно я осознавала прочно – _моя_ справедливость не позволит мне подставить невиновного.  
\- Клэр! Что ты говоришь? Не вздумай! Будет только еще хуже. Лучше просто не ходи туда, если не хочешь смотреть, как бедолагу будут стегать розгами... Наш Энгус хорошо знает свое дело. Не думаю, чтобы Джейми хотел... ну... чтобы ты _это_ видела.  
– Роз-з-гами? Иисус твоюж Р-рузвельт!... – меня затрясло так, что губы еле повиновались, и от этого я стала заикаться – Но в-ведь он же может выбрать.. к-кулаки или порка.  
– Нет. В этот раз не может. Уже все решено. Проступок слишком серьезный, Клэр, и для клана может быть много нехороших последствий, если этим случаем займутся англичане, будь они неладны... – лицо ее выглядело крайне расстроенным, – Колум... он уже послал Мурту все подготовить. Нарезать надлежащих прутьев и замочить их в рассоле. Так что... вряд ли парень в этот раз так легко отделается.  
Я закрыла глаза. Потом открыла их. Живот свело в спазме. Дыхания не хватало. Я чувствовала, что мое сознание гудит, как пустой котел, и дикий ужас вины поглощает меня изнутри, будто разверзшаяся ледяная пропасть.  
– ГДЕ? Где он?  
– Кто? Джейми?  
– Нет! Мурта?  
– Видимо пошел в низину, к озеру, резать прутья..  
Ничего не видя перед собой, я во весь опор полетела к озеру. Мурта действительно был там. Он основательно, со знанием дела, выбирал ивовые прутья, и, срезав, не спеша укладывал их в толстый пучок у своих ног.  
Он как раз крутил в руках длиннющую лозину толщиной чуть ли не с его палец, внимательно рассматривая ее, видимо, на предмет сучков...  
Я подошла вплотную и, ни слова не говоря, вцепилась в прут и рванула его на себя. От бешенства и негодования слова не складывались в предложения.  
Он сначала опешил, но розгу не выпустил. Так мы и стояли, молча дергая хворостину друг к другу.  
– Что? – наконец, прошипела я. – Прикидываешь, достаточно ли будет хороша для его задницы?  
– Клэр! – он сурово свел брови. – Тебе не нужно в это лезть, барышня. Ты уже сделала все, что могла.  
– То, что я сделала, было мое дело! – взвизгнула я, потрясая сжатым до белизны кулаком у его носа. – Я не просила вас соваться!  
Мурта навис надо мной свирепо сверкая глазами.  
– Ты – жена Джейми, и твои дела – теперь его дела, и еще его дело – защищать тебя и... отвечать за твои безумные проступки перед всем кланом. Ты у нас новичок. И не знаешь наших обычаев. Так что лучше сиди и не высовывайся.  
– Ваших обычаев? Ваших обычаев?! Что это за обычаи такие, которые позволяют тебе готовить розги для публичной порки своего лучшего друга?  
Мурта отшатнулся, будто я ударила его наотмашь, но быстро взял себя в руки и перехватил мой сжатый кулак за запястье.  
– Клэр. Не суйся. Иди, скройся с глаз Колума. Джейми будет легче, если ты не будешь смотреть.  
– А может быть, ты лучше пойдешь и скажешь Колуму, что Джейми не виноват? Заступишься за него? – в бешенстве я пыталась выдернуть плененную руку, и из моих ушей буквально шел пар. Я чувствовала, что щеки мои пылают, а глаза – так и пепелят невозмутимого крестного яростным негодованием.  
– Джейми сам сказал Колуму, что он за все в ответе. Это справедливость Клэр. И от нее никуда не деться, – его тон был холодным и спокойным, как лед, который покрывал поверхность озера.  
– Да будьте вы прокляты с вашей долбаной справедливостью! – я подскочила к самому его носу и разъярённо топнула ногой, пытаясь попасть каблуком по носку его сапога. От неожиданности он, наконец, выпустил мою руку. Я изо всех сил пнула аккуратно сложенный пучок прутьев и, пыхча и подпрыгивая, побежала обратно к замку. Я очень надеялась, что этот ублюдок основательно пожалеет о своем предательстве!

В БЕШЕНСТВЕ Я ХОДИЛА ВЗАД-ВПЕРЕД по комнате, будто разъяренный тигр, попавший в западню, периодически останавливаясь и, сжав кулаки, топала ногами от крайнего бессилия, при этом еще рыча и завывая страшные проклятья, потом опять продолжала свои метания. Зрелище, очевидно, было не самое достойное, особенно, если учесть мои растрепанные во все стороны волосы и налившиеся кровью глаза, но на тот момент мне было наплевать... «Господи, боже мой! КАК? Мамочки! Господи, ты боже мой! ДЖЕЙМИ!» – то и дело панически вспыхивало в моем ошалевшем мозгу.  
Я не знала, что тут можно сделать – страх и смятение заполонили мою душу.  
Если я приду на собрание и скажу при всех, что это я. Мне задерут юбку... и тогда... Боже! Не хватало мне еще _публичной_ порки. Я просто не переживу такого позора. Я закрыла глаза, справляясь с паническим приступом. А если не скажу?.. То тогда на моем месте будет Джейми!.. И что? И как я могу это позволить?  
Меня прошиб холодный пот, потому что выбор мой был не велик. И если я себя хоть чуть-чуть уважаю, я должна пойти и заступиться за моего мужа, которому грозит несправедливое наказание. Но это означало быть самой позорно растянутой на скамье...  
Боже! Дьявол! Мне стало так страшно, что живот мой бешено скрутило, и я еле успела добежать до горшка.  
Как я вляпалась в это? Как я могла? Я, уважаемая всеми, респектабельная леди из 20-го века... ветеран войны. Меня высекут по голой заднице, как маленькую девочку, на глазах полсотни знакомых и... не слишком знакомых мужчин и женщин. Я завыла...  
Но от того, что я спрячусь за спину Джейми... вернее, за его зад, меня так затошнило от самой себя, что я завыла по другому поводу.  
Да... выбор невелик. Или моя задница или задница Джейми. Мой мозг трусливо подсовывал варианты «отмазки»: «он тебя уже выпорол, пусть поплатиться теперь за это, садист»; «ему не так позорно и не так... больно, он постоянно терпел порку с детства и уже привык...». «В конце концов, это его время и его справедливость. Пусть и разбирается с ней сам, просто я хотела вернуться в свое время», – мстительно подумала я, и мне эта мысль очень даже понравилась. Отгородившись ей от реальности, я немного успокоилась и решила на этом остановиться.  
Джейми не приходил. И я была рада этому, потому что вообще не знала, что ему сказать.  
Время неумолимо приближалось к Собранию, я слышала, как люди стали сходиться внизу, и в голове у меня опять тоскливо зашумело.  
Обхватив голову руками, я старалась ни о чем не думать, зарывшись головой в подушки. Но все внутри меня сжималось, помимо моей воли. Я опять начала придумывать успокоительные мысли в свое оправдание, представлять, как он безжалостно порол меня ремнем, невзирая на мои крики и мольбы. Да, и как они все - Дугал и остальные, ехидно поддразнивали меня потом.. из-за него. Но тут же вспомнила, как он рассказал мне там, по дороге в Леох, как в детстве его отец был с ним довольно суров, и Джейми постоянно доставалось почем зря, конечно, по моим, современным мне меркам. И как мне... было жаль его тогда. Это было так. Я закусила губу. Червяк сомнения опять стал грызть мою растревоженную совесть.  
Он пришел в форт Уильям вооруженный лишь своей храбростью и решимостью спасти меня. А ведь я собиралась предать его, сбежала, чтобы бросить его, улизнуть обратно к Френку. Если бы его поймали там, в форте, ему точно грозила бы виселица после... страшных пыток, которыми Рендолл, несомненно, не отказался бы побаловать себя. Я опять завыла..  
В результате моих метаний я была доведена до полного изнеможения. И решила: будь, что будет, пойду и... заступлюсь за него. Пусть меня даже проведут голой по всему замку, а потом, по всем деревням клана, стегая розгами на каждом шагу. Помниться так наказывали в старину неверных жен. В старину! А где я сейчас? Меня трясло, и я почти теряла сознание от усталости и страха.  
Глубоко вздохнув несколько раз, я зажмурила глаза и, будто прыгая в черный омут, на нетвердых ногах шагнула за тяжелую дубовую дверь. 

КОГДА Я, ВСКЛОКОЧЕННАЯ И зарёванная, слетела по ступеням и вбежала в зал, Джейми уже стоял посредине, рядом с тяжелой разлапистой скамьей и, не слишком поторапливаясь, под глухое бормотание зрителей, задумчиво расстёгивал сюртук. Увидев меня, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, взгляд его сразу стал осмысленным, глаза расширились. От страха? От удивления?  
Я чиркнула по нему невидящим взором и, словно пьяная, нетвердой лихорадочной походкой, прошествовала в центр зала, по вполне понятной причине никого не замечая вокруг.  
Колум традиционно уже восседал на троне вождя клана, не спуская равнодушного холодного взгляда с племянника. Дерзостно встав прямо перед ним, я загородила собой Джейми. Несколько мгновений, плохо соображая от крайней степени шока, я тупо смотрела на его высокомерную физиономию. Черт. Как же там положено называть лэрдов? Мистер Лэрд, господин Лэрд, месье Колум? В моих обескураженных мозгах все смешалось. Чертов, чертов вонючий ад! Ах, да. Мой Лэрд.  
Я присела в неловком реверансе, чувствуя, как дрожащие колени вяло подгибаются, угрожая не удержать меня на ногах.  
– Мой Лэрд!.. – шершавый обруч коварно сдавил мне горло. Я откашлялась и сглотнула слюну, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал как можно тверже, хотя губы выплясывали танец смерти, – В происшествии в форте Уильям виновата я одна. Мой муж... и остальные... пошли туда, чтобы спасти меня. Они ни в чем не виноваты. Это только моя вина, – втянув голову в плечи, я оглянулась на толпу вокруг, посмотрела на зловещую скамью и произнесла, упрямо сжимая челюсти и ощущая себя так, будто кончала жизнь самоубийством. – Меня и наказывайте.  
Как в тумане, я посмотрела прямо в питоньи глаза Колума. В голове жужжала пустота. Единственная мысль, которую я еще хоть как-то мыслила, была: «Что ж, делайте что хотите, но от меня вы слабости не дождетесь!» И увидела довольное лицо Дугала рядом с ним. Его, похоже, очень забавляла эта ситуация, потому что чертов дядюшка откровенно посмеивался и шептал что-то язвительное на ухо брату...  
Джейми, наконец, пришел в себя от потрясения моим нахальным появлением и довольно грубо оттеснил меня в сторону.  
– Клер! – в бешенстве отчаяния зашипел он, больно хватая меня за плечо. – Ты сама не понимаешь, что делаешь! Уходи отсюда сейчас же!  
И беспомощно осмотрелся по сторонам, словно ища кого-то. Потом он оттолкнул меня к двери и поклонился Колуму, небрежно пожимая плечами. Мол, моя сумасшедшая женушка, сама не ведает, что творит. Но, в результате, он определенно вышел из оцепенения, продолжая расстегивать пуговицы с удвоенной скоростью.  
Ну, нет! Ни на ту нарвались, чтобы от меня можно было так легко отмахнуться! Я вам тут не безобидная букашка!  
Я опять вылетела вперед, прямо-таки ощущая, как мой взгляд горит яростным пламенем.  
– Какая же справедливость позволяет наказывать невиновного, мой Лэрд? – взвизгнула я. – Да еще того, кто спас беззащитную женщину в сложной ситуации?  
Я опять топнула ногой, а Джейми зарычал от бессилия.  
Наконец, Колум заговорил, и по его виду невозможно было догадаться, насколько он серьезен, хотя мое обостренное восприятие уловило легкую усмешку в уголке его сжатых губ.  
– Очень похвально, любезная мистрисс Фрейзер, что вы пытаетесь вступиться за вашего мужа. Но вы совсем не разбираетесь в наших правилах и законах. Хотя вам пока простительно, вы – сассенах, чужестранка и слишком мало живете среди нас. Справедливость такова, что вы уже понесли наказание за ваш проступок от вашего мужа. Это так?  
Он посмотрел на Джейми.  
– Да! – в отчаянии рыкнул тот.  
– А мужья отвечают перед кланом за проступки жен, которые навлекли серьезные беды на клан, – продолжал свою лекцию Колум, – Ваш Лэрд отвечает за клан и то, что в нем происходит, перед королем. Это и есть справедливость. Ваш муж, видимо, слишком плохо воспитывает вас, за что он и понесет свое, не беспокойтесь, вполне заслуженное наказание.  
Я мысленно застонала и беспомощно глянула на Джейми.  
– Он очень хорошо меня воспитывает, мой Лэрд. Просто еще совсем мало времени прошло, с тех пор, как он взялся за мое воспитание.  
В зале раздался смех. Улыбнулся и Колум. Дугал отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть откровенный смешок.  
– Я уже говорила ему и скажу вам, что я буду слушать его и выполнять все, что он скажет.  
– Что-то не похоже, барышня, чтоб вы усвоили урок, судя по тому, что вы тут устраиваете. Несмотря на то, что ваш муж уже дважды приказал вам уйти, – ехидно проговорил Дугал, сверля меня нахальным взглядом. – Джейми, может тебе все-таки помочь в воспитании твоей безбашенной жены? Смотрю, ты совсем не справляешься с ее вздорным характером. Розги вон уже готовы, может и ей всыпать заодно дюжину-другую... – он показал взглядом на скамью.  
Джейми побелел так, что, казалось, сейчас упадет в обморок. Потом он все-таки взял себя в руки и поклонился Дугалу с нервной улыбкой.  
– Благодарю тебя, дядя, но я справлюсь сам, – твердо проговорил он.  
Он еще раз огляделся по сторонам и, наконец, нашел глазами Мурту. Жестко схватив мою руку повыше локтя, он подтащил меня к своему крестному.  
– Мурта! Забери ее отсюда, ради Бога!.  
– Что ж, племянник... – Колум сощурил стальные глаза. – Думаю, придется добавить тебе полдюжины горячих, чтобы, в следующий раз, ты все-таки не забыл объяснить своей жене правила поведения на Собрании.  
– Нет! Не смейте! Черт вас всех раздери! – я рванулась к Колуму, готовая его задушить.  
– Мурта! Уведи же ее! – Джейми, похоже, сам готов был задушить меня.  
Мурта, перехватив меня поперек живота, потащил вверх по лестнице. Вырываясь, я кричала всякие непристойности, брыкалась, царапалась и пыталась укусить его волосатое предплечье. Все в зале замерли в восхищении от редкостного спектакля. Затащив меня наверх, чертов ублюдок закинул мое трепыхающееся тело в комнату и с облегчением захлопнул дверь, закрыв ее на засов с внешней стороны. Вот так, нежданно-негаданно, я оказалась пленницей.  
Мне казалось, даже сквозь толстые стены я слышала леденящий свист розог в гробовой тишине зала, и хлесткие, зловещие удары по... голому телу. Меня трясло. Я зажмурила глаза, заткнула уши и закрылась с головой одеялом, чтобы не слышать этих раздирающих душу звуков. Но так и не смогла отделаться от наваждения, потому что они звучали где-то у меня глубоко внутри.

ВЕСТЬ О ТОМ, ЧТО СЕГОДНЯ будут пороть племянника Лэрда, известного своей стойкостью перед англичанами, разнеслась по всему замку и его окрестностям задолго до Собрания. Почти все, кто был свободен в этот день, захотели полюбоваться редким зрелищем. Поэтому, когда Джейми зашел в зал, он был битком набит народом. Он приостановился в замешательстве, но потом взял себя в руки и, учтиво склонившись перед Лэрдом, принял вид покорного безразличия.  
Конечно, в перспективе заголять зад при всем честном народе не было ничего приятного, но он довольно спокойно относился к этому, понимая справедливость и неотвратимость наказания. Унижение и позор он воспринимал как его часть, поэтому публичность у него тоже не вызвала больших эмоций. Он не хотел тратить на это силы. Любой из мужчин или женщин клана мог бы оказаться на его месте, если бы совершил проступок, и в этом не было ничего необычного. Он был подготовлен всей своей жизнью в Нагорье, с детских лет включающую порку как элемент этой жизни, как ее незыблемую традицию, которая защищает от возможных неприятностей и направляет на праведную дорогу...  
Дети должны беспрекословно слушаться родителей, воины должны уметь подчинятся старшему по званию или... они умрут – так гласит вековая мудрость суровой жизни Нагорья с ее постоянным рисками и опасностями. Это правило было впитано им с молоком матери и впечатано в задницу ремнем отца. Брайн любил цитировать ему места из Библии, где говорится о пользе наказания для таких упертых олухов как он. «Не оставляй юноши без наказания: если накажешь его розгою, он не умрет... и спасешь душу его от преисподней» Смиряя его бунтарский дух, научая внимать наставлениям и почитать заповеди, мистер Фрейзер усердно отхлестывал их на голом вихляющемся заду непутевого отпрыска: «Кто жалеет розги своей, тот ненавидит сына; а кто любит, тот с детства наказывает его»... Джейми усмехнулся, вот уж воистину, неизвестно, что было бы с ним сейчас, если бы отец не тратил на него, не щадя, можно сказать, своей увесистой десницы, столько воспитательных усилий. Но уж точно, ничего хорошего, судя по тому, каким нахальным нечестивцем он был в детстве. «Наказывай сына своего, доколе есть надежда...» Надо полагать, отец никогда не страдал отсутствием веры в лучшее и, хвала Иисусу, не терял этой надежды. Да пребудет он в вечном благословении в Царствие Господа... Аминь.  
И сейчас Джейми ясно осознавал свою задачу и готов был терпеть. Потому что понимал, что люди пришли посмотреть на силу и выносливость наследника рода Маккензи. Уж дюжину-другую розог он как-нибудь да переживет... Джейми небрежно скривился – не такое приходилось выносить. Он вспомнил Рендолла и, поигрывая желваками, выдохнул, до хруста сжимая зубы.  
Колум проговорил обычное в таких случаях слово и назначил количество ударов. Две дюжины... Сердце слегка вздрогнуло. Обычно было куда меньше. Ну ладно. Он опять почтительно склонился перед Колумом и начал обстоятельно раздеваться. Внушительная дубовая скамья ждала его посреди зала, как и пучок довольно толстых длинных розог, заботливо вымоченный в рассоле. Энгус уже перебирал их своими огромными ручищами. Джейми вспомнил, как тот порол его в прошлый раз, когда ему было 16, и сглотнул – под ложечкой у него нехорошо сжалось. Он старался держаться, как ни в чем не бывало – единственное, что ему позволяла в этой ситуации гордость – довольно медленно расстегивая свой сюртук. Незаметно пытаясь выровнять дыхание и успокоить безудержное сердцебиение, он молил Бога дать ему сил достойно выдержать порку.  
_«Мой Боже, я всем сердцем скорблю о моих грехах, ибо, совершив грех, я заслужил Твоё наказание. Сокрушаюсь о них, ибо оскорбил Тебя... С Твоей помощью я обязуюсь впредь избегать соблазнов... Господи! Укрепи меня!»_  
И тут послышался шум – в зал влетела его жена, взъерошенная, сердитая и полная решимости.  
Ни на кого не глядя, она подскочила к Колуму и устроила настоящий скандал, требуя справедливости. Как будто она что-то в ней понимала! Треклятая женщина. Свалилась на его голову! Опять позорит и подставляет его! Он растерялся, и он по-настоящему испугался. Не за себя – за Клэр.  
Сам он, конечно, выдержит любую боль, но видеть ее боль и публичное унижение он был не в силах. Он прекрасно понимал, что Колум был в одном шаге от того, чтобы поменять его на Клэр.  
Особенно после вмешательства Дугала. Господи! Да где же Мурта? Пусть он заткнет ей рот и поскорее уведет ее отсюда, пока Колум не передумал. Наконец, визжащую и брыкающуюся Клэр утащили наверх. И он продолжил раздеваться с удвоенной скоростью – от шока всю его величавость как рукой сняло, и волосы на его теле прямо дыбом встали от мысли, что могло произойти с его безголовой женушкой. Христос! Верно придется выпороть ее еще раз. Почему она никак не образумиться, упрямая глупая чертовка?! Джейми от отчаяния даже забыл, что сам он стоит посреди толпы, которая дожидается экзекуции, назначенной для него самого.  
Плохо осознавая происходящее, он, наконец, сдернул килт и, содрав с себя сюртук, разделся до рубашки, аккуратно свернув одежду, сложил ее на пол возле скамьи. Сапоги снимать не стал. Ладно. Чего тянуть. В полной прострации он подошел к скамье и, стянув бриджи до колен, молча вытянулся на ней, задрав рубаху повыше. И сжался. Голый зад неприятно захолодило вместе со всем его растерянным нутром. Он услышал, как зал загудел – люди старались подвинуться поближе. Черт. Выхода у него не было, и он постарался особо не думать о неприглядности ситуации, отрешившись от нее, как это не раз уже бывало - да, вроде как все это происходит не с ним. Энгус уже рассортировал розги и с мрачным спокойствием навис над ним всей своей громадой, сжимая в кулаке рабочее орудие внушительных размеров.  
Почему-то именно в этот момент Джейми почувствовал настоящий страх. В животе пронзительно резануло и сжалось, до боли перехватив дыхание. Он сосредоточенно впился пальцами в край скамьи и, сцепив зубы, заставил себя дышать ровнее. Вдох-выдох: леденящей спазм в груди невольно исторгал из него судорожные вздохи, скорее похожие на всхлипы.  
Он сегодня долго готовился к этому моменту, и, все же – он не был готов. Глаза его широко распахнулись в судороге боли, когда прут обрушился на него со всей свирепой яростью, остро впившись в мгновенно сжавшуюся плоть. Иисус! Он уже и забыл, как это бывает. Мысленно охнув, он невольно дернулся и тут же спрятал лицо, исказившееся удивлением от пронзительности ожога. С невероятным усилием он заглотил назад вскрик, застывший в горле, незаметно втягивая воздух в беспомощно задохнувшуюся грудь. Тихий вздох в ответ прокатился по залу. Место удара запекло, будто к нему приложили раскаленный металл. Он тихонько выдохнул, чтобы никто не увидел, как спазм боли перехватил его дыхание, и упрямо поднял голову, обводя зал невидящим, но определенно мятежным взглядом.  
Прости дядя, ты, конечно, хочешь чтобы все было по-твоему? Сощурив глаза, он бросил взгляд на Колума, и губы его дрогнули в упрямой усмешке. Не дождешься! Он отыскал глазами Мурту и кивнул ему чуть заметно.  
Потом ощерил рот во что-то, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку, которая, правда, больше походила на гримасу, и громко и отчетливо произнес: «Раз!», глядя в упор на Мурту. И, сузив глаза, еще раз кивнул, как бы подавая команду.  
Секунду Мурта соображал, чего же задумал этот изобретательный мошенник, но, наконец, вспыхнувший осмыслением взгляд крестного подал Джейми знак, что его идея понятна. Есть на свете люди, которые способны руководить собственным расстрелом и Джейми был из таких, разрази гром его упертую душу! Бородач тоже кивнул ему в ответ, слегка усмехаясь, и громко крикнул «Раз!», обводя взглядом стоявших соседей.  
Энгус снова замахнулся, и второй удар окончательно разрушил надежды Джейми на не слишком болезненное протекание процедуры: его бросило в жар. Он понял, что весьма погорячился, понадеявшись на свое закаленное в боях терпение, но, тем не менее, совладав с оглушительной болью, снова поднял голову и, обведя зал налившимися кровью глазами, довольно бойко гаркнул: «Два!», в этот раз вместе с Муртой и еще несколькими жизнерадостными зрителями, с удовольствием вступившими в игру.  
После пятого удара уже весь зал с готовностью скандировал вместе с племянником Лэрда количество кровавых отметин на его заднице. И с благодушным удовольствием одобрял желание бедового парня сделать спектакль из своей экзекуции. Колум заметно хмурился и недовольно кривил губы после каждого всплеска криков, но напряженно молчал. Дугал усмехался в усы.  
Энгус наносил удары редко и размеренно, но с основательным усердием. Он даже слегка поднимался на носках, чтобы вложить в удар как можно больше своей, и без того могучей, силы. Через каждые пять-семь ударов ему приходилось отбрасывать истрепанный прут и брать новый. Только бешеное упрямство да еще многолетний опыт не позволил Джейми откровенно застонать в голос. Он жмурился, тихонько пыхтел и ерзал на скамье, стараясь, чтобы не было слишком заметно. «Выдержать! Ты должен выдержать!» – как молитва крутилась в голове одна мысль. И... «Иисус милосердный! Когда уже все?»  
– Четырнадцать! – хрипло отсчитал его пересохший рот. «Только четырнадцать! Черт!» Тело его сотрясалось и, уже явно, дрожало, из последнего терпения принимая неминуемые удары. Он зажмурился. Толпа вокруг одобрительно гудела и с энтузиазмом выкрикивала счет, но он почти уже ничего не слышал из-за вспышек дикой обжигающей рези, выворачивающей наизнанку его мозг. И, после – тяжкой, свинцовой боли, растекавшейся в свитых мышцах ягодиц и наполнявших бедра до тугой ломоты в костях. Улыбаться! Черт возьми! Челюсти свело судорогой, и этот жуткий оскал напоминал зловещую ухмылку маньяка.  
– Шестнадцать! – он ошалелым взглядом уставился на кисти своих рук, впившиеся в край скамьи до белизны в костяшках пальцев, пытаясь собрать воедино остатки своей выдержки. Маленькая передышка... Энгус склонился за следующей хворостиной. Он специально возился подольше, сочувственно давая парню время отдышаться и восстановить самообладание.  
Задница мучительно пламенела. Он чувствовал, как боль накатами плещется в мозгу, окончательно лишая его внятности восприятия. Розги были просоленные, и от их жалящего вторжения плоть разъедало и пекло. «Вонючий ад! Вот что значит сидеть на раскаленной сковородке, когда тебя медленно поджаривают черти!» - подумалось ему. Угораздило же ему жениться на этой ведь… Он не успел додумать, порка возобновилась с новой силой, заставив его непроизвольно увернуться, избегая следующего удара. Он сжался и закусил губу. «Нет! Не смей крутиться! Терпи, черт тебя задери!» Внезапно, представив с паникой, что сейчас на его месте могла бы легко оказаться Клэр, он опять весь взмок от горячего прилива пота, вызванного совсем не телесной болью.  
– Двадцать! – «Улыбайся! О Боже! Да чтоб тебя! Еще десять...» В голове гулко шумело, кровь стучала в висках от того, что он сдерживал дыхание и стоны. А ведь могло бы уже скоро закончиться, если бы не вмешалась эта чертова женщина. Он не мог понять, что он испытывает, ярость или удивление от ее безумного поступка. На что она надеялась? Неужели хотела.. чтобы вот т-А-А-А-к! Господи! Черт! Ему начало казаться, что оставшееся ему никак не вытерпеть, тело отказывалось повиноваться и непроизвольно само уворачивалось из-под удара. Он не был привязан и, чтобы сохранить лицо, обязан был держаться.  
– Двадцать три, – голос надсадно сипел, с трудом разлепляя спекшиеся губы. Сможет ли он сейчас не сдаться? Сможет ли досчитать до конца? Слава Богу, Мурта громко подхватывал его счет вместе с остальными зрителями, крайне увлеченными захватывающим действием.  
– Двадцать пять, – он почувствовал, что хворостина от души саданула по ногам, по тому месту, где ягодицы переходят в бедра и невольно выгнулся в мучительной судороге. ООО!.. Сколько же теперь он не сможет сидеть? Казалось, что прут снес всю плоть с его многострадальной задницы. Энгус перешел на бедра и хлестал по самым чувствительным местам. Последние пять ударов он ощутил так, будто они кровавыми отметинами навечно отпечатались в его мозгу. Наконец:  
– Тридцать! – отчаянно, с глухим утробным стоном, выдохнул он и, благословив Иисуса и всех Святых, расслабился с невероятным облегчением, без сил распластавшись на скамье.  
– Сделано, мой Лэрд! – это уже Энгус.  
В зале одобрительно заулюлюкали и воодушевленно захлопали, будто после увлекательного представления. Он полежал еще немного, закрыв глаза и стараясь прийти в себя, собраться с силами и хоть как-то избавиться от этой отвратительной дрожи во всех мышцах. Еще надо поклониться Лэрду, будь он неладен, и поблагодарить за экзекуцию. Христос!  
Энгус протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Джейми, кое-как уняв дрожь, медленно сполз с лавки и, слегка пошатнувшись, натянул бриджи. Жесткая ткань коснулась напоротого тела, и он незаметно расширил глаза и усиленно задышал. Рот совсем высох, и язык его был слишком шершавым и опухшим, чтобы можно было что-то сказать. Но он мужественно приложил руку к груди и поклонился Колуму, а потом – Энгусу, чувствуя, как струйки пота стекают по вискам и шее.  
Колум знаком подозвал его и протянул чашу. В ней была рейнское вино. Стараясь, чтобы было не слишком заметно дрожание его рук, Джейми принял ее с поклоном и жадно выпил большими глотками, не обращая внимания, что жидкость стекает с края чаши к нему на грудь.  
Колум внимательно смотрел, как он пьет, и когда Джейми оторвался от чаши и, возвращая, процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы: «Благодарю, мой Лэрд!», опять осклабившись в натужной улыбке, это было принято как традиционный акт благодарности за порку.  
Колум сухо кивнул племяннику, провозглашая обычное в таких случаях: «Дело решено!» и указал ему место слева от себя. По правилам, он должен был присутствовать до конца Собрания. Боже милосердный, хотя бы садиться его никто не заставлял! Энгус подал ему плед и сюртук. И пока Колум решал следующий вопрос своих арендаторов, отвлекший внимание народа от племянника, тот отошел в угол, подальше от любопытных взглядов, не спеша облачился в килт, надел сюртук, повязал галстук. После этой процедуры он хотя бы пришел в себя, и его не слишком болтало на ослабевших ногах. Зад палило немилосердно, но выпитое вино несколько снизило остроту от шока. Наконец, он смог занять место слева от дядьев и даже с вызовом оглядеть зал. Он ожидал увидеть насмешливые или злорадные лица, но к удивлению своему, когда люди встречались с ним взглядом, он замечал либо сочувствие, либо одобрительные и даже восторженные кивки. Только некоторые поспешно отводили глаза.  
«Ладно», – подумал он. По крайне мере, он отвоевал свою территорию у дяди и не собирался так просто сдаваться. Он заставил себя надеть маску иронического безразличия, хотя ощущал, как внутри у него все катастрофически рушилось от беспомощности и унижения. Внезапно слезы, подступившие после очередного добродушного кивка из зала и вследствие схлынувшего вдруг многочасового напряжения, стиснули ему горло. Он испуганно заиграл желваками, и начал думать о лошадях, чтобы постыдно не расплакаться прямо перед всеми. «Надо не забыть их почистить и помочь завтра Алеку с выездом...»  
Собрание, наконец, закончилось, и начался традиционный ужин в доме Лэрда с крепкими напитками и разнообразной едой на столах, предназначенной для всех гостей. Он хотел потихоньку смыться из зала, хотя чувствовал, что зверски голоден. Он не мог сегодня есть с того самого момента, как Колум холодно и официально объявил ему утром, что намерен высечь его на Собрании – вполне ожидаемое и справедливое наказание за то, что он допустил возникновение опасной для клана ситуации.  
Но его страх неожиданно вышел из под контроля... Слишком много на него свалилось за последнее время. И ссора с Клэр абсолютно изматывала его. Он знал, страх ожидания всегда был хуже самого наказания. Кишки его просто сворачивало от этого тягостного предвкушения вечернего позора, от которого тряслись поджилки, и мысли сносило напрочь, и он провел целый день, бродя по лесу и пытаясь охотится. Он молился, чтобы Бог укрепил его и дал ему силы. И он дал хрупкую иллюзию спокойствия, с которой Джейми смог прийти на Собрание и как-то выдержать экзекуцию. «Христос, благодарю!» – сказал он от души. И почувствовал облегчение, что терзающая боль уже действительно закончилось.  
Он был удовлетворен собой, на самом деле. Он показал всем, и Колуму в том числе, что сломать его нелегко – так просто жертвой он не станет. Но позор – не боль – быстро не уйдет. Стыд от унижения еще долго будет преследовать его, заливая краской лицо при любом взгляде, показавшемся хотя бы чуть насмешливым. Хотя тогда, в 16 лет, как он до сих пор отчетливо помнил, это было гораздо острее. Видимо, он стал циничнее – усмехнулся он сам себе – и умел теперь отрешаться в неприглядной ситуации.  
На пороге из зала его поймал Нед Гоуэн. Посмеиваясь, стряпчий мягко взял его под руку и протянул бокал, произнося несколько одобрительных слов о его стойкости и отличном представлении, которое Джейми устроил.  
– Черт возьми, парень! Твой хребет, видимо, выкован из стали! – глаза его блестели дружеским восхищением.  
Адвокат от души посочувствовал той ситуации, в которую он попал конечно... незаслуженно. Джейми был действительно благодарен и выпил несколько глотков из кубка за свое благополучие и здоровье.  
– Думаю, это будет нелишне, мой друг! – Нед сокрушенно кивнул куда-то в направлении его седалища. – Должно быть, все-таки чертовски больно!  
– Да уж! – проговорил Джейми, с удивлением понимая, что ему приятна поддержка старика. – До сих пор горит как в аду, скажу я вам, – доверительно нагнувшись, сообщил он, чем заслужил поощрительное похлопывание по спине.  
Он так и не смог сбежать. Люди потянулись к нему, выражая свою поддержку, сочувствие и восхищение. После двадцатого хлопка по спине и плечам, он уже не ощущал такой горечи от позорного эпизода. Тем более, каждый норовил выпить с ним хотя бы пару глотков, и в голове у Джейми уже приятно шумело.  
Даже Дугал подошел к нему и, слегка усмехаясь, сжал его плечо.  
– Молодцом! – только и сказал военачальник Маккензи и ободряюще кивнул.  
Видимо, он все-таки испытывал некоторую вину за участие в его сумасшедшей женитьбе на этой безмозглой английской чертовке, которая привела ни в чем не повинного племянника к такой, прямо скажем, незавидной ситуации...  
Наконец, Джейми все же сумел потихоньку улизнуть, прихватив с собой кувшинчик, вполовину наполненный приятными всплесками виски, а так же сунув за пазуху лепешек и копченого мяса.  
Он решил, что сегодня не пойдет к Клэр... Зачем? Чтобы снова спать отвергнутым на коврике у камина? В его душе засаднило так, что даже боль от порки не смогла затмить эту мучительную рану.  
Он пойдет к лошадям, к его добрым лошадям. Только они его принимают... «Конечно, ты же их не бьешь!..» – шевельнулась червяком укоряющая мысль, вызвав волну раздраженного раскаяния.  
Он вспомнил Клэр, как она сегодня пыталась... Прикрыть его?.. Собой. На душе у него потеплело. «Моя храбрая девочка!» – вдруг с гордостью подумал он. И внутри у него все сжалось, от того, что ничего теперь уже не изменишь, и Клэр, вероятно, потеряна для него навсегда. Он страшно запутался и совершенно не знал, что теперь делать. А сумбурные, после всех событий и выпитого виски, мысли не слишком смогли приблизить его к верному решению.  
Погладив Сарокха по теплой мягкой морде, он скормил ему пару лепешек и прижался к нему лбом. Тот сочувственно потерся об его щеку и ласково потрогал губами ладонь, обдав ее своим влажным дыханием. «Только ты меня жалеешь и понимаешь...» – опять закралась предательская мысль, от которой зажгло внутри. Джейми вдруг опять резко захотелось плакать от какой-то совсем детской беспомощной жалости к себе. Он почувствовал себя одиноким. Слезы полились, благо здесь в тишине и полумраке конюшни с ее уютными запахами конского пота, навоза и сена, его никто не мог увидеть. Он прислонился к столбу, спрятав лицо в изгиб локтя, и, наконец, дал волю чувствам.  
«Чертова английская стерва!» – крутилось у него в голове и «Что теперь делать?» – была вторая, полная глухого отчаяния, мысль. На которую он не мог найти никакого ответа. Сарокх участливо тыкался ему в плечо, будто пытаясь подбодрить.  
Внезапно, Джейми почувствовал, что в конюшне еще кто-то есть. И этот кто-то нарочито громко покашливал.  
«Черт!» Рыдания мгновенно иссякли. Джейми быстро утерся пледом и, постаравшись придать себе беззаботный вид, вцепился Сарокху в морду, будто тихонько беседует с ним, в тщетной попытке спрятать зареванное лицо от нежданного посетителя. Скосив глаза, он с облегчением увидел, что это Мурта, который пришел устраиваться на ночлег. Крестный подошел и встал в нескольких шагах от него, опираясь о заграждение. Джейми шмыгнул носом и остервенело утер глаза рукавом рубахи.  
– Как ты, парень? – Мурта испытывающе посмотрел на него.  
Джейми коротко глянул ему в лицо, боясь встретиться взглядом, и смущенно процедил хриплым от рыданий шёпотом:  
– Я в порядке.  
Мурты он не слишком стыдился, но все равно ему было не очень приятно, что тот стал невольным свидетелем его слабости.  
– Что-то ты последнее время ходишь какой-то смурной. Ты и... Клэр... У вас все в порядке?  
Джейми вздрогнул и бросил на крестного испуганный взгляд. Он совсем не хотел никого посвящать в свои проблемы. Это было не по-мужски обсуждать свою жену и их отношения с кем-то еще. Но он так отчаянно запутался, так нуждался в совете. Внезапно он пронзительно ощутил отсутствие отца, который точно мог бы посоветовать ему что-то дельное или... хотя бы выслушать его горести.  
Но рядом стоял Мурта и молча ждал. Джейми на секунду показалось, что он может ему открыться.  
– Надеюсь, это не из-за порки, парень, ты тут сырость разводишь? – крестный тихонько усмехнулся, ободряюще приобнял его за плечи и слегка встряхнул. – Хорошая розга еще ни одному шотландскому ублюдку не повредила... А?! Так любил говаривать Брайан Фрейзер из Ловата, твой отец... Его самого старый лорд Ловат драл так, что только клочки летели.  
– Я знаю... – Джейми кивнул, удивившись, что Мурта тоже вспомнил об его отце, и улыбнулся невольным воспоминаниям. – Он любил про это рассказывать, особенно после того, как выдерет меня.  
Они помолчали.  
– Отец говорил, дед сек его безжалостно за малейшую провинность. Наверное, потому, что отец был... бастардом... – грустно добавил Джейми с каким-то щемящим чувством несправедливости и одиночества.  
Мурта взял соломину в рот и рассеяно пожевал ее.  
– Ты знаешь... мать Брайана... твоя бабка, была единственной женщиной, которую твой дед любил по-настоящему. Только не мог он жениться на ней, потому как уже был женат к тому времени. Она была у него кем-то вроде наложницы, как у тех ускоглазых варваров с Востока. Только рано она умерла – Брайану и трех не было.. Вот твой дед убивался... И говорят, до сих пор подолгу сидит на ее могиле.  
Джейми почувствовал, как мороз пошел по его коже от познания этаких семейных тайн. Он приподнял бровь, широко открыл заплывшие от слез глаза и повернулся к Мурте.  
– А ты откуда знаешь? – удивленно просипел он.  
– Моя двоюродная тетя была кормилицей у детей Ловата, и она была в курсе всех семейных дел. Он поэтому и лупцевал его почем зря. Очень его любил и хотел человеком сделать. Нанимал лучших учителей. Только Брайан был слишком упрямый. Как сталь. Если что решит, нипочем не согнуть, хоть убей, – Мурта искоса поглядел на крестника, спрятав ухмылку в бороде. – И в кого ты такой получился... чокнутый упрямый осел, не пойму.  
– Да... – пробормотал Джейми. – Мне это говорили..  
– Ну... а когда он женился без спроса и ушел от отца, тот посчитал это страшным предательством. И перестал общаться с ним, как отрезал.  
– Понятно... почему он тогда _так_ на меня смотрел... когда я уезжал в Париж.  
Джейми вдруг кольнула искра раскаяния и жалости к деду, когда он представил, что это его сын, его и Клэр, единственное его сокровище, безвозвратно ушел от него, хлопнув дверью. И это его рыжеволосый внук не смотрит в его сторону, когда проезжает мимо. Он сглотнул при мысли о том, что так же может в любую минуту потерять Клэр, как дед потерял его бабку. Христос! А он так бестолково тратит время на разные глупые обиды и мелочные размолвки.  
Он еще больше нахмурился, и в его взгляде, видимо, отразилась такая печаль, что Мурта тихо проговорил:  
– Ступай-ка домой, парень. Пусть твоя жена тебя утешит.  
– Она не хочет утешать меня... Она... не подпускает меня к себе, – вдруг с глухим отчаянием рыкнул он и испугался своей ошеломляющей откровенности.  
Глаза Мурты недоверчиво уставились на него.  
– Вы что? С ней вообще ни разу? Но... подожди... судя по твоему недавнему идиотскому виду... хмм... озабоченного щенка, у вас вроде все было в порядке?  
– Да было... – Джейми почувствовал, как от безысходности, его глаза снова наполняются слезами. Но он не дал им скатиться. Только зло шмыгнул носом.  
– Так что случилось?  
– Случилось то, что я выпорол ее, как ты помнишь. И она не может этого простить, – спазм перехватил ему горло и последние слова он договорил очень сипло.  
– О! Вот значит как...  
Мурта положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Сдается мне парень, сегодня все измениться. Я плохо разбираюсь в женщинах, конечно... Но, по-моему, она немного поняла, что к чему.  
Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, как вела себя Клэр на собрании.  
– Сегодня она была как... разъяренная фурия, готовая защищать свой выводок любой ценой. Меня чуть не покусала, когда я тащил ее наверх. Я даже боялся зажать ей рот, потому что думал, что могу остаться без пальца. Она здорово кусается, твоя женушка!  
Мурта с гордостью показал шрам от укуса, которым наградила его Клэр, в тот день, когда он нашел ее у камней в одной изодранной сорочке.  
Он ободряюще хлопнул Джейми по плечу и слегка потормошил его.  
– Иди домой, парень. И посмотри, что будет. Может она и покусает тебя, но сегодня ты не будешь спать один.  
Джейми тяжело вздохнул, с надеждой долго смотрел на крестного, размышляя, потом направился к выходу... На пороге он обернулся.  
– Да... Мурта... и спасибо за розги... – рот его скривился в усмешке так, что верхние зубы слегка оскалились... – Ты всегда умел их выбирать.  
Он осторожно притронулся к своим палящим местам и болезненно сморщился.  
– О! Всегда, пожалуйста, парень. Обращайся, если что!.. – взгляд крестного блеснул свирепым огнем.  
Но в бороде он прятал ласковую усмешку.

ДЖЕЙМИ ТЩАТЕЛЬНО УМЫЛСЯ В лошадином корыте, для начала нырнув в воду головой. Прохлада освежила его лицо, заплывшее от слез, и он с трудом избежал искушения снять штаны и засунуть в ледяную воду свой пылающий зад. Но мимо проходили подвыпившие жители, и он не рискнул предстать пред ними в таком глупом виде. Вроде бы... на сегодня уже довольно...  
Он помотал головой, отряхиваясь, и расчесал волосы пятерней, чтобы придать себе более пристойный вид, потом медленно пошел по ступенькам, прихлебывая из бутылки и репетируя то, что скажет Клэр. Но дальше фразы: «Клэр. Давай поговорим!..» в голову ничего не приходило. Будет ли он умолять ее или обольет ледяной холодностью? Он метался от одного варианта к другому и долго стоял у двери, доказывая ей, почему она должна его простить.  
«Ладно. Чего тянуть!» – пришла на ум фраза, которую он сегодня уже произносил. Дверь была закрыта на засов, и он минуту с огромным интересом разглядывал это явление, силясь понять причину, но потом до него дошло, что это Мурта принял меры предосторожности, пытаясь сладить с его беснующейся женушкой.  
Он осторожно отодвинул засов и заглянул в комнату. В полумраке догоравшего камина не было заметно никакого движения. На кровати возвышалась темная куча одеял. Похоже, Клэр спала. Он вдруг вздохнул с облегчением, осознав, что не в силах будет сейчас вести какие-либо переговоры. Тело ниже пояса изматывала саднящая боль, ноги подгибались от усталости и выпитого виски. В голове зияла пьяная пустота. «Утро вечера мудренее», – только смог подумать он и на цыпочках шагнул в комнату, боясь потревожить спящую жену. Но под ногами что-то смачно захрустело и загремело, и он подскочил от неожиданности, приглушенно выругавшись. Весь пол в районе дверей был усыпан осколками и какими-то предметами. Видимо Клэр в порыве ярости пыталась пробить себе путь к свободе. Он опять порадовался, что она спала. Стараясь больше не шуметь и морщась от каждого шага, он, переваливаясь, как утка, проковылял к своей лежанке у камина, где спал последнее время из-за ссоры.  
Очень осторожно, кряхтя и тихо подскуливая, расстегнул ремень, стянул бриджи, которые причиняли ему немалую боль, задевая раны грубой колючей тканью, стащил сапоги и развязал шейный платок. Больше ничего из-за усталости снять не в состоянии, он повалился на одеяла и завернулся в плед. Ему ужасно захотелось спрятаться в кокон, отгородившись от всего мира и, наконец, спокойно выплакавшись наедине со своей болью, уснуть.  
– Джейми!.. – прозвучал хриплый со сна голос. Он показался таким громким в ночной тишине, что его передернуло от неожиданности.  
– Джейми...– снова повторила Клэр, очень мягко. – Иди в кровать...  
Сердце екнуло. Мурта оказался прав! Вопрос вдруг решился сам собой. Он почувствовал, как все в душе возликовало. Ночь превратилась в яркий день и бабочки запорхали у него в груди, разливая радужное тепло по всему телу. Он чуть не сорвался и не полетел к ней на зов, припадая к земле, как побитый щенок...  
– Ты... что? Простила меня, Клэр? – как будто со стороны услышал он свой холодный язвительный голос, сочащийся обидой и презрительным сарказмом. Все внутри замерло, и он зажмурил глаза от страха. «Нет! Что я делаю? Идиот! Наконец-то она первая протянула руку примирения!..» Но где-то глубоко, злобный червяк грыз его, напоминая, столько дней и ночей он изнемогал от душевной боли и тревоги, а она упивалась этим и мстила ему, лишая сладости своей плоти. И, да!.. Своего утешения. Ведь он чувствовал ее настолько родной, что, даже в ссоре с ней самой, ему хотелось ей же и пожаловаться, чтобы найти у нее поддержку и сочувствие. Он понимал, что попадет в ад из-за своей глупой гордости, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Надежда вдруг оставила его, и ледяной ужас невозвращения сковал его душу, заставляя ее провалиться в зияющую пустоту...  
Но его удивительная женушка в этот раз не дала ему возможности возвести между ними непробиваемую стену. Он почувствовал легкие, неуверенные в темноте, шаги, ее дыхание рядом, и тяжелая голова уперлась в его плечо.  
– Джейми... – пошептала она еле слышно. – Пожалуйста... это ты... прости меня... Я очень сожалею. Пока я не могу тебе ничего сказать... в свое оправдание. И может быть... никогда не смогу. Но, поверь, мне было это очень важно. Очень! То, что я ушла... Не бойся, я не шпионка, – она прикоснулась к его щеке, провела кончиками пальцев по виску. – Все что я сделала и делаю, касается только лично меня. Но... похоже, теперь это касается и тебя тоже. Поэтому, поверь мне, я больше никогда так не сделаю.  
– Клэр!.. – слово вырвалось, как стон. Да провались все пропадом! Все его обиды! Он развернулся рывком, в секунду выбросив из головы всё, что едко рушило его мозг, обнял ее бедра, судорожно вжимаясь всем телом в колени. Ему хотелось слиться с ней в единое целое и никогда больше не отпускать от себя. Она, склонившись, лихорадочно обнимала его плечи, шею, ерошила мокрую шевелюру. Цепляясь за нее, он поднялся на колени и дрожащими руками стиснул ее плечи, чуть встряхивая.  
– Клэр! Не смей так делать больше! Слышишь! Твоя холодность... Она сводит с ума! Лучше кричи, бей меня. Только не этот твой взгляд – ледяной равнодушный!  
Она в ответ впилась пальцами в его уши и, притянув к груди, обвила его голову руками, прижимая так крепко, что он слышал, как бешено колотиться ее сердце. У него самого кровь стучала в висках до радужных пятен перед глазами, и он перестал осознавать действительность, чувствуя только тепло ее размякшего со сна тела и ее уютный запах, такой родной и желанный, что низ живота прошило острой судорогой. Он застонал.  
– Я так хочу тебя, милая... просто не могу... – прошептал он, и не смог договорить – дыхание сбилось и он резко, со всхлипом, втянул воздух. – Примешь ли ты меня?  
– О, да!.. Приму... Джейми! – он видел в свете тлеющего огня, как мокрые глаза ее туманились от желания и дикой тоски по их потерянной близости. Оба были полностью одеты, и времени на то, чтобы раздеться у них не было...

***

Я ПОЦЕЛОВАЛА ЕГО СЛЕГКА припухшие веки.  
– Ты плакал, Джейми? Было очень больно? Прости меня, милый...  
– Да. Очень,– он улыбнулся слегка смущенно и заправил прядь растрепанных волос мне за ухо. – Но я плакал вовсе не от телесной боли, просто... я не знал, как помириться с тобой, Клэр. И это было на самом деле еще больнее... – он пронзительно вздохнул.  
Мы лежали, обнявшись, на груде одеял возле камина, и неяркие всполохи освещали мягким рыжеватым ореолом его волосы, всклокоченные от наших интенсивных ласк.  
– Что ты делаешь со мной, mo duinne?  
Я удобно устроилась на его плече.  
– Я тоже плакала, когда ты побил меня, – довольно едко проговорила я, все-таки упрямо пытаясь донести до него свою альтернативную точку зрения. – И, знаешь, я тоже плакала не от физической боли.  
Я почувствовала, как его сердце гулко забилось в груди. Он усиленно задышал.  
– Ты обещал защищать меня, а сам... унизил меня и... просто растоптал. – голос мой дрогнул. – В общем... прости, но мне было довольно гадко.  
– Клэр, – он приподнялся на локте, пытаясь разглядеть мои глаза, почти невидимые в его тени. – Ты все-таки не понимаешь... Мой отец. Он драл меня как сидорову козу. Правда. И его отец тоже так поступал. Если ты отрешишься от своего мелочного эгоизма, то увидишь, что это тоже защита и это... забота. Забота о том, чтобы ребенок сам себе не навредил, пока он еще плохо разбирается в жизни. И сильные всегда наказывают тех, кто у них под защитой, чтобы те не попали в неприятности. Это часть их ответственности, Клэр.  
– Ах вот как? – я тоже поднялась, и глаза мои сузились. – По-твоему, я последняя дура, да? И не понимаю слов? Джейми!.. Послушай меня внимательно. Я взрослая женщина, а не какой-нибудь неразумный ребенок. И достаточно будет сказать мне, чего ты хочешь.  
– Хм. Насчет твоей разумности я бы поспорил. Сказать-то, по-видимому, я могу, но послушаешь ли ты меня, вот вопрос!.. – в пылу дискуссии он сел на бедро, даже не сморщившись.  
– А это уж зависит от того, чего ты скажешь! И как скажешь... – я подскочила вслед за ним. Челюсти мои стиснулись, предчувствуя новую схватку за независимость. – И... лучше, я скажу тебе это прямо сейчас, чтобы между нами не было неясности! Учти... если ты еще раз поднимешь на меня руку, Джеймс Фрейзер, – прошипела я, ласково погладив его небритый подбородок, а потом вдруг вцепилась в него пальцами так, что он сморщился, – я просто порежу тебя на кусочки, пока ты спишь, и... скормлю собакам. Можешь даже не сомневаться! Это ясно?  
Глаза его сверкнули. Видимо, ему было, что сказать. Но он не стал. Вместо этого он схватил поясной ремень, валявшийся неподалеку.  
Я поджала под себя ноги, готовая вскочить. Но он только ухмыльнулся, заметив мой испуг, и достал из ножен, крепившихся к ремню, свой дирк.  
Потом он глубоко вздохнул, взял кинжал за лезвие и, подняв, словно это был крест, что-то заговорил речитативом по-гэльски. Я различила некоторые слова, что уже звучали в зале замка Леох во время присяги, но Джейми тут же перевел свою речь на английский:  
– Я клянусь на кресте Господа моего Иисуса и клянусь священным железом, которое держу в руке, что вручаю тебе свою преданность и обещаю тебе свою верность. Если я когда-либо подниму на тебя руку в гневе или озлоблении, да поразит меня священное железо в самое сердце.  
Он поцеловал кинжал в том месте, где лезвие соединялось с рукояткой и посмотрел на меня довольно сурово.  
– Я не расточаю пустых угроз, Сассенах, – сказал он, подняв одну бровь, – и не даю ничего не стоящих обещаний. Но учти, девочка, в следующий раз тебе придется очень долго и понятно мне объяснять, почему ты меня не послушалась.  
И вложил дирк в ножны.  
Минуту я сидела и смотрела, как теплые отблески огня играли в его взъерошенных волосах, потом протянула руку и мирно погладила его по щеке. Я устала от ссор и размолвок и, связанной с ними, тоски и боли. Мне хотелось прибежища и успокоения в его сильных объятиях – я хотела быть счастливой, а не правой. Мягко улыбнувшись, я пригладила его растрепанную гриву, провела пальцем по широкой нижней губе.  
– Я очень постараюсь... слушаться тебя, Джейми. Изо всех сил.  
Он прислонился головой к моему лбу и прикрыл глаза, а я потянулась к пуговицам на его сюртуке и начала расстегивать их. Медленно. Он тоже потянулся к завязкам моего платья. В прошлый раз мы даже не разделись, он, в безумном порыве многодневного желания, так и взял меня в килте и сюртуке, застегнутом на все пуговицы. А я только задрала подол своего платья.  
Сейчас, не спеша, мы раздевали друг друга, нежно целуя те места на нашей коже, которые, обнажаясь, тускло трепетали в отсветах догорающих огоньков камина. Я стащила с Джейми рубашку, он развязал мои юбки и расшнуровал корсет. На мне оставалась только тонкая батистовая сорочка, просвечивающая на фоне огня. Я потянула за край его килта. Тяжелая ткань упала, и я с пьянящим удовольствием, нырнув рукой между его ног, сжала давно отвердевшую и такую бархатисто-нежную плоть. Он дрогнул и, сморщившись, словно от боли, втянул носом воздух... Точеное тело подалось ко мне, откликаясь на ласку, тяжелые шершавые руки обнимали и нежно гладили меня всю – от волос до ягодиц. Он присел на пятки и легко поднял мое, уже вовсю трепещущее тело, насаживая на свой член, налившийся такой упругой силой, что я, задохнувшись, судорожно сжала его бедра ногами, пытаясь ощутить его, насколько это возможно, до самой своей глубины. Он стал плавно покачивать меня. Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, и я почувствовала, что голову заполоняет туман невыразимого, пульсирующего во всех уголках тела, удовольствия.  
– Да! Джейми! Да! Пожалуйста! – лихорадочные вспышки в моем мозгу, заставляли меня кричать и биться в беспамятстве в его руках.  
Он тоже почти рычал низким горловым звуком, который уже не мог контролировать. Сквозь прикрытые ресницы я видела оскал его стиснутых, то ли от боли, то ли от наслаждения, зубов. Крепко ухватив меня сзади за шею, он будто пытался покорить меня, сделать своею, а я, в порыве страсти, то кусала и царапала, то нежно гладила его тело: плечи, шею, спину... то мягко запускала пальцы в его влажные волосы, и с силой стискивала их у корней, заставляя его остервенело врываться в меня еще и еще, позабыв обо всем на свете. Лед и пламень, перетекая от крайней нежности в бешеную раздирающую страсть, заставляли кружиться мой мир в пульсирующем водовороте. Забывшись, я ухватила его за пораненные ягодицы и почувствовала горячую влагу на ладонях, кожа на ощупь была пылающей, неровной и воспаленной. Он дернулся, зарычал еще сильнее и насадил мои бедра так, будто пытался разорвать меня своим членом. Оказавшаяся вдруг в поле моего затуманенного взора ладонь была в темных пятнах. Кровь? Я провела ногтями по его спине, добавив ему рубцов. Он выгнулся в хриплом крике, и я почувствовала, как все внутри меня содрогается от его бурных конвульсий, а его обезумевшие руки остервенело стискивают и мнут мое тело до синяков. Одновременно в моем животе что-то взорвалось, и мощный поток выстрелил сквозь мою голову к небесам, пульсируя искрящимися цветами. Я тоже закричала, не в силах сдержать в себе эту бескрайнюю энергию, и упала навзничь на одеяла, почти потеряв сознание, чувствуя лишь, как его ослабевшее тело, издав протяжный стон, тяжело и мягко придавило меня сверху.

– ИЗВЕРГ! – СКАЗАЛА Я В СЕРДЦАХ, внимательно изучая его весьма исхлестанную задницу, когда пыталась привести ее в божеский вид, смывая подсохшую кровь с вздувшихся рубцов.  
– Опять я что-то не так сделал, милая? – сонно пробурчал Джейми, покорно лежа на животе и уперевшись лбом в сложенные предплечья. Он кряхтел и напряженные мышцы его слегка подрагивали, когда я осторожно промокала сочившиеся воспаленные ранки мягкой влажной тканью.  
– Да это я о Колуме! Никогда не пойму этой вашей справедливости, которая позволяет так унижать и калечить человека.  
– Хм.. унижение?.. Ох! это ведь часть наказания... Оу! разве нет? А насчет калечить... Ай! Это всего лишь несколько царапин. Ничего особенного, – он слегка увернулся от моего навязчивого прикосновения и укоризненно посмотрел на меня через плечо покрасневшими от напряжения глазами. – Не помню, чтобы я когда-нибудь придавал этому особое значение.  
Я ласково усмехнулась на его упрямую браваду. Эти «несколько царапин» довольно основательно рассекли кожу, и в разрывах между вздувшимися краями кое-где даже было видно потемневшую плоть, которая, правда, почти уже прекратила кровоточить. Я сочувственно поморщилась – выглядело достаточно ужасно, если посмотреть на картину в целом.  
В кувшине для умывания вода стала почти ледяной и я, обильно смочив полотенце, покрыла им болезненно пылающее тело.  
– ООО! – это был чистый вздох удовольствия. – Боже! Как хорошо!  
Джейми ощутимо расслабился и затих, прикрыв глаза и распластавшись щекой по подушке. Потом вдруг хохотнул.  
– Если и есть в мире истинное блаженство, так это когда после крепкой порки добрые руки жены водружают что-нибудь холодное на твою горящую задницу...  
Я засмеялась и легла рядом с ним, ласково поглаживая его спину и плечи.  
– А так? Разве не лучше?  
– Да, наверное, придется взять свои слова обратно... Так неизмеримо лучше.  
Я перешла на его голову, мягко массируя затылок, шею, уши.  
– Ну так, все-таки, может объяснишь мне, Джейми, что это за справедливость у вас такая?  
– Что ты имеешь ввиду, Клэр?  
– Ну, хорошо, – я приподнялась на локте и заглянула в его приоткрывшийся глаз, настороженно высунувшийся из глубин подушки. – Что справедливого в том, что ты лежишь сейчас здесь с ободранной задницей, которую, в данный момент – не спорь! – ты совершенно не заслужил? А?  
– Ну... про данный конкретный момент, как ты понимаешь, утверждать не буду, но обычно, дома мне всегда доставалось по справедливости. Наш отец не всегда был ласков, но обычно он был справедлив, не помню, чтобы меня выпороли хоть раз не за дело.   
– Хммм... Ну, думаю, тут я тоже не буду спорить. Таких чертовых упрямцев, как некоторые, еще надо поискать. Представляю, каким же сокровищем ты был в детстве...  
Джейми захихикал.  
– Я был маленьким дьяволенком, полагаю.  
Мы помолчали. Я наклонилась и тихонько поцеловала его в висок.  
– Видимо, мне надо себя поздравить – все это бесценное добро досталось мне...  
– Со всеми потрохами, дорогая, – Джейми ехидно осклабился.  
– Джейми, а в детстве ты сильно переживал это? – тихо спросила я, осторожно меняя ему компресс. – Я имею в виду, когда тебя пороли? Или относился к наказанию легко?  
Он прижал ладонь к полотенцу, чтобы холод посильнее проник в его плоть, и удовлетворенно выдохнул.  
– Ну... кажется, я сразу забывал. В большинстве случаев. За исключением последнего раза, да. Это было как раз на Собрании. Тут мне понадобилось время.  
– Почему? Что произошло?  
– Да как тебе сказать, девочка? С одной стороны, потому что мне было шестнадцать, и я считал себя взрослым. С другой... меня очень сурово наказали. Это было так же как сегодня – публично... перед всеми членами клана. И, скажу я тебе, сверкать голой задницей посреди злорадствующей толпы, – он болезненно сморщился, – это совсем не то, на что идешь с удовольствием. Особенно, когда тебе шестнадцать.  
– Можешь не рассказывать, если тебе не хочется, – проговорила я ласково, заметив его колебания. – Тяжело вспоминать?  
– Вспоминать совсем не так тяжело, как в этом участвовать, да уж... – засмеялся он. – Нет, я не прочь рассказать. Просто история довольно длинная, Сассенах.  
– Ну пока твоя попа остывает, – я положила руку на его зад, проверяя температуру ткани, – у нас есть время...  
Он усмехнулся и прижался лбом к моему плечу, я обвила рукой его спину, поглаживая между лопаток.  
– Да... Верно. Тогда ладно. Я уже тебе рассказывал, что провел в замке Леох целый год, когда мне было шестнадцать. Такая была договоренность между Колумом и моим отцом – чтобы я получше познакомился с кланом моей матери. Я был рослый и здоровый тогда, для своего возраста, и уже тогда хорошо владел мечом и с лошадьми управлялся лучше многих.  
Джейми говорил не слишком внятно, потому что правая его щека расслабленно утопала в подушке.  
– К тому же, видимо, отличался невероятной скромностью, дорогой, – не удержалась я от ехидного замечания, слегка дернув его за ухо и поцеловав в уголок чуть припухших губ.  
Он хмыкнул.  
– Да не сказать, чтобы слишком. Был самоуверен до чертиков и куда более скорый на язык, чем сейчас.  
Он сокрушенно вздохнул.  
– Я тогда заметил, что некоторые мои замечания смешат людей, и я стал делать их как можно чаще, не слишком заботясь о том, что я говорю и кому. Иной раз я бывал жесток, особенно со своими ровесниками, и не считал нужным сдерживаться, когда в голову приходило что-нибудь остроумное, как я считал.  
Кажется, сейчас мне невероятно стыдно за некоторые вещи, которые я тогда сделал. Теперь мне ужасно жаль, что меня, этакого балбеса, не остановили сразу. Может быть, мне бы не было так позорно все это вспоминать. И вот так я некоторое время изголялся над людьми... Но однажды, Сассенах, признаю, я зашел чересчур далеко. С двумя другими парнишками я шел по коридору и на другом его конце увидел мистрисс Фицгиббонс. Она несла большую корзину, размером чуть ли не с нее самое, и забавно переваливалась на ходу. Ты же знаешь, как она выглядит теперь, тогда она была ненамного меньше, – он заметно покраснел, в крайнем смущении, и сглотнул. – Черт, каким бестолковым олухом я был, даже не вериться. Ну, в общем, я и сделал несколько замечаний по поводу ее внешности, не слишком любезных, хоть и смешных. Во всяком случае, моих приятелей они развеселили. Я не сообразил, что их могла отлично услышать и мистрисс Фиц.  
– Ой-ей-ей, да... – я вспомнила внушительную хозяйку замка Леох. Мне доводилось видеть ее только в добром настроении, однако, она была не похожа на человека, который позволит себя задевать безнаказанно.  
– И что же ты такого сказанул? – мне стало интересно, за что же в Леохе справедливо получают по заднице.  
– Ой... ну... Мне бы не хотелось такое повторять, Сассенах. Это было... – он сморщился, – ужасно глупо. Мне, правда, так совестно до сих пор...  
Он умоляюще посмотрел в мою сторону. Но я молчала, не стремясь ему помочь. Он вздохнул.  
– Ну... я сказал... что она... кажется, я назвал ее... толстозадой уткой.  
– Господи, Джейми... – Я посмотрела на него с величайшей укоризной. – Неужели ты мог сказать такое про мистрисс Фиц? Тогда ты и вправду был исключительным олухом.  
– Да, уж... И еще передразнил, как она переваливается на ходу... – голос его совсем стих от расстройства. – Наверное, было похоже. Потому что Гектор и Том, тоже два великовозрастных болвана, так и покатились со смеху.  
– Представляю, как смеются убогие шестнадцатилетние балбесы. Бр-р-р.. – я передернула плечами. – Тогда я могу понять Колума... Видимо, наказание и правда было заслуженным.  
Джейми искоса посмотрел на меня и спрятал лицо в подушку.  
– Не могу сказать, что это не так, Сассенах, – донесся из ее недр еле слышный ответ.  
– И что же она сделала, мистрисс Фиц?  
– Тогда ничего. Я и не знал, что она услышала мою болтовню, пока на следующий день во время Собрания в зале она не рассказала об этом Колуму.  
– О Боже! – я уже понимала, что Джейми получил по-заслугам, но это не мешало мне посочувствовать ему, ведь понятно, что сейчас он как раз раскаивался. И еще я понимала, что ситуация сложилась незавидная, так как знала, что Колум высоко ценит свою домоправительницу, и не думала, что кому бы то ни было он мог спустить непочтительность по отношению к ней. Наказание действительно должно было быть жестоким.  
– Так что же произошло дальше?  
– Да, то же самое, что с Лири, помнишь? Или почти то же самое, – Джейми хмыкнул немного расстроено. – Я был ужасно какой смелый, встал и заявил, что выбираю наказание кулаками. Я старался держаться спокойно и по-взрослому, но сердце у меня колотилось, как кузнечный молот. Я почувствовал ужасную слабость, когда взглянул на ручищи Энгуса. Они у него точно каменные и огромные. В зале кое-кто рассмеялся. Я тогда не был такой высокий, как теперь, а весил вдвое меньше, – он с сомнением покачал головой, – Энгус мог бы мне голову снести одним ударом. Как бы то ни было, Колум и Дугал оба нахмурились, но мне показалось, им на самом деле приятно, что я смело выступил со своей просьбой. Сейчас-то я думаю, что тогда Колам просто решил сжалиться надо мной, потому что был риск, что Энгус может основательно покалечить или даже пришибить меня своим кулаком. А от ремня еще никто не умирал, пусть даже и очень сурового. Это я теперь понимаю, а тогда я был просто в шоке, так как Колум сказал, что нет, раз я вел себя как мальчишка, меня и наказать надо соответственно. «И он готов побиться об заклад», – Колум говорил это, буравя меня гневным взглядом, – «что кто-то здесь сейчас будет самым толстозадым из всех присутствующих», – Джейми криво усмехнулся и поджал губы. – Он кивнул Энгусу, и, прежде чем я смог рыпнуться, тот уложил меня себе поперек колена, задрал мне килт и... хммм... как следует отходил своим ремнем при всем честном народе.  
– О, Джейми! Боже!.. – я почувствовала серьезный укол жалости, когда представила всю ситуацию вживую. Беспомощность, стыд, боль и ужас шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, крайне самолюбивого и гордого.  
– Да уж! Как ты понимаешь, не слишком приятное воспоминание. Ты, наверное, заметила, что Энгус здорово знает свое дело? Он дал мне пятнадцать горячих, и я до сих пор могу точно показать, по какому месту пришелся каждый удар, – при этом воспоминании, он поежился, передернув плечами. – Кровавые синяки я носил целую неделю. Но боль, конечно, была не самой основной частью наказания...  
Он привстал на локтях и посмотрел на меня испытывающе, будто прикидывая, можно ли мне рассказывать дальше. Я внимательно смотрела на него, подперев голову рукой. Моя злость совсем испарилась, и я ощущала лишь щемящее сочувствие к тому бестолковому, и такому, совсем еще неприкаянному, подростку, которым был в свое время Джейми.  
– К сожалению, Сассенах, мне после этого не дали спокойно уйти зализывать свои раны, в том числе и душевные. Когда Энгус кончил порку, Дугал взял меня за шиворот и оттащил в дальний конец зала. Оттуда я должен был проползти обратно на коленях по каменному полу. Стоя на коленях возле кресла Колума, попросить прощения у мистрисс Фиц, у Колума, извиниться перед всеми собравшимися и, наконец, поблагодарить Энгуса за порку, – он жалобно взглянул на меня, потом сжал ладонью лицо и, кряхтя, немного потер его, – я чуть не разревелся, правда, пока делал это, но Энгус, надо отдать ему справедливость, отнесся ко мне благородно: подошел и помог встать на ноги. После этого мне приказали сесть на стул возле Колума и сидеть так, пока не кончится собрание.  
Джейми понуро сжался и сокрушенно выдохнул.  
– Скажу тебе честно, девочка, это был худший час в моей жизни. Лицо у меня горело, и задница тоже, коленки все ободраны, и я мог смотреть только себе на ноги, но хуже всего было то, что мне ужасно хотелось писать. Да уж... Я чуть не умер тогда. Но я бы скорее лопнул, чем обмочился на глазах у всех, хотя, если быть честным, был совсем близок к тому. Прямо весь взмок от пота.  
Я сглотнула и ласково притянула его голову к своей груди.  
– Разве ты не мог сказать Колуму, что с тобой?  
– Думаю, он отлично знал, что происходит, – Джейми благостно вздохнул, уютно устроившись щекой на моем плече, – да и все в зале заметили, как я вертелся на стуле ужом. Люди заключили пари, выдержу я или нет. Колум отпустил бы меня, если бы я попросил, но на меня нашло упрямство, – я почувствовала его влажное горячее дыхание на своей коже, когда он улыбнулся, – я решил про себя, что, черт возьми, лучше умру, чем попрошу. Когда Колум сказал, что я могу идти, я проделал это не в самом холле, но сразу, как только из него вышел. Пристроился за какой-то дверью у стены и пустил струю, думал, она никогда не кончится.  
Я немного посмеялась, рассеяно перебирая и поглаживая волосы на его затылке.  
– Чего ты заливаешься? – спросил он, слегка обиженно. – Это было совсем не смешно.  
Но взглянув на меня, сам не удержался от улыбки. Я покачала головой.  
– Конечно, не смешно, милый. История ужасная. Просто... я как будто вижу тебя: ты сидишь упрямый, зубы стиснуты, из ушей пар. Бедолага..  
Джейми хмыкнул.  
– Не слишком-то легко быть шестнадцатилетним, верно?  
– Почему-то не думаю, что сейчас тебе было легче, хоть ты и хорохоришься, милый мой упрямец, – я мягко прикоснулась губами к его лбу.  
– Пожалуй, так, – сказал он, подумав. – Хотя, в двадцать три немного легче вытерпеть публичную порку, чем когда тебе шестнадцать. Наверное, шкура стала толще... Хотя раненая гордость, – он сглотнул, нахмурившись, – все равно причиняет бОльшие муки, чем физическая боль, а в том возрасте это было особенно заметно. Да. Тогда это была просто катастрофа.  
– Полагаю, ты прав. Ну а мистрисс Фиц? Она простила тебя, похоже... Сейчас она относится к тебе ласково.  
– Да... И тогда она была очень добра ко мне... на самом деле, – Джейми смущенно улыбнулся. – Я часа два рыдал как одержимый в своей комнате, зарывшись с головой в подушку. Даже не услышал, как кто-то вошел, только почувствовал, что меня гладят по голове и плечам. Выпростал лицо и, когда увидел, что это она, дернул головой в ярости, чтобы она не трогала меня. Я был очень зол на нее, на Колума, на Дугала, на весь свет и... очень хотел домой. Все мое мужское достоинство было разрушено, растоптано, унижено. (Я мстительно хмыкнула.) Тогда, ослепленный обидой, болью и позором я не хотел понять, что сам во всем виноват.  
Она принесла мне молоко с печеньем, мистрисс Фицгиббонс, и сказала, что очень сожалеет... она не думала, что Колум будет так жесток со мной... Она надеялась лишь, что он сделает мне публичное внушение и отправит в качестве наказания помогать ей на кухне.  
– Хм... звучит логично.  
– Да. Она выглядела очень расстроенной на самом деле, и я поверил ей. Просто она не знала, что это была уже не первая жалоба на мои выкрутасы, и чаша терпения Колума переполнилась... вот так внезапно и несчастливо для меня. Он решил проучить меня раз и навсегда.  
– Ну и как? Помогло?  
– А ты как думаешь, Сассенах? – он фыркнул сокрушенно. – Я после такого вообще боялся лишний раз рот открыть. Как ножом отрезало.  
– Ух ты!.. – я ехидно сощурилась, – Оказывается, довольно таки, действенный метод. Наверное, возьму свои слова назад...  
– А еще мистрисс Фиц... она сказала мне тогда, похлопывая меня по плечу, что мне не стоит никого винить, а нужно просто подумать, что иной раз, обижая людей, я могу принести им столько же боли и страдания, сколько испытываю сейчас. Так что все справедливо, и Бог, быть может, уберегает меня от каких-нибудь более серьезных проступков. Потому что она знала одного парня, который повесился от того, что его дразнили такие же головотяпы, как я. Тут я вообще затих и извинился перед ней, что был таким тупоголовым ослом. Как ни странно, Сассенах, раскаяние у меня наступило не сразу после порки, а после ее такого доброго разговора.  
– Вот видишь! Иногда слова что-нибудь да значат, – я с сарказмом приподняла бровь.  
– Да, вижу... Но пересмотреть свои взгляды меня заставила все-таки порка и тот ужас от унижения, который я пережил. Вряд ли бы меня уняли тогда простые увещевания.  
– Хмм... Ну и что же ты понял, дорогой?  
– Я тогда с удивлением уразумел, что, во-первых, другие люди тоже чувствуют, и им может быть также больно как и мне, а во-вторых, что люди, которых я обидел, могут быть очень хорошими людьми. В общем, мне тогда стало стыдно еще и от этого. Я готов был совсем провалиться сквозь землю. И даже решил больше никогда не выходить из своей комнаты.  
Я недоверчиво хмыкнула.  
– Надолго же тебя хватило? Наверняка голод заставил тебя скоро выползти из своего убежища.  
– Да... вообще-то я не выдержал уже на следующее же утро. Правда, вечером, когда я выпил молока с печеньем, я уже почувствовал себя получше. Мистрисс Фиц еще принесла мне успокоительный отвар и добавила в него капельку виски. А потом она посидела со мной, напевая мне что-то доброе, и похлопывала меня по спине, пока я не заснул. После смерти мамы со мной никто так не поступал. Да, наверное, если бы не мои изрядно потрепанные чувства, я бы тогда в этом и не нуждался. Но она поступила со мной благородно. И это стало мне еще одним уроком.  
– Каким же это, интересно?  
– Что иногда можно отвечать добром на зло, которое тебе причинили... потому что вдруг этот человек поступил так по собственной глупости, а не со зла...  
Так что утром, Сассенах, я был готов выйти из своей берлоги, хотя я изо всех сил старался делать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Все немного похохмили, ну... почти как с тобой, прошлись насчет моих чресл, которым не дает покою моя дурная голова, и отстали от меня. Наверное, все-таки сжалились над остатками моей уязвленной гордости.  
Но, в итоге, все вышло не так уж и плохо, потому что с мистрисс Фиц мы подружились, как ты видишь. Я, наконец, стал тише воды, ниже травы, помогал ей по кухне, носил воду, рубил дрова, даже иногда чистил котлы и мыл полы. А у нее был всегда припасен самый лучший кусок для меня или, на худой конец, что-нибудь вкусное. В шестнадцать лет, когда постоянно ходишь голодным, это что-нибудь да значит. Наверное, она все-таки чувствовала себя виноватой из-за того, что случилось. Как и я, впрочем...  
А через три дня Дугал взял меня на охоту, и я сам убил кабана кинжалом. Так что мой позор был забыт. Всеми... Только не мной... Я еще много дней исподтишка внимательно посматривал на людей, мне все время казалось, что они смотрят в мою сторону слишком насмешливо. Хотя, может, так оно и было. Не знаю. Я не мог тогда быть слишком объективным. Вот так, – добавил он, и, скривившись, пошевелил своим наболевшим задом. – Теперь я тебе рассказал о самой позорной истории в моей жизни, милая. Хотя... – он буркнул, будто про себя, и вздохнул, – может быть, я уже пересмотрел бы первенство после сегодняшней... хмм... экзекуции.  
– Конечно, я могла бы поспорить насчет целесообразности такой справедливости... но сдается мне, в этом что-то есть.  
– Справедливость она одна, Сассенах, и спорить тут нечего. А, потом... через три года, – взгляд его вдруг помрачнел, – после той жестокой порки Рендолла, когда с меня слой за слоем сняли три шкуры и привезли в замок Леох еле живого, мистрисс Фиц и... еще одна добрая женщина... какая-то очень искусная знахарка, выхаживали меня своими припарками и отварами, пока я, наконец, не смог подняться. Смылся во Францию, подальше от англичан и от Рендолла и нанялся там в солдаты вместе с моим другом Йеном... Так что мы сейчас очень дружим с мистрисс Фиц, как ты справедливо заметила. Я ей за многое благодарен и за ее материнскую заботу обо мне, в том числе.  
Я погладила его по руке.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джейми?  
– Н-не знаю... вроде гореть перестало, но теперь... все ноет.  
Он закряхтел, пытаясь улечься поудобнее.  
– Сейчас, давай, я посмотрю...  
Я аккуратно сняла мокрую ткань и удовлетворенно хмыкнула. Все выглядело гораздо лучше – кровь смылась, краснота чуть спала. Сейчас хорошо бы обработать антисептиком.  
Я нагнулась и поцеловала его в крестец, потом чуть пониже...  
Он закусил губу, и дрожь побежала по его телу от каждого моего прикосновения.  
– Продолжай... Ооо!.. Если так, мне становится гораздо легче.  
– И вообще, – добавил он, помолчав, но блаженно щурясь. – Ты мне должна... тридцать... нет, пожалуй что... шестьдесят поцелуев, Сассенах... По два за каждый чертов удар, который впечатали в мой зад... по твоей милости. Да, по твоей, не спорь!.. И, сдается мне, цена не будет слишком велика!  
Я рассмеялась.  
– Должна? Хм... Это новость. Что ж, ты всегда был очень практичным, паренек. Никогда не упустишь своей выгоды. А?  
Он тоже довольно хохотнул.  
– Компенсация. Кажется так это называется. Для моего, соглашусь, несколько предвзятого мнения, это выглядит в достаточной мере справедливым.  
– Ах, так вот какова твоя справедливость, милый мой! Ты предлагаешь теперь нацеловывать тебе задницу? – я немного сильнее надавила тряпицей, стирая кое-где подсохшую кровь так, что он дернулся и охнул... но все равно продолжал трястись от смеха.  
– Нет, девочка моя, ты можешь выбирать на свое усмотрение любые части моего тела. Тут не буду ставить тебе ограничений.  
Он немного поерзал от этой мысли. Я поцеловала его в расцарапанную между лопаток спину.  
– Ладно. Принимаю твои условия. Как только закончу с твоей задницей. Закуси что-нибудь, я намерена сделать тебе отличный компресс... из виски. Правда, думаю, он тебя слегка взбодрит. Но придется потерпеть.  
Я густо смочила тряпицу оставшимся алкоголем и покрыла ей распухшее от побоев тело.  
На лбу у Джейми вздулись жилы. Он сжал ягодицы и жалобно задышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, лишь громадным усилием воли удерживая себя в неподвижном положении. Потом, не сдержавшись, беспомощно замотал пятками в воздухе...  
– Оуу! Ох! Нет... пожалуй... черт... я продешевил, – кряхтя, прошипел он, когда немного отпустило. – Надо было просить по три поцелуя.  
– Ладно уж, мой храбрый воин... – я стерла тканью пот с его лба, ласково поцеловав в висок, и погладила напряженные плечи. – Чего не сделаешь ради исцеления страждущего тела.  
Он запыхтел и уткнулся мне в колени.  
– Боже, печет, как в аду!.. – прерывисто вздыхая, прошептал он.  
Я погладила его по голове.  
– Потерпи немного, дорогой. Сейчас намажем тебя мазью, и все отпустит.  
У меня была отличная обезболивающая мазь в медицинском сундучке, который я всегда держала при себе, на случай если что-нибудь случиться. Как раз сейчас был такой случай. Я наложила толстый слой мази на его чресла, и через некоторое время он постепенно расслабился, обнимая мои колени и прижимаясь щекой к моим бедрам.  
– Болит?  
– Ох... уже довольно терпимо, Сассенах.  
Он полежал немного, с облегчением чувствуя, что боль уходит и потом вдруг развернулся на бок и очень серьезно посмотрел на меня.  
– Знаешь, Клэр, мне кажется, я готов... вытерпеть всю эту боль и... унижение сколько угодно раз, лишь бы ты... простила меня. Правда. Поверь мне, цена не высока...  
Сердце мое сжалось, я опустила голову.  
– Дело в том... что за этой дверью, – он кивнул на закрытую дверь нашей комнаты, – может случится очень многое и... не всегда это бывает приятно. Но если, после всего этого, есть возможность преклонить голову на твои колени, Сассенах... По сравнению с этим уже ничего не имеет значения... Ничего. Что бы не произошло. Раньше я думал, что мой дом в Лаллиброхе... – он помолчал. Взгляд его прожигал насквозь. – Думаю, я ошибся. Мой дом – это ты. Ты и есть мое прибежище, девочка.  
Я почувствовала, как глаза мои защипало и заволокло туманом.  
– Опять останутся шрамы... – сокрушенно покачала я головой, скрывая растерянность.  
Он усмехнулся:  
– Ты что, разлюбишь меня из-за этого, Сассенах? И вообще, где... обещанная награда несчастному израненному рыцарю от его прекрасной леди?.. – его щека опять расплющилась об мои колени и слова выходили из его рта довольно невнятно.  
Я рассмеялась сквозь набежавшие слезы и склонилась над его пострадавшими местами.  
– Возможно... и разлюблю... тебя... когда-нибудь... хитрый... ты жук... – я делала перерыв между словами на нежные поцелуи, которыми обходила каждую ранку. – Но точно не теперь...  
Потом я мягко поцеловала его в горячее ухо.  
– Теперь мой израненный рыцарь доволен?  
Он счастливо вздохнул и приподнял голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Ну... в некоторой степени, да... А теперь, пожалуйста, еще... семьдесят два...  
Мы прервались на 26 поцелуе. На время...

***

Я ПРОСНУЛАСЬ ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО Джейми ворочался и кряхтел рядом, стараясь найти подходящее положение. Я приподнялась на локте и положила руку ему на плечи, сочувственно поглаживая.  
– Что, милый? Сильно болит?..  
Он подполз ко мне, жалобно постанывая.  
– Немного... – проговорил он невнятно, зарываясь носом в мою подмышку.  
Чтобы шотландец, особенно, такой как Джейми, признавался, что у него что-то болит... Значит, болело довольно ощутимо.  
Я знала эту утреннюю боль, когда, просыпаясь, чувствуешь, что будто бы она одна заполоняет все твое существо. Гадко саднит и пульсирует, даже, если это небольшой порез. Что тут говорить о тридцати воспаленных рубцах, которые безжалостно искромсали его тело.  
Я повела ладонью вниз по его спине, легонько коснувшись горячего седалища. Он дернулся, охнул и шумно задышал.  
– Сейчас, милый, сделаю тебе компресс из отвара ивовой коры. И листьев капусты. Они обезболивают довольно хорошо. Только мне надо сходить за ним вниз, в подвал...  
Я двинулась к краю кровати.  
– Нет... Клэр, пожалуйста, не уходи!.. – Джейми обхватил меня руками и притянул к себе. – Ты для меня лучшее обезболивающее. Если тебе не слишком трудно... Просто полежи со мной рядом и... можешь чуть-чуть погладить меня.  
– Ах ты... мошенник... – я обняла его голову и запустила пальцы в его густую шевелюру, пропахшую костром и лошадьми. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь... что мне не трудно. Мне не капельки не трудно. – прошептала я нацеловывая его макушку и лоб. – Так лучше?  
Джейми счастливо выдохнул.  
– О! Да... Гораздо лучше!..  
Я почувствовала, как его болезненная вялость начинает проходить, и напор его головы на мое тело становиться сильнее. Он шумно задышал уже не от боли, а руки жадно задвигались по моей коже. Я хохотнула...  
– Надо же! Еще минуту назад ты вроде как помирал, Джеймс Фрейзер...  
– О! Ты очень искусная целительница, Клэр, да, – его глаз, хитро скошенный на меня, радостно заблестел, – просто поднимаешь из мертвых...  
Каждое свое слово он перемежал настойчивыми поцелуями.  
– Боже, Джейми, – едва проговорила я, тая под его натиском. – Мне кажется, тебе нужно попросить у Колума порку на постоянной основе. Это тебя очень бодрит...  
– Ты полагаешь, то воздержание, которое ты мне устроила, не в счет? – он глубокомысленно вперился на меня. – Теперь, думаю, ты поплатишься за это, девочка... Очень... поплатишься... Уж я об этом позабочусь как следует!  
Он навис надо мной всем корпусом, громадный и мощный, как барс во время охоты. Тихонько целуя и покусывая меня в разных местах, он прошелся вниз по моему телу, превращая его в расплавленный воск. Если это была расплата, то я подумывала... чего бы мне еще такого натворить?..

– ММММ... – ПРОБОРМОТАЛ ОН, ПЫТАЯСЬ приоткрыть глаза в ответ на мой поцелуй в его плечо.  
– Я пошла вниз, поищу чего-нибудь лечебного для твоего зада.  
– Хмм... И что-нибудь от твоих когтей... у меня на спине. Знаешь, как саднит... Надеюсь, ты не ядовита... моя маленькая мегера.  
Я отвесила ему легкого тумака, и он блаженно хохотнул, не открывая глаз.  
– Ты что? Совсем не собираешься вставать?  
– Мммм... нет. Когда еще представиться случай поваляться с тобой в постели, Сассенах... – он радужно вздохнул, и его глаз заискрился из под прикрытых ресниц. – И чтобы ты так заботилась обо мне.  
– А поесть?  
– Знаешь, – голос его немного похолодел, – даже ради еды – хотя, надо признаться, что вообще-то я, конечно, очень голоден – не готов сейчас шататься по замку и ловить на себе сочувствующие взгляды домочадцев. Если ты помнишь, вчера я сверкал голой задницей посреди целой толпы, и меня... отжучили хворостиной при всем честном народе как... – он сглотнул, – нашкодившего щенка.  
Он пытался говорить беспечно, но легкая горечь в голосе и морщинка между бровями выдали его смятение. Видимо, вчерашнее событие имело для него гораздо большее значение, чем он пытался продемонстрировать мне.  
– Не очень бы хотелось появляться на людях, Сассенах, пока все это слегка не забудется.  
Я опять почувствовала жгучий угол вины.  
– Ох, Джейми... прости меня, – я в искреннем раскаянии погладила его по руке.  
– Прощу, конечно, дорогая... если ты принесешь мне немного поесть. И... выпить чего-нибудь. Можно чуток покрепче эля.  
Честно говоря, шататься по замку мне тоже не особо хотелось после моего вчерашнего скандального бенефиса. Но что не сделаешь ради того, чтобы хоть как-то искупить свою вину...  
– Ладно, пойду, поищу мистрисс Фиц. Возможно, она будет рада передать тебе что-нибудь повкуснее, мой храбрый солдат.  
Когда я вернулась в комнату, груженая провизией, которую радушно надавала мне добрая женщина, виски, снадобьями и кипятком для заваривания, Джейми мирно посапывал на кровати. Это понятно – ночью он спал плохо, и с утра боль не дала ему наверстать упущенное, да и я тоже...  
Я не стала его будить, растолкла и заварила кору для припарки. Настойку болиголова получит внутрь, когда проснется... И листья капусты тоже пригодятся. Я порезала их помельче, чтобы она дала сок и смешала с вареным желтком. Подготовившись к лечению больного, я прилегла рядом с ним, любуясь его безмятежным лицом.  
Раздался настойчивый и даже требовательный стук в дверь.  
Я пошла открывать. На пороге стоял племянник Фицгиббонс.  
– Чего тебе, Томас? – прошипела я как можно тише, не желая нарушать сон Джейми.  
– Мистрисс Клэр, а мистер Фрейзер здесь?  
– Он болен... и спит. Брысь отсюда!..  
Но упрямый мальчишка пытался заглянуть в комнату из-за моего плеча.  
– Чего тебе? – еще раз вопросила я его строго, пытаясь прикрыть дверь, в которую жестко уперлась рука паренька.  
– Мистер Алик велит ему прийти, – громко прокричал Томас, отчаявшись прорваться сквозь мой заслон. – Ему нужна помощь.  
– Передай мистеру Алику, что мистер Фрейзер прийти не может. У него другие дела!.. – отчеканила я и, оттолкнув его ладонь, быстро захлопнула дверь перед его носом.  
Когда я обернулась к кровати, Джейми открыл глаза и смотрел на меня. Взгляд у него был ошалелый и чрезвычайно не выспавшийся. Он обескураженно вздохнул и стал подниматься.  
– Ты куда это собрался? – подозрительно процедила я.  
– Пойду... надо помочь Алику. Я обещал.  
– Что? Еще чего! – я вырвала у него бриджи, которые он намеревался натянуть. – У меня на тебя другие планы. Я приготовила отличные настои и компресс. Так что никуда ты не идешь! Ложись, давай, и попу кверху.  
– Клэр... ты не понимаешь, – он пытался выловить свои бриджи обратно из моих рук, но довольно безуспешно. Тогда он вздохнул и взялся за носок, который я тоже ловко у него выдернула. Он посмотрел на меня в прострации.  
– Ты не понимаешь... если сюда придет Алик, то никому мало не покажется.  
– Господи! Он же ниже тебя на голову, парень...  
Он посмотрел на меня как на полную дуру.  
– Да разве в этом дело? Я же не драться с ним собираюсь.  
– Надеюсь, со мной ты тоже драться не собираешься! – Я сгребла его одежду и сунула ее в шкаф, и, заперев дверцу, сунула ключ себе в карман.  
– Вот, – сказала я торжествующе, – только через мой труп!  
Он некоторое время, нахохлившись, смотрел на меня, потом, медленно осознав, что спорить со мной бесполезно, вздохнул и безжизненно повалился на кровать.  
– Ладно. Но если Алик придет... можешь сама с ним про свой труп толковать.  
– Хорошо. Когда придет, тогда и будем волноваться, – я села рядом с его боком, и он непроизвольно прильнул ко мне. Я погладила его бедро. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Мммм... Черт. Если сейчас не съем чего-нибудь, то съем тебя.  
Я потянулась к корзинке с едой.  
– Молоко и хлеб с маслом и ветчиной тебя устроит?  
– О, Господи! Конечно, меня устроит что угодно! – он подполз и, как любопытный пес, засунул почти весь свой нос в корзину.  
– Отлично. Но сначала выпей вот это! – отчеканила я не терпящим возражения тоном и впихнула миску с отваром ему в руку.  
Выражение его лица в один миг изменилось, от вожделения до полного отвращения, так потешно, что я, не выдержав, рассмеялась.  
– Боже, Джейми, как ты это делаешь? Пей, давай, и не вздумай возражать. А то не получишь ни крошки... такой прекрасной, сочной, зажаренной ветчины и нежного, мягкого хлеба с хрустящей корочкой.  
Говоря все это, я доставала части бутерброда и совмещала их в одно целое, помахивая перед голодными глазами и трепещущими ноздрями Джейми.  
Он прорычал нечто невразумительное и единым махом выпил настой, сморщившись так, будто это был секрет анальных желез скунса. Вид его при этом был очень несчастным.  
– Ну и как? Ничего же страшного? – проворковала я, забирая чашку из его рук и мягко целуя его заспанный глаз. – Молодчинка. Вот держи, закуси теперь, – Я вручила ему бутерброд и кружку с еще теплым, парным молоком, заботливо упакованным в корзинку мистрисс Фиц.  
Аппетит Джейми, не смотря на вчерашние потрясения, совсем не уменьшился, а скорее наоборот. Он в мгновение ока смел все, что положила нам заботливая домоправительница. Исключая то, что я успела ухватить для себя. Но посмотрев, как он грустно уставился на мою часть, я со вздохом протянула ему свой кусок.  
– Ты, правда, не хочешь? – немного смущенно, но с надеждой, заглянул он мне в глаза, не в силах отказаться.  
– Правда. Если захочу, схожу еще за порцией. Ешь.  
Я, молча улыбаясь, наблюдала, как он, лежа на животе, с наслаждением уминает бутерброды, и по губам его течет молоко, которым он жадно запивает немудреный завтрак.  
– Что? – он на секунду замедлился и с удивлением посмотрел на меня.  
– Ничего... – я наклонилась и поцеловала его в уголок губ, с удовольствием слизывая молочные капли с брхатистой рыжей щетины. – Люблю тебя!..

– НУ, ЧТО, НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ сыт, мой храбрый солдат, и готов к процедурам? – елейно улыбаясь, я разматывала холщевые тряпицы, добытые из корзины...  
Он подозрительно смотрел на мои решительные действия, неуютно поеживаясь.  
– Господи, дорогая, не знаю, что такое эти твои «процедуры», но звучит зловеще... Если я скажу «не готов», это же ничего не изменит? – он с надеждой заглянул в мои глаза.  
Ответом ему был мой непреклонный взгляд.  
– Да, так я и знал, – он жалобно вздохнул.  
– Ничего страшного не будет, милый, просто лежи и старайся не двигаться. Сделаю тебе пару компрессов.  
Он с тревогой следил, как я вытаскиваю затычку из бутыли с виски.  
– По-моему, это лишнее, Клэр, - сказал он с легкой истерикой, – если, конечно, ты не собираешься налить мне глоточек...  
Я щедро налила виски в кружку из-под молока. И, пока он задумчиво потягивал помутневший янтарный напиток, совершила небольшой осмотр пострадавших мест, стараясь касаться их как можно легче, чтобы не причинять лишней боли. Хотя видно было, что раны так наболели, что даже от незначительного прикосновения он вздрагивал и шумно втягивал носом воздух. Радовало то, что рассечения уже начали подживать – сказалось вчерашнее лечение – и темнели черными запекшимися полосками на его значительно распухших ягодицах, приобретших яркий бордово-фиолетовый оттенок.  
– Прости, милый, но придется немного потерпеть, – я надавила посильнее в нескольких местах, ощущая горячую упругость гематомы под моими пальцами. Он охнул и дернулся. Я взяла полотнище, вымоченное в виски, и аккуратно покрыла ему зад. Джейми отчаянно засопел, потом с жалобным кряхтением вжался в подушку и еле заметно задрожал. Мышцы на мощной спине и руках непроизвольно напряглись, вздувшись роскошным рельефным узором.  
– Больно? – я сочувственно провела по его виску, погладила вздрагивающие плечи.  
– Н-нееет... – упрямо выдохнул он сквозь зубы, хотя его сосредоточенный вид явно демонстрировал обратное.  
– Хорошо, – я старалась быть вынужденно суровой. – Компресс из виски самое лучшее средство для быстрого заживления. Так что пусть полежит немного.  
– Ооо... – наконец, не выдержал он, – дорогая, может, по твоему мнению, это и лучшее средство, но мне так не кажется... Уж лучше бы я сел в кипято-ООО-к!.. – пробормотал он и, тихонько взрыкивая, вибрировал бедрами, пытаясь унять основательно припекающее жжение. – Не могла бы ты...  
– Что?..  
– Быть немного милосердной ко мне?.. По-твоему, я недостаточно пострадал вчера? – он поигрывал желваками, усиленно строя мне жалостливые гримассы.  
– Джейми, да, не слишком приятно, я понимаю, – он саркастически хмыкнул и стиснул мою ладонь вспотевшей рукой. – Но это в твоих же интересах, поверь мне.  
– Да кто б сомнева-А-Ался-то!.. О, ЧЕРТ!  
– Да. Ты забудешь о своих ранах через три дня. И они не будут так воспалены и болезненны.  
– Ладно. Все равно, как я понимаю, права голоса у меня нет.  
– Ну, можно сказать и так. Терпи... милый, все... все... уже все... – приговаривала я, ласково дуя на его вспотевший затылок.  
Жжение, видимо, немного отпустило, потому что он лежал, не двигаясь, только еле слышно пыхтел.  
– Клэр.  
– Да, дорогой?  
– Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты самая жесткосердечная женщина из всех, кого я знаю? – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
– Хмм... Хочешь получить еще одну вдохновляющую порцию? – я язвительно сощурилась.  
– Нееет, хватит... – он умоляюще посмотрел на меня, глаза его подозрительно блестели. – Не думаю, что такое лечение и сама порка в данный момент чем-то разительно отличаются. Если ты не против, – губы его дрогнули, – давай закончим уже, я готов... просить пощады... Оооохх...  
Я рассмеялась и сняла компресс, почувствовав, как он расслабился с блаженным стоном.  
– И это говорит Джеймс Фрейзер? Упрямец, который не пикнул даже после двухсот плетей Джека Рендолла?  
Я немного подула ему на раны, чтобы быстрее убрать пары виски и снять раздражение.  
– Сассенах, – голос его приобрел нотку трагизма, – могу я хотя бы со своей женой быть обычным человеком, а не долбанным героем, и не пытаться делать чертов вид, что мне не больно и не страшно? – он сердито сверкнул на меня покрасневшими глазами и засопел в негодовании.   
– Конечно, Джейми, конечно... – я испуганно прижалась губами к его виску, и внутри у меня защемило так, что слезы навернулись на глаза. – Я и не жду от тебя никаких геройств... милый. Прости меня, – я охватила руками его голову, прильнувшую к моему плечу, усиленно пытаясь пригладить его вздыбившиеся вихры. – Просто я всегда, всегда удивлялась.. как ты вытерпел все это... и... я так жалею... что не могла тебя защитить.  
– Ты? – он опешил. – Как ты, чертов ад, могла бы меня защитить, во имя Господа, девочка? Даже если бы ты была там... Даже Дугал и отец, – он горько сглотнул, – не смогли ничего тогда сделать. Да... ведь и ты меня даже не знала тогда.  
Я молча нацеловывала его висок, прикидывая, как бы я действовала, если попала в то время. Но это были всего лишь неосуществимые мечты. Даже, если бы я и смогла вновь пройти через камни, вряд ли стоило так кардинально все менять. Вдруг получилось бы еще хуже... И... то его прошлое, каким бы оно не было ужасным, уже накрепко связано с настоящим и... со мной. Наверное, мы бы и не встретились, повернись все иначе.  
– Пожалуй, я бы зарезала эту скотину.  
Он недоверчиво посмотрел на меня и, заметив упрямую решимость в моих глазах, слегка хохотнул.  
– Ну, да... точно. Это был бы лучший выход. Жаль... – он опять вздохнул, – что мы не можем менять своего прошлого.  
«Своего не можем, но можем изменить чужое. Или хотя бы попытаться»... – подумала я. Мы посидели немного, прижавшись друг к другу. Я чуть покачивала его в своих объятиях.  
– Думаю, Сассенах, – сказал вдруг Джейми, будто прочитав мои мысли, – если бы не Рендолл, то мы бы с тобой и не встретились... Я не был бы изгоем и спокойно жил бы в своем доме, в Лаллиброхе, а не мотался бы по свету. Вот такая странная цена... Но я готов ее заплатить, милая, – он посмотрел прямо в мои глаза. – Готов. Не сомневайся.  
– О, Джейми... – у меня перехватило дыхание.  
Он был такой... чистый, такой... искренний. Я почувствовала себя последней предательницей, щеки мои запылали. Боже, внутри у меня все захолонуло от мысли, КАК я обманываю его.  
Я встала, вроде бы для того, чтобы приготовить ему компресс из отвара ивовой коры. А на самом деле мне хотелось скрыть охватившее меня смятение.  
– Что? Ты не веришь мне? Думаешь... я болтаю?  
– Что ты, конечно, верю... Просто... твой отец. Разве он стоит такой жертвы?  
Джейми глотнул, помрачнев.  
– Мой отец, думаю, рад за меня, Сассенах. И он теперь вместе с матерью. Там, на небе. И им там хорошо вместе.  
Тут я не выдержала, и слезы полились рекой.  
Джейми подскочил, обнял меня сзади, испуганно бормоча мне в ухо:  
– Что ты, любимая, не плачь, не надо...  
Но я сотрясалась от рыданий и не могла остановиться. Плакала о потерянном Френке и о том, как он там без меня, о Джейми, о его безмятежной доверчивости и о том, как легко могу я предать то, во что он так свято верит, так же как предала Френка. И о моем страхе... да!.. потерять Джейми. Что я могла сказать ему? Люблю ли я его настолько, чтобы быть с ним... навсегда?  
Я чувствовала абсолютный страх и одиночество. Несмотря на то, что в данный момент пребывала в объятиях любимого мужчины. Но от себя не убежишь, не скроешься... Это то, что только я могу решить, и никто не сможет мне помочь в этом... Никто не в состоянии взять груз моей ответственности на себя.  
Но Джейми развернул меня к себе, и я оказалась прижатой к его широкой груди. Он стоял абсолютно голый, баюкал и гладил меня по волосам, как маленького ребенка.  
– Чшш... Сассенах. Не плачь, девочка. Я с тобой. Все будет хорошо.  
Но я знала, что не будет. И он в этом не виноват. Я хотела бы уберечь его от себя и своих проблем. Но он оказался связан со мной столь неожиданно и столь крепко. Что придется ему испить эту чашу до дна, как бы опасна и горька она не была. И мне вместе с ним.  
– Ох, Джейми, – прохрипела я, с рыданиями цепляясь за него, – прости, прости меня..  
– Ты что? За что? – он явно был напуган моей реакцией. – Если за твой зверский компресс из виски, то, конечно, прощаю... Хотя и, хмм... честно говоря, с трудом.  
Я фыркнула сквозь слезы:  
– Я боюсь... что принесу тебе много проблем!  
– Что ты... нет.. нет, любимая.. Чшшш... Не думай об этом.. Если ты принесешь мне хотя бы каплю радости, взамен целой кучи проблем, то я согласен, черт возьми. Я согласен на такой обмен!.. Можешь облеплять меня своими кошмарными примочками хоть с ног до головы, я даже рта не открою. Обещаю! Ну... не плачь, девочка. Давай... Улыбнись сейчас же! – он взял мое мокрое расквашенное лицо в свои ладони и начал тихонько целовать его в глаза, лоб, нос, щеки. Я судорожно всхлипывала, пытаясь улыбнуться сквозь потоки слез.  
Он глянул на тряпки и приготовленный отвар и, видимо идея, как меня отвлечь пришла в его растерянную голову.  
– Да!.. Ты же, кажется, хотела сделать мне... компресс прямо сейчас? – он вложил тряпку в мою руку и сунул ее в чашку с отваром. – О, пожалуйста, дорогая, давай, а то я, кажется, на самом деле умираю от боли...   
Он растянулся ничком на кровати и, расчетливо подсунув подушку под бедра, лукаво на меня поглядывал.  
«Ах, ты ж, злодей!» – я почувствовала, как от этой его позы, крыша моя потихоньку съезжает с положенного места.  
Но если он на что-то и рассчитывал, то получил совсем противоположное – я от души втянула мокрым полотенцем по выставленной заднице. Он взвился и возмущенно охнул:   
– Что? За что? Я же просто надеялся получить немного ласки от моей заботливой женушки.   
На всякий случай, он развернулся, надежно спрятав свои тылы, и даже опасливо загородился от меня подушкой.  
Я прищурила глаза:  
– Интересно, на какую ласку ты рассчитывал, подлый ты соблазнитель? Уж, конечно, не на отличный компресс из капусты?  
Он посмотрел на меня внимательно и, скорчив чертовски невинную физиономию, молча убрал подушку от своих бедер. Сразу стало ясно, что его тело стремиться вовсе не к компрессам и примочкам, и они, вероятно, могут немного подождать.  
– Ну уж и, совершенно точно, не на еще одну порку, милая!.. Пусть даже и от таких умелых и очаровательных ручек...  
Не сводя с меня многообещающего взгляда, он вдруг протянулся ко мне и, перехватив мою руку с полотенцем, мягко дернул на себя. Я не стала сопротивляться и нырнула прямиком в его теплые объятья...


	2. ТЫСЯЧА ГРАНЕЙ ЛЮБВИ ИЛИ «ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЦАРАПИН...»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошло много лет после событий первой части, у Джейми и Клэр уже растут внуки. И иногда они вытворяют такое, что деду бывает ох как не просто разрулить опасную ситуацию. Требуется большое терпение, чувство юмора и самоотверженность, чтобы справится со всеми сюрпризами, которые преподносят подросшие детки. Тем более, его собственный буйный задор еще далеко не угас...
> 
> Иллюстрации к этому сюжету вы можете посмотреть по ссылке:  
> https://vk.com/album440188266_248022479

_...Дай же тысячу сто мне поцелуев,  
Снова тысячу дай и снова сотню,  
И до тысячи вновь и снова до ста,  
А когда мы дойдём до многих тысяч,  
Перепутаем счёт, чтоб мы не знали,  
Чтобы сглазить не мог нас злой завистник,  
Зная, сколько с тобой мы целовались._  


**Гай Валерий Катулл Веронский**

***

_Порой думаешь, что всё хорошо, –  
а уже кто-то роет тебе могилу._  


**Ганнибал**

 _май, 1784  
_ _поместье Фрейзер-Ридж_

КАТАСТРОФА РАЗРАЗИЛАСЬ неожиданно. В субботу, ближе к полудню, мистер Фрейзер пребывал в весьма раздосадованном расположении духа. Сидя за столом в своем рабочем кабинете, он угрюмо пялился на основательно потрепанные страницы бухгалтерской книги, пытаясь восстановить в памяти расходы за пару минувших дней. Дебет с кредитом – вот хоть ты тресни! – не сходились, и это изрядно выбивало из колеи, несмотря на мягкий освежающий ветерок поздней весны, скользящий по склону горы прямо в распахнутое окно и дружелюбно овевающий его напряженный лоб.  
«Сколько раз говорил, надо сразу все записывать, старый болван... – подперев рукой тяжелую голову, с тоской думал он, совершенно не замечая прелести благоухающего майского дня, – память уже ни к черту...»  
Мысль о наступающей старости подкралась, как всегда, незаметно, и он с недовольством отмахнулся от нее. То, что неизбежно, пожалуй, не стоит его переживаний – просто принять, как есть, и приспособиться. По возможности…  
Он в очередной раз раздраженно вздохнул и, маясь, принялся заново штудировать вчерашний день с самого начала: пять центов взяла Клэр – заплатить лудильщику. Это он записал. Та-а-ак… Пятнадцать – мельница, двенадцать – подправил лемех у кузнеца... Два доллара – пришлось докупить пятьдесят мешков овса лошадям. Да-а-а... надо же – не прохватило, в следующем году нужно сеять больше, тем более Леди Белла, кобылка Брианны, скоро ожеребится. Хм-хм... что ж, жеребенка он пообещал Джему. Интересно, справится ли этот великовозрастный оболтус?.. Вроде как за беременной кобылой, порученной ему, ухаживает исправно: кормит, чистит, выгуливает. Бобби не жалуется. Но в остальном – ищи его свищи... Надо будет поручить им с Айданом картошку, ту, которая за родниковым лесом. Пусть повкалывают немного, лоботрясы. А то совсем от рук отбились...  
Ах, да... Незадача. Надо разобраться все-таки, куда, их черти дери, пропало целых пятьдесят четыре цента! Что? Что он сделал еще? Ну, хоть убей... Аа-а-а... Так-так-так, вчера он видел Роя, и тот попросил у него взаймы. Да, тридцать центов занял Рою, на ремонт плуга.  
Ага! Точно! Восемь потребовала Бри. Ей, видите ли, срочно стали нужны какие-то две спиральки неизвестного назначения. И при этом она загадочно улыбалась. Да уж, Брианне он бы никогда не смог отказать.  
Ну, хорошо, и, тогда, где еще шестнадцать? Ох!.. Вискú заломило... Он перевел дух и поднял голову, разминая затекшую шею. Ладно, потом разберемся... Наверняка, как обычно, само всплывет в голове, стоит только попасть в нужную точку пространства.  
Джейми Фрейзер снял новые очки – старые безнадежно сломались, и пришлось заказывать в Уилмингтоне, хоть стоят они, черт возьми, совсем даже не дешево – протер тряпочкой стекла и осторожно сложил их в футляр. Сейчас надо срочно доехать до Гевина – договориться насчет завтрашнего покоса на южном склоне, который за утесом. Будем надеяться, чудо-косилка изобретательного арендатора на этот раз не подведет... Не хотелось бы скашивать такую огромную поляну вручную.  
Оторвавшись, таким образом, от подсчетов, Джейми, наконец, с легким удивлением обратил внимание на постепенно нарастающий шум, такой непривычный для их довольно уединенного поместья Фрейзер-Ридж, а, потом, и вовсе – со двора, по ту сторону дома, отчетливо донеслись разгоряченные визгливые крики... Что-то случилось? Он прислушался и вдруг осознал, как от нехорошего предчувствия по затылку побежал холодок…  
Ожидание было недолгим. Не прошло и пяти минут, как в его кабинет, даже не удосужившись постучать, ворвалась делегация возмущенных женщин. Одна из них, сама фрау Марта Рихтер, гневно потрясала полными обвисшими щеками, пылающими от жары и негодования, словно у раздухарившегося кочегара, а другая – ее невестка, фрау Марина, неизменная участница любой мало-мальски известной заварушки, презрительно фыркала и демонстративно морщила свой хорошенький носик. Иисус, та еще парочка! Эти две матроны, из расположенной в паре миль отсюда диаспоры немецких переселенцев, пользовались в округе Риджа достаточно широкой известностью из-за их скандального нрава.  
И все было бы ничего, если бы первая напористо не волочила за шиворот вяло упиравшегося, взъерошенного Джема. Тот делал довольно безуспешные и, очевидно, полностью безнадежные попытки освободить свой плененный элемент одежды из железного захвата дородной дамы, ручищи которой напоминали два внушительных кузнечных молота, увенчанных хваткими клещами пальцев.  
«Та-а-ак… – угрюмо подумал Джейми, медленно поднимаясь из-за стола и с некоторой опаской наблюдая за распаленными леди, от присутствия которых его кабинет сразу уменьшился вдвое. – Ну что там еще стряслось? Конечно, что и требовалось доказать – никакого сладу с этими бесстыжими охламонами! Опять что ли сновали по садам, паразиты?.. Будто их здесь не кормят! Вот позорище!..»  
Его внук-подросток, к сожалению, такой же не в меру подвижный и изобретательный, как и он сам в свое время, частенько попадал в неприятные передряги. При неизменной поддержке верного Айдана.  
«Могла бы уж всечь ему на месте, – с утомленным раздражением подумал хозяин Риджа, – никто не стал бы возражать, в конце-то концов! Интересно, зачем было тащиться сюда за несколько миль... в гору, по жаре?»  
Разумеется, ему совсем не хотелось решать этот вопрос, а теперь – деваться некуда – придется, безнадежно понимал он, нехотя прикидывая, какое наказание за содеянное положено малолетнему хулигану на этот раз. Да будь они все неладны!.. У него и так дел невпроворот...  
Джейми окинул взглядом возмущенных дам. Стало понятно, что очередного выговора шельмецу будет явно недостаточно – разговоры совершенно не давали нужного результата. Он устало вздохнул и поиграл желваками: да, верно, хватит болтовни, наговорились уже... Завтра – мотыги в зубы и пойдут пахать как миленькие. И пусть попробуют только не сделать положенное – разговор будет короткий!..  
Но тут ему малодушно пришла в голову мысль, что сам он, в данный момент, хотя бы вправе отвертеться от роли карающей десницы правосудия. А что? Роджер – отец. Вот пусть и разбирается. Благо, сегодня тот удачно пребывал в Ридже, а не мотался с утра до вечера, как проклятый, по свадьбам, крестинам и похоронам...  
«Надеюсь, в этот раз, озорство задаром не сойдет с рук этой поросячьей личности… – Джейми скрипнул зубами и хмуро посмотрел на приунывшего виновника скандала. – Надо уже так основательно намесить задницу его шкодливую, чтобы раз и навсегда отбить охоту ко всяческим проделкам – хватит уже деда позорить! Тем более, не маленький уже – четырнадцать стукнуло недавно, должен понимать!..»  
Расчетливо прикинув, таким образом, дальнейшую хитроумную стратегию, он с облегчением решил отослать разгневанную делегацию к Роджеру с рекомендацией: спустить с провинившегося штаны и всыпать хорошего ремня прямо перед потерпевшими. В качестве моральной компенсации ущерба... Но рекомендации, конечно, дело такое… добровольное. А так… все на усмотрение сего достойного родителя, а с него, занятого деда, позвольте – и взятки-гладки… В общем, пусть сами там соображают что к чему… Дела у него! А завтра уж, несомненно – картошка ждет мерзавцев!..  
Впрочем, он уже серьезно подумывал о восполнении материального убытка. Что можно будет предложить обиженным фрау? Может, мешок овса? Или, даже, четверть виски? Мпффф...  
Но тягостное ощущение странности происходящего никак не отпускало. При более внимательном взгляде, все почему-то казалось совсем не так просто, как представилось первоначально, если учесть уровень возмущения самих леди и крайнюю степень подавленности Джема. Тот просто весь сжался, будто пытаясь исчезнуть из этого страшного мира.  
– Вот, герр Фрейзер, полюпуйся на этот гаткий малщик! – пышная фрау сделала шаг к столу и потянула за собой малолетнего преступника. Ее взмокшие седоватые пряди волос, выбившиеся из-под чепца, липли к потному лбу. Удрученный до крайней степени нарушитель по инерции переступил вслед за свирепой матроной и чуть не упал, споткнувшись о свою же ногу.  
– Я фесма фосмущен! – раздраженный голос фрау, прерываясь сиплой одышкой, звучал неожиданно пронзительно для ее здоровенной комплекции – Джейми болезненно поморщился. – Этот бессовестный охалник позорит свой славный дет и отец? Ну! Так! Тавай, расскажи, дурной малчишка, что ты делать!.. Пусть дет порадоватца, какой мерзафец воспитал!  
Упомянутый дед с ужасом почувствовал, как горячий поток мучительно хлынул из полыхнувшей груди в голову, а потом вдруг снова скатился вниз, к желудку, забрав с собой весь цвет его лица. «ИИСУС! ЧТО? ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?!» У него теперь уже серьезно сжалось под ложечкой, а беспощадная лавина, забирая силы, обрушилась куда-то дальше вниз, к слабеющим коленям, вместе с тошнотворно похолодевшими внутренностями. Мысли скакали как зайцы по снежному полю. Его парней поймали на каком-то ужасном деле?! Они убили кого-то? Ограбили? Прости, Господи… надругались над честью девицы, тьфу-тьфу, не дай Бог? Но нет, это просто невероятно! ТАК ЧТО ЖЕ? Ощутив, как дрожат его пальцы, он уперся ладонями в столешницу, чтобы почувствовать хоть какую-то опору.  
– Да, фрау Марта, успокойся же ты! ЧТО ТАКОГО ПРОИЗОШЛО? МОГУ Я УЗНАТЬ, В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ? Надеюсь, что не конец света? – попробовал он пошутить, хотя видел по состоянию Джема, что сейчас было совсем даже не до шуток. Парень стоял весь красный, как рак, опухший от испарины и слез. Одно ухо у него пылало, словно маков цвет, и выглядело подозрительно отекшим. Он зло и судорожно всхлипывал, упрямо уставившись глазами в пол.  
– Конешно, может, милорд, если этот срамник сам расскажет, что он делать!.. Я скорю со стыт’ это повторить.  
Грозно насупившись, фрау мощно тряханула пленника за ворот так, что поношенная ткань затрещала.  
– ТА-А-АК, УСПОКОИЛИСЬ ВСЕ! – гаркнул вдруг Джейми, скорее с перепугу, чем от злости. – Да, отпусти же ты его, фрау Марта, никуда он теперь не убежит. Так что же такого ужасного натворил _мой_ бестолковый внук? – Джейми особо подчеркнул слово «мой», изо всех сил пытаясь сдержаться, чтобы не жахнуть кулаком по столу, и поэтому, напротив, проговорил последнюю фразу неестественно ровным голосом, который, однако, слегка подрагивал.  
– Я не нарочно... деда... – хлюпая носом, проныл изрядно струхнувший отпрыск, сипя юношеской хрипотцой в уже заметно ломающемся голосе.  
– ДА МАТЬ ВАШУ!.. ЧТО-СЛУ-ЧИ-ЛО-СЬ-ТО? – не выдержав, проревел вдруг Джейми с драматическим надрывом. – Скажет мне здесь кто-нибудь или нет?!  
И все-таки хлопнул ладонью по столу так, что она вспыхнула ноющей болью.  
Обе женщины подпрыгнули от его трубного гласа, совмещенного с яростным грохотом, и, вроде бы, наконец, пришли в себя, чего не скажешь о Джеме. Парень, казалось, после того, как фрау Марта выпустила его ворот из рук, стал буквально оседать на пол, с ужасом уставившись на грозного деда.  
Джейми сглотнул. Вроде, все под контролем. Хотя нет, ничего не было под контролем!.. НИ-ЧЕ-ГО! Господи Боже!.. От зловещего предчувствия, его поджилки омерзительно тряслись.  
– Джеремайя! Будь любезен. Сообщи мне, в конце-то концов, что произошло! Четко, внятно, быстро.  
– Я… я… я… – опять заикал внук.  
– Я сейчас фсе рассказать, милорт, – взяла инициативу в свои руки пышногрудая фрау Марина, эффектная красотка лет двадцати пяти от роду. Хотя ее плечи скромно покрывал шейный платок, высокая грудь под ним сотрясалась при каждом ее движении, как упругий молочный пудинг. И она, конечно, не старалась скрыть сию важную достопримечательность, при всяком удобном случае нарочито покачивая плечами. Кроме того, ее бедра были под стать груди – полные и крепкие, неожиданно переходившие в стройную и довольно тонкую талию. Она, конечно, знала, какое впечатление все это производит на мужчин, и ее черные оленьи глаза так и стреляли в сторону Джейми сквозь трепет роскошных ресниц, добавляя шарма. Хотя, ему, понятно, на данный момент было не до столь явных заигрываний – он вообще предпочел их не заметить.  
Марина вызывающе выступила вперед и, кокетливо поведя плечами, манерным движением положила холеную руку с изящными длинными ноготками – которая будто и не ведала тяжелой фермерской работы – на свою безупречную талию. Ее кудри темными спиралями рассыпались из-под расшитого тонким кружевом чепца. Казалось, возмущению ее оскорбленной добродетели не было предела. Но Джейми, со знакомым тошнотворным холодком по позвоночнику, уловил легкое томление и бесстыдную ухмылку в глубине ее бархатных глаз. Это был взгляд скучающей хищницы, которая знает, чего хочет и от кого хочет. Прежде всего – позабавиться.  
Дьявол, он не мог ошибиться... Он довольно встречал таких особей на своем веку: в высшем свете Парижа, Лондона, а теперь и в Северной Каролине. Ну и, несомненно, в других местах. В Хиллоутере была одна такая, чтоб ей там хорошо жилось на небесах... И – сердце привычно стиснуло горечью сожаления – Мальва, бедная маленькая дуреха, доигралась... Иисус, если эти чертовки активны в своей безысходной скуке, от них всегда можно ждать беды, в чем он убеждался не раз на собственной шкуре.  
– Этот молотой невоспитайн шеловек, герр Фрейзер, посфолил себе посматривать за нашим фройлян у реки, кокда они купались. Это неслыханный бесстытство! Мы пришли треповать компенсаций!  
«Господи Иисусе! ЧТО?» Так он и знал, дело не чисто! На несколько секунд Джейми ошарашено уставился на торжествующую в своем обличительном пафосе фрау, пока до него доходил смысл сказанного, затем в полном смятении прикрыл глаза, стараясь справиться с паникой. Кровь опять фонтаном хлынула ему в мозг вместе с невероятной беспомощностью так, что разом застучало в висках.  
«Так! И что теперь делать? – довольно невнятно думал он, медленно свирепея, и пытаясь как-то взять себя в окончательно ослабевшие руки, – Если я пришибу паразита прямо сейчас, ведь легче уже никому не станет?»  
– Джеремая, это правда? – голос его звучал почти беззвучно, но от этого так зловеще, что у объекта его допроса волосы на затылке невольно зашевелились. От ужаса.  
– Н-не-е-ет. Я не хотел... Я просто случайно.  
– Ага, случайно салес в кусты, что напротиф купальня и внимательно смотреть за нашим фройлян, – фрау Марина проделала по направлению к столу мягкое танцующее дефиле, плавно покачивая крепкими ладными бедрами, потом вдруг развернулась и, грозно нависнув над малолетним негодником, испепелила его пронзительным взглядом. А после пригвоздила окончательно, добавив его в свою коллекцию жалких экземпляров под названием «особь мужская, бестолково-убогая»:  
– … запустиф бесстыжий рука в свой штаны и потереть срамное место!  
Тут Джейми с ужасом почувствовал, как новый пожар стыда, обжигая кончики ушей, растекается по щекам и напряженной шее. Он метнул яростный взгляд на дрожащего Джема, замершего в характерной позе суслика, приговоренного к смерти в когтях налетевшего ястреба. Сам лэрд чувствовал себя не намного лучше...  
– Кстати, этот сластолюпетцс быть там не отин, – фрау Марина, прищурившись, внимательно изучала, как внук лэрда под ее ледяным взором, тысячу раз менялся в лице и его оттенках, отчего веснушки то проявлялись ярче на широкой скуластой физиономии паренька, то исчезали совсем, заливаясь краской позора. Потом она сжала его медный вихор и потянула голову вверх, чтобы поймать заплывший, мутный от ужаса и слез взгляд бедолаги. – Он, герр Фрейзер, совершенно случайно сидел там фместе с тругой ваш малчик, он спрятались за скала... шипталис и хихикать. Но трукой неготный малчишка удирать. Просто жалкий трус!..  
– Это был Айдан? – рычание деда явственно прослушивалось сквозь напускное спокойствие.  
– Я был один, честно! Там никого больше не было. Они... она спутала, – парень хмуро, как кролик на удава, смотрел в глаза фрау Марине, заметно, с ног до головы, сотрясаясь от спазмов страха, но упрямо не опускал взгляд.  
Джейми, наконец, как всегда с ним случалось в момент крайнего отчаяния, взял себя в руки и, выйдя из-за стола, подхватил фрау Марину за ее роскошную талию, настоятельно подпихивая даму к выходу вместе с пыхтевшей в дверях фрау Мартой.  
– Так, леди, благодарю вас за столь своевременный визит и сообщение о хмм... недостойном поведении моего непутевого внука. А теперь, дорогие фрау, не пройти ли вам на кухню и не пропустить ли стаканчик-другой… превосходнейшего эля. А то от такой жары, в горле-то, наверняка, пересохло. Чувствую по запаху, Эми там как раз колбасок нажарила. Все, как вы любите. Прошу, идите... идите... Обещаю, я разберусь и, если бездельник виноват, то понесет заслуженное наказание, не сомневайтесь.  
– Заслушенный наказание в этом слушай – если вы же, конечно, помниш наши закон, милорт – пуплишный порка крапивой на опщий с’пор. И вы, как наш лэрд, обязан назнашить суровый наказание за это… это… прелюпотияний.  
Фрау Марина обернулась в дверях и плотоядно окинула взором крепкую, хотя еще подростково-нескладную фигуру Джема. Тот обхватил себя руками за плечи и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, жалобно вздрагивал и шмыгал раскисшим носом, пытаясь совладать с этим новым, свалившимся на него потрясением.  
Спровадив возмущенных матрон вниз, Джейми плотно затворил за ними дверь и, полностью игнорируя злосчастную фигуру трясущегося внука, вернулся за свой стол, сел в кресло и, прикрыв глаза, постарался успокоиться, собраться с мыслями и решить, что ему теперь делать. Страшное слово «прелюбодеяние» молотом стучало в его висках. Открытое обвинение в прелюбодеянии замужним женщинам грозило серьезным наказанием, вплоть до смерти, особенно, если в дело вмешивались религиозные фанатики. А таковой у них был – Хирам Кромби яростно наблюдал за нравами уже довольно обширной христианской общины Риджа. Традиционное побивание камнями за это преступление – не слишком легкая смерть.  
Мужчинам было чуть легче – они могли отделаться суровой поркой. Он сглотнул. Что полагалось в списке Хирама и других излишне добродетельных сограждан за публичное рукоблудие, он примерное представлял, и у него заломило затылок.  
Публичные наказания испокон веков обычно производились вовсе _не для исправления_ виновного – его калечили так основательно, что всю дальнейшую жизнь он расхлебывал последствия, если оставался жив – а _в назидание_ остальным. Поэтому, чем жестче, тем действенней. Он не думал, что законы сделают скидку на возраст его легкомысленного внука или на то, к какой семье он принадлежит. Скорее наоборот.  
Он припомнил нетерпимость отца Бэйна, который заставлял правосудие делать с детьми ужасные вещи, прикрываясь спасением их «бессмертной души». И никто из жителей Крейнсмуира не смел выступить против из-за страха обвинения в попрании законов божьих...  
Да, собственно, никто и не хотел выступать. Люди в толпе жестоки и любопытны. Для них, зачастую, это просто развлечение. Мало кто проникается жалостью к виновным, никто не оправдывает их теми обстоятельствами, которые изначально сподвигли несчастных на преступление, никто не задумывается, насколько степень жестокости наказания соответствует степени тяжести проступка. Страх перед хаосом беззакония заставляет обывателей только радоваться исполняемой каре, кто бы ни был на месте казнимого...  
Джейми вспомнил свой опыт, и плечи его невольно дернулись. На эшафоте он стоял трижды, и трижды его плоть раздирали в клочья в угоду правосудия и... на потеху толпе. Хотя, кажется, все три раза он заслужил сочувствие своей стойкостью. Но ему пришлось потрудиться. Да.  
Он почувствовал, что дышать ему становиться все труднее, и потер затекшее лицо. Казалось, он совсем забыл о Джеме. Тот стоял, ни жив, ни мертв, в ожидании заслуженной кары не решаясь сдвинуться с места, наблюдая с паническим страхом, как дед сереет все больше и больше.  
– Деда... – наконец, осмелился подать он голос, который сильно сипел. – Ты будешь меня… – голос его предательски дрогнул, – пороть? Мне принести… ремень? Деда?.. – в отчаянии от его каменной неподвижности, Джемми был согласен уже на что угодно так, что даже вскрикнул, пытаясь растормошить деда, обычно такого живого и деятельного. Только лишь бы не эта его, замершая в полном смятении, фигура и страшное, игнорирующее молчание.  
Джейми медленно открыл глаза и, окинув Джема таким взглядом, будто впервые заметил его, устало проговорил:  
– Иисус! Если бы все было так просто, Джеремайя, – он покачал головой, поджав губы. – Ты даже не ведаешь, что натворил. Одно я могу тебе пообещать, что в этот раз ремнем ты точно не отделаешься. И, думаю, тебя ждет что-нибудь похуже порки, приятель. А сейчас уходи отсюда. Мне нужно подумать. И, ради Бога, позови своего отца.

***

_**Кризис переходного возраста** \- это  
психологически сложный для человека переход  
из одного возрастного периода в другой, связанный  
как с физиологическими изменениями организма,  
так и с переоценкой своих установок, ценностей и взглядов,  
который характеризуется, прежде всего, изменением  
поведения, интересов, круга общения._  


_Она предстала мне на миг во всей красе,  
Вся дрожью легкою объята и пугливой.  
Так пышут холодом на утренней росе  
Упругие листы у лилии стыдливой._  


**Афанасий Фет**  


ОТЦА? НУ, УЖ НЕТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ОТЦА! Как теперь он взглянет ему в глаза? Джем как ошпаренный выскочил из Нового Дома и, ничего не замечая вокруг, помчался по тропе, вверх по склону и дальше, к своему «дремучему лесу», мечтая только об одном, чтобы его задрал какой-нибудь заблудший медведь.  
Но медведи давно уже не забредали в эти места, поэтому он, весь взмокший и растерянный, наконец, добежал до их укромного с Айданом местечка. Это был таинственный тенистый уголок с небольшой заводью ручья,где они целыми днями весело проводили время: купались, рыбачили, играли в свои дикие мальчишеские игры, изображая первооткрывателей, индейских дикарей либо благородных разбойников-пиратов, прятались в пещере, обнаруженной ими неподалеку, обсуждали свои такие сложные мальчишеские проблемы при мерцающем свете костра.  
Но теперь все это осталось _в другой жизни_ – в том прекрасном времени, когда мир еще не рухнул столь неожиданно и коварно, погребая под своими обломками его жалкое никчемное существо. Он без сил упал на влажную траву бережка и всласть разрыдался, в голос изливая влажной земле все свое отчаяние и страх, и его поверженное тело, корчась от кромешной безысходности, невольно сгребало под себя душистые прошлогодние листья.  
Иисус! А ведь так занятно все начиналось... 

ГЛАЗА АЙДАНА ЗАГОВОРЩИЦКИ светились загадочным шкодливым восторгом. «Идем, братишка! Что-то покажу!» – сказал он ему таинственным шепотом, и Джем пошел... Ну как он мог не пойти, если дело обещало невиданное приключение?  
Эх, если бы можно было все вернуть!.. Теперь бы он никогда! Честно! Стыд сжигал его с потрохами. Стыд и страх. «Думаю, тебя ждет что-то похуже порки...» – пообещал ему суровый взгляд деда. И он понял, что все серьезно. Ведь лицо Джейми Фрейзера, всегда чуть веселое и дружелюбно-насмешливое в общении с ним, сегодня стало белым. Он это точно увидел. И еще это жесткое: «Джеремайя!» Настолько дед был рассержен и... кажется, напуган? Чем? Они же всего лишь невинно позабавились. Или нет? Господи Боже! Сердце ухнуло в желудок. Джем похолодел настолько, что ненадолго даже перестал плакать. Его замутило до тошноты...  
Когда он жил с родителями там, в... будущем, они тоже как-то с приятелями Джеком и Гарри подглядывали за девчонками в душе. Но ничего плохого никому не было. Нежные девичьи тела стояли под струями воды, и тоненькие ручки деловито намыливали глянцевые попки и маленькие бугорки грудей. И он тогда впервые почувствовал связь между этим захватывающим зрелищем и ощущением сладкой истомы внизу живота вместе с внезапным разбуханием собственной штуковины у него в штанах. Ее, такая странная, довольно хмм... что и говорить, приятственная жизнь, постыдно неуемная и, почему-то, отдельная от всего остального тела, была настолько удивительна в этот момент, что надолго заняла мысли юного наблюдателя. Конечно, ему захотелось повторения, но, к сожалению, дырку вскоре обнаружили и замазали цементом.  
И тут Бог, видимо, услышал его!.. Хотя... теперь он уже сомневался, а Бог ли это был. Отец что-то говорил на проповеди об Искусителе. Но он не особо слушал тогда, исподлобья тайно наблюдая за пухленькой пятнадцатилетней фройлян Хэльдэгард. Она бросала на него влекущие хитрые взгляды сапфировых глаз, серовато-голубых и блестящих, с темным ободком вокруг радужки... Кажется, это называлось «строить глазки», но он не сильно разбирался в девичьих уловках.  
Он видел ее в той купальне, куда Айдан привел его тогда... Они долго лезли, обдирая кожу и ногти, сквозь цепкие кусты, потом спускались по каменным уступам, рискуя свернуть шею, проползали, чтобы не быть замеченными, под навесом корней на берегу. Приключение что надо! В результате этих титанических усилий, Айдан вывел его на скрытное местечко за скалой, где они могли бы спрятаться и отлично наблюдать, сами не будучи замечены. И оно стоило всех усилий, это зрелище...  
Джем как сейчас помнит каждую мелочь, навеки впечатанную в его завороженный мозг. Девица была в тонкой сорочке, но та, промокнув насквозь, облепила ее плотную фигуру настолько, что для него совсем не осталось тайн в ее теле. Кажется, ничего аппетитнее он не встречал в своей жизни. Не то, что те худенькие тельца в душевой... И сладостная тяжесть снова, как тогда, и даже еще сильнее, заполнила все его существо, ошеломленно наблюдавшее за тем, как ее налившиеся колыхающиеся тыквочки грудей всплывали над поверхностью воды, когда она погружалась в ручей, и как упругие ягодицы, облепленные мокрой тканью, ходили ходуном, заманчиво сотрясаясь, когда она вставала из воды в полный рост.  
Джем закрыл глаза, чтобы больше не видеть лучезарных взглядов фройлян, и попытался привести сумбур своих собственных мыслей в порядок...  
– «Может ли кто взять себе огонь в пазуху, чтобы не погорело платье его?» (Притч. 6,27) – в это время вопрошал его отец, проповедуя.  
«Господи, о чем это он?» – мысли Джема в этот момент пребывали в его собственных штанах, где опять не вовремя оживились последствия его греховных воспоминаний о томных прелестях фройлян Хэльды. Он с ужасом глянул на соседей, не заметил ли кто неуместного побуждения его бойкого приятеля и, скромно потупившись, прикрыл предательское место шапкой, приняв позу защитника ворот перед пенальти. Со стороны это выглядело, будто благонравный прихожанин смиренно склонил голову перед Господом. Он попадет в ад...  
– «Глаза у них исполнены любострастия и непрестанного греха» (2 Пет. 2,14). Как через блудные помыслы в теле возбуждается похотная страсть, так и через сладострастные взгляды в человеческую душу входит вожделение, – у несчастного «грешника» складывалось стойкое ощущение, что отец говорит прямо для него. – Праведный Иов потому-то и полагал себе зарок: не смотреть на красоту женскую (Иов. 31, 1), так как знал, что «за воззрением следует мысль, за мыслью – услаждение, за услаждением – страстное пожелание, а за пожеланием – и само падение». Кто сразу отвергнет первую причину греха, тому не придется бороться со всеми последующими и усиливающимися искушениями, – убедительно вещал дальше его благочестивый родитель, вглядываясь в прихожан испытывающим взором, и Джем с трепетом чувствовал, как пунцово краснеют до самых кончиков ушей его щеки: к несчастью, глаза у парня уже до краев были полны любострастием и, похоже, процесс этот сделался необратимым...  
С тех пор каждую субботу, ближе к обеду, они повадились с Айданом смотреть... Зрелище, надо сказать, было весьма любопытное. Хэльда и ее кузина Ингэ вовсю услаждали их взгляды своими спелыми наливными телами, заполняя их неискушенные души и каждую клеточку жаждущего тела неукротимым вожделением. А иногда, вместе с ними, появлялась их подруга из соседнего поселения – Кримхильд, худосочная, но очень грациозная и изящная, с маленькой оттопыренной попкой и нежной грудью, которая вполне могла уместиться в ладони – Джем сглотнул – и тогда девицы отрывались во всю, резвясь, визжа и поднимая фонтаны брызг и... их сочные прелести, пружиня и колыхаясь, доводили мальчишек до радужных звездочек в глазах... Джем и Айдан, почти лишенные здравого рассудка, хихикали и судорожно вздыхали, представляя себе как бы они слегка пощипали этих дебелых курочек... И да, конечно, черт их дернул отпускать по этому поводу разные смачные замечания своими ломающимися мальчишескими голосами. Но ведь это было так круто, и они в этот момент... чувствовали себя настоящими мужчинами.  
А, после, эти сны... Святой Иисус! Где девица, силуэтом так похожая на Хэльду, призывно извиваясь, стягивала с себя мокрую рубашку, стоя напротив солнца, вся в лучиках света от сверкающей воды вокруг. На этом, как ни прискорбно, сон заканчивался, к великому разочарованию его хозяина, и Джем просыпался на рассвете с ужасом от непоправимого, но такого сладкого пробуждения, последствия которого приходилось потом быстренько стирать тряпицей, чтобы не заметила мать... Для этой цели он даже стал незаметно подсовывать под свой матрац старое полотенце.  
Но она, видимо все же узрела его секреты, потому что через некоторое время старая, заскорузлая тряпка была поменяна на свежую. Джема прошиб холодный пот, когда он понял, откуда она взялась, и краска стыда мощно залила его лицо, и уши, и шею, а потом он, наоборот, вспотел, но уже от жара, в который его бросило... Весь день он боялся посмотреть матери в глаза.  
Видимо, она заметила его смятение, потому что на следующий день отец завел с ним разговор, результатом которого было уверение, что ему не стоит стесняться своих новых хмм... способностей, и что это – нормально для всех мальчиков и, даже, иногда, мужчин просыпаться с подобной... проблемой. Да...  
– Это значит, что ты становишься мужчиной, паренек! – Родж потрепал его по взъерошенной голове, энергично потормошил за плечи.  
– И... ничего страшного, сын, если вдруг возникнет неудержимая необходимость облегчить свое желание рукой, – дальше он говорил довольно сиплым, деревянным голосом, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть неловкость, – просто нужно _как следует уединиться_ – кто бы спорил! – и не стоит особо злоупотреблять такими вещами, ведь это не совсем естественное занятие для нормального человека. И, помни, _церковь считает рукоблудие смертным грехом_. Но пока ты не найдешь себе достойную пару... я имею в виду женщину...  
– Такую, как мама?  
– Да, сынок... Такую замечательную, как наша мама, которая тебя полюбит, и которую полюбишь ты, все-таки придется это делать время от времени...  
«Чтобы тебя не разорвало от вожделения», – подумал Родж, мучительно потея, но вслух, понятно, этого не сказал.  
– Но лучше никому про это не говорить и ни с кем не обсуждать даже намеком... А иначе...  
И вот он вляпался! Встрял по самые... хмм... глупые свои чресла. Чтобы их черти забрали! Почему он был так беспечен? Ведь отец его предупреждал! Он говорил, что люди такое, мягко говоря, не одобрят... В этом времени и за меньшую провинность ждало суровое наказание. Не говоря уж, когда дело касалось нарушения Божьих Законов. Он будто прозрел, и вся ужасная картина того, _что_ могло его ожидать, пронзила сознание.  
«В этот раз ремнем ты точно не отделаешься...» – вспомнил он в очередной раз грозные слова деда, и живот его скрутило от страха. Что он имел в виду? Что же такое его ожидало?  
Снова и снова он прокручивал в голове сегодняшние события, мучительно желая вернуть все назад, перебирая в уме где, на каком моменте, они так прокололись, и когда они могли избежать того, чтобы их так бесславно поймали на месте преступления...  
Господи, если бы они не были так самоуверенны и беспечны, то могли бы сразу догадаться, что разоблачены. Вместо обычного галдежа, визгов и заливистого смеха, часто сопровождавшего купание малолетних чаровниц, из их открытой солнцу заводи доносилось только тихие всплески и фырканье. Девицы плавали, мирные, как утки, целомудренно погруженные в воду по самую шею, изредка подплывая друг к другу, шушукались и тихонько хихикали, украдкой бросая в их с Айданом сторону лукавые взгляды.  
Взрослые леди, купавшиеся чуть поодаль, засобирались, загорланили красоткам выходить. И Джема буквально насквозь прошил взгляд, напоследок брошенный Хэльдой из-под густых, слипшихся от воды ресниц, несомненно – ошибки тут быть не могло – предназначенный именно ему… Она почти незаметно подмигнула и, хитро прищурившись, вдруг сложила чувственные губы бантиком в недвусмысленном тайном посыле – да-да! это был воздушный поцелуй! – у него просто дыхание перехватило. Девица явно знала, _что_ делала и _для кого_...  
Барышни скромно вышли из воды где-то за скалой – парни увидели их уже на дальнем берегу, целомудренно завернутых в платки, они что-то говорили вполголоса своим старшим женщинам, а потом эта грудастая ведьма Марина, обняла их за плечи и о чем-то настойчиво зашептала в ухо… После матроны ушли в сторону деревни, а объекты вожделения малолетних наблюдателей, на удивление, остались на берегу, и, подождав, пока женщины отойдут подальше, вдруг, в единый миг все трое стянули с себя мокрые сорочки и, поднимая фонтаны блистающих брызг, визжа и хохоча на бегу, кинулись в воду.  
Бесстыдницы были – ошалевшие мальчишки не могли поверить своей небывалой удаче – абсолютно голые, то есть в чем мать родила! Они, загадочно улыбаясь, медленно подплыли к их убежищу за скалой совсем близко, а затем, взявшись за руки, вдруг, сказочными русалками, выпрыгнули разом из воды, сверкая на солнце, как чешуей, капельками воды на жемчужно-белых сытых телах. Потом еще и еще раз… Было от чего замереть, открыв рот. Что парни и сделали, не в силах прийти в себя от такого потрясающего зрелища.  
Если бы они в этот момент посмотрели друг на друга, а не впились жадным взором в гладкую девичью плоть, то могли бы увидеть, свои расширенные до черноты зрачки, трепещущие от вожделения ноздри и, испускающие шумное дыхание, полуоткрытые рты. И, может быть, они посмеялись бы сейчас над таким наиглупейшим видом друг друга, если бы не были заняты совсем другими ощущениями. Обоим сейчас было явно не до смеха – вся их личная плоть вспыхнула до дрожи странной тягучей болью, сладко пронзив низ живота, и, отдаваясь в паху отчаянным, словно бьющаяся в сетях птица, нестерпимым желанием, потребовала срочно сделать с этим что-нибудь, напрочь подчиняя остатки помраченного разума. Руки сами потянулись сдавить, вырвать с корнем мучительно томящее наваждение, побуждаемое вибрациями, исходящими от налитых упругих женских форм, омываемых мерцающей водной прохладой и кружившихся перед ними в своем соблазнительном горячем танце.  
Джем, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме зовущих прелестей Хэльды, впился рукой в своего нахально пульсирующего приятеля, из последних проблесков сознания стараясь, чтобы его позорных действий не увидел Айдан, и, не понимая, что с этим можно еще сделать, просто отдал дальнейшее на откуп своим нахлынувшим инстинктам.  
Боже! Девицы подплыли к мелководью, совсем близко от завороженных зрителей, и поднялись из воды во весь рост, ничем не прикрытые, кроме своих длинных распущенных волос, которые они собрали в хвост и выкручивали, отжимая воду.  
Лучики солнца наполняли их нежные тела особой прелестью, будто напитанные соками только созревшие плоды, представшие взору счастливого садовника, раздвинувшего ветви, и обещающие невиданное наслаждение под своей тонкой, бархатистой кожицей.  
Хэльда стояла к нему спиной, подняв руки к голове, и ее плавные сбитые формы с довольно объёмистыми бедрами и ровной крепкой спиной, перетекавшей в четкие полушария налитых, округлых ягодиц, так напоминали гитару, висевшую у отца в кабинете. По всей ее гладкой попке отчетливо виднелись легкие белые рубчики, но этому не приходилось удивляться – традиционная воспитательная розга в этом времени была в почете повсеместно, практически во всех семейных укладах. Но они, надо сказать, нисколько не портили ее вида, а наоборот добавляли волнующего шарма к ее загадочной прелести. Она повернулась и опять внимательно посмотрела на него через плечо, сверкнув зубами в нежной лучезарной улыбке.  
Яркие блики солнца, искорками мерцающие в воде; тепло лучей, пронзающие Джема отовсюду, насыщающее томлением и чувственными желаниями его плоть, ласковая улыбка Хэльды – все это закружилось перед ним волшебным хороводом, как в те последние минуты перед его сладостными пробуждениями, и он тяжело задышал, ощущая себя таким близким к драгоценному всплеску блаженства. Он слышал, как рядом с ним так же от невероятных усилий сопит Айдан, но сейчас это его мало волновало. Он смутно догадывался, что потом им будет стыдно взглянуть друг другу в глаза, но такое понятие как «стыд» и «совесть» сейчас куда-то улетучились без оглядки и… он ничего не мог с собой поделать. То, что друг был нечаянным свидетелем его невольного «распутства», придавало даже какую-то особую пикантность всему этому действу. Да, несомненно, он попадет в ад!.. Бесы знали, чем подкупить душу… неискушенного.  
– Oh, Sie sind böse Jungs! Sie sind eine Schande für Ihre Väter! (Ах вы, гадкие мальчишки! Позор ваших отцов! – нем.)  
Визгливый голос в сочетании с острой болью, пронзившей мозг в районе уха, заставил Джема резко выйти из состояния блаженной нирваны.  
Да, прямо скажем, незавидное получилось «пробуждение»… Если бы на него вылили ушат ледяной воды, эффект был бы не настолько ошеломляющий.  
Марина и еще одна замужняя женщина из деревни, которые поймали его, подкравшись совершенно незаметно – как это им удалось? – вопили из-за всех сил на немецком, какие они извращенные мерзавцы и грязные ублюдки, и что петля по ним плачет. Ухо, которое Марина от души выкручивала, впиваясь ногтями, жгла острая боль, мешавшая ему сказать хоть что-нибудь вразумительное – кроме как: «Ай-яй-яй... Ой-ей-ей... Миссис, отпустите, прошу, пожалуйста!..» – в свое оправдание. Хотя, что тут можно было сказать еще? Все предельно ясно.  
Отрывая несчастное ухо, его, перепуганного насмерть, поволокли в толпу разъяренных женщин, и Джем уже окончательно попрощался с жизнью, поскольку он никогда не видел столько неуправляемой ненависти во взглядах и в потных раскрасневшихся лицах. Он подумал, что его пришибут прямо здесь же, на месте, поскольку они горланили все громче и яростнее, потрясая завидными кулаками, но возбужденные тетки всего лишь немного попихали и пощипали его, да от души надавали подзатыльников и пощечин так, что аж голова звенела. Но потом он услышал глубокий вкрадчивый голос Марины, из речи которой он понял только, что его нужно отвести домой к деду, и пусть лэрд самолично разбирается с охальниками. Он-то, их лэрд, несомненно, все должен решить по чести.  
«Боже! Нет! Только не к деду!» – стучала в его голове ужасающая мысль. Он плакал от беспомощности и, среди всхлипов, можно было разобрать его возгласы «Пожалуйста!» Но о чем он просил, никто не удосуживался услышать, поскольку он и сам в панике не смог бы вполне точно сформулировать этого.  
Ко всему прочему, он вскоре обнаружил, что его наилучший товарищ и брат, Айдан, куда-то исчез. Сбежал, ублюдок... Смалодушничал. Предатель. А еще братом назвался. По крови. Они смешали кровь пару месяцев назад, совершив ритуал как положено у самых настоящих дикарей – ему рассказывал дядя Йен – при полной луне, ровно в полночь, на семейном кладбище, когда три раза ухнул филин, с перерезанием собственного запястья и жертвоприношением в лице жирной крысы, пойманной в амбаре. И пока его за шиворот волокли в Ридж на расправу, он терзался этой горькой мыслью о подлом предательстве друга, перекрывавшей острый страх того, что теперь ждет его дома…  
Джем, вспомнив сей скорбный эпизод, в очередной раз скрипнул зубами, почувствовав, как обожгло под ложечкой. Ну что ж ладно, он один за все ответит! Пусть уж лучше так, чем они оба пропадут из-за своей глупости. Хоть его негодный дружок будет спасен от расплаты...  
Он услышал хруст хвороста под ногами, и Айдан опустился с ним рядом на влажные листья. Джем шмыгнул носом и чуть покосился на неверного приятеля. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас выяснять отношения, это казалось теперь совсем неважным на фоне надвигающихся бедствий. Но, все равно, он хмуро буркнул, глядя под ноги:  
– Ты где был? Бросил меня. Трус! Мы же клялись друг за друга... до самой смерти... А еще братом назвался!..  
Он услышал, как Айдан горестно засопел, прежде чем ответить. Голос его звучал тоскливо и... как-то уж слишком вяло.  
– Я не бросил... Я с тобой. Джем... Ты ведь не сердишься? Я испугался, да... Они налетели, как гарпии и я... я запаниковал, когда они так завизжали. Не знаю, как это получилось... Я очнулся уже по дороге к дому. Но я буду с тобой. Я пришел. Прости... брат.  
Он протянул свою исцарапанную, измазанную в земле руку, на которой алел свежий шрам их кровавой клятвы. Брата, совершившего промах, он обязан был простить, и Джем нехотя протянул, мимоходом вытерев об штаны, свою замусоленную мокрую ладонь, торжественно исполняя их условное хитрое рукопожатие.  
Стало значительно легче. Теперь он не один. Айдан, конечно, не спасет его от всех ожидаемых неприятностей, но вдвоем гораздо легче переносить несчастье. Он посмотрел другу в лицо и увидел, что тот заплакан ничуть не меньше, чем он сам. Две узкие щелочки глаз краснели на заплывшем, будто искусанном озверевшими горными пчелами, лице, под глазом образовался лиловый синяк, просеченный кровавой полоской от какой-то хлесткой ветки, облупленный красный нос неимоверно распух, а светло-русые волосы были всклокочены и сплошь забиты репьями, трухой и грязью. В другое время он бы посмеялся над таким видом приятеля, но сейчас он даже не заметил.  
– Что теперь будет? – хрипло проговорил Джем, почувствовав, как осипший голос совсем не слушается его.  
– Не знаю... – понуро прошептал Айдан, – мать убивается, говорит, за то, ну... с чем нас поймали... секут плетьми до костей и руку отрубают.  
Джем опешил. Он забыл, как дышать, и глаза его широко распахнулись, несмотря на такую же крайнюю степень их отекания, как у Айдана. Вот что имел в виду дед, когда говорил, что ремнем в этот раз он не отделается. Да-а-а...  
– Совсем? – голос его задрожал.  
– Ну не знаю... вроде только кисть.  
– А как же?.. – паника нахлынула вновь, напрочь лишив остатков соображения. Он обхватил плечи руками, стараясь подавить отвратительную дрожь. – Как же нам... без руки?  
Он искренне не понимал, как люди могут сотворить такую жестокость. Но ведь Бобби они заклеймили и даже не посмотрели на то, что это была совершеннейшая несправедливость. Бабушка Клэр рассказывала... Слезы ужаса и бессилия снова потекли из глаз.  
Господи, отец ведь его предупреждал! Он ему говорил быть осторожнее! Джем всей душой обратился к Богу, прося у него избавления от такой кошмарной участи, которая его ждет, и обещая обязательно слушаться во всем отца, ну ладно... и маму тоже. Хмм... Хотя маму можно вообще-то и не слушаться. Она все время занята своими интересными только ей самой штуками и никогда не требует с него выполнения никаких правил. Только обнимает мимоходом или ругает сгоряча. Отца часто не бывает дома, он почти все время в разъездах по делам своих прихожан...  
А деда... деда он и так _почти всегда_ слушает. С ним обычно не забалуешь, он – генерал. Если что, он как взглянет–взглянет своим прищуренным сине-стальным взглядом... сразу душа в пятки. Поэтому он даже никогда и не пытался. Но дед тоже занят, он вечно то в поле, то на охоте, то еще где-нибудь с арендаторами. Последнее время звал его на рыбалку пару раз. Но Джему сейчас интереснее с Айданом. Они специально смывались из дома сутра пораньше, чтобы их не заставили гнуть спину на каких-нибудь тяжелых нудных работах. Лучше погулять, покупаться, в дикарей поиграть, девчонок пообсуждать... Тьфу ты, зараза, дообсуждались... Джем изо всех сил постучал себя по лбу. Господи! Мамочки!.. И что теперь?  
Рядом, уткнувшись лицом в колени, сотрясался от рыданий Айдан.  
Деятельный ум Джема – хватит уже лить слезы без толку – ринулся искать выход.  
– Послушай, Айд, – он локтем пихнул приятеля в бок, – давай убежим! Доберемся до побережья, а там... станем пиратами. Наймемся на корабль, будем бороздить морские просторы и гонятся за сокровищами. А потом вернемся богатыми и знаменитыми, как Генри Морган, и тогда нас никто тронуть не посмеет.  
Айдан от такой перспективы аж перестал плакать и с большим сомнением посмотрел на воодушевившегося приятеля.  
– Ты серьезно?  
Джем кивнул и начал расписывать в красках, как легко они смогут заработать кучу денег, став морскими дьяволами, не обращая внимания на робкие возражения Айдана о том, мол, как они вообще доберутся до побережья без еды, лошадей и оружья. Не так уж много времени у них, чтобы незаметно организовать побег. Скорее всего, только до вечера. А там их хватятся и обязательно догонят. Да и вообще, их тут каждая собака знает. Им не дадут уйти далеко.  
– Ну и как? Ты идешь? – не слушая его, в конце своей тирады вопросил Джем, глаза его горели идеей. Он уже почти поднял «Веселого Роджера» на захваченном английском корабле.  
– Я не могу, Джемми, – Айдан потупился. – Мама... она останется одна... я... должен помогать ей растить Орри.  
– Господи! Ну и дурак. Как же ты ей будешь помогать без руки-то? И потом у нее есть Бобби.  
– Бобби это не то, он конечно муж и обязан, но ведь я... родной ей. Она меня растила. Я не могу ее бросить. Вдруг что... Ты иди один, Джемми, иди... я тебя прикрою.  
– Но тогда руку отрубят тебе одному...  
– Ну... не знаю... может, Бог милует.  
– А если будут бить плетьми, знаешь как больно! Потом шрамы останутся, как у моего деда.  
Айдан посмотрел на него отчаянно, но ничего не сказал, только мотнул головой.  
– Ладно, вдруг как-нибудь обойдется, Джем… На все воля Божья... так моя мама говорит, – он, хмуро глянув перед собой, бросил в ручей камешек, который с глухим бульком быстро потонул.  
– Мпфмм...  
Они уныло помолчали.  
– Как думаешь, мы попадем в ад? – Айдан беспомощно глянул на приятеля, мусоля в худощавой руке нательный крестик.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Ну, мама так говорит, – прохрипел Айдан, – она сказала, что черти _за это_ нас в ад заберут и будут там поджаривать. И после этого мы будем с радостью вспоминать, как нам сдирали кожу живьем. Вечно.  
Джему пока всерьез не приходил в голову такой вариант развития событий, поэтому он ошарашено посмотрел на Айдана.  
– Если честно, не знаю, Айд.  
– Но твой отец наверняка знает. Может, спросишь его?  
– Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, брат. Полагаю, мне сейчас лучше не попадаться ему на глаза. Если он меня увидит, думаю, мне весь этот твой ад покажется раем. Не хотелось бы мне попадать ни туда, ни туда раньше времени...  
– Господи, прости нам грехи наши! – Айдан истово перекрестился, поцеловал крест и спрятал его под рубашку. У Джема креста не было, потому что с религией в его семье все было сложно. Но он совершенно искренне повторил воззвание Айдана, мысленно подняв свой взор к небу и представляя себе Всемогущего, который, как это ни странно, смутно принимал в его голове облик нахмуренного деда.  
Впрочем, дед всегда решал легко все проблемы – свои и чужие. Все поселенцы Риджа шли к нему за помощью и советом. «Может, и в этот раз у него получится?» – вдруг подумалось ему с тоскливой надеждой.  
– Знаешь, Айдан, – снова заговорил Джем, стараясь казаться подчеркнуто беспечным, – тебя ведь не поймали, приятель... Ты можешь спрятаться пока, я один за все отвечу. Зачем же нам двоим пропадать?  
Айдан посмотрел на него с искренним интересом, потом возмущенно хмыкнул.  
– Я тебя правильно понял, Джеремайя Маккензи, что ты предлагаешь мне, своему кровному брату, бросить тебя в трудную минуту? – взгляд его заметно похолодел.  
У Джема чуть не вырвалось: «Ну, ведь сегодня-то бросил!..»  
И, словно отвечая на невысказанный упрек, Айдан горько проговорил:  
– Я и так сегодня уже десять раз проклял себя за это. Нет, прости, но – не пойдет, брат! Пусть я буду без руки, но я буду спать спокойно. Насколько это возможно, учитывая обстоятельства... – он отвел взгляд.  
– Ну, тогда... брат, – Джем тяжело перевел дыхание, которое судорожно прервалось, – нам пора... идти. Дед велел мне позвать отца... а я убежал. Не знаю... что теперь делать.  
– Твой отец давно побывал у деда.  
– Да? И что? – в голосе несостоявшегося пирата прозвучал настоящий испуг.  
– Что?.. Кажется, мистер Маккензи вышел оттуда... разъяренный, зашел в ваш дом. Дальше я его не видел – побежал искать тебя. Мне ведь тоже не хотелось попадаться никому на глаза. А то пришибут еще сгоряча.  
– Ну, все. Теперь мне точно конец. Что ж, всю жизнь здесь не просидишь, пойдем сдаваться, приятель. И помоги нам Бог.  
Они вдоволь напились из ручья, чувствуя, как леденящая вода ломит зубы и сдавливает пересохшее горло. Потом основательно умыли отекшие лица и, расчесав пятерней патлатые головы – Джем даже механически выдернул у Айдана парочку репьев из головы, – уныло поплелись вниз по склону, в глубине души подозревая, что нечто довольно похожее чувствуют приговоренные, совершая свой последний путь к эшафоту.

***

_Пути, что лягут перед нами,  
Чужими не пройти ногами..._  


**Низами Гянджеви**  


ДЖЕЙМИ ТЯЖЕЛО ОПУСТИЛСЯ НА скамейку за дровником, где подальше от всех, понуро набычившись, сидел расстроенный Джем. Несколько минут они пребывали в настороженном молчании. Дед искоса поглядывал на внука, который сосредоточенно скоблил босыми пятками землю под лавкой, сердито отпинывая камешки. Лицо у него было вконец измученное, глаза заплыли так, что еле видны были узкие мутные щелочки, до сих пор еще наполненные влагой. Он без конца шмыгал разбухшим забитым носом.  
– Как ты, рыжий парень? – Джейми постарался сказать эти слова сурово и спокойно, но голос его слегка дрогнул, и Джем, конечно, с отчаянием утопающего уловил в нем сочувствие. Вроде бы иссякшие слезы снова потекли рекой.  
И сердце деда не выдержало... Он обхватил внука за плечо и притянул к себе. Джем уткнулся в его крепкие ребра, горько сотрясаясь от рыданий.  
– Ну-ну... Чего ты так убиваешься? – Джейми, успокаивая, тихонько похлопывал его по спине. – Никто еще не умер.  
– Я... я... я... боюсь, деда... – еле разобрал дед из глубины своего горячего взмокшего бока.  
«Иисус! Я и сам боюсь до колик в животе», – со щемящей тоской подумал Джейми, но вслух, понятно, этого не сказал.  
– Послушай... мне тоже нет особого удовольствия подвергать тебя наказанию... – он осторожно оторвал Джема от своей рубашки и, подцепив указательным пальцем подбородок заставил его поднять голову. – Но нам, похоже, вместе придется пройти через это...  
Пара синих, до последней степени опухших глаз, с остатками угасающей надежды взглянула на него:  
– Меня... накажут... _п-перед всеми..._ деда?..  
Джейми как ножом резанул этот доверчивый взгляд, и он мысленно вздрогнул от наивной святой веры внука в то, что дед обязательно защитит и, конечно, решит все его проблемы. Он покачал головой от бессилия и вины. «Нет, не в этот раз парень... Не в этот раз!..»  
Горечь больно палила в области сердца так, что он не удержался и потер рукой, пытаясь унять жжение. Потом тяжело, с шумом выдохнул.  
– Джемми, послушай меня, малыш. Ты помнишь, я всегда был рядом, когда требовалась моя помощь. Ведь так? Но сейчас я не смогу помочь тебе. Я не в силах защитить тебя, мальчик мой. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Я – лэрд этой земли. И люди вокруг... они под моим покровительством. Они доверяют мне, и поэтому... они слушают меня. В их глазах ты нарушил Закон Божий, парень – самое святое в их непростых жизнях, то, что спасает их души от хаоса, за что они держаться и во что верят всем сердцем. Я должен уважать это, даже если не согласен в чем-то, и если я прикрою тебя, только потому, что ты – мой внук, они потеряют ко мне уважение и перестанут доверять мне, как лэрду. Я понятно говорю?  
Джем шмыгнул носом и угрюмо кивнул. Глаза его окончательно потухли.  
– А это очень плохо, когда люди не верят своему лидеру – после этого может начаться полная неразбериха, Джем. И в их головах и... в их жизнях. Сейчас очень тяжелый период – война недавно закончилась, многие земли заброшены, дома разрушены. Нам предстоит немало сделать, чтобы все вокруг наладилась, и мы все здесь не погибли от голода и холода зимой. И в такие суровые времена просто жизненно важно для всех, чтобы во главе всего этого стоял сильный человек. Честный и уважаемый. Которому бы люди верили полностью и пошли бы за ним, когда нужно будет что-то делать для выживания. Если они не будут организовано и беспрекословно подчиняться, то могут легко погибнуть. Очень многие. Ты понял меня, внук?  
– Этот человек – ты, деда? – сипло прошептал Джем, искоса поглядев на хмурого Джейми.  
– Я. Иногда ноша слишком тяжела, парень. Но ее приходится нести, потому что больше некому.  
Джем поежился и всхлипнул.  
– Я подвел вас с папой... П-прости меня. Ведь папа мне говорил... – он опять тихо зарыдал.  
– Говорил? Что говорил?  
– Чтобы я не делал так на людях. Чтобы я прятался. Я не подумал... Мне ужасно.. сты-ы-ыдно... – он остервенело утер мокрое лицо локтем.  
Джейми кивнул.  
– Полагаю, в следующий раз ты подумаешь десять раз, прежде чем сотворить подобное. Может быть там, в будущем мире, это не считается чем-то... таким уж постыдным, но здесь люди слишком... тяжело живут и поэтому бояться всего, Джем. А страх он порождает порой... ужасную жестокость. Ты ведь видел... мою спину?  
– Да, видел. Англичане пороли тебя, – Джем заметно содрогнулся, – плетьми?  
– Да, так и было. Меня пороли много раз, Джем, и как видишь, я стал только сильнее от этого. Все можно пережить... поверь мне. Не это самое страшное.  
– А что же страшнее?  
– Страшнее и... больнее всего, когда теряешь близких, мальчик мой, – Джейми уставился в одну точку и глаза его расширились, будто он узрел вселенскую тьму, – и когда думаешь, что _навсегда_.  
Несколько секунд он смотрел в ведомое только ему одному пространство, потом вдруг тряхнул головой, будто очнувшись.  
– Послушай, теперь ты в курсе, как обстоят дела, парень. И если ты сейчас скажешь мне, что ты _не готов_ , я не дам ход этому делу, обещаю.  
«Чего бы мне это не стоило», – подумал он.  
– Ты понял меня, Джем? – он внимательно рассматривал пчелу, ползающую по цветку прямо перед ними на клумбе, заботливо взлелеянной Брианной. – Ну, что скажешь?  
«Брось... Сможет ли парень, которому лишь недавно исполнилось четырнадцать, оценить все последствия и принять на свои плечи такую… ответственность? Для этого, наверное, надо обладать духом лэрда, – подумалось ему. – А он еще ребенок, по большому счету. И он боится. Вряд ли он готов...»  
Так или иначе... вся ответственность все равно на нем, Джеймсе Фрейзере. Ну что ж...  
Он не представлял себе, что будет делать, если Джем скажет «нет». Это будет проблемой с огромными последствиями. Но он чувствовал, что надо дать парню право выбора. Только не это омерзительное чувство беспомощной жертвы, которое он сам много раз переживал... Он тоскливо сморщился. _Только не оно_.  
Хотя... надо отдать справедливость – он усмехнулся, и тепло от этого воспоминания разлилось по его телу – отец иногда предлагал ему выбор – ха! – между поркой и ужином. Эта дилемма всегда решалась легко – отказаться от ужина Джейми Фрейзер не был готов никогда.  
Один раз им с Йеном даже пришлось, в качестве наказания, сверху до низу вылизать огромный Лаллиброх. Он вспомнил, как они с другом несколько проклятых дней вкалывали от зари до зари и чуть не поубивали друг друга в ходе отбывания сей трудовой повинности. Джейми шумно потянул носом воздух. Уж лучше бы выпорол до костей, честное слово...  
А тогда... с лордом Греем... Джоном... В Ардсмуре. Он прикрыл глаза. Выбор, несомненно, у него был. Конечно, он не мог поступить по-другому – как предводитель, он отвечал за тех, кто возлагал на него надежды – но это было, черт возьми, все равно _его решение_.  
Мозг, как всегда, услужливо подсунул ему давние события с Рендоллом – то, что им так тщательно задвигалось в самые дальние уголки памяти – и он замер в обжигающем ступоре, с каким-то мрачным удовольствием ощущая кровь, засочившуюся из всех щелей дрогнувшего сердца – вот так штука, выходит, до сих пор не зажившего... Эх, да чтоб тебя!.. Джейми сжал зубы так, что казалось, они просто сейчас раскрошатся. Хотя, бесспорно, надо отдать должное этому больному ублюдку с его изощренными фантазиями... но в данном вопросе грех было на него обижаться – Джейми всегда мог _выбирать_. Он усмехнулся горько. Правда, выбор каждый раз представлялся совершенно очевидным, без вариантов – на что Черный Джек был виртуозный мастак... И сети, расставленные им, всегда срабатывали как часы. Но являлся ли он жертвой, если так? Джейми тоскливо похолодел.  
«Ладно.. Дело прошлое, в конце-концов, – в последнее мгновение он с усилием вынырнул из пучины воспоминаний, захлестнувших его, – сейчас надо разобраться с более насущными проблемами».  
Джем молчал, опираясь на руки и уткнувшись взглядом в запыленные, сбитые пальцы ног. Наконец, он сглотнул и, откашлявшись, просипел, вскинув на Джейми взгляд, полный отчаяния:  
– Если ты... не накажешь меня... нас... много людей пострадает? Да?  
– Да. Они _могут_ пострадать, парень, если все сложится наихудшим образом.  
«И вероятность этого слишком высока, черт его раздери!»  
Джем помолчал, потом шумно выдохнул, совсем как дед.  
– Я могу подумать еще, деда?  
Джейми встал и теперь смотрел на внука с высоты своего внушительного роста.  
– Можешь, но недолго. Скоро придет мистер Кромби. Мы должны обсудить с ним вопрос о вашем наказании. Мне надо знать, _что_ я ему скажу. Даю тебе час, парень. Через час придешь ко мне в кабинет и скажешь о своем решении. Хорошо?  
Джем молча кивнул, не в силах выдавить хоть слово сквозь сжатое горло.

***

_Не веселая, не печальная,  
Словно с темного неба сошедшая,  
Ты и песнь моя обручальная,  
И звезда моя сумасшедшая._

_Я склонюсь над твоими коленями,  
Обниму их с неистовой силою,  
И слезами и стихотвореньями  
Обожгу тебя, горькую, милую._   


**Николай Заболоцкий**   


ТАКОЙ ГРУСТНОЙ БЕСПОМОЩНОЙ УЛЫБКИ я давно уже не наблюдала у Джейми Фрейзера. Я принесла чай в его кабинет, где он сидел в мрачных раздумьях, откинувшись на спинку кресла и вытянув под стол свои длинные ноги. Он посмотрел на меня снизу вверх, когда я привычно подошла к нему сзади, мягко опуская руки на его плечи, и улыбнулся как-то совсем потерянно. При этом из его груди вырвался столь тяжкий вздох, будто он пытался тянуть груду огромных камней вверх по склону. Иисус, нет! Когда Джейми впадал в такое уныние, значит, дело действительно плохо.  
– Ты уверен? – я хорошенько сжала трапециевидные мышцы на его плечах, пытаясь делать массаж, и он, расслабляясь, издал благостное кряхтение. – Не может быть, что мальчишек могут наказать за это столь жестоко, Джейми. По сути, это простая физиология, что называется, _болезни роста_. Это довольно естественно для их возраста. Ну, впрочем, ты-то, как представитель мужского племени, кое-что должен знать о ваших насущных потребностях... И нельзя же за это так бездушно карать. Не понимаю...  
– Мпфмм... не думаю, что в данном конкретном времени есть люди, разделяющие твои, согласен, довольно гибкие и продвинутые взгляды, Саксоночка. Вспомни отца Бейна. Он не гнушался никакими методами, чтобы, по его мнению, _спасти_ души грешников. Даже если это были малолетние сорванцы. Помнишь, как мы с тобой вызволяли его очередную жертву, пригвожденную за ухо? – Джейми, снова взглянув на меня, вопросительно приподнял брови, потом благодарно погладил холодной ладонью мою руку, потихоньку растирающую его окаменевшие плечи. – А ведь все преступление этого мальчика состояло лишь в том, что он не удержался от воровства из-за крайней нужды, полагаю.  
Я помнила. И помнила слишком хорошо... Несчастный, замороженный ужасом и шоком взгляд ребенка, беспомощно пришпиленного к позорному столбу. Я вдруг представила Джема на его месте – они были сейчас примерно одного возраста – Джема, лишенного поддержки близких и пытающегося хоть как-то выжить в этом жестоком мире, бесстрастно взирающем на твои мучения с интересом коллекционера, проткнувшего булавкой никчемную букашку. Представила и содрогнулась.  
Джейми, Бобби, Лиззи, Роджер, я... – примеров в моем не слишком многочисленном окружении было множество. А теперь нашим мальчишкам предстояло войти в этот круг. И мы, их близкие, так же с беспомощностью жертвы, должны будем взирать на их терзания. Это было невыносимо. Почувствовав, как слабеют мои колени, а дыхание прерывается, я впилась в плечи Джейми с удвоенной силой, на что он жалобно охнул.  
– Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? Ты же _лэрд_ этой земли, просто не дай им! Разве твоей власти не хватит? Джейми?  
– Я не знаю... Я чувствую себя в ловушке, Саксоночка. Дело в том, что этот процесс взаимный – я – никто, по сути, без поддержки моих арендаторов, и поэтому, видит Бог, я не могу нарушить Закон. Самое меньшее, чем это грозит, я могу потерять _доверие_. А доверие предводителю в эти суровые времена дорогого стоит. Последствия могут быть катастрофические и для нас, и для общины. Поэтому, _что_ выбрать в этом случае, я, и правда, пока не знаю. Конечно, я не дам калечить детей, но, может, мне удастся смягчить наказание – крапива там или даже розги... И тогда я пойду на это. Да, парни пострадают, пройдут через... публичное унижение, – он болезненно поморщился, – это не слишком приятно, Саксоночка, сознаю. Но не смертельно... надеюсь... Хотя помнится долго. _Гораздо дольше, чем боль_... – хмыкнул он недобро. – Но впредь им будет наука – они станут осмотрительнее. Надеюсь. Станут ответственнее. Чтобы стать мужчинами, им, наверное, в конце концов, придется пройти через это.  
– Дольше, чем боль?.. – как эхо повторила я.  
– Да... дольше. К примеру, тот свой позор... тогда, на коленках у Энгуса... Иисус, я не могу забыть до сих пор, – он коряво усмехнулся, почти незаметно дернув плечами, – а боль... она забывается почти сразу же, через пару дней... ну ладно, через неделю. Даже если бы он просто слегка отшлепал меня, задрав килт, а не впилил ремня «по самое не хочу», не думаю, что эта процедура меньше впечатлила бы тогда мой потрясенный мозг. Уффф... так что стыд, он гораздо действеннее... гораздо.  
– Что ж, не берусь спорить, стыд и боль – заметно разные по значимости вещи, – проговорила я грустно, прикидывая на свой опыт.  
– Может... поэтому тогда, с Рендоллом, – глухо продолжал он, усиленно потирая пальцем верхнюю губу, – я и выбрал такую зверскую порку вместо... «удовольствия» подставить ему свой зад... Не знаю. Наказание хоть и было крайне болезненным, но я не вспоминаю его с таким ужасом, как последующие события в тюрьме, наедине с этим отмороженным чудовищем. Все-таки собственное достоинство, – он покачал головой, – несравнимо важнее всего остального... Да.  
Я обняла его за шею и прижалась подбородком к его макушке, с тоской вспомнив, по каким мелким кусочкам мы вместе когда-то склеивали его порушенное самоуважение.  
– Знаешь, Саксоночка, когда я думаю над этим, мне почему-то смутно кажется… что Бог зачем-то сильно хочет, чтобы я научился… А иначе, какого черта он все время ставит меня в такие… нелепые ситуации, а?  
– Чему научился, милый? – признаться, я сразу не смогла уловить виток его мыслей.  
– Ну... красиво стоять в этих дурацких позах… Порой жизнь так загибает, что просто глаза на лоб, – он невесело рассмеялся и поднял глаза к потолку. – О, Боже, прости, я не оправдал твоих надежд! Видимо, для меня это сильно заковыристая задачка. Не для моих закостеневших членов.  
Что я могла на это ответить?  
«Да, Джеймс Фрейзер, слишком красиво ты стоять, может, и не научился, но достойно выходить из этих страшных, порой совершенно невыносимых, ситуаций ты уже довольно-таки поднаторел».  
– Ну, нет предела совершенству, мой храбрый солдат, я думаю, ты справишься. Ты всегда справлялся, Джейми. Вспомни.  
– Да уж… Хотя, полагаю, ты слишком добра ко мне, девочка. Но, почему-то, сейчас я разделяю твою уверенность.  
– Ну, вот же, так что не все потеряно, да?  
Он устало пожал плечами:  
– Да… Быть может… Сейчас я, конечно, страшно зол на наших оглоедов, Саксоночка – они так ужасно подставили меня... нас с Роджером. Обесценили, по сути, все наши многолетние старания на благо общине... Скажут, отпрыск Фрейзеров – блудник и прелюбодей, – он глянул на меня грустно, и я увидела, как опять пыхнули растерянностью его глаза, – никто не станет разбираться, все бросятся судачить, и от этого уже вовек не отмоешься. Стоит только раз оступиться, многие люди уже не вспоминают твоих былых заслуг. Ты и сама слишком хорошо знаешь это...  
– Господи, Джейми, когда это ты боялся людских пересудов? Уверена, всё не будет так страшно – люди знают, сколько ты сделал для них. И Роджер тоже... И не помню, что многие в нашей общине могут похвастаться тем, что у них растут идеальные дети? И что? Их от этого стали меньше уважать? Ты ведь знаешь, воспитание детей вообще дело довольно тонкое. Это только в теории все просто, но на практике – сплошное уравнение с множеством неизвестных...  
– Чего?  
– Ой, ну... такая большая... головная боль. И люди это прекрасно понимают, чтобы там кто не говорил. Мы уже достаточно пережили, переживем и это, вот увидишь... – я подняла его голову за подбородок и, с надеждой утопающего, заглянула в потемневшие глаза мужа, изо всех сил стараясь соответствовать своим же рассуждениям. – Нам нельзя сейчас так сильно расклеиваться из-за сегодняшних проблем, Джейми, какими бы они не были... Ведь это значит, что мы сдадимся и признаем, что больше в жизни нам не светит ничего хорошего, нечему будет порадоваться... А ведь все еще может быть ничего себе, правда?  
Джейми вздохнул и, грустно улыбнувшись мне, невольно скривился.  
– Хмм... исходя из своего опыта, даже не могу усомниться в этом, Саксоночка.  
– Ну... люди, конечно, забывают хорошее, согласна, но и плохое они тоже склонны забывать... – с некоторым сомнением заключила я, мягко проводя рукой по его твердым плечам.  
– Твои бы слова, да Богу в уши, милая... – он подтянул меня за руку так, что я встала между его коленями, и на несколько мгновений прижался тяжелым лбом к моему животу, обхватив большими руками бедра. – _«Как жаль, что не сможешь ты зваться мужчиной, отринув все беды в подоле любимой...»_ – с тоскливым вздохом процитировал он, видимо кого-то из известных ему одному поэтов, поднимая на меня измученные глаза. – Господи, как это верно, да... А я бы хотел, правда, Саксоночка. Хоть ненадолго.  
Я склонилась, тщательно целуя вертикальную морщинку между его бровей, ставшую заметно глубже за последние часы.  
– Что же тебе мешает? Полагаю, ты не станешь от этого менее мужчиной. Скорее, наоборот. Только очень сильный человек позволяет себе показаться слабым.  
Джейми рассмеялся надсадным грудным смехом.  
– Ты очень мудрая женщина, Саксоночка. Только с тобой я могу чуть-чуть «расклеиться», потому что ты меня каким-то волшебным образом склеишь обратно. Бог, полагаю, сильно ошибся, когда, не взирая на мои грехи, подарил мне тебя. Я так думаю. Боюсь, как бы он внезапно не осознал свою оплошность. Но очень надеюсь, что за всей своей вселенской занятостью, он не заметит ошибки...  
– Да ладно, старый ты хитрец, не нужно так сильно умалять своих достоинств, – взяв в ладони его голову, я провела большими пальцами по его взъерошенным бровям, аккуратно приглаживая буйную растительность. – И, Джейми, не надо так уж сердиться на наших мальчишек, вспомни себя в их возрасте, они просто не ведают, что творят. Научатся еще, поумнеют... Надеюсь.  
– Конечно, поумнеют, не сомневаюсь, – он поджал губы, – когда охламонам всекут по первое число. Но, на самом деле, я ж и на себя злюсь тоже, Саксоночка... Надо было не относиться так бездумно к их свободному времяпровождению. Пусть бы пахали вместе с нами, в поле... от зари до зари. Но всё казалось, что они еще совсем дети, – я с сомнением хмыкнула, вспомнив, _за что_ наших балбесов взяли с поличным, – пусть отдыхают, играют, еще успеют наработаться, – он сокрушенно покачал головой, и голос его при этом звучал слишком горестно. – Видишь как... излишняя жалость, оказалось, тоже к добру не приводит. Так что, по большому счету, это, конечно, моя вина. Впрочем, как и всегда...  
Я обняла его голову как можно крепче, будто бы этим возможно было выдавить из нее ядовитые самобичующие мысли.  
– Нет, Джейми. Нет. Пожалуйста. Не думай об этом! Ты виноват не больше всех остальных. Мы все жалели этих бестолковых извергов. Дожалелись...  
Кровавый ад! Нам всем было некогда. Постоянно. Особенно весной, во время посева. Мы даже, в разгаре наших «слишком важных» дел, не удосуживались поискать их с утра, заставить помогать по дому или в огороде. В их упрямом и хитром возрасте на уговоры требовались время и силы. А мужчины, которых они все-таки побаивались, были слишком заняты посевной и всем остальным и уходили из дома ни свет ни заря. Парни быстро усвоили эту немудреную тактику – стоило только не попадаться на глаза лишний раз, никто и не вспомнит. Единственное, что Джем всегда делал безоговорочно – это ухаживал за беременной кобылкой Брианны, да и то в надежде получить ее жеребенка, которого обещал ему дед. Нам, женщинам, тоже было не до хлопотных подростков – пришли поесть-поспать, живы-здоровы – и ладно. Благо не мешаются, не крутятся под ногами. И вот они, предоставленные безграничной свободе, вляпались в такое несчастье. И мы все, вместе с ними.  
И, главное, никакого особого злодеяния они не совершили. Пока еще, хвала Иисусу... Но как донести это до темного сознания упертых праведников я не представляла. Это непристойное деяние, по сути, несмышленых еще мальчишек, попадало, по современным меркам, в категорию _крайнего_ разврата, как не крути. Крайнего и жестоко наказуемого. В эти дремучие опасные времена, людям, в пылу их зашоренной фанатичности, кажется, что небо тут же рухнет на землю, если они даже в мыслях разрешат себе хоть что-то подобное. Поэтому всерьез и злятся в ревностной обиде на тех бедолаг, кто может это себе позволить, по бесшабашности ли, либо по крайнему своему недомыслию, даже если это несчастные безголовые мальцы.  
– Роджер в бешенстве, – внезапно процедил сквозь зубы Джейми, – он говорит, что скорее, всё вышло _не случайно_. Что всё подстроила, эта немка... Марина. Просто эта гадюка уже попадалась ему на пути, и он рассказал – ты только, пожалуйста, Брианне не обмолвись случайно, Саксоночка – у него сложилось стойкое ощущение, что она пыталась... ну... в общем... его соблазнить. И, может, тогда это ее месть такая? Не берусь утверждать, что это не может быть правдой – он проговорился в пылу гнева – и, учитывая свое чутье, а оно меня, ты знаешь, редко когда подводит, думаю, от таких стервозных женщин жди беды...  
– Ну, вряд ли Роджер будет врать – зачем ему это? – может, конечно, ему просто померещилось... Ведь у него, вроде как, нет особого опыта в плане соблазнений. Или есть?  
– Кто его знает, Саксоночка. В тихом омуте, сама знаешь, кто водится... Не думаю, что хотя бы раз в своей жизни любой парень не пережил такой опыт, – он опасливо покосился на меня, не вызовут ли эти слова у меня неприятных воспоминаний, но я только скептически хмыкнула. – Тем более такой видный, как Роджер. Но просто эта Марина, действительно, ведет себя довольно хмм... вызывающе. Хотя, может, у нее вообще манера разговаривать такая. Трудно судить.  
– Но тогда получается...  
Я не успела развить свою глубокомысленную идею, как в дверь кабинета робко постучали.  
Мы с Джейми, на всякий случай, резко отпрянули друг от друга, будто нас застали за чем-то преступным, и в напряженном ожидании уставились на дверь.  
В приоткрывшуюся щель просунулись сначала рыжие вихры, потом исплаканное скуластое лицо с усеянным крапинами веснушек, облупленным носом. А потом возникла и сама, не слишком складная, но крепенькая фигура внука. Он обещал уже в ближайшем будущем быть рослым и статным, а сейчас неудержимое и неравномерное отроческое развитие придавало ему вид подросшего львенка, с непропорционально массивными конечностями при несуразно вытянувшемся теле. И даже при этом он создавал впечатление надежности и породистой грациозности, как, впрочем, и все мужчины в его роду.  
– Деда, я подумал... – опустив глаза в пол, сообщил он Джейми так невнятно, что мы еле разобрали слова.  
– И каков же будет твой ответ, внук? – спокойно вопросил лэрд, но я могла наблюдать, как отчетливо пульсирует жилка чуть выше его виска.  
Джем поднял глаза и посмотрел на сурового деда с таким неизбывным отчаянием, будто делал последний шаг с обрыва. Я видела, как он кусает прыгающие губы, и как беспрестанно меняется его растерянное лицо, искажаемое мимолетными судорогами мышц. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза – старый и молодой мужчины дома Фрейзеров.  
– Ну? Джем, говори, я приму любое твое решение, – наконец, не выдержал дед.  
– Я... я... я... – челюсти мальчишки сковал спазм, и он разлеплял их с великим трудом.  
Я заметила, как Джейми сглотнул.  
– Да?  
– Я виноват деда, и я... согласен понести наказание! – все-таки выплюнул Джем, громко и отчетливо. Рыкнул, будто рубанул саблей воздух и, лихорадочно всхлипнув, в паническом порыве выскочил за дверь.  
Мы слышали, как беспорядочный топот ног грохочет по ступенькам вниз, сопровождаемый громким завыванием уже порядком надсадившегося горла.  
Мы с Джейми переглянулись совсем невесело, но я заметила, как в глубине глаз деда зреет что-то похожее на гордость. Он потянул носом воздух так, что ноздри его расширились.  
– Иисус! Парень... _он становится мужчиной_...  
И одобрительно покачал головой.  
По моему черепу, вздыбливая волосы на затылке, побежали мурашки.  
– Саксоночка, не могла бы ты пойти, успокоить паренька, что-то мне настроение его совсем не нравится. Хотя это понятно, что он страшится. Тут любой бы стал... Надо присмотреть за ним, может отвлечь чем-то... Я сам бы пошел, но я должен быть здесь. Скоро, верно, придет Кромби – договариваться о завтрашнем судилище, – Джейми вздохнул почти со стоном, – и я должен быть готов.  
Я молча кивнула, погладила мужа по щеке, ненадолго задержавшись, пока он, прижав руку к губам, тепло целовал костяшки моих пальцев, и пошла разыскивать Джема.

***

_Ветры дуют не так, как хотят корабли._  


**Арабская мудрость**   


НА КУХНЕ, НА УДИВЛЕНИЕ, БЫЛО довольно мирно. Отец сидел за столом и что-то тщательно выстругивал из небольшого брусочка. Наверное, очередную лошадку для Мэнди. Мать быстро крошила какие-то овощи, аж куски фонтаном разлетались в разные стороны из-под острого ножа. Вкусно пахло жареной картошкой, так, что мучительно засосало в животе. И вареньем, его любимым, из ревеня... Боже, как он, оказывается, проголодался! Но даже ради еды он сейчас не готов был выслушивать долгие нотации и упреки. Совсем не готов...  
Родители о чем-то вполголоса разговаривали, когда Джем, метнув в их сторону встревоженный взгляд, пытался проскользнуть по лестнице наверх, в свою комнату.  
Теперь он уже горько жалел, что не воспользовался предложением бабушки Клэр сходить к ним, в Новый Дом, на ужин. А может, остался бы у них ночевать от греха подальше...  
Целых два часа Джем послушно помогал бабуле на огороде: подвязывал томаты, поливал кабачки, тыквы и капусту, даже прополол грядку с луком, и настроение его постепенно более-менее стабилизировалось. Клэр сильно не лезла к нему с нравоучениями. Просто рассказывала истории смешные – и не очень – про их с дедушкой жизнь, про разных людей, с которыми они когда-то встречались, про то, как они вдвоем воевали при Каллодене вместе с принцем Чарли. Кстати, оказывается, было очень круто – Джему страсть как понравилось – он даже позавидовал, что родился слишком поздно, и его не было там, на полях сражений, особенно в битве под Престонпансом, когда горцы в своей знаменитой атаке – Highland charge – сбросив пледы на землю, в одних рубашках – и его дед тоже был среди этих бесстрашных дьяволов! – с леденящими душу криками яростно устремились на врага, подобно стремительной лавине сметая англичан на своем пути. Джем, издав свой самый жуткий из индейских воинственных кличей, недавно продемонстрированных ему дядей Йеном, выхватил палку, на которую подвязывал очередной куст помидоров, и бесстрашно ринулся в бой, с остервенением срубая стебли крапивы, тысячелистника и осота... – пусть знают, кто такой Супер Джемми Рой из Риджа! – пока не почувствовал, что жгучие тиски, сжимающие насмерть его грудь, немного отпустили, позволив ему хотя бы дышать. Бабушка Клэр наблюдала за ним с одобрительной улыбкой, тщательно прореживая морковку.  
А затем была довольно грустная история о том, как деду и бабушке пришлось очень надолго расстаться – дедушка отослал ее в будущее, чтобы спасти ее жизнь и жизнь своей еще не родившейся дочери, его матери Брианны. Дедушка и бабуля очень скучали друг без друга, но потом, после мно-о-огих испытаний, бабушка Клэр и мама вернулись к деду, и они встретились снова, пусть даже спустя 20 лет... И дед впервые увидел свою дочь.  
Джем, конечно, уже слышал эту историю, и много раз, но всегда чувствовал, как она увлекает его своей верой в незыблемость чуда, и почему-то ее было гораздо интереснее слушать, чем те сказки, где все кончается свадьбой принца и его прекрасной принцессы, после которых всегда хочется спросить: ну и дальше-то что?  
Бабуля умышленно выбирала истории с хорошим концом, Джем чувствовал ее настрой, спокойный и умиротворяющий. «Всегда все налаживается, мальчик мой, особенно если верить в это и постараться». И он почему-то поверил ей и успокоился... ну, насколько это возможно.  
– Вы с Айданом так и не перекопали мне ту часть огорода, за яблонями. Завтра уж, постарайтесь, мои хорошие, хочу засадить её гречихой, чтоб пчелам было раздолье.  
Джем удивленно вперился на нее, она разве не помнит, _что_ их завтра ждет? Говорит так, будто это ничего не значащее, плевое дело, а ведь завтра им грозит это _ужасное_ наказание... И у него опять захолонуло в груди. Может они завтра вообще не встанут или к вечеру будут уже без рук, как дядюшка Фергюс. Клэр внимательно посмотрела в его оторопевшие глаза и мягко улыбнулась:  
– Так мне надеяться на вас завтра или опять сбежите?  
– Ммм... д-да... хорошо, мы _постараемся_ , ба.  
– Вот и ладно, вот и умницы... А я вам завтра пирог ваш любимый испеку – из ревеня, договорились?  
Ну, если пирог, то ладно. За пирог Джем был готов на что угодно, даже помахать лишний раз лопатой.  
Наконец, он пришел в себя настолько, что готов был идти домой. Хотя он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что приемчик его дома ожидает не самый приятный, и парнишка расчетливо решил, что до завтра как-нибудь обойдется без пристального внимания предков, если удастся незаметно исчезнуть наверху, в своей спальне.  
– Ну и куда это ты направился, обормот, позволь тебя спросить? – негромкий голос отца произвел эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. У Джема даже ладони закололо. Он остановился, как вкопанный, и с перепуга не придумал ничего лучше, чем развязно процедить, скривившись:  
– А чего?  
Роджер отложил ножик, которым мастерил фигурку, и строго повернулся к нему вполоборота, опираясь локтем на стол:  
– Что значит «чего»? Подойди сюда, говорят.  
Джем нехотя сделал шаг к родителю, подчеркнуто беспечно взирая поверх его головы, будто бы совсем не замечая подозрительно бесстрастное лицо отца.  
– Ну чего?  
Роджер, приподняв одну бровь, удивленно хмыкнул, с хмурым интересом взирая на явно зарвавшегося отпрыска.  
– Ты нам с матерью _ничего_ не хочешь сказать, сын?  
Джем чувствовал, как от крайнего испуга, градус его дерзости повышается. Он всегда становился отчаянным, когда его прижимали к стенке.  
– Чего еще?  
Роджер, уставившись на нахальную физиономию сыночка, чувствовал, как от растерянности внутри закипает раздражение, которое он изначально старался держать под контролем. Он что? Совсем ничего не понимает?  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил, паразит ты этакий? – в холодном тоне отца зазвенел метал.  
– Чего я натворил? – Джем с ужасом осознавал, что _сильно_ перегибает палку, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его сегодняшнее, измотанное до крайней степени, душевное состояние не способствовало особой сдержанности. А ведь, обычно, если он не успевал вовремя опомниться, такие разговоры заканчивались отчаянными вихляниями его бренного тела у отца между ног и болезненными синяками во всю задницу от тугого отцовского ремня.  
– Ну, надеюсь, это _ты_ расскажешь нам с матерью «чего ты натворил»...  
– Ничего я не натворил!.. – фальцет в голосе парнишки усилился. Джем, надо отдать ему должное, совершенно искренне пытался сдержаться и не смог. Слишком велико было потрясение сегодняшнего дня. Он был измучен и голоден – и это, конечно, совсем не способствовало его покладистому поведению.  
– Ничего? Это ты называешь «ничего»?! – в напряженном тоне отца послышалось тихое рычание. – Оскандалил нас на весь Ридж!  
– Ничего я не оскандалил!.. – слезы были близко, и голос его зазвенел.  
– Не оскандалил? А как, по-твоему, это называется? Сын священника – развратник и прелюбодей! Как я в глаза людям теперь посмотрю? А? Отвечай! – и Роджер довольно звонко хлопнул ладонью по столу. Брианна удивленно подняла на мужа насупленный взгляд, но ничего не сказала.  
Джем испуганно вздрогнул и горестно уставился на отца, потом перевел полный отчаяния взгляд на мать, которая, вопреки обыкновению, помалкивала, плотно сжав челюсти, и так яростно нарезала морковку, будто та, на данный момент, была самым злейшим ее врагом. Хотя было не особо понятно, на кого она злилась, но Джем, конечно, принял ее ненависть на свой счет. А на чей же еще? Ведь это он здесь развратник и прелюбодей. Он гордо проглотил закипающие слезы, хотя отупляющий страх, безжалостно оставив оставив только жуткую остроту одиночества перед пугающей неизвестностью, поднялся из глубин души, куда он был так благополучно схоронен после сердечного общения с бабушкой Клэр. В его вконец опустевшей от усталости и горя голове не нашлось других слов, кроме как в очередной раз глупо не ляпнуть:  
– Чего?  
– Да что ты заладил как попугай – «чего» да «ничего»?.. Интересно, как ты собирался из всего этого выкручиваться?  
Джем почувствовал вдруг такую беспомощность, будто его кинули в яму к диким зверям и теперь с интересом смотрят, как он справится. Причем, самые близкие люди. Обида и гнев, окончательно выходя из-под контроля, заполонили все его растрепанное существо. Он исподлобья взглянул на очевидных виновников всех своих бед.  
– Да уж как-нибудь выкручусь! Вам-то какое дело?!  
Дааа... горечь обиды не самый лучший помощник в разговорах. Но ни отец, ни сын, каждый охваченный своими собственными претензиями и страхами, уже не могли остановиться.  
– ЧЕГО? Ах ты, щенок мелкий, – Роджер поднялся из-за стола и угрожающе направился к Джему, надвигаясь на него всей своей мощью. Кулаки его сжались. – Да как ты разговариваешь, засранец? А ну, иди сюда!  
Он протянул руку, чтобы схватить сына за шиворот, но Джем увернулся и отскочил, полный безбашенного отчаяния.  
– Вам вообще на меня наплевать! Да! – истерично взвизгнул он.  
– ЧЕГО?! – рука Роджера невольно, в бессильной злобе, поднялась, чтобы ударить, и Джем отпрянул еще дальше. Из глаз все-таки брызнули злые слезы.  
– Ничего! Что слышал!!  
– Ах ты!.. Ах ты... паразит! – еще одно резкое движение в сторону напружиненного до крайней степени пацаненка не увенчалось особым успехом. Роджер с удивлением почувствовал, что от какой-то детской беспомощности перед всей этой ситуацией тоже готов был расплакаться, и от этого зверел все больше. «Щас поймаю ублюдка, – свирепо подумал он, в исступлении скрипя зубами, – и прибью просто!»  
– Да! Как ты разговариваешь с отцом, Джем?! – наконец, подала голос Брианна, сообразив, что всё окончательно выходит из-под контроля.  
– А чего он лезет? – Джем уже вопил, рыдая в полный голос, истерика набирала обороты, – Его вообще никогда дома нет, ему важнее его любимые прихожане! А тебе твои железки! Я сдо-о-охну, вы даже не заметите!  
– ЧЕГО? – Роджер опешил, будто наткнулся на невидимую стену, с внезапным раскаянием почувствовав вдруг, что Джему сейчас в тысячу раз хуже, чем ему. А он тут, здоровый верзила, взрослый, умудренный опытом и уже довольно успешно переживший множество проблем, вместо того, чтобы поддержать и утешить мальчишку, оказавшегося в таком несчастье, уцепился за свои мелочные смешные амбиции. Волна острого стыда обожгла его грудь. Христос! Вот уж, воистину, гневом и страхами вымощена дорога в ад.  
– Господи, Джем, что ты такое говоришь, сынок? – Брианна отбросила нож и ринулась навстречу Джему, пытаясь его обнять и хоть как-то успокоить, но он оттолкнул ее руки, принимая резкое движение матери за попытку захвата в плен. И с ненавистью посмотрел на них обоих. Потом он подскочил к отцу, выпалив прямо в его растерянное лицо:  
– Я тебя не боюсь, можешь не надеяться! Хочешь пороть – пори, мне все равно!  
И, подлетев к стоявшей вдоль стены лавке, он с грохотом выдвинул ее на середину и решительно улегся, порывисто содрав с себя штаны.  
– Давай бей! – Роджер увидел полыхнувший злобой взгляд, и упрямо сжавшиеся губы. Затем малолетний страдалец крепко зажмурился и вцепился в край лавки побелевшими пальцами.  
Одного вида его сжавшейся, нервно подрагивающей задницы хватило, чтобы Роджер окончательно пришел в себя и, правда, с огромным усилием, остановил этот поезд, мчащийся под откос. «Ой, всё!..» – подумал он, с трудом выныривая из бездны раздражения. Ироничный взгляд со стороны: «Ну, вы ребята даёте! Как два людоеда на одного неразумного детеныша напустились», – обычно давал ему эту возможность. Потом он на секунды прикрыл ладонями лицо и, глубоко вздохнув несколько раз, с громким выдохом растер лоб и щеки, энергично провел пальцами по коже головы, попутно приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы. И, взглянув на побелевшую Брианну, довольно спокойно улыбнулся ей.  
– Та-ак, хватит истерик! Тоже мне храбрец выискался. Вставай давай, чего разлегся? – сдерживая сочувственную усмешку, он подошел к изголовью лавки и присел, заглядывая в заплаканные глаза сына. Потом мягко взъерошил его, и без того всклоченные рыжие вихры, успокоительно похлопал по вздрагивающей от всхлипов спине, и, ласково ухмыляясь, натянул подол рубашки, задранный в бурном порыве протеста, на его обнаженные чресла, – Никто тебя пороть не собирается, парень. По крайне мере, не сегодня... Нам бы с завтрашней проблемой разобраться... – он опять тяжко вздохнул и дружески пошлепал его по расслабившейся попе. – А там видно будет, ничего не могу обещать... Давай, сынок, Мэнди уже поела и спать пошла, а мы тут с матерью голодные сидим – тебя ждем, пока ты там бабуле напомогаешься. Так что, быстренько ужинать, мыться и – живо в постель. Завтра – тяжелый день, и всем надо выспаться.  
Одним движением он поднял сына с лавки, подождал пока тот заправится и, отвесив ему легкий подзатыльник, подтолкнул к обеденному столу, на котором аппетитно томилась огромная сковородка жареной молодой картошки с хорошими кусками тушеного мяса и кувшин недавно надоенного молока в придачу с хрустящим караваем, сметаной и свежим варением – его любимым, из ревеня. Джем тут же забыл все свои невзгоды. На время.

***

_...Взгляни, кто учит мир тому, чему когда-то  
И ты учил его под тяжестью креста!  
Как ярко их клеймо порока и разврата,  
Какие лживые за страждущего брата,  
Какие гнойные открылися уста!..  
О, если б только зло!.. Но рваться всей душою  
Рассеять это зло, трудиться для людей,-  
И горько сознавать, что об руку с тобою  
Кричит об истине, ломаясь пред толпою.  
Прикрытый маскою, продажный фарисей!.._  


**Семен Надсон**   


– ТЫ СОВСЕМ ОБАЛДЕЛ, ХИРАМ! – Джейми разъярённо навис всем своим телом над щуплым старостой. – Надеюсь, ты не всерьез?? Я не дам калечить Джема из-за глупой мальчишеской выходки!.. Да можете меня хоть убить. Мне все равно. И _никого бы не дал_ , на самом деле! Какое «прелюбодейство»? _Что_ ты называешь этим словом? Побойся Бога! Они всего лишь бестолковые мальчишки. И вся вина их в том, что весь мозг у них сейчас в одном месте. Ну, ты знаешь в каком… Сам же был пацаном, полагаю..  
– «Кто смотрит на женщину с вожделением, уже прелюбодействовал с нею в сердце своем». А те, кто прелюбодействует, не наследуют Царства Божия!  
Хирам истово перекрестился. Джейми тоже непроизвольно осенил себя знамением, хотя и не слишком усердствуя. Его мысли опять были загнаны в очередной хаос.  
– Ты же знаешь, МакДью, так сказал нам апостол Павел. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы твой внук вошел в Царство Небесное?  
– Да что за чушь ты городишь, Хирам? Хочу, конечно, – Джейми в панике лихорадочно соображал, как ему вывернуться из этой казуистической ловушки, на которую эти фанатичные верующие были мастера. Он опять вспомнил отца Бейна и затосковал. – Но я не хочу, чтобы, во-первых, он вошел туда покалеченным и телом, и душой. А во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы он оставался на этой земле как можно дольше. Чего может не произойти, учитывая твои карательные методы.  
– Прости, Фрейзер, – Хирам обиженно хмыкнул и поджал губы, – во-первых, это вовсе не я придумал. Так написано в нашем Законе. Или ты сомневаешься в справедливости Закона, мой лэрд? А во-вторых, если мы сейчас пожалеем отроков, то, в дальнейшем, пожнем плоды своей жалости. Сам знаешь... Эти, невразумленные раз и навсегда чада, могут натворить дел того похуже. А мы – и Бог! – потеряем их навсегда.  
– Да, знаю я, знаю... Наслышан уж, не сомневайся... – Джейми нетерпеливо буркнул, поигрывая желваками, – «Не оставляй юноши без наказания: если накажешь его розгою, он не умрет...» (Притч 13, 25)  
– Вот пусть и усвоят эту науку как следует через праведное наказание, чтобы их мозги из одного неподобающего места обратно, в нужное, вернулись. И, ты понимаешь сам, это наказание должно быть суровым, а то не сработает…  
– Насколько суровым?! – Джейми постоял несколько секунд в сомнительных раздумьях, потом обреченно выдохнул, – Тебе показать мою спину, Хирам? Я ношу эти отметины всю жизнь и не собираюсь подвергнуть такому же издевательству своего внука. И тем более оставить его без руки! Да ты в своем уме? Мой приемный сын Фергюс еле остался жив, пытаясь справиться с этим несчастьем.  
– Я знаю про Фергюса. Вроде малый сейчас неплохо устроился на побережье. И знаю… про твою спину. Наверное, ты заслужил, – Кромби скептически прищурился.  
– Заслужил? Видит Бог, моя вина лишь в том, что я пытался защитить свой дом от разорения и свою сестру от насилия, – прошептал Джейми, бледнея. Кулаки его непроизвольно сжались, и он, заметив это, усилием воли расслабил пальцы. – Ты знаешь, как «милосердны» англичане, когда доходит дело до их интересов. Давай не будем им уподобляться… Думаю, наказание должно быть _адекватным_. И по возрасту и силе. Демон не изгонит демона. Суровостью и жестокостью не исправишь греха, особенно от порока «прелюбодейства», сделанного, согласись, не из тайного умысла, а... – лэрд усилил напор в голосе, – по _крайнему мальчишескому недомыслию_. В этом возрасте мало кто может контролировать позывы своей плоти. Вспомни, ты что ли никогда не дрочил в их возрасте? А? Хирам? – Джейми недоверчиво приподнял бровь. – Никогда не представлял в минуту слабости сочнозадую соседскую девицу?  
Кромби отшатнулся, задохнувшись от такого чудовищного обвинения.  
– Н-нет! Никогда. Это смертный грех! Излить семя, данное тебе Господом для продолжения рода, в землю. Мой папаша, если бы узнал, отрекся бы от меня. А раньше бы порубил на котлеты.  
Джейми с сомнением хмыкнул.  
– Значит, повезло тебе с папашей. И... видимо, ты, парень, никогда не сидел в тюрьме... – он сощурился, краснея от тяжких воспоминаний, – Там не слишком-то есть возможность задумываться о грехе, когда припрет так, что хоть на стены лезь. Или есть, на выбор, согласная... – он брезгливо скривился, – мужская задница.  
Повисла лютая пауза. Кромби молчал, насупившись и, видимо, соображая над смыслом его тирады.  
– Послушай, Хирам. – Джейми с трудом взял себя в руки, – Я всегда помогал тебе и никогда ничего не просил взамен. Прошу сейчас, – Джейми изо всех сил старался произнести просьбу так, чтобы она не выглядела как мольба, – завтра поддержи мое решение.  
– Смотря, что ты собираешься сказать, Фрейзер. Ладно, согласен, отрубать им руки слишком жестоко – хотя, согласно Закону Божьему, было бы справедливо – но, настаиваю, сорок положенных, согласно их возрасту, плетей они должны получить.  
– Нет! Я сказал. Только через мой труп!  
Джейми внутренне подобрался и мрачно сверкнул глазами, напоминая всем своим видом мистеру Кромби, что когда-то завалил медведя голыми руками, а уж ему-то, худосочному, в два счета шею свернет.  
– Ты хочешь оставить их совсем без наказания, лэрд? Учти, ты слишком рискуешь, – Хирам угрюмо нахмурился, – люди отвернутся от тебя, потому что ты поступаешь не по Закону и покрываешь преступников, пользуясь своим положением. Закон одинаковый для всех. И выгораживать своего внука бесчестно. Если на то пошло, это _ты виноват_ в том, что не воспитал его достойно.  
Джейми тяжело вздохнул. Что он должен был делать, по мнению Хирама, чтобы «воспитать достойно», он не представлял... Больше лупить мальчишек? Да, он согласен, был слишком мягок к обоим. И вот результат.  
– Я осознаю это, Хирам. Пойми, я и не собираюсь покрывать шельмецов. Но не такие уж они и преступники… Просто надо наказать их соответственно проступку, не превращаясь в инквизицию – не думаю, что люди хотели бы видеть в моем лице слишком _жестокого_ лэрда – и так, чтобы, согласен, они _надолго запомнили_. Что там еще есть в Законе, окромя плетей и отрубания рук малолеткам?  
– Ну-у-у… еще есть вариант с крапивой, – нехотя протянул заметно разочарованный Хирам. – Отстегать, как следует, за их непотребство по заднице жгучей горной крапивой до волдырей, наверное, будет, на строгий взгляд, не слишком соразмерная, но все же довольно внушительная альтернатива. Особенно, если сделать это публично, при всем собрании общины.  
Теряя опору под враз ослабевшими ногами, Джейми судорожно сглотнул, представив своего внука, на скамье, беспомощного, связанного, под взорами пары сотен любопытствующих глаз, холодных и насмешливых. Его беззащитное тело извивается под свирепыми, жгучими пучками. Он закрыл глаза, справляясь с приступом дурноты… Но раз уж другого варианта нет, придется на это пойти…  
– Ладно… Пусть будет крапива и точка. Но больше никаких других вариантов! Парням будет предостаточно такого стыда и боли, – он незаметно перевел дыхание в стесненной груди, снова непроизвольно воскресив в памяти свои переживания от публичной порки в 16 лет... – Тем более фрау… – он запнулся, вспомнив похотливый, вызывающий взгляд Марины, – вполне согласны на такую компенсацию. И обещаю, Хирам, дома я надеру им задницы как следует, будь спокоен. А потом займу их руки так, чтобы они больше не помышляли заниматься рукоблудием. Уж поверь. Пойдут работать. По-взрослому. Будут вечером падать в кровать и засыпать, чтобы на греховные мысли сил не оставалось. Думаю после всего этого, они десять раз запомнят, чего можно делать, а чего нельзя.  
Хирам удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Ладно, договорились. Значит, тянуть нечего, Фрейзер, Собрание назначаем на завтра, после полудня, во дворе молельной избы. Там места достаточно. Я соберу людей и позабочусь о заготовке соответствующего инструмента. Прошу и вас прийти со всеми домашними… Я хотел забрать виновных сегодня, но так и быть... только ради тебя, Мак Дью, я заберу их завтра, рано утром. И проведу с ними соответствующую беседу. Вправлю им мозги, так сказать. Пусть посидят до обеда в одиночестве, в молельной избе, подумают...  
Джейми согласно кивнул. Конечно, отдавать парней на растерзание Хирама раньше времени ему не хотелось, но все-таки лучше, если они будут находиться подальше от семьи, в суровых условиях, без особой надежды на спасение. Тогда к Собранию они уже будут морально готовы. Он очень надеялся…

***

_Если ты когда-либо обнаружишь себя в центре парадокса,  
можешь быть уверен, что стоишь на краю истины._  


**Диана Гэблдон**   


_Чтобы найти верную дорогу, сначала надо заблудиться._   


**Бернард Вербер**   


РОДЖЕР ПОНЯЛ ЧТО, БУДЬ ОНО ВСЕ НЕЛАДНО, он не наелся! Поклевав за столом пару картофелин и поковырявшись в мясе, он ощутил внезапный приступ дурноты, несомненно, обусловленный нынешними его переживаниями, а может, он просто перехотел есть после столь долгого воздержания: из-за этих всех событий он не ел с самого утра, а тяжелый спазм в желудке совсем не способствовал аппетиту. Так или иначе, он поспешил закончить трапезу, уткнувшись в стакан с горячим брусничным чаем. И теперь, лежа в постели рядом с женой и слегка расслабившись, он досадливо сожалел о своей преступной недальновидности, вращаясь с боку на бок от требовательных позывов обиженного желудка, который вопреки уговорам никак не хотел успокаиваться. Растревоженное голодом сознание мучительно преследовали видения еды, начиная от умопомрачительно скворчащей в сале свежей картошечки с обжаренным до золотистого цвета лучком – ну и чего ему не елось-то во время?! – и заканчивая сочной сахарной косточкой с истомленными кусочками мяса на ней, потушенной прямо в собственном соку, с чесночком, специями и овощами. А еще душистая корочка теплого свежего хлеба со сметаной и варением так хрустела у него во рту, что он чуть не захлебнулся слюной. «ААА... Да что ж это за напасть такая!» – руганулся он про себя, когда его живот опять выдал пару голодных трелей, неудовлетворенно истекая желудочным соком. Он покосился на Брианну: не проснулась ли она от столь громкого возмущения его внутренностей, но она вроде бы спала, по крайне мере не подавала особых признаков жизни.  
«Та-а-ак, братцы, война войной, а обед по расписанию!» – наконец, сказал он сам себе, решительно выползая из-под уютного одеяла и просовывая голову в горловину длинной рубахи. «Ладно, свечку зажгу на кухне», – пробормотал он и тихонько, чтобы не разбудить жену, выскользнул в коридор. И тут же, конечно, разнес себе палец на ноге обо что-то твердое и острое. «Ах ты, черт! Да чтоб тебя!» – минут пять он чертыхался вполголоса, потирая пострадавшую конечность, потом прислушался, не разбудил ли он кого своим неуместным всплеском эмоций. «Наверное, ночью вещи сами выползают тебе под ноги в темноте», – сделал он глубокомысленный вывод, разглядев кукольную кроватку Менди, смастеренную им самим из тяжеленьких брусочков, которой, он мог бы поклясться, вечером тут не было. В кроватке невозмутимо возлежал плюшевый медведь, сшитый Брианной, и укутанный в кружевное вязанное одеялко. Он ехидно пялился на Роджера, слегка поблескивая в лунном свете пуговицами глаз. «Вот же, зараза, если не заладится, то все подряд!» – с какой-то детской обидой опять ругнулся про себя отец семейства, шуранул ногой кроватку с дороги и, прихрамывая, отправился вдоль перил балюстрады к лестнице вниз, на кухню.  
И вдруг до него донесся странный звук, тихий и прерывистый, будто заблудший щенок скулил в ночной тишине. Он похолодел от этого жуткого подвывания до мурашек и вмиг забыл обо всех своих невзгодах. Потом подошел к спальне Менди и прислушался – нет, звук доносился не оттуда. Неужели Джем? Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь в комнату сына. На него повеяло характерным, слегка застоявшимся духом не озабоченного особой чистотой подросткового тела, но тоскливый звук испуганно стих.  
– Сынок. Ты в порядке? – шепотом позвал Роджер.  
Ответа не последовало. В комнате стояла напряженная тишина, даже дыхания парня не было слышно. Но Роджер всем своим нутром уловил отчаяние, которое, как кисель, сгущалось в воздухе. Ну, просто хоть ножом режь. А еще – он учуял это своим, вконец обострившимся от голода обонянием – от кровати Джема резко пахло свежим мальчишеским потом и страхом. Наконец, Роджер расслышал сдержанный сиплый вздох, который можно сделать только через рот, когда имеешь напрочь отекший нос.  
– Джем, ты спишь? – еще раз попытался он.  
Ответом ему опять была кромешная тишина. Он уже совсем было собрался притворить за собой дверь, когда разобрал полузадушенное «да», донесшееся с постели Джема.  
Его ребенок явно не спал, если не сказать больше – он безутешно плакал. Это было очевидно, судя по сдавленным тихим всхлипам, перемежаемым судорожными вздохами.  
Роджер горестно сжал челюсть и шагнул через порог, плотно прикрыв дверь.  
Он тяжело опустился на кровать рядом с сыном, со жгучей тоской ощущая его пылающее, напряженное тело возле своего бедра и положил руку между вздрагивающих острых лопаток. Джем вдруг обернулся рывком и зарылся лицом в его колени, судорожно вцепившись в рубашку.  
– Папочка, папочка, пожалуйста, не отдавай меня им! Лучше накажи меня сам. Я НЕ ХОЧУ, НЕ ХОЧУ туда идти, Я НЕ МОГУ! – из его груди рвался тихий отчаянный стон.  
«Боже! Господи! – потрясенно продумал Роджер, ужаснувшись своей совершеннейшей беспомощности, и сам готовый вцепиться в сына, будто какие-то злые силы хотят забрать его навсегда. – Спаси и помилуй нас». Что он мог сказать сейчас дрожащему пареньку, вжимающемуся в него как в последний спасительный оплот? Как утешить? Да и что он мог сделать в этой патовой ситуации, ведь от него совершенно ничего не зависело? Или все-таки зависело?.. Как всегда, в такие сомнительные минуты, Роджер ощутил Его надежное присутствие.  
– Чшшш... сынок... конечно, я не дам тебя в обиду... не дам, не переживай, – он чувствовал, как задеревенел от горького спазма его голос, и с трудом перевел тягучее дыхание. – Несомненно, ты совершил большой грех и заслужил наказание, и ты понесешь его так, как угодно Господу. Но он знает, что ты раскаиваешься, малыш, – Роджер успокаивающе потормошил стиснутое тело мальчишки, – и он не будет слишком жесток, Джемми, не сомневайся.  
– Они отрубят мне руку! И б-будут п-пороть плетью, как дедА-А-А... – опять этот рывок в его колени, будто парнишка мучительно старается спрятаться прямо в надежном теле отца.  
– Нет, парень, нет, что ты! С чего ты взял? Они не сделают этого. Бог не допустит, и я не допущу! Лучше я сам выдеру тебя как следует, малец, – Роджер тихонько водил ладонью по его худощавой спине, ерошил взмокшие волосы, – но калечить тебя точно не дам! Успокойся... Ну...  
И с болью понял, что сам едва верит в свои слова.  
– Дед сказал, что он не сможет меня защитить, – глухой голос паренька обреченно пыхтел в его бедро. – Потому что, если он не накажет меня, все перестанут его слушать и от этого умру-уут.  
– Дед так сказал?  
– Да-аа...  
– Боже... Ну... не думаю, что он имел в виду именно, что тебе грозит _такое_ наказание. Дороже тебя и Менди у него никого нет. Он все сделает ради тебя. Он что-нибудь придумает.  
– Не-е-еет, ему все-ее дороже, кроме меня... И вообще-ее, вы Мэ-ээнди больше любите.  
– Да нет же, дурачок, ну что ты заладил... – Роджер почувствовал настоящую растерянность и раскаяние, ведь все его слова теперь мало значили по сравнению с делами, а он действительно в последнее время, погрузившись с головой в насущные проблемы общины, мало обращал внимания на подросшего сына. Вот и получил сполна. – Поверь, сынок, _мы все тебя очень любим_... А я тебя даже больше люблю, чем Менди, ведь тебя я, все же, дольше знаю.  
«Господи! – покаянно подумал Роджер, – прости мне эту маленькую ложь!»  
Хотя особо-то он и не соврал, если до конца разобраться. Ведь по времени действительно получается побольше...  
Джем немного полежал, прижавшись к его ноге и тяжело сопя отекшим носом.  
– Это правда, па? – наконец, выдохнул он.  
– Ну, конечно, даже не сомневайся! – и Роджер почувствовал, ласково растирая его спину, как, наконец, медленно расслабляется скукоженное тело паренька.  
– Я не послушал тебя, прости... – приглушенно донеслось из недр его коленей. – Нас с Айданом в аду теперь будут жарить черти? Вечно? Да, па?  
Роджер опять тихонько вздохнул, потом чуть отодвинул ребенка и улегся рядом с ним, подогнув ноги – бережно окружая его защитой своего мощного тела.  
– Господи, ну кто тебе опять такое сказал? – прогудел он Джему на ухо, обнимая его и придвигая к себе поближе, хотя ощущал, что парень и без того весь мокрый от пота.  
– Эми сказала Айдану. Это же правда? – горько пробухтел мальчишка в плечо отца.  
– Ну... не думаю. Это все происходит не так, уверяю тебя. И не надо слушать всякие глупости. Все будет хорошо, мальчик мой, верь в это, как я верю, – его размеренный сиплый голос успокаивал, он тихонько поглаживал пальцами мягкие волосы сына, проводил ладонью осторожно по его напряженной шее к плечам, и обратно. – Все мы ошибаемся, сынок. Он понимает это, несомненно. То, что мы не можем всегда поступать правильно... Иначе, подумай, как бы мы узнали что правильно, а что нет, а, если бы не ошибались? Нам, порой, и некому подсказать, кроме собственного сердца, только оно знает ответы на все. И Бога надо пустить туда. Чтобы он подсказывал нам. Понимаешь меня?  
– Да... Кажется...  
– Это такой сложный путь, Джем. Довериться ему полностью... нелегко. Но лучше для нас, если мы сделаем это. Вот, например, мы не видим будущего, а Он – видит. И только Он один знает, как будет лучше для нас, и Он... Вообще-то Он всегда показывает нам правильный путь, потому что любит нас.  
– Ну, пааа, тогда чего же тут сложного? Просто надо всегда делать то, что Он говорит... и всё. Ведь так?  
– Сынок, – Роджер усмехнулся с великим сомнением, – а что, ты всегда делаешь так, как я тебе говорю? Так и проблем бы не было, верно? Но что-то не припомню я, чтобы ты был таким послушным, да. Ну, хорошо, я, например, могу подсказать тебе, как, мне кажется, будет правильно, но ведь ты же сам выбираешь, как ты хочешь поступить, так? И я, конечно, не Бог, вообще-то, и тоже могу ошибаться... А ты такой же человек, как и я, и, поэтому, у тебя должно быть свое мнение и право выбора. Но, тогда, учти, что это выходит уже твое решение и будет твоя ответственностьза него.  
– Так я могу делать, как я хочу? Паа? – Джем аж привстал, захваченный такой интересной перспективой.  
– Хмм... нет. Пожалуй, сейчас еще не можешь, прости. Пока ты, все-таки, еще не очень опытный человек, и лучше тебе все же слушать меня и маму, и деда с бабулей, конечно, если не хочешь без конца попадать в неприятности... Жизнь-то у тебя как-никак одна, и лучше воспользоваться опытом старших, чем растратить ее всю на то, чтобы завернуть в какой-нибудь непроходимый тупик. Ты ведь, по незнанию, можешь встрять туда, откуда и вовсе не выбраться. И нам, твоим близким, этим кучу переживаний доставить. Мы же все за тебя готовы… на все что угодно, мальчик мой! А как же иначе? Надеюсь, сегодня ты хотя бы это уразумел.  
– Да, папа. Прости меня. Я... – Джем усердно почесал раскисший нос, – я п-постараюсь… слушать вас.  
– Ну-ну, надеюсь. Впрочем... – Роджер ласково усмехнулся, – зарекалась коза не ходить в огород...  
– Ну, пааа... я, правда, все понял уже.  
– Ладно, ладно... верю, малыш, – прошептал Роджер, и Джем, устраиваясь поудобнее, закинул на отца конечности, прижавшись к нему покрепче, – Так вот, хотя Бог точно знает, как будет для нас лучше, но Он ведь тоже дал нам право выбирать. И, если уж мы сделали выбор, нам придется самим иметь дело с последствиями и ответить за них. И если нам что-то не нравится, тогда мы уже никого, Джем, не можем винить в этом. Ведь выбор был наш, да? Мы можем только понять, что так не надо было делать. Это и будет твоим раскаянием, сынок и твоим личным опытом. Ведь в следующий раз ты уже будешь понимать, как тебе нужно поступить, чтобы сделать выбор получше. Изменить что-то. И, в конце-концов, тогда ты пойдешь самым верным путем. Вот так все и происходит, мальчик мой.  
– И как же понять, па, что, я всегда выбираю этот, самый правильный путь?  
– Полагаю, нужно для начала понять, куда ты хочешь прийти в конце-концов, потом думать, смотреть по сторонам и прислушиваться к своему сердцу, в котором есть частица божья... Это называется поступать по совести, дорогой. Хотя это и нелегко, да. Каждый твой поступок, даже самый маленький, он имеет последствия. Так ты идешь по жизни, все время выбирая, раз за разом и, если что-то не так, то пытаешься исправить свой неверный выбор, если это еще возможно, конечно.  
– Это, и правда… трудно.  
– Да, трудно, но Бог добр к нам и, обычно, дает шанс все поправить и… не один. У Него, конечно, свои методы, чтобы показать нам, где именно пролегает наш самый лучший путь... Иногда, кажется, что они хмм... слишком-слишком жестоки, да, и идти туда бывает так… тяжело. Но надо открыть свое сердце, довериться и смело идти, куда Он показывает, и тогда ты попадешь туда, куда тебе нужно, хотя это и не очевидно на первый взгляд.  
– Как это?  
– Ну, например, когда-то давным-давно англичане так ужасно обошлись с твоим дедом. Они поступили с ним несправедливо. Кажется, что это большое зло, то, что с ним случилось... Но на самом деле, если бы этого не произошло, то он никогда бы не встретил Клэр, твою бабушку. А я бы никогда не встретил твою мать, потому что ее бы не было. А ты и Менди, хмм... никогда бы не родились. Вот так задумал Бог. Но мы его замыслы можем понять только сейчас, из будущего.  
Он сам потерял свой голос, когда его повесили. На тот момент это казалось страшной катастрофой, но сейчас Роджер склонен был рассматривать это событие, скорее, как обряд инициации. Запоздалой, да. И, поэтому, жестокой. Но, в конечном итоге, он перешел на другой уровень, если это можно так назвать. Он с удивлением смотрел на того наивного тридцатилетнего мальчика, каким он был тогда, и понимал, что Бог готовил его. Ему нужно было срочно взрослеть, чтобы выдержать то, что произошло дальше.  
– Если бы деда не... били плетьми, то мы бы не родились? – Джем был так крайне ошарашен этим поворотом, что, даже, позабыв про свои беды, снова оторвал голову от его плеча и во все глаза смотрел в темноте на отца.  
– Ну, выходит, что так. Видишь, вовсе не обязательно то, что случается с нами плохого, на первый взгляд, оказывается так уж и плохо. И мы узнаем все замыслы Бога только потом... ну... когда-нибудь. Это нужно понимать, Джемми, и не нужно бояться и... обижать Его... своим недоверием. Все, что с нами происходит, это нам для чего-то нужно.  
– То, что со мной случилось сегодня, это мне нужно? Зачем паап? – Джем озадаченно сопел в темноте.  
– Я не знаю. Правда. Это знает только Он. А нам надо довериться, что так будет лучше для нас и идти спокойно. Как пошел Иисус, когда он во всем положился на Отца своего. Спокойно. Это и есть настоящая вера, сынок. Так что сейчас давай не будем страшиться, малыш, – Роджер притянул к себе Джема и обнял его крепко, пытаясь сам верить в то, что говорил, – вдруг все еще будет хорошо, а мы с тобой уже устанем от страха... Ведь Бог обещал защищать нас вообще-то. Всегда. Так что не слишком-то это правильно – переживать заранее... – уже не столько для Джема, сколько для себя, успокаивающе шептал он.  
Теплый, мягко вибрирующий голос отца обволакивал его измотанное сознание, и Джем, наконец, почувствовал покой.  
– ... и еще Он все время пытается до тебя достучаться. Очень пытается... Учит тебя. Как и отец, который сильно тебя любит и наказывает только для того, чтобы ты не сбивался с лучшей для тебя дороги. Хоть ему это и нелегко, поверь...  
– А как Бог поймет, что я все понял и сожалею? – Джем усиленно пилигал сонными глазами, а из-за расплющенной подушкой щеки его слова звучали не слишком внятно.  
– Ну... как сильный человек прощает слабости другим людям, так и Он прощает нам. И ты попроси прощения, сынок, искренне скажи Ему – и себе, конечно – что раскаиваешься, Он обязательно увидит, что у тебя не было злого умысла, что ты по-настоящему сожалеешь, и простит тебя. И обязательно даст тебе шанс все исправить. Вспомни, как я тебя учил... давай вместе, – Роджер крепче прижал к себе сына и зашептал в его теплую, чуть влажную макушку, еще больше согревая ее своим дыханием. – _«Помилуй меня, Боже, по великой милости Твоей, и по множеству щедрот Твоих изгладь беззакония мои... Многократно омой меня от беззакония моего, и от греха моего очисти меня... ибо беззакония мои я сознаю, и грех мой всегда предо мною...»_ (Пс 50:3-5)  
– ... не отвергни меня... от лица Твоего... – беззвучно шептал Джем непослушными губами, временами проваливаясь в сон и совсем теряя связь с реальностью.  
Роджер до конца произнес покаянную молитву над спящим сыном, чувствуя, как и на него самого нисходит умиротворение. Потом, услышав, наконец, ровное посапывание, ласково поцеловал в его спутавшиеся на лбу пряди и стал потихоньку, стараясь не дышать, вытягивать затекшую руку из-под потяжелевшего тела парнишки. Но, когда Роджер пошевелился, Джем опять сонно встрепенулся, вцепившись в рукав отца.  
– Папа, папочка... не уходи, пожалуйста, мне страшно... – заплетающимся языком пробурчал он, так до конца и не просыпаясь.  
С некоторой грустью Роджер понял, что его поздний ужин отменяется и, смирившись с неизбежным, расслабился и закрыл глаза. Ладонь его успокоительно легла на горячую спину сына, ощущая доверчивое биение родного сердца.  
– Да, да, Джем, конечно, я здесь, я с тобой, спи, балбесина ты мой. Все будет хорошо, – прошептал он, погружаясь в зыбкую пелену сна.  
Хотя сам он был в этом не настолько уверен.

***

_Причинно-следственные связи – событий пестрых череда.  
Не избежать коварной вязи их пут, влекущих в никуда.  
И, снежным комом нарастая при каждом слове или шаге,  
Они нам все припоминают, а мы молим их о пощаде..._  


**Автор неизвестен**

_Ничего не поделаешь –  
то мы предаемся любви,  
то любовь предает нас._   


**Фредерик Бегбедер**   


БЛИЖЕ К ОБЕДУ НАШ НЕБОЛЬШОЙ отряд выдвинулся на запланированное место экзекуции. Джейми с Роджером шли впереди широкой уверенной поступью, одетые, несмотря на порядком припекавшее солнце, в свои прилично-выходные одежды – чистые рубахи и кожаные жилеты. Мы с Бобби, чуть поотстав, молча тащились следом, и я могла рассеянно наблюдать, как видавшие виды килты, словно плащи средневековых рыцарей, в такт решительным шагам размеренно колыхались позади шотландцев. Как ни странно, это придавало мне некоторое подобие спокойствия, хотя в голове моей зияла пустота – думать о чем бы то ни было не получалось... А самую основную мысль – «Как там наши мальчишки?» – от себя я усиленно отгоняла, ведь именно она ввергала меня в пучину паники.  
Хирам забрал их ранним утром, и я вдруг доподлинно осознала всю трагическую глубину подвига Пресвятой Девы Марии, когда она осознанно отдала своего Сына на растерзание разъяренной толпе. «Боже, Боже, Ты ведь не допустишь, чтобы случилось что-то ужасное!» – в отчаянии подумала я и ощутила, что ноги перестали меня держать, а руки мерзко дрожат. Мы, взрослые, старались сохранять видимость спокойствия и не прикасаться лишний раз к мальчишкам с нежностями и жалостью, чтобы они – а, может, и мы сами – не потеряли тех остатков присутствия духа, которые еще теплились в их ошалелых глазах. Только мужчины позволили себе подойти к ним и, коротко сжав их худенькие, но уже крепкие плечи, приказали держаться. И пареньки понуро ушли вслед за Кромби, кинув на нас напоследок прощальные взгляды приговоренных, от которых кровь моя вмиг застыла в жилах. Я закрыла глаза и вцепилась в Джейми:  
– Все ведь будет хорошо, правда?  
И знала, что у него нет на это ответа. Я разобрала, как посеревшие губы его тихо шепчут: _«Под Твою защиту прибегаем, Святая Богородица.. Не презри молений наших в скорбях наших, но от всех опасностей избавляй нас всегда..»_  
Потом он мягко похлопал меня по руке:  
– Думаю, не будем умирать заранее, Саксоночка. Ты же сама говорила...  
Да, я говорила. Но говорить и делать – разные вещи...  
И теперь мы шли на проклятое место заклания, где всё, наконец, так или иначе должно свершиться – и это в нашей ситуации стало даже каким-то облегчением.  
Бобби был бледен и уныл – видимо, не спал большую часть ночи, как и все мы. Впрочем, никто из нас не веселился. Все пребывали в состоянии сосредоточенной угрюмости.  
Брианна с Эми остались с младшими детьми. Во-первых, мы, конечно, не хотели подвергать малышей испытанию таким зрелищем. А, во-вторых, взведенная до последней степени Брианна заявила, что если она туда пойдет, то скандал выйдет еще похуже, и вряд ли это улучшит и без того напряженную ситуацию. И Джейми благоразумно согласился, чтобы она осталась.  
Наверное, я бы тоже малодушно придумала себе причину не ходить – хотя бы, например, проблемы со здоровьем – в моем возрасте вполне понятный и веский предлог. Но я была врачом, а врач, судя по всему, там может понадобиться. Я сделала насколько глубоких вздохов и положила в свой докторский саквояж жгут и специальные щипцы для прижигания сосудов, взяла хорошую порцию спирта и корпии, а так же разные кровоостанавливающие препараты. Джейми заметил это. Веки его затрепетали, а мышцы лица растерянно дрогнули, но он ничего не сказал. Только слегка кивнул головой. Надейся на лучшее, готовься к худшему.  
Все желающие мужчины Риджа с женами и детьми – бóльшая половина всей общины – неспешно собрались к часу дня во дворе молельной избы. Вывели подавленных и испуганных полураздетых мальчишек. Наших. И Собрание началось.  
Джейми, как лэрд этой земли, твердо выступил вперед и зычно прокричал на всю обширную поляну:  
– Граждане Риджа, сегодня, здесь, мы собрались с вами по довольно скорбному поводу. Эти двое... обвиняемых нарушили _святая святых_ – Закон Божий – и осрамили себя недостойными деяниями. Они были пойманы на месте преступления, есть многочисленные _свидетели_ , – при этом слове Джейми бросил выразительный взгляд в сторону сжавшихся преступников, – поэтому вина их несомненна и доказана. Они заслужили всяческое порицание и искупительное наказание. Принимая внимание возраст обвиняемых, и отсутствие у них злого умысла, – Джейми помолчал, переводя дыхание, и внимательно обвел собравшихся тяжелым взглядом, – а так же то, что они проделали это впервые – и хммм... очень надеюсь, что в последний раз – назначаю им положенное в этом случае и _справедливое_ наказание: порка крапивой по обнаженным... частям тела в течении десяти минут. Думаю, это будет соразмерно их вине и вполне достаточно... для первого раза.  
«Надо было выпить», – подумала я, в очередной раз обливаясь тошнотворным ужасом, который накатывал волнами, прорываясь сквозь пелену тупого безразличия. И, сосредоточившись на дыхании, с некоторым облегчением наблюдала, как люди, после слов лэрда, одобрительно зашумели и, в большинстве своем, согласно закивали головами, особенно женщины.  
Но тут Хирам, разрази Господь его скользкую душу, прошествовал на середину поляны и поднял вверх правую руку, заявляя, что хочет говорить. Кромби давно был старостой Риджа, и к нему, после окончания войны, негласно, как бы по умолчанию, перешли обязанности местного шерифа, поэтому он – не зря Джейми опасался худшего – решил все-таки показать Фрейзеру и Маккензи кто _настоящий хозяин_ в общине и, прикрываясь праведными речами, которые ожидаемо подействовали на людей одурманивающе, выставил вопрос _на голосование_.  
– ...мы не должны забывать, граждане Риджа, что только в _наших_ руках будущее нас и детей наших – за это мы воевали так недавно. И победили. Вспомните люди, как мы долго и кроваво сражались за свободу и демократию, и, именно поэтому, мы должны решать судьбы жителей Риджа _всем миром_ , а не только словом одного лэрда. И не забывайте, что целомудренность детей Своих, это главный вопрос, который волнует Господа и, который Он завещал блюсти нам с особой тщательностью в Законе Своем.  
Я увидела, как Джейми побледнел и стиснул зубы так, что, казалось, можно было услышать их хруст. Зато белки его глаз налились кровью безбрежной ярости. Кто знавал его в такие минуты, не многие могли похвастаться тем, что пережили это. Он положил руку на рукоять короткого меча и стоял, пожирая святошу бешеным взглядом, весь напряженно готовый к броску, словно леопард на охоте.  
«Боже, помоги!» – в голове лихорадочно пульсировала одна мысль. Сделать я ничего была не в состоянии и, выступив, могла натворить бед похуже – женщины обычно не имели права голоса на общем собрании.  
От гадкого ощущения беспомощности я не слишком ясно помнила дальнейшее – только, как стояла и тряслась от холода на тридцатиградусной жаре, кутаясь в шаль, а все происходящее было как в глухом тумане.  
Хирам вещал упоенно, и все вокруг начали ему поддакивать, уже совсем готовые к суровой расправе. Джейми бросал взгляды на свою руку, пошевеливая искалеченными пальцами, будто прощался с ней, и мне совсем подурнело. Я придвинулась к нему поближе и, незаметно взяв его ладонь, стиснула ее покрепче. Думаю, я просто уцепилась за мужа, чтобы не свалиться, но как ни странно, на него это тоже подействовало умиротворяюще, и он перевел сдавленное дыхание.  
Мощная фигура заслонила от меня солнце, и я бросила взгляд вправо. Роджер уверенно встал перед возбужденной толпой, и весь его вид – непреклонный и мрачный – говорил, что он готов биться. За своего сына и за паренька Айдана.  
Он начал с того, что повинился перед людьми за ненадлежащее воспитание и взял ответственность за происшествие на себя, пообещав сам наказать своего отпрыска очень сурово. А потом что-то важное сказал _о милосердии_. И, на наше счастье, его слова вдруг оказались, как порыв свежего ветра, порвавшего липкую паутину словоблудия Хирама – люди прислушались к нему больше, чем к лицемерному Кромби с его пространно–скользкими казуистическими речами, и предпочтения голосующих стали явственно склоняться в пользу безопасной по всем статьям крапивы... В конце, речь об изуверском отрубании кистей уже не шла, но перевес за страшное наказание плетьми был всего в пару-тройку голосов – это были мужчины из недавно прибывших семей, которые еще не ориентировались хорошо в отношениях нашей общины. Они, видимо, действительно, боялись за своих детей, так как к их ногам жались маленькие девочки.  
Джейми с Роджером опять ухватились за дирки. Но, как это ни странно, неожиданная поддержка пришла с той стороны, откуда мы никак не ожидали. Эта бестия, Марина, нахально выпорхнула в круг и пристыдила мужчин – и дам – за их неуместную жестокость.  
– Как вы мошеш' так сурово наказать этот бестолковый малтчик за такой опышный жисненный выхоток! – воскликнула она, и от негодования акцент ее порядком усилился. – Бойтес' Бог, л'юти! Фы ше искалечайт' их на фся жисн'! Они сапсем дитё и осознайт' фсё уже, смотреть все туда, – она изящно указала своей округлой рукой на замерших в шоке подсудимых, которые, по правде говоря, мало чем отличались от статуй вселенской вины. – А мы, Рихтер, особо пострадавший, согласен на просто порка крапива. Та-аа...  
Как всегда, кошачьи повадки Марины и ее завораживающий бархатный голос произвели на мужчин магическое действие. Их глаза заполонились непонятными желаниями и отвлеченными мыслями. Даже я почувствовала некие томные вибрации в груди, и мне безотчетно захотелось срочно побежать выполнять любые ее прихоти. Вот же зараза!.. Как она так умеет?  
На последнем витке голосования все выдохнули облегченно и пошли готовить место для экзекуции: кто-то вынес пару тяжелых лавок из молельной избы, кто-то вызвался нарвать карательного растения, благо, далеко ходить было не надо – оно росло под каждым забором. Свежее и, поэтому, очень жгучее...  
В результате, наши парни все-таки довольно легко отделались, хотя им, наверное, так не показалось, судя по тому, как пыхтели и извивались, насколько это было возможно, их голые мальчишеские тела, намертво прикрученные к лавками, под грозными жалящими пучками крапивы. Хирам с помощниками основательно, прям таки со знанием дела, охлестывали их в две руки, специально задерживая огненные листья на их коже, чтобы уязвить посильнее.  
Я смотрела на Джейми... он смотрел на это безобразие, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, но судя по его остекленевшему взгляду и подрагивающим векам – просто ничего не видел. Было полное ощущение, что он напрочь закрылся от этого вероломного мира в свой непроницаемый кокон и теперь действовал чисто механически, не позволяя себе никаких чувств. Иначе эта лавина просто захлестнула бы с головой и разрушила всех и вся на своем пути и его – в первую очередь.  
Я случайно вскользь глянула на Марину, и какое-то нехорошее подозрение зародилось во мне. Казалось, девица смотрела на это тяжкое действо с каким-то странным вожделением. Прикрытые черные глаза ее подернулись пеленой, она слегка покусывала свои сочные губы, будто наслаждалась беспомощными мучениями несчастных мальчишек, как изысканной трапезой. Вот же бестия! Они ведь совсем еще дети, прости Господи! Сама же сказала! Хмм... но учитывая то, _кто и как_ поймал наших неосторожных друзей, вполне возможно... Но ведь она, в итоге, сама же за них и заступилась. Да... всё это как-то непонятно...  
– Довольно, – спокойно сказал Джейми, взглянув на часы, пожалованные ему командованием за выдающиеся заслуги на службе, и только я могла слышать, как задеревенел его голос. – Справедливость восстановлена. Они искупили свою провинность перед общиной. Будьте так добры, отвяжите их, мистер Кромби.  
Потом он набрал воздух в легкие и поднял голову:  
– Граждане Риджа, я, _ваш лэрд_... мистер Маккензи и мистер Хиггинс, сердечно благодарим всех за ваше понимание и снисходительное отношение к нашим оступившимся детям. Поверьте, мы _не забудем_ этого, – он вдруг многозначительно взглянул в сторону Хирама, потом обвел взглядом благодушно кивающих людей, на самом деле радостных от того, что все закончилось разумно, без ненужной жестокости. – Мы даем обещание, что дома этих охальников ждет дополнительное наказание за их непотребное... хмм... грех. И, поверьте, очень суровое.  
Ошалевшие парнишки поспешно, пока толпа смотрела на лэрда, натягивали дрожащими руками спасительные рубахи и штаны, морщась от соприкосновения ткани с обожженной кожей. Но от этих слов деда они напряженно замерли и поглядели на него с немым испугом, пилигая заплаканными глазами.  
– Мы обещаем, – продолжал Джейми, – что с этого момента будем контролировать каждый их шаг, они будут загружены работой и больше не посмеют нарушать наши Законы, или я, – он грозно зыркнул в сторону провинившихся, – самолично спущу с паршивцев три шкуры. Вот этими руками!  
Джейми поднял вверх свои увесистые кулаки и демонстративно представил их зрителям на всеобщее одобрение.  
– Ну, надеемся, что дома ты, как и обещал, спустишь с них хотя бы одну, лэрд, – добродушно прогудел Ронни, и все облегченно засмеялись.  
– Не думаю, Ронни, что я давал когда-нибудь повод сомневаться в моем слове, а? – Джейми тоже усмехался. Его заметно отпустило.  
– Ну-ну, знаем, знаем мы нашего грозного лэрда, небось, пожалеешь пацанов, а, Джейми? – подначил Дункан.  
– Ну, что ж, если завтра к вечеру они еще смогут сидеть, можете прийти и добавить, разрешаю.  
– О, звучит внушительно. Похоже, пацаны, придется вам обкладывать свои филейные части подушками на манер хранзуских барышень... Или спасаться, удирая огородами, и отсиживаться где-нибудь в лесу. Пока дед и папашки ваши не отойдут. Ну, я, помнится, так и делал по молодости – тоже задница зажить не успевала...  
– Не тот случай, к сожалению, Глен, – им все равно придется прийти и ответить за свой поступок. По-взрослому.  
– Что, парни, не захотите, чай, на девичьи прелести-то и смотреть _никогда_ больше? А зря... – сочувственно потешались мужчины, стараясь вывести приунывших мальчишек из шока.  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка, ребята, давайте не портите нам пацанов, – пробурчал порядком расслабившийся Роджер, – у них и так мозги набекрень, бедолаги.  
Он взъерошил понурую голову сына, чуть потормошив его сжатые плечи крепкой рукой. Потом похлопал по спине подавленного Айдана, который, нервно всхлипывая, все еще находился в кататимическом потрясении, и передал его в руки Бобби.  
– Ну, все, на этом Собрание закончено, господа, – облегченно объявил Джейми, почти не соблюдая положенные формальности, – можем расходиться, полагаю.  
– Нет, лэрд, подожди, надо решить еще один вопрос, – Хирам, вкрадчивый, как змей, приблизился к Джейми.  
– Чего еще тебе надо, Кромби? – Джейми насторожено глянул на настырного старосту. – Дело закрыто.  
– Не думаю, лэрд. Отойдем на пару слов. И пусть, – он возвысил голос, – никто не расходится!  
Я внимательно следила, как Хирам в чем-то настойчиво убеждал моего мужа. Потом вдруг Джейми порывисто развернулся и сказал ему пару слов с такой яростью – аж слюна извергалась из его рта прямо Кромби в лицо. А когда он вернулся назад, я заметила, как тихое бешенство неудержимо клокочет в его глазах.  
– Господи, что еще ему надо? А, Джейми.  
Он смотрел насколько секунд на меня, не понимая вопроса и, похоже, вообще не замечая моего присутствия, потом пришел, наконец, в себя, и взгляд его стал осмысленным.  
– Этот ублюдок хочет, чтобы девчушек тоже наказали. Дескать, они вели себя непотребно и спровоцировали инцидент.  
– Наказали? Как?  
– Ну... Так же как Джема и Айдана, – Джейми с негодованием мотнул головой.  
– Что? Джейми, я не понимаю? Он хочет их раздеть? Догола? При всем народе?  
– Да. Он говорит, что это будет справедливо, – он потихоньку скрежетал зубами.  
– Справедливо? Ах, он, чертов лицемер! То есть, я правильно поняла, он собирается обнажить их зады перед всем Риджем и заставить всех этих людей делать то, за что только что так ужасно наказали наших мальчишек? Пялиться на голых девиц? И после этого он еще что-то там верещит о погибающей морали? А сам под шумок, гнусный пес, собирается воспользоваться моментом, чтобы под благовидным предлогом узреть нагие женские тела? Да еще и помучить их вдоволь? Садист!  
– Саксоночка, прошу, не добавляй масла в огонь! Я и так еле сдержался, чтобы не прибить этого мерзкого фарисея прямо на месте.  
– Да я сама сейчас вырву его паршивую бороденку по волоску! – я ринулась в сторону Кромби, но была примирительно удержана за руку моим мужем.  
– Да будь я проклят, если позволю ему это! И, теперь, никто, надеюсь, не сможет упрекнуть меня в предвзятости. Да и потом, эти «вавилонские блудницы», как окрестил их Хирам, виноваты не больше, чем наши парни. Так что пусть с ними родня разбирается, нечего здесь их срамить. Терзают меня смутные сомнения по поводу того, кто тут заправляет всем этим спектаклем... Вот бы кому я с удовольствием всыпал, – как бы про себя пробормотал он, коротко взглянув в сторону Марины.  
– Так что ты сказал Хираму?  
– Ну, так и сказал, что если он не уймется, я донесу до народа эту его тайную распутную мысль насчет попялиться задарма на молодую женскую плоть, и так, что он вовек не отмоется, грязный святоша.  
Хирам между тем, опять выйдя в центр поляны, красноречиво вещал что-то о блудницах, Евиных дочерях, змее искусителе и справедливости, осторожно посматривая на Джейми, который, на самом деле, большую часть времени отрешенно смотрел куда-то в землю. Наверное, боялся испепелить Хирама взглядом. Народ одобрительно гудел.  
Потом Кромби велел подойти несчастным девицам. Хельда и Ингэ – все красные, заплаканные и трясущиеся – вышли перед толпой, где еще стояли скамьи, не остывшие от наших мальчишек. Кримхильд, на ее счастье, на Собрании почему-то не оказалось.  
– Деда! – Джем отчаянно вцепился Джейми в рукав, зрачки его расширились. – Останови его! Я, я пойду!.. За нее... за них. Можно?  
Джейми грустно усмехнулся и положил руку ему на плечо, приобняв.  
– Хватит с тебя на сегодня, рыжий парень. Не бойся, ничего особо страшного им не грозит. Надеюсь...  
Впрочем, так оно и было. Хирам заставил девушек встать на колени и вытянуть вперед свои дрожащие руки. Потом несколько раз хлестанул по ним крапивой. С наслаждением так хлестанул, от души – дьявол забери этого похотливого мерзавца! Конечно, по сравнению с тем, что выдержали за эти два безумных дня наши пареньки, наказание выглядело довольно легким. И вряд ли они вообще чувствовали хоть какую-то боль, судя по расширенным в великом потрясении глазам девчонок. Все-таки, Джейми был прав: стыд гораздо страшнее, чем физическое страдание... Гораздо. Хорошо, хоть, что несчастным девочкам не пришлось испытать всей прелести мук ожидания и того, о чем тайно мечтал Хирам.  
На этом Собрание закончилось, и люди стали расходится, удовлетворенно переговариваясь и почтительно кивая нам на прощание. Мы тоже смогли, наконец, пойти домой, подальше от порицающих или сочувствующих людских взглядов.  
Я понимала, что испытываю безмерное облегчение от того, что все закончилось и, в общем-то, малой кровью – по крайне мере, с довольно терпимыми для нас последствиями. На меня даже снизошла некоторая эйфория, когда я доподлинно осознала это, и я истово возблагодарила Бога за такое великодушное решение столь злополучной проблемы. В этом времени и за меньший проступок могла ждать мучительная смерть. И часто это зависело просто от настроя толпы, как я не раз убеждалась на собственном опыте.  
Но Джейми и Роджер все-таки отбили мальчишек и теперь шли, тоже постепенно наполняясь осознанием того, что все позади – я видела, как их настроение ощутимо повышается. Глаза мужчин заблестели, и они с лукавым сочувствием посматривали на поникшие тела, обреченно тащившиеся по дороге и с громадным трудом переставляющие вялые ноги.  
Потом Джейми, перемигнувшись с Роджером, догнал пареньков и мягко положил руки на их понурые плечи.  
– Ну что, любители скандальных развлечений, как они там поживают? А?  
– Кто? – невнятно буркнул Джем, не поднимая головы.  
– Ну... ваши отжученные задницы?  
Роджер и Бобби гадко захихикали.  
– Небось, горят как в аду, а, братцы?  
Айдан поднял на Джейми свои грустные серые глаза, полные трагической скорби, искренне не понимая, _как_ над этим можно так зло потешаться, а хмурый Джем и вовсе резко дернул плечом, пытаясь сбросить тяжелую руку деда.  
– Отвали, дед. Не до тебя сейчас, правда.  
Джейми, бросив на нас смеющийся взгляд, наморщил нос и состроил физиономию, очевидно должную обозначать: «О! О! О! Надо же! Смотрите, какие мы цацы!»  
Потом продолжил настойчиво донимать упоительно страдающих подростков.  
– Ну, дак, я просто вас поздравить хотел.  
– С чем это?  
– Со вступлением в мужской клан тех, кого выпороли публично. Вы отлично держались, ребята, я горжусь вами.  
– Деда, ты шутишь? – Джем недоверчиво посмотрел на Джейми.  
– Да вовсе нет. Не каждый муж способен пройти через это так достойно. Так что, давайте ваши лапы, молодежь. Теперь вы – мужчины, парни. Думаю, да. Я могу вас так называть.  
– Ага, дед, хорошо тебе говорить!.. Плеткой тебя били, хотя может и больно, но это не так позорно, а то, как детей малолетних – крапи-и-ивой... да еще при... все-е-х.  
Джем горестно всхлипнул и потупился. Мы смутно догадывались, _чье_ присутствие его больше всего удручало.  
– Дак это ты так расстроился, что не получил плетей, мальчик мой? – дед хмыкнул, и брови его насмешливо заиграли. – Ну что ж, еще не поздно, давай вернемся.  
– Неет, ну просто... ты сказал... А настоящих мужчин не лупят по голой заднице! – зло бросил он.  
– Хмм... не думаю, что ты прав, парень, – Джейми весело взглянул на меня и поджал губы. – Еще как лупят. Послушай... Мне было шестнадцать лет, Джем, целых шестнадцать! Представляешь? Я уже пару лет как чувствовал себя мужчиной – настоящим, конечно же, черт меня раздери! – а меня перекинули через колено, намотали мой килт на такой вот огроменный кулак, чтоб я не сильно дергался, – Джейми показал, какой кулак был у Энгуса, увеличив свой еще вполовину, – и отметелили ремнем, как нашкодившего щенка. Со всего маху, могу тебя уверить. И все это на общем Собрании клана.  
– О! Ого! – У Джема глаза расширились от удивления. – Да неправда, ты шутишь!  
– Да, знаешь, я бы тоже не поверил, если бы не болтался на этих самых коленях, пока мне методично расписывали мой мужественно вихляющийся зад. Во все цвета радуги. А я в это время мысленно вспоминал всех чертей и Апостолов на свете.  
– И за что же это, деда?  
– Ну как тебе сказать... Если вкратце, то за мой длинный и наглый язык. Решили мне его так укоротить.  
– И что? Помогло? – весьма заинтересовался Роджер.  
– Ну, на тот момент – несомненно. Через задницу, скажу я вам, оказалось весьма доходчиво. Так что, рекомендую взять на вооружение, – он опять заговорщицки подмигнул зятю, как всегда, обоими глазами.  
Джем опасливо насупился, полагая, что речь идет о методах его воспитания.  
Потом все же не выдержал.  
– И как? Больно было?  
– Ну, не столько больно – хотя, да, еще как больно! – сколько чертовски стыдно. Чуть не помер тогда со стыда. И все девицы клана от мало до велика, насколько я в курсе, на это пялились, – ноздри его затрепетали, когда он опять бросил быстрый, с прищуром, взгляд в мою сторону. – Но ничего, как видите, пережил. И, кстати, усвоил тогда одну маленькую мудрость...  
– Какую же, дед? – Джем и Айдан явственно приободрились и зашагали веселей.  
– В какую бы позу тебя не поставили, нужно пытаться стоять красиво. Так что давайте выше нос, парни!  
Я видела с благодарностью, как Джейми проделал с ребятами то же самое, что со мной, много лет назад, по дороге на Баргреннан: рассказав про свой позор, как про что-то забавное и проходящее, он как бы разделил с парнишками их унижение и, таким образом, весьма виртуозно сгладил острые переживания страдальцев.  
– Ну, а ты, Мак? Хотя, тебя, похоже, вообще никогда не пороли, – коварно подначил тесть. – Тем более что прилюдно.  
– Ну, чего это! – даже как-то обиженно проговорил Роджер. – Один раз, помню, было дело... Как раз в позу-то меня поставили очень даже нелицеприятную. Не знаю, насколько уж у меня красиво вышло в ней стоять, – он усмехнулся, – но, право, я старался.  
– Да? – Джем пораженно уставился на отца. – Ты про это ничего не рассказывал, па.  
– Ну, знаешь, мальчик мой, как-то не слишком педагогично рассказывать про грехи своей молодости... да, – Роджер смущенно почесал нос. – Ну... раз вы теперь члены нашего _мужского_ клуба, тогда ладно... Поведаю вам сей, столь прискорбный для меня эпизод.  
Джем подошел к отцу и уцепился за его рукав, а Айдан пристроился рядом, готовые внимать животрепещущей истории. Роджер посмотрел на меня немного сконфуженно, чуть пожав плечами: дескать «извини за неловкие подробности, но, сама видишь, приходится...»  
– В общем, парни, когда я там учился, в нашей инвернесской школе были довольно-таки суровые порядки.  
– Ох, ты.. надо же! Ничего за дв... кхмм...– Джейми вдруг осекся и опасливо глянул в сторону Бобби, понимая, что в запале чуть было не проговорился о вековой разнице во времени, – за столько лет не поменялось?  
– Ну... наказывали нас, в основном, ремнем по рукам. По заднице крайне редко, а уж публично тем более. Больше – в кабинете директора.  
Джейми при этих словах удивленно раскрыл глаза и посмотрел на свою левую руку, по которой, в основном, насколько я была в курсе, ему частенько в школе и доставалось. Ремнем. За то, что он был левшой и, при том, до крайней степени упрямым.  
– Нет, серьезно? Тоузы (ремни для наказаний в шотландских школах) у вас _до сих пор_ что ли в ходу?  
– Ну, как-то да. Конечно, били скорее чисто символически, пару-тройку ударов за раз, ну максимум шесть, хотя, впрочем, тоже довольно-таки болезненно выходило. По рукам почему-то было особенно больно... Рука потом долго ноет и даже ручку невозможно удержать. Ну, это еще от учителя, кстати, сильно зависело.  
– Ну и ну... А ты говорила, Клэр, – Джейми с недоумением уставился на меня, – _в ваших_ школах не практикуют порку детей.  
– Ну, я говорила _про Америку_ , вообще-то, – я тоже покосилась на пребывающего в неведении Бобби, надеясь, что он не слишком придаст значение моим словам, – и, кстати, тут тоже все сильно от штата зависит.  
– Ох, я так рад, что ты жила в нужном штате... и Бри была избавлена от этого... произвола учителей. Хотя, в остальном, думаю, ей бы не помешала в детстве суровая отцовская дисциплина.  
Я рассмеялась.  
– Ну, милый, у Бога, наверное, были свои планы...  
Мы опять обратили свое внимание на умолкнувшего Роджера.  
– Ну?  
– И дальше-то что, па?  
– Ну... если бы меня постоянно не перебивали, я давно бы уже рассказал. Потому что рассказывать-то особо нечего.  
– Ну, извини, извини, просто ты меня сильно удивил, если честно, Мак, – примирительно пояснил Джейми, – тем, что в шотландских школах лупят до сих пор.  
– Еще как, – буркнул Джем, тоже неохотно вспоминая свою бурную молодость в школе Инвернесса.  
Бобби с Айданом смотрели на нас с крайней степенью непонимания. В школах пороли всегда. Это было настолько незыблемо и естественно, как выпить в жару стакан воды, и почему вдруг должны были _перестать это делать_ , они не слишком, попросту говоря, врубались.  
– Ладно. В общем-то, мне довольно редко прилетало. В детстве я был относительно хмм... спокойным и, наверное, выглядел довольно приличным мальчуганом. Но в переходном возрасте у меня, как, похоже, и у всех присутствующих, крышу-то... снесло порядком. Хотя и здесь, по инерции, у меня получалось каким-то образом выкручиваться. В итоге, я, наверное, совсем обнаглел и... Хмм, да... Ну, так вот, однажды нас поймали за курением в туалете. Боже, Джем, неужели я тебе это рассказываю?  
– Курение – это что? – хором поинтересовались Айдан, Бобби и Джейми. – Вы курили трубки? Как индейцы?  
– Папа?! – Джем был невероятно шокирован таким вопиющим грехопадением отца.  
– Ну, почти... Не трубки, а специальные курительные палочки. Называются сигареты. Это когда измельченный табак заворачивают в бумагу. Гораздо хмм... удобнее в употреблении. Да я же просто так... всего один раз попробовал, Джем.  
– Ага, конечно, один раз... Так я тебе и поверил! Вот сам же меня воспитываешь, а сам!..  
– Ой, ну, Боже мой, Джем. В конце концов, я тебя во многом понимаю.  
– Джем, ну пожалуйста, давай уже дослушаем, – нетерпеливо протянул Айдан.  
– Ну, так вот, – Родж виновато глянул на демонстративно пыхтящего в негодовании Джема. – Если вкратце, отвертеться не удалось. Нас было пятеро. Каждого по очереди нагнули при всей школе и дали по шесть горячих. По заднице. – Роджер болезненно сморщился, будто прямо сейчас его хлещут ремнем. – Конечно, штаны нас не заставили снимать и били относительно не больно. Хотя, вообще-то, хмм... да, довольно-таки чувствительно. Но всяко, в этом нет ничего приятного, когда на тебя в таком интересном положении пялится вся школа. Особенно, если тебе уже почти пятнадцать, и ты считаешь себя чертовски взрослым. Ужас. Да, – он сокрушенно поджал губы и окинул нас трагически-несчастным взглядом.  
– Ух ты! – восхищенно пробормотали Джем с Айданом, окончательно забыв про свои беды.  
– И как девчонки? Они потом смеялись над тобой, па? – пацанят этот вопрос волновал, похоже, больше всего.  
– Ну, девчонок-то как раз и не было. Тогда у нас была чисто мужская школа. Но парни потешались над нами, конечно. Пришлось подраться пару раз. Ну и получить снова, потом. Правда, уже в кабинете директора. Таким образом, я окончательно испортил свою репутацию... Но это уже другая история.  
Джейми как-то даже уважительно посмотрел на Роджера: вроде как не совсем уж пропащий у него зять.  
– Надо же, парень, а выглядишь так, будто сроду ремня не нюхал.  
Роджер насмешливо приподнял брови:  
– Ну... тихая река бывает глубока, да, тесть?  
Теперь все взоры обратились к Бобби, который откровенно запаниковал под нашими внимательными взглядами. Его бледные щеки залил явственный румянец, особенно заполыхавший, когда он заметил мое, весьма заинтересованное выражение лица.  
– Хорошо, теперь твоя очередь, мистер Бобби Хиггинс. Только не говори, что тебе никогда не приходилось подставлять свою задницу для разъяснительного внушения, раз уж даже Роджер Мак получал...  
– Ну, да... несомненно, приходилось, мистер Фрейзер, – Бобби, шумно выдохнул и слегка надул губы, отчего его физиономия помолодела настолько, что стала похожа на лицо обиженного подростка. – Правда уж не знаю, насколько эту порку можно назвать публичной, но при этом, могу заверить, на меня глазели три моих великовозрастных кузины и вовсю мерзко хихикали, бесы их забери, глядючи, как мою несчастную задницу отчаянно наяривают розгами. Было дико больно и ужасно стыдно, вот что я запомнил.  
Мальчишки все просто превратились в ходячее любопытство.  
– И за что же тебя так наказали, Бобби? – худой, слегка сутулившийся Айдан был всего на полголовы ниже отчима. Он пошел рядом, с бессердечным интересом заглядывая смущенно улыбающемуся дорсетцу в лицо.  
– Ой, парни, вы не хотите это слышать, правда...  
– Нет, почему же, Бобби, очень хотим, поверь, – Джем забежал перед носом Хиггинса и с риском упасть, споткнувшись о какой-нибудь неожиданный корень, вприпрыжку пятился спиной вперед.  
– Ну... ну... ладно, – решительно выдал Бобби. – Представьте, я тоже подглядывал за кузинами, когда они переодевались. В замочную скважину.  
– Да ладно! – парни, торжествующе переглянувшись, прыснули.  
– Да. И меня застукал гувернер. Ну и... видимо он решил, что будет гораздо памятнее для меня, если _они будут смотреть_. Так и оказалось, – Бобби вздохнул и философски пожал жилистыми плечами. – Мне и было-то всего около двенадцати... Но все равно, все мое мужское самолюбие было уничтожено. Повержено и растоптано. Как мне тогда казалось – окончательно и бесповоротно... Господи, конечно, было очень больно, но, скажу я вам, если бы у меня был выбор, лучше бы я вытерпел три таких порки, только бы не эти их, ужасно позорные для меня смешки. Я готов был просто провалиться сквозь землю... Бр-р-р... До сих пор как-то не по себе от этого воспоминания. И... самое главное, – Бобби скорчил удрученную рожицу, – я ведь совсем ничего не увидел в этой замочной скважине. Только какие-то тряпки болтались туда-сюда. Так что пострадал ни за что, можно сказать. Обидно, да...  
– Ну, почему ни за что?.. – фыркнул Роджер. – За идею.  
Мы все от души посмеялись над злоключениями несчастного Бобби, и я удивленно почувствовала, как у меня совсем отлегло от сердца.  
Но вероломный Джемми не дал мне окончательно расслабится.  
– Ну, а ты, бабуля, – он каверзно уставился на меня так, что я поперхнулась, – тоже расскажешь нам про себя какую-нибудь занятную историю.  
– Так, парень, во-первых, совсем невежливо задавать дамам подобные вопросы, – явно испугавшись за мою честь, прогудел Роджер, – а во-вторых, сейчас речь ведется о мужском клубе, а бабуля у нас, прости, кто? Девочка! Так что брысь, мелкотня, не зарывайтесь!  
– Ничего себе девочка! Нашу бабулю, вообще-то, даже дед боится. Он сам так говорил.  
– Чего?! Ничего такого я не говорил, не выдумывай тут, обормот! – Джейми опасливо покосился на меня, но рот у него задергался, когда он пытался сдержать смущенную усмешку. – А вообще, не сомневайся, рыжий парень, у твоей бабули была довольно-таки бурная молодость, и она, как истинный Фрейзер, временами становилась совершенно безбашенная. Сладить с ней порой – это все равно, что играть огнем рядом с пороховым складом, так что, поверь мне, заднице ее скучать не приходилось, – он посмеялся, все так же пристально глядя на меня. – Да и моей тоже рядом с ней. Хмм... да. Она сама, видишь ли, кого хочешь в интересную позу поставит. Так что я бы десять раз подумал, прежде чем с ней поссориться.  
– Ну, вот и пусть расскажет, – капризно заныл Джем.  
– Так! Щас я кому-то кое-что расскажу так, что мало не покажется, – я приняла вид грозной матроны и, взъерошив растрепанные волосы Джема, легонько толкнула его в затылок. – Шли бы вы, ребятня, на речку и помылись, как следует. Во-первых, водные процедуры вам, грязнулям, – я потянула носом, демонстративно поморщившись, – никогда не помешают. А во-вторых, обмоете крапивные ожоги холодной водой. Сразу полегчает. А потом, зайдете ко мне, я вам сделаю специальную мазь на алое и подорожнике, намажетесь – и все как рукой снимет. Завтра уже забудете о ваших болячках. Кстати, вон здесь папоротник растет – «Иисусова трава». Так что, если невтерпеж станет, можете соком натереться. Очень хорошо помогает... – я многозначительно посмотрела на Джейми, и он серьезно кивнул.  
– Да, мэм. Конечно, мэм.  
Сморщив нос, я скорчила его подозрительно ехидной физиономии гадкую рожицу.  
– Ой, точно! – несомненно, пропустив мои рекомендации мимо ушей, воодушевился Джем, увидев, что мы как раз дошли до сворота на наш небольшой пляж с заводью, куда обитатели Фрейзер-Риджа обычно ходили летом мыться, и где мы частенько проводили свободное время, с удовольствием плескаясь в прохладных волнах после знойного суматошного дня.  
– Пошли, Айд. Я хочу купаться! Можно, пааа? А то, правда, – он задергался с мученическим лицом, – вся задница жжет и че-еешется. И спина тоже.  
– А не пойти ли нам всем вместе, – сказал вдруг Роджер, загоревшись идеей. – Я бы тоже с удовольствием сейчас окунулся. Жара.  
– Ну, что ж, пошлите, раз так, – Джейми кивнул мне, – ты идешь, Саксоночка?  
– Ну, уж нет. Не буду вас стеснять – еще успею. Я лучше пошлю Брианну или Эми, чтобы они принесли вам что-нибудь перекусить.  
– О! Здорово! Я голоден как волк! – Джем запрыгал вокруг меня в нетерпении.  
– Отличная идея, мэм! – Джейми поцеловал меня в лоб на прощание, задержавшись немного дольше обычного. Почувствовав, как от его губ умиротворение мягким теплом разливается по всему телу, я скользнула головой к его плечу, потянув носом надежный, такой утешающий запах, а он заправил прядь волос мне за ухо и ласково улыбнулся.  
– Я буду скучать, mo duinne.  
– Ну, надеюсь, что недолго...  
– Ты вроде там сегодня утром пекла пирог из ревеня... – Джейми мечтательно вздохнул.  
– Ладно, скажу Бри, чтоб захватила, хотя я обещала мальчишкам за огород.  
– Будет тебе огород, не сомневайся. Думаю, они уже поняли, что к чему.  
Я быстро растянула губы в недоверчивой усмешке.  
– Скажи, чтобы они принесли еды побыстрее, бабуля, а то мы умираем! – через минуту услышала я голос внука, быстро удаляющийся по тропе к заводи. – Бежи-и-им, Айдан!  
Взглянув вслед уходившему мужу, я поспешила к дому, исполнять настоятельные поручения оголодавших мужчин.

***

_Узлы судьбы мы вяжем сами из нитей радости и слёз;  
Кто не уколется шипами, тот не познает сладость роз...  
Весь мир в зеркальном отраженье, чтоб виден духа был полёт,  
Но нет полёта без паденья, без боли не достичь высот._  


**Вадим Странник**   


ВЫПЛЕСНУВ ТРЕВОГУ, БОЛЬ и горечь, которые последние сутки держали их – и, особенно, во время Собрания – в тяжком напряжении, посредством бешеной возни с пацанятами в холодной воде и воплей до хрипоты, Джейми и Роджер вольготно расположились на прогретом песке и, пользуясь случаем, обсуждали насущные дела Фрейзер-Риджа и общины в целом. Они редко виделись сейчас из-за крайней своей занятости, поэтому использовали каждую минуту импровизированного отдыха с пользой. Мальчишки резвились чуть поодаль вместе с Бобби, загребая друг друга грудами горячего песка.  
Джейми, повернувшись к Роджеру, полулежал на бедре, опираясь на локоть, и, по своему обыкновению, расслабленно пожевывал травинку. Его могучий, потрепанный всеми ветрами торс надежно загорел на полевых работах, но, если он не пребывал в одиночестве, только в кругу самых близких он мог себе позволить полностью обнажить свою искалеченную спину, так и не привыкнув к этому гнусному ощущению ущербности из-за своих «неблагородных» рубцов. Хотя, со временем, конечно, надо отдать должное, это заботило его все меньше и меньше. Все в округе знали об его злополучной спине. Но «знать» – не значит «видеть», и он, все-таки, повинуясь здравому смыслу, старался не сильно афишировать свое непочтенное «увечье», обнажаясь прилюдно только в крайних случаях.  
Оставив разморенных Бобби и Айдана дремать под припекавшим солнцем, Джем подполз поближе к деду и, остановившись на коленях за его спиной, с какой-то особой серьезностью рассматривал его шрамы. Джейми рассеянно, увлеченный разговором с зятем, пару раз скользнул по замершему внуку взглядом, потом вдруг напрягся от его пристального внимания.  
– Ты чего, Джем? – удивленно вопросил он, начиная слегка нервничать от такого необычно длительного интереса.  
– Это из-за меня и Менди тебя так выпороли? – глубокомысленно изрек мальчуган и положил свою прохладную от воды ладонь на горячее плечо деда. В голосе его слышалось искреннее сожаление.  
– ЧТО? – Роджер и Джейми оба уставились на своего отпрыска, причем глаза каждого из них постепенно становились все больше и озадаченнее.  
– В смысле? С чего ты взял? – наконец, найдя в голове подходящие фразы, проговорил Джейми и посмотрел на внука немного насторожено. – Ты часом не перегрелся, а, паренек? Или это крапивная взбучка действует на тебя так хмм... просветляюще?  
– Мне папа сказал... Ты же мне сказал, пааап, – он негодующе посмотрел на отца, требуя немедленного подтверждения, – помнишь, вчера ночью... пааап.  
Ой, всё! Наконец, до Роджера дошло, о чем толкует его «мудрый» сын, и он лег, постанывая от смеха. Теперь две пары глаз смотрели исключительно на него, одна с сердитым осуждением, а другая с крайним недоумением.  
«Ну, вот и что? Как, скажите, этому балбесу можно говорить что-то серьезное?! А он вчера так красиво расфилософствовался... Думал, какой он умный, так доходчиво объясняет сыну _божественные истины_. А этот обормот мелкий понял его, кажется, с точностью до наоборот! Теперь еще с тестем объясняться, будь оно все неладно. Смотрит вон на него, подняв бровь и поджав губы, как на придурка полного. А Джем еще сверлит вдобавок обиженным взглядом. Мпфмм...»  
– Да я просто... просто... ой, не могу... – Роджер опять закатился, посмотрев на своих недоумевающих родственников. «Та-а-ак, это, похоже, уже истерика, ну-ка сию секунду возьми себя в руки!»  
– Да я просто... – опять попробовал он, вытирая слезы, но снова зашелся, потому что лица тестя и сына изменялись очень уморительно, начиная с осуждения и заканчивая легкой растерянностью и даже испугом. Может, они подумали, что он вдруг помешался?..  
– Прекратите!.. На... меня... так... смотреть!.. – еле выговорил он сквозь стоны, сжимая свой живот в объятьях.  
– Пааа! Ты чего? – ребенок навалился сзади на деда, и они оба взирали на покатывающегося Роджера с большим подозрением.  
Джейми молчал, но по его лицу было явственно видно, что он обо всем этом думает... Что-то явно непристойное. ООО...  
– Может принести водички? – участливо спросил подоспевший Айдан. Его заспанные глаза напряженно таращились, а подсохшая шевелюра стояла торчком в разные стороны, как у помятого ежика.  
– Ой, не надо!.. Всё... всё... уже всё... Да я просто... говорил... – надо прекращать уже это безобразие, а то и правда становится уже неприличным, – говорил, что если бы тебя... не выпороли, они бы с Менди... не родились... что Бог... Он... – ой... не могу... всё... – Он знает, что делает. Этот балбесина слегка спутал... причинно-следственную связь. Уффф... – наконец, закончил Роджер, довольно вразумительно.  
Джейми несколько секунд смотрел на Роджера, пытаясь постичь смысл его слов, и вдруг, нехорошо ухмыляясь, подхватил Джема поперек туловища и одним движением перекинул через свое бедро, положив аккурат между ним и отцом. Потом по всему берегу разнесся звук смачного шлепка по заднице и, вслед за этим, возмущенный вопль, исторгнутый пострадавшим телом, от которого спавший Бобби подскочил, как сомнамбула, и сел, ошарашенно хлопая глазами.  
– Деда! Да за что? МНЕ ЖЕ БОЛЬНААА!  
– Да, чтобы не городил всякую чушь, сударь мой, а то я уж было решил, что вы здесь все умом тронулись. Ой, Джем, извини, извини... правда, я и забыл, что ты у нас пострадавший... на сексуальных фронтах.  
Успокоившийся было Роджер опять закатился. А Джейми, коварно посмеиваясь, притиснул внука к земле и изуверски щекотал его брыкающееся и хохочущее тело. Потом вдруг подскочил и, с диким воплем: «А ну, храбрые охотники, кто из вас загонит матерого кабана?», ринулся в воду, поднимая своим массивным торсом тучи брызг, как тяжелый испанский галеон, спущенный на воду. Джем с Айданом, конечно, не заставили себя долго ждать и бросились вслед за добровольной жертвой, оглашая берег и лес буйными индейскими криками. А потом с двух сторон повисли на рычащем «кабане», безрезультатно пытаясь его завалить, пока «загнанный зверь» не вырвался и, бесшумно нырнув, опасно не затаился во взбаламученной глубине. Потом вдруг резко вынырнув в самом неожиданном месте, подхватил вопящих от радости мальчишек поперек талии и, раскрутив, с силой забросил подальше от себя.  
– Деда! Деда! Мистер Фрейзер! Еще, еще! – они с трудом бежали к нему по воде, путаясь ногами во встречном течении, мокрые и счастливые.  
Роджер и Бобби, которые решили зайти в воду прилично, как взрослые – медленно и чинно, поóхивая и до последнего поджимая разогретые животы, – были подвергнуты внезапной бешеной атаке разбушевавшихся дикарей и, стоя в потоке леденящих брызг, несущихся со всех сторон, беспомощно горланили и закрывались локтями, пока, осознав полную тщетность своих попыток избежать столь ошеломительного нападения, не зарычали и вынужденно не занырнули в стылую после горячего солнца воду. Но месть их, конечно, была страшна. Они неотвратимо вылавливали охальников по одному и, схватив за руки–за ноги, зашвыривали как можно дальше, в глубину заводи, а те с визгами и хохотом смачно плюхались, поднимая отбитыми попами звонкие всплески волн, а потом тяжело убегали от коварных «мстителей» по тягучей воде, благоразумно прячась за ухмылявшегося деда. Наконец, война между континенталами и метрополией разразилась нешуточная. Пленных решили не брать. Два флота сошлись в яростной атаке, расстреливая противника из тяжелой артиллерии. Пока корабли метрополии – Роджер и Бобби – благополучно не ретировались в свое королевство, то есть не выбежали на берег. Правда, сначала Роджер загадочно заявил, что он будет субмариной и поднырнул, пытаясь потопить вражеские корабли с тылу, то есть прямо из-под воды. И ему даже это удалось, потому что сначала Джем, а потом Айдан, панически взвизгнув, исчезли по одному под водой, а потом выскочили с выпученными глазами, хрипя и отплевываясь. «Адмиральский галеон» никто тронуть так и не решился, и он гордо стоял посреди всплесков и криков и, сложив руки на груди, заправски командовал операцией, которая кончилась, понятно, полной победой континенталов.  
Вскоре пришли Брианна и Эми с полными корзинками разных вкусностей, заботливые и радостные от того, что все довольно благополучно разрешилось, и, как истинные боевые подруги, накормили и обласкали утомленную братию. Особенно досталось потерпевшей стороне, которая совсем была не против, и, хотя несколько ершисто, – они же мужчины, черт возьми, и разрази гром все эти глупые телячьи нежности! – все же понежилась снисходительно в любящих объятиях. Впрочем, их молодые растущие организмы безропотно, под умилительное одобрение оттаявших мамашек и подсовывание ими лучших кусков, лопали за двоих, наверстывая упущенное, так как не ели они нормально с самого утра. После еды, когда «боевые подруги» ушли, взяв с мужского населения Риджа обещание без опоздания прибыть к ужину, они улеглись вповалку на жарком песке, словно лежбище морских котиков, и в изнеможении заснули под ласковым вечерним солнцем, вконец разморенные.  
Джейми пришел в себя от того, что кто-то плеснул ледяной воды ему прямо на горячий живот. Хорошо так плеснул, от души, и закатился в гомерическом хохоте. Вообще-то «пришел в себя» это, конечно, было слишком слабое определение, потому что он подскочил с воплем, как ошпаренный, и уставился бешеными глазами на двух гадких подростков, которые, схватившись за животы, заливались в неудержимом гоготе, словно растревоженные гуси. Рядом, вторя лэрду, рычали в негодовании ошалевшие Роджер и Бобби...  
– Ах вы, злодеи мелкопузые, ну погодите уже! Мы вам шкуру-то на барабан спустим!  
– Ой, па!.. Деда! Бобби! Видели бы вы... себя сейчас, – загибался Джем, благоразумно отползая в сторону.  
Джейми мстительно прищурился.  
– Я бы на вашем месте так сильно не потешался, господа развратники и прелюбодеи. Нечего мне здесь вакханалии опять устраивать!.. Не забывайте, вашим беспримерно наглым задницам еще порядочное вливание прописано, которое мы пообещали Собранию, так что, будьте любезны, притормозите своих коней неуемных и лучше готовьтесь уже мысленно к сей процедуре. С положенным благоговением…  
– Прямо _здесь_? _Сейчас_? Деда?.. – Джем и Айдан как-то сразу сникли, с тоской поглядывая на невозмутимые кусты ракит, многообещающе свесившие свои гибкие ветви в воду.  
– Ну, не думаю, что прямо сейчас вы готовы, оглоеды. Не волнуйтесь, торопиться-то нам ни к чему. Подождем до завтра. Пока передохните. И вообще, вон у вас еще бабулин огород не перекопан. Вас дожидается... А завтра, с утра, мистер Хиггинс, – он многозначительно посмотрел в сторону Бобби, – пойдет и заготовит для вас с десяток-другой добрых воспитательных штуковин, подождем, пока они вымачиваются, так что как раз после обеда и начнем...  
Воспрянувшие было духом, мальчишки заметно приуныли. Потом отошли немного в сторону, о чем-то совещаясь.  
– Дед, – Джем степенно выступил вперед, как представитель от делегации провинившихся, – а можно нас того... это... ну... сегодня выпороть. А то до завтра ждать сильно долго.  
– А вы что? Спешите куда-то? – мрачно хмыкнул дед, смахивая воду с покрасневшего живота.  
– Ну, не то, чтобы очень, дед... Просто сегодня бы отмучились сразу и... все.  
– Ох, не думаю, что вам сильно это понравится, Джем... после крапивы-то. Ну-ка повернитесь, – Джейми слегка сокрушенно обозрел их пострадавшие места, все еще сильно припухлые, хорошего, густо-малинового цвета с белыми брызгами волдырей по всей поверхности. – Эвон, как все воспалилось... Нет, уж, подождем, пока отойдет, розги это вообще хмм... не сладко, а тут вам совсем небо с овчинку покажется. Идите-ка вы срочно к бабушке Клэр, бедолаги, пусть она вам чем-нибудь там намажет, чтоб до завтра сошло. А то еще дольше ждать придется... У нее много разных зелий припасено на такие случаи.  
Он еле заметно поморщился от неприятных воспоминаний обычно такого... дотошного выполнения Клэр ее врачебных обязанностей, прежде всего, разумеется, по отношению к нему самому. Хотя надо отдать должное, после ее, зачастую, мучительных манипуляций никогда не приходилось жаловаться на затянувшуюся инфекцию или длительную боль. Перетерпел недолго, стиснув зубы – и свободен. Хмм... – Джейми поежился, – главная задача, не помереть от боли во время лечения.  
– А можно мы еще останемся покупаться? – невинная мордаха Джема смотрела на родичей очень просительно.  
– Так, мерзавцы, а огород?  
– Ну, мы завтра, с утра... Честно-честно... А то мы сегодня что-то уморились уже.  
– Ну, ладно уж, валяйте, чертенята, только не забудьте про ужин. Мы обещали не опаздывать, – отряхнувшись от песка, Роджер натянул на голову рубаху и замотался в плед.  
– Ну, про ужин-то мы уж точно не забудем, мистер Маккензи, – обстоятельно ответил Айдан, добавляя солидных басов в свой ломающийся мальчишеский голос.  
Завтра будет завтра. А сегодня, выбросив из головы все невзгоды, загорелые нескладные тела, гордо сверкая надраенными красными попками, возбужденно поскакали по мелководью, горланя от души и обкидывая друг друга мокрым песком и илом.

***

_У Танюши дел немало, у Танюши много дел:  
Утром брату помогала, – он с утра конфеты ел.  
Помогала вымыть ложки, пролила столярный клей  
Отворила двери кошке – помогла мяукать ей..._  


**Агния Барто**   


– ТАК, ЛЕНИВЕЦ КРАСНОПОПЫЙ, ДАВАЙ, просыпайся! Вы что вчера обещали? А? – Роджер безжалостно сдернул одеяло со сладко сопящего, разнеженного тéльца. – ЭЙ! Быстренько! Джем! Труба зовет! Огород тебя ждет!  
– Ну, пааа!.. – не в силах разлепить глаза, Джем с последней надеждой недовольно зарылся в подушку после безуспешной попытки поймать упорхнувшее одеяло, – ну, еще немно-о-ожко...  
– Ну, уж нет! Время у вас до полудня, если хотите еще успеть поесть, так что – ноги в руки и вперед! Давай-давай-давай, малый. Вставай! Некогда мне тут с тобой! – Роджер потянул сына за щиколотки, заставляя его съехать с нагретого местечка, отчего пацаненок невольно захихикал, хоть с возмущенным воплем и пытался уцепиться за все подряд, включая подушку, простыню, матрас и бортики кровати. – Ты ж, конечно, не хочешь, сынуля, чтобы я подал тазик ледяной воды тебе прямо в постель? – едко предположил беспощадный родитель.  
– Ну, пааап!..  
– Так, быстренько завтракать, и тащи свою задницу в огород, тебя там вон уже Айдан вовсю дожидается. Один за двоих вкалывает, бедолага. Ладно, за Беллой твоей сегодня с утра Бобби присмотрит, а то тебя потом копать не дождешься. Тем более, у него все равно сегодня _дела_ на конюшне.  
Ответом ему был взгляд, полный величайшего осуждения, дополненный для ясности тяжким, трагическим вздохом.  
– Нам сегодня _еще одно дело_ предстоит, приятель, – дождавшись, пока хмурый Джем доест кашу и выпьет свое молоко, Роджер повел его в сарай и вручил лопату. – _Неприятное_. Ты же не забыл, надеюсь?  
– Забудешь тут... – раздосадовано буркнул Джем. – Пааа, может не надо, а? – как-то безнадежно снова попытался поклянчить он, мучительно пряча глаза. – Мы же _все поняли_... и больше _не будем_ , правда.  
Роджер прищурился.  
– Прости, Джем. Ты знаешь, что отменить это _невозможно_ , брат. Мы дали обещание людям Риджа на Общем Собрании. И потом, понять – это одно, а _запомнить как следует_ – совсем другое. Так что, мы ждем вас обоих после полудня в конюшне, парень. Мы с твоим дедом уезжаем по делам сейчас. Но Бобби там _все подготовит_. Надеюсь, у вас с Айданом хватит достоинства прийти самим, чтобы мы за вами не бегали.  
– Ладно, – Джем мрачно поволочился к Айдану, всем своим несчастным видом демонстрируя, какой у него чертовски жЫстокий и бессердечный отец.  
Похоже, день не задался...  
Что ему там сказал Бобби непонятно, но сосредоточенный Айдан методично копал, не разгибая спины. Джем, тяжело вздохнув, пристроился рядом.  
Несколько проклятых... минут они молча упорно работали.  
Потом Джем, вопя и размахивая руками, немного побегал от пчелы, которая – Вот же тварь мерзкая! Чего ей надо?! – к нему привязалась. После увидел норку крота, долго возился с ней, пытаясь добраться до ее обитателя, затем, отчаявшись, справил туда нужду и, в заключение, утрамбовал таинственный проход палкой. Снова копнул лопатой пару раз, в результате откопал майского жука и досконально исследовал его устройство... А то ни разу не видел... Потом сбегал за коробочкой. Слишком много дождевых червей и всяческих личинок попадалось во влажной жирной земле – чего им зря пропадать. Они же могут с Айданом порыбачить. Завтра. Вспомнив, _что_ ждет их _сегодня_ , ближе к вечеру, еще немного с большим усердием покопал, пока не наткнулся на муравейник. Муравейник в огороде? Непорядок! Сбегал, принес золы из печки и засыпал. Да... все-таки надо сходить, его Беллочке морковки набрать в сарае: вчера он у нее так и не был, заскучала, наверное. Сахар он ей с завтрака припас.  
В общем, кто бы что ни говорил, а он занимался важными и полезными делами! Конечно, полоса Айдана за эти пару часов значительно увеличивалась, но ведь и он же не ленился. Вон, побежал как заведенный, принес им обоим воды из колодца. А то в горле порядком пересохло. Да, копаю, я, копаю, Айд, нечего на меня так смотреть! Ого! Айдан, смотри, какая бабочка!.. Погоди, щас поймаю!.. О, Эми поросят пошла кормить, пошли, посмотрим, брат, они такие малюсенькие!.. Ладно, всё, копаю, я копаю, чего пристал...  
Потом они оба с Айданом обреченно понаблюдали, как мимо изгороди по тропинке к конюшне прошел Бобби. Подмышкой у него торчал хороший пучок только что срезанных хворостин. А? Это что? Все для них?! Мд-аааа... При этом мистер Хиггинс, нехорошо ухмыляясь, подмигнул застывшим ребятам так, что живот охолонуло, зараза, а зады их снова неприятно зазудели. Тем более, что от вчерашней крапивы, еще не совсем отошли, между прочим. Джем и Айдан тяжко переглянулись, почесали свои многострадальные седалища и, горестно вздохнув, вновь взялись за лопаты, понимая, конечно, что это никак не станет их индульгенцией на сегодня. Но надежда-таки теплилась.  
И вдруг Джема словно прошило насквозь. Иисус! Его грудь, желудок и мочевой пузырь обожгло так, будто кто-то хлестанул по ним крапивой. Снова. А потом провел по спине – до мурашек.  
Да нет же. Не может этого быть! Краем глаза он увидел ЕЁ. Джем так опешил, что даже не задался мыслью, _почему_ она здесь, а просто замер и смотрел, открыв рот, не в силах оторвать завороженного взгляда от этого чудесного создания по имени Хильдегард...  
Да, это она, собственной персоной – правда, в сопровождении своей невестки, Марины, будь неладна эта чертова ведьма – стояла на крыльце бабулиного дома в ожидании, пока хозяева откроют.  
Наконец, до Джема дошло – случилось что-то неладное, потому что Хельда его даже не замечала – девушка как-то грустно потупилась и совсем не смотрела по сторонам. Личико у нее было заплаканное – Джем явственно разглядел это – а руки бедняжки наспех перебинтованы до локтей какими-то тряпицами. Она держала их на весу впереди себя, расставив пальцы, будто какой-нибудь зомби из фильма ужасов, и у Джема вдруг мелькнула мысль, что это Марина, тьфу на нее, нечистая, верно околдовала его _прекрасную возлюбленную_. На крыльцо вышла, вытирая руки о фартук, озабоченная Клэр, и посетители поспешно зашли внутрь.  
Сердце его затрепетало в тревоге. Иисус! Что-то случилось – и явно плохое. Джем опять бросил лопату и, на бегу крикнув другу:  
«Я сейчас, Айд!» – стрелой помчался к дому.  
Он не осмелился заходить _в святая святых_ – хирургическую Клэр. Это было _строго запрещено_ – особенно, когда там находились посетители – и маялся возле двери, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в щели между белоснежными шторками, которыми с другой стороны были занавешены стеклянные окошечки, вставленные, непонятно зачем, в дверное полотно. Там что-то происходило – тени передвигались по комнате туда-сюда – и он с неожиданной болью в сердце уловил стоны и тихие вскрики, а потом всхлипы и безутешный плачь. Клэр что-то успокоительно ворковала, и стенания стали тише...  
Джем не выдержал и, стараясь не шуметь, приоткрыл дверь, самую маленькую щелочку – благо новые, хорошо смазанные петли не заскрипели. Он увидел, как _его_ Хельда, вздрагивая от рыданий, сидела на высоком хирургическом столе, протянув вперед дрожащие руки. Они были красные, распухшие, будто обваренные в кипятке, и кожа кое-где слезла пятнами, кажется, прямо до мяса. Ничего себе! Бабуля быстро, но осторожно смазывала их густым слоем какой-то мази и, мягко улыбаясь, говорила что-то ласковое и ободряющее. Он забылся и все-таки робко просунул голову в комнату. Все присутствующие резко повернули к нему свои.  
– Джем! – бабуля была явно недовольна. – Что ты _здесь_ делаешь?  
– Я... я ничего... – в крайнем смущении забормотал он, заливаясь краской, – ээммм... я просто хотел узнать, что случилось, ба?  
Брови Клэр в негодовании поднялись. Она оставила пациентку сидеть и прошествовала прямо к настойчивому нарушителю.  
– С каких это пор ты, сударь мой, позволяешь себе вторгаться в хирургическую во время приема? Да еще когда здесь барышня... – проговорила она ледяным голосом, и вид у нее был такой, будто его сейчас ударят в лоб. – Ну-ка, закрой дверь сейчас же!  
Наверное, именно этого тона и боялся дед, потому что у Джема снова по всему телу побежали мурашки, но он упрямо не уходил.  
– Бааа! – прошептал он, широко раскрыв на нее умоляющие глаза. – Я пришел узнать, что такого случилось с Хельдой. И не уйду, пока ты мне не скажешь!  
Клэр поджала губы, но все-таки ответила.  
– Ничего такого, о чем стоило бы волноваться. Просто аллергия на крапиву. Это как ожог. При должном уходе, надеюсь, заживет быстро. И все же, мальчик мой, – Клер явно была серьезно рассержена, – я буду вынуждена сказать твоему отцу, что ты нарушил запрет.  
– Но ведь я... Может, я что-то могу сделать? Помочь чем-то?  
– Хмм... спасибо, ты уже помог. Вон из-за твоей безобразной выходки столько теперь последствий!..  
Но увидев, как дрогнули в отчаянии его губы, а глаза наполняются беспросветной тоской, смягчилась.  
– Ладно... Твоей Дульсенее ничего пока не нужно. Но, спасибо, что спросил. Все, иди, занимайся своим делом. Сдается мне, огород сам себя не перекопает, а, мой разлюбезный воздыхатель?  
– Да копаю я. Чего ты ругаешься? Я же просто узнать.  
– Ага, вижу, как ты копаешь... Все. Иди-иди, Джем. Видишь, мне некогда.  
И она решительно захлопнула дверь, чуть не прищемив ему нос.  
Джем постоял несколько минут, корча досадливые рожицы ни в чем не повинной двери, потом пошел обратно, к Айдану, который как-то уже умудрился перекопать большую половину своего участка.  
Что же касается полосы Джема, то она вопиюще махала ему сорняками, призывно колышущимися под знойным ветерком, и он опять обреченно – вообще-то вон уже все ладони стер до крови! – взялся за лопату, с надеждой поглядывая на двери Нового Дома, когда же появится Хельда... Ему просто жизненно необходимо было взглянуть на ее волнующий образ хотя бы издалека. Но она почему-то все не выходила. Это заставляло Джема нервничать и мучительно томиться в ожидании. Зато, пока голова была занята трепетными мыслями, перекопанный участок – Джем с удовлетворением осмотрел поле своей деятельности – заметно увеличился!  
Хотя, несомненно, у Айдана почему-то получается быстрее... Он отметил удивленно, что друг потихоньку скосил линию и прихватывает его участок уже на пару лопат. Да, ладно, Айд, спасибо, конечно, но не нужно – сам справлюсь, чай, не слабак... Айдан пожал плечами, дескать, мне не трудно помочь, но с его полосы ушел. Ох, черт, уже и есть захотелось что-то, невмоготу!..  
И тут парни увидели, как Бобби оседлал Пэгги, свою каурую лошадку, и куда-то подался со двора. Выходит, надолго... Дед и отец тоже все еще пропадали где-то по делам, и Джем с Айданом переглянулись, подумав, видимо, об одном и том же. Где-то там, в недрах конюшни, для них уже _всё подготовлено_!.. Ох!.. И думать об этом было как-то совсем неуютно, а еще хуже – _представлять_ зловещую картинку. Надо глянуть, хоть одним глазком, как вообще _это_ выглядит. Тем более, там, наверняка, его ждала Белла. Он подхватил с земли добытую морковку и нащупал в кармане кусок сахара. Эх, сам бы съел сейчас – в животе противно сосало... Но для Беллы важнее, она беременная. Парни, не сговариваясь, воткнули лопаты в землю и быстренько, пока никого нет, направились к конюшне – посмотреть, что и как.  
Тихонько отворив ворота, они прислушались – после яркого солнечного света в полумраке трудно было что-либо различить. Вкусно пахло навозом, сеном и лошадиным потом – такими привычными и уютными запахами, а еще сухим зерном и отрубями. Конюшня – храм для лошадей, как любил говаривать его дед, и, поэтому конюшня Фрейзеров была построена идеально – из добротных струганных бревен, с ровным глиняным полом и двумя прямыми рядами денников на двенадцать лошадей, засыпанных чистой соломой и опилками. Никакая грязь не допускалась, просто по определению – за этим исправно следил Бобби Хиггинс. Их лошади – дело чести деда – всегда были самые ухоженные в Ридже: чистые, сытые, с лоснящейся шерстью и вычесанной гривой. Просто загляденье.  
Через небольшие окошечки в денниках, под потолком, проникали мягкие лучи света, в которых медленно парили, иногда клубясь от неожиданного движения воздуха, частички сенной пыли. На самом деле, в помещении было сухо и приятно прохладно после знойного огорода. В стойлах мягко фыркали несколько оставшихся лошадей. В том числе и красавица-лошадь его матери – Леди Белла. Во время войны она чуть не погибла, но сейчас, хвала Иисусу, ждала жеребенка. На самом деле, Джем ходил вокруг кобылы хороводом – его обязанность была кормить, чистить и выгуливать будущую мамашу, как можно чаще, что он и выполнял, по мере возможности, очень ответственно. Парень ждал родов Беллы с замиранием сердца, потому что дед обещал новорожденного жеребенка – он не мог поверить своему счастью! – именно ему.  
И вот теперь что? Иисус твою ж Рузвельт Христос! Наверняка, он уже ничего не получит. Зря он так ждал и надеялся!.. От этой, ярко вспыхнувшей мысли, резануло в груди и настроение окончательно упало, разбившись на мелкие-мелкие осколки. Что за невезение!  
Он грустно скормил Белле несколько принесенных морковок и свой, заныканный еще с завтрака, липкий кусок сахара и, тяжко вздохнув, потрогал мягкую фыркающую морду. Слезы сами навернулись на глаза. Почувствовав настроение приятеля, добрая кобыла тихонько потыкала его мордой в лицо, обдувая волосы густым теплым дыханием.  
– Да, – сказал ей Джем, глотая слезы. – Вот так. Но ты не волнуйся, я буду к тебе приходить все равно. И, может, в следующий раз... когда ты родишь еще. А я не буду вести себя, как последний придурок...  
Сердце его дрогнуло, и он зачерпнул для Леди Беллы ведро воды, чтобы как-то отвлечься и не расплакаться окончательно. Потом закинул ей сена в почти пустые ясли. Она должна есть за двоих... Красавица моя!..  
На самом деле, он уже втайне мечтал, как будет растить своего питомца и заботиться о нем… А потом дед обещал научить его заездке. И как он будет через пару лет гарцевать на прекрасном тонконогом, совсем как его породистая мамаша, золотисто-буланом жеребце – ну или, ладно уж, пусть будет кобыла, не важно – он тоже сладостно представлял.  
Эхх!... А теперь все мечты – коту под хвост, разбились, разлетелись в прах! Иисус, дернула же их нелегкая заниматься этаким непотребством! Вон теперь сколько проблем у всех!.. А уж у них с Айданом и подавно. Н-ндаа... Развлеклись, называется, по полной, кретины идиотские. Но теперь уже ничего не вернешь... только остается расплачиваться за содеянное. Джемми опять тяжко и раскаянно вздохнул.  
Хотя... все-таки, чего греха таить, посмотреть одним глазком на его прекрасную Хельду стоило этаких терзаний. Наверное... Он мечтательно представил себе картину обнаженной плутовки, стоящей к нему кругленьким полновесным задом, и плоть его – ой-ей-ей, да что ж такое-то! – опять, предательски вздрогнув, затрепетала...  
Вчера, когда Кромби хлестал его этой чертовой крапивой, он ни на секунду не мог забыть, что _она смотрит_ – воспоминания вновь заставили его передернуться от острого стыда – и поэтому он, как мог, держался тогда, зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы, хотя это было совсем даже нелегко. На самом деле, он плохо помнил всё, потому что в голове его что-то напрочь отключилась, и оглушенный мозг воспринимал происходящее через мерклую, отупляющую пелену.  
Память почему-то выхватывала только особо острые моменты.  
Как они сидели с Айданом много томительных часов в молельной избе, одинокие и дрожащие, не в силах думать и говорить, после жутких обвинительных слов, которыми облил их Хирам и нарисованных им отвратительных подробностей наказания, ожидающих сладострастных грешников. Он велел им молиться, но они не могли вспомнить ни одной молитвы, полумертвые от стылого ужаса ожидания.  
Наконец, их зачем-то заставили раздеться и, оставив в одних рубашках, вывели почти голых перед гудящей толпой.  
Он видел непроницаемые, хмурые лица отца и деда, презрительно избегающие смотреть в их сторону… и просто физически почувствовал густой позор своего отца, когда тот выступил вперед – просить людей Риджа в его, распутного сына, защиту. И ту мучительно-жгучую боль в груди, которую Джем испытал за него, повинно склонившего голову... В тот момент, Христос и Святая Невеста, закоренелый преступник сам готов был провалиться сквозь землю.  
Хельда была там. Он, окаченный внезапной паникой, заметил в толпе ее нежно-васильковое платье и знакомый кружевной чепец, прикрывавший склоненную головку… Ее пухлые пальчики нервно теребили что-то белое – похоже, носовой платок.  
Он не знал, сколько это – те десять минут, которые назначил дед, и весь процесс показался ему тошнотворно бесконечным. И страшным. Не только из-за режущей по всему телу нескончаемой боли, но и из-за мучительной беспомощности перед неумолимым вторжением посторонней силы, которая эту боль безжалостно и хладнокровно причиняла. А он, намертво привязанный, не мог даже особо пошевелиться, хотя до безумия хотелось вырваться из сковывающих пут и бежать, бежать без оглядки. Или хотя бы кричать – от страха и боли. Но он не мог себе этого позволить, потому что Хельда… она смотрела. И он знал это. Хотя слез от страшной обиды перед такой оглушительной жестокостью людей ему все-таки сдержать не удалось.  
Потом, когда их, наконец, освободили, и отец с дедом забрали их дрожащие от шока тела, он постепенно ощутил себя окруженным такой – по-настоящему мужской – ненавязчивой теплотой дружеской защиты, которая помогла им с Айданом постепенно оттаять и даже почти отбросить к вечеру все эти ужасные переживания. Он даже усмехнулся ехидно, вспоминая те байки – вот же хитрые какие, сами такие воспитывают, а сами-то вон, что отмачивали!.. – который травили для них отец с дедом и Бобби, дабы развеселить. Забавно было. Да.  
Он вообще предпочитал долго не удерживать в памяти неприятности. Было и прошло. Что ж теперь делать? Забыли. Только резкие всплески стыда и вины заливали краской его уши, когда он вспоминал о Хельде. Она тоже пострадала _из-за него_ там… А он мог только беспомощно смотреть, как этот ублюдочный Хирам хлещет ее крапивой по рукам. _При всех!_ Так же, как до этого хлестал его самого…  
И вот… ее прекрасные ручки, Боже, во что они превратились! Конечно, это он виноват, а кто же еще?.. Он дал себе зарок найти Хельду и как-то поговорить с ней, извиниться за себя и за Айдана тоже. Глупо и неправильно все вышло…  
Вечером, закрывшись в своей комнате, он аж три раза натерся охлаждающей мазью, которую дала ему бабуля, и то потом еле как заснул – так безостановочно палили его изжаленные чресла, будто внутри кожи лопались и лопались маленькие пузырьки с едучим зельем. Хотя наутро, действительно, все стало более-менее сносно. Да.  
Но, впрочем, Господи Иисусе, _еще ничего не было закончено_...  
– Эй, брат, иди сюда... – глухим полушепотом позвал Айдан.  
В дальнем конце, перед выходом в паддок, конюшня значительно расширялась, так как вместо пары денников здесь организовали довольно просторное помещение, покрытое дощатым полом, для развязки лошадей, когда их надо было чистить, седлать или лечить, а так же для хранения всякого лошадиного инвентаря и амуниции.  
Айдан стоял у дальней стены и заворожено смотрел на зловещий букет ореховых хворостин, опасно торчавших во все стороны из большого деревянного ведра. Потом он шумно сглотнул и перевел на приятеля взгляд, полный беспросветного ужаса. Джем тоже подошел и уставился на прутья, заготовленные, черт возьми, по их душу, вернее, Господь Всемогущий, для их... злополучных задов. Этой части их тела, признаться откровенно, стало как-то чертовски неуютно при мысли о болезненных возможностях этих жгучих штуковин. Куда там той же крапиве... Джем протянул руку и осторожно вытянул один – мокрый, блестящий от воды. Ох, ты ж, какой длинный-то!.. Он потрогал хворостину – ровную и заботливо обструганную от сучков – окоченевшими вдруг пальцами, потом попробовал согнуть. Гнулась она, будь здоров! Старательный исследователь несколько раз взмахнул ей, рассекая воздух с леденящим душу присвистом, все сильнее и сильнее. Н-нда... Кстати, и тяжелая широкая скамья уже терпеливо стояла тут же, радушно дожидаючись их беззащитных провинившихся тел.  
– Джем! Перестань ты, придурок! – Айдан явно паниковал. Да и Джему было совсем не по себе.  
– Ой, ну и подумаешь! – Джем упрямо решил не показывать свой страх. – Это всего лишь ветка, кретин! Что ты об ветки никогда не хлестался?  
Айдан смотрел на него недоверчиво, как на полного идиота.  
– Тоже мне, сравнил! Когда веткой хлестнет один раз и то – больно как! А когда тебя специально хлещут со всего маха, представляю как это... ужасно.  
Губы его нервно дрогнули.  
– Да ладно, Айд. Что тебя Бобби не порет что ли? Вон сам рассказывал... сметану когда слопал... и тогда, за топор потерянный. А помнишь, мы с тобой заигрались и коров забыли забрать из стада. Мне ух, как сильно тогда попало, до синяков аж.  
– Ну, Бобби же ремнем бьет, ты думай, а не розгами. И потом... он не сильно как-то и бьет даже. Не знаю... Быстро все проходит. А розгами он ни разу не бил. Даже не представляю... как это.  
– Меня отец тоже не больно бьет вообще-то.  
– Хмм... не больно. Чеж ты тогда орешь, как резанный, на всю округу?  
– Ну... это… чтобы он сильно не расстраивался. Вроде как старается же... старикан-то мой, аж потеет.  
– Ага, я тоже поэтому всегда кричу погромче – чтоб Бобби не огорчать.  
Они с Айданом, с удовлетворением придя к согласию по данному, весьма щекотливому вопросу, снисходительно посмеялись над своими «незадачливыми» предками. Ну, так не над собой же потешаться... Стыдно, право, признаваться, что не можешь сдержать отчаянных воплей, пока рассвирепевший родитель методично изгоняет твоих зарвавшихся бесов через, между прочим, ни в чем не повинное – ну, не оно же куролесило, в конечном-то счете!.. – мягкое место. Чертовски больно, на самом деле, чтоб они там друг другу не говорили!..  
– Ну, ладно... пошли что ли... копать же надо. Да и поесть не мешало бы уже.  
– Подожди, Джем, – Айдан тоже вытащил прут и попробовал хлестануть себя по бедру – результат ему совсем не понравился.  
– Ой! Ого! Ничего себе! – он скривился в неожиданном приступе боли, изо всех сил растирая обожженное место. – Как больно-то! – он опять в отчаянии замандражировал. – Я не выдержу этого!  
– Выдержишь, куда ты денешься! Не дрейфь, брат! – Джем вдруг коварно, приложив достаточно усилий, стеганул его поперек ягодиц, извлекая из горла приятеля истошный вопль. – Вот видишь, не больно же совсем! – стремительно убегая, заорал он на всю конюшню, потому что Айдан, обуянный немедленной жаждой мщения, молниеносно погнался за ним, размахивая, будто шпагой, упругой вицей наперевес.  
– Ах, ты! Ну, погоди ж! – ноги Айдана были длиннее, и Джем, в свою очередь, почти у самых ворот схватился за вспыхнувший зад. – Ну и как, скотина ты этакая? Приятно, да?!  
– Ну, вот ты и поплатишься за это, грязный ублюдок! – проревел Джем, разворачиваясь и становясь в стойку фехтовальщика, совсем, как учил его дед. – Защищайтесь, сударь! Потому что я намерен вас убить!  
Он пошел на Айдана, нанося укол за уколом, а потом просто начал хлестать наотмашь гибкой веткой по воздуху так, что приблизиться к нему стало страшно. Айдан, в свою очередь, выставил свою импровизированную рапиру, и оружие взбудораженных воинов скрестилось в смертельной схватке.  
Некоторое время слышалось напряженное сопение и вскрики, когда кому-либо из них удавалось достать другого – в основном, по бедрам и плечам. Они сознательно наносили удары покрепче, чтобы была возможность хоть как-то попробовать, что им вскорости грозит и, может быть, даже чуть-чуть привыкнуть...  
– Берегись, жалкий трус! Сейчас ты у меня получишь!  
– От труса и слышу! Подойди поближе, и я надеру твой рыжий зад!  
Поупражнявшись немного в опасном фехтовании так, что даже кровь кое-где проступила на рукавах, они в конце-концов разодрались всерьез и, повалившись на пол, пыхтели и мутузили друг друга от души. Джем подбил Айдану глаз и разодрал щеку, а Айдан, в запале нешуточного сражения, расквасил названному брату нос. В итоге, лошади сильно разволновались от их ожесточенной возни и начали громко всхрапывать и ржать, устроив настоящее столпотворение, и подоспевший Бобби, недолго думая, втянул обоим дебоширам хлыстом по елозящим в пылу сражения задницам, а потом, схватив рычащих и брыкающихся молодчиков за шкирки, выволок их из конюшни и окунул по очереди в бочку с водой, пока их тела судорожно не задергались от недостатка воздуха.  
– Так, молодежь! – Бобби тряханул обтекающих балбесов за вороты, требуя ответа. – В чем дело? Чего вас мир опять не берет? Всех лошадей переполошили вон.  
– А чего он! – очень доходчиво пояснил отчиму распаленный Айдан, глотая слезы и воду, капающую со всклокоченных волос.  
– Так, Джем, – Бобби даже в самых сложных ситуациях не терял присутствия духа. – Ну и чего ты? Объясняй, давай.  
Джем, слегка отошедший от ошеломительной ванны, запыхтел и, не обращая внимания на Бобби, попытался достать Айдана.  
– А он чего!  
– Так, понятно, – Бобби снова тряхнул паршивцев. – А ну-ка быстро прекращайте это, а то сегодня, сдается мне, вы не рассчитаетесь за свои грехи! – он кивнул на валявшиеся в дверях неподалеку измочаленные хворостины и усмехнулся. – Что, сорванцы? Решили попробовать, насколько это приятно? Ну и как? Понравилось?  
– Да не особо, – буркнул Джем, растирая саднящие ранки на плечах и на бедрах.  
– Ну вот, и не искушайте судьбу, а то быстро добавки-то пропишем... За этим дело не станет.  
– Ладно, все, Бобби, отпусти, – Айдан дернулся, высвобождая одежду. – Мы успокоились уже.  
– Успокоились? Ладно. Умывайтесь, давайте и идите, поешьте. Скоро уже, сдается мне, позовут вас на воспитательные процедуры. Сейчас хозяин и мистер Мак должны вернуться. Да, и помириться-то не забудьте, а то неровен час, поубиваете друг друга, чертенята, пороть будет некого.  
Мальчишки исподлобья взглянули на Бобби, потом друг на друга, и невольно заулыбались, потому что выглядели они оба очень потешно. Взъерошенные, красные, исцарапанные и мокрые, все в размазанной крови. Бойцовые петухи, да и только, на которых, помимо всего прочего, выплеснули ушат воды.  
– Ладно, мир, брат, – несколько невнятно из-за перекошенной щеки проговорил Айдан, протягивая Джему кулак для их условного братского рукопожатия. – Будь я проклят, – он облизнул разбитую губу, – если я держу за пазухой зло на своего кровного брата.  
– Будь я проклят тоже, – Джем церемонно ударил себя кулаком в грудь там, где бьется сердце. – Мир, брат.  
Бобби смотрел на них очень серьезно, потом потрепал обоих по мокрым плечам.  
– Ну, все, братья–разбойники, давайте, мойтесь и дуйте к нам домой. Там Эми вкусных щей наварила. Мммм... пальчики оближешь! Огород-то докопали, олухи?  
– Почти, Бобби!.. – Джем, хохоча, поливал на Айдана водой из бочки. А что? Все равно уже теперь мокрые с ног до головы.  
– Понятно. Ну что ж, пока не докопаете, будете пахать, лоботрясы, – прокричал он вслед голодным пацанятам, убегавшим по направлению к домику Хиггинсов. – Времени у вас много – почитай, хоть до утра!  
Потом, насмешливо тцыкнув зубом и укоризненно покачав головой, он расседлал Пегги и отправился осматривать свои потревоженные владения, по дороге успокаивая все еще возбужденных лошадей.

***

_Отврати лице Твое от грех моих, и вся беззакония моя очисти.  
Сердце чисто созижди во мне, Боже, и дух прав обнови во утробе моей._  


**Пс 50:9,10**   


ДЕНЬ УЖЕ БЛИЗИЛСЯ К ВЕЧЕРУ, когда лэрд и Маккензи вернулись во Фрейзер-Ридж, и парней, наконец, позвали на экзекуцию. Джем и Айдан видели, конечно, как родичи вернулись, и сердца их безысходно затрепыхались. Но пока мужчины, не торопясь особо, расседлали лошадей, протерли и накормили их, потом сами пошли поесть в Новый Дом, прошло около часа, и парни томились от нехорошего ожидания, усиленно мучая в нервном возбуждении свои, и так уже порядком натруженные тела и равнодушные ко всему лопаты.  
Потом мужчины снова выдвинулись к конюшне, деловитые и суровые. И Роджер, проходя мимо замерших в тревоге парнишек, кивнул им головой по направлению к постройке, как бы приглашая приговоренных следовать за собой.  
Ну, вот и всё.  
Мальчишки ощутили, как все их внутренности тут же ухнули вниз, к коленям. А может и ниже. И попы будущих страдальцев с усердной готовностью набрякли в предвкушении неминуемой взбучки. Малолетние нарушители молча переглянулись и, с силой вогнав ни в чем не повинные лопаты в землю, понуро поплелись на место расправы, собирая по дороге растерянные мысли и душевные силы. Чтобы должным образом вынести надлежащее наказание.  
Пройдя сквозь строй кивающих с сочувствием лошадей, они на слабеющих ногах приблизились к месту заклания и замерли в нерешительности, словно испуганные суслики, выскочившие в недобрый час из норки, и плотно прижавшись, на манер сиамских близнецов, друг к другу плечами, были не в состоянии пошевелить хоть пальцем. Скамья теперь красовалась прямо посередине амуничника и, категорично расставив тяжелые ноги, со всей своей злорадной гостеприимностью ожидала первого клиента. А розги уже внимательно изучались воспитателями на предмет хлесткости и прочности.  
Роджер с некоторым состраданием взглянул на сжавшихся в горестном молчании пацанят и, насмешливо прищурившись, попытался разрядить напряженную обстановку:  
– Ну что, жертвы собственной нетрадиционной сексуальности, – его тесть и Бобби посмотрели на мудреного Маккензи слегка озадаченно, – чего стоите, как не родные? Давайте, быстренько готовьте свое, положенное для воспитания место и укладывайтесь на лавку. Кто из вас первый? Давай, ты, Айдан, – велел он, заметив, что парнишка стоит белее мела, и его приоткрытый рот, с бисеринками пота над бескровной губой, нервно исполняет пляску Святого Витта.  
«Вряд ли наблюдение за поркой сотоварища вернет ему мужество, – рассудительно подумал Роджер. – Быстрее отстреляется и успокоится уже...»  
Но Айдан на сей призыв даже не пошевелился. Бедолага стоял, замерев в животном ступоре, и пялился дикими, полными ужаса глазами на суровых мужчин Дома, перебирающих розги.  
Наконец, Джейми подобрав пучок из трех ладных хворостин, уже более настойчиво повернулся к Айдану, указывая розгами на скамью.  
– Давай же, парень, не тяни... Когда неприятности неизбежны, их просто нужно быстрее пережить.  
На Айдана это вдохновляющее указание не возымело никакого воздействия, было похоже, что страх окончательно лишил его остатков разума и воли. Худое долговязое тело сотрясалось отчаянными спазмами.  
– Па-па-жалуйста... па-па-жалуйста... прости-и-ите... – всхлипывая, заканючил он, не в силах оторвать затравленного взгляда от непреклонного лица лэрда. – Я больше никогдааа не бу-у-удуу.  
Джейми вздохнул.  
– Поздно, малец. Дело сделано. По справедливости, _ты должен заплатить_. Разве нет? И разговаривать тут не о чем.  
Он смотрел на виновного довольно холодно и даже, для пущей убедительности, бесстрастно приподнял брови, чтобы его взгляд, не дай Бог, не выдал вполне понятного сочувствия, за которое Айдан мог бы ухватиться, как за соломинку. Негоже было бы в данной ситуации давать ему шанс к позорному отступлению. Наказание за любой их проступок должно быть неизбежно, и каждый из мальчишек должен это как следует уразуметь. Иначе опять, в их безрассудном возрасте, жди беды. Джейми больше не собирался переживать такой кошмар.  
Он содрогнулся, вспомнив, как в полном бессилии вчера стискивал свой клинок, ожидая решения Собрания. Он готов был воспользоваться оружием и отдавал себе полный отчет, что не сможет этого сделать. Устроить кровавую разборку на общем собрании Риджа, где присутствовали женщины и дети – видит Бог, он не имел на это права! Ни как лэрд, ни как мужчина клана.  
А это значит, что у него имелся только один выход – прикрыть мальчишек своим телом, взять их наказание на себя. Каким бы жестоким оно ни было... Такое право, как у прямого родственника подсудимого, у него, бесспорно, имелось, и он _намеревался_ им воспользоваться. Отсечения рук и разодранных в кровь мальчишеских тел он, конечно, никогда не допустит, как бы Хирам не старался убедить толпу, что это благо для юных заблудших душ.  
Интересно, какая это будет рука? Правая или левая? Предпочтительнее, конечно, правая – она и так искалечена. Он посмотрел на свою левую ладонь, судорожно стискивающую эфес короткого меча. Сможет ли он прожить остаток жизни без руки? Конечно, ему будет однозначно легче пережить это, чем Джему или Айдану. Ладно. Он выстоит, приспособится как-нибудь. Не мальчик. Душу захолонуло, закололо острыми льдинками страха. Сколько раз в его жизни нависала реальная угроза расстаться со своей конечностью, но всякий раз его спасала Клэр. Но не сейчас. Сейчас она бессильна. Он растеряно глянул на бледную жену, зябко кутавшуюся в шаль, несмотря на жару. Глаза ее черно ввалились, нос заострился.  
С мрачным беспомощным содроганием, он чувствовал, какой властью обладала пафосная речь святоши, как он упивался своей способностью управлять мнением толпы, склоняя ее к своей точке зрения, с помощью неопровержимых истин, выводы из которых он лихо поворачивал в свою пользу. Да-а-а... ублюдок преуспел в казуистике, и он, Джейми Фрейзер, на свою голову сам, кровавый Бог, помог ему в этом, предоставив возможность тренироваться в миссионерских выступлениях перед индейцами. Воистину, не делай добра – не получишь зла. Он вздохнул, долго и шумно выдыхая с судорожными перерывами – воздух застревал в сдавленной груди.  
Стоящая рядом, Клэр взяла его за руку и стиснула ладонь, то ли давая ему поддержку, то ли сама нуждаясь в защите. Он украдкой бросил взгляд на мальчишек. На самом деле, он избегал на них смотреть, потому как сердце сжималось в тошнотворной тоске. Почти совсем голые – пока целомудренно оставленные в одних длинных рубахах – они стояли, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, какие-то особенно жалкие, под грузом своей вины, страха и отчаяния. Обвиняемые жались один к другому, заметно ища друг у друга поддержки среди той мировой катастрофы, которая так внезапно обрушилась, медленно и неотвратимо, дюйм за дюймом затягивая их на дно зыбучих песков. Издалека они выглядели маленькими, заблудшими овцами на сочных лугах пастыря, каким, видимо, мнил себя Хирам.  
– Добрые граждане Риджа, – самозабвенно вещал он, – пришло время отделить зерна от плевел и сделать свой выбор между праведностью и развратом, как завещал нам наш Святой Учитель, да святится Его Имя на небесах, во веки веков.  
Джейми застонал про себя. И ведь не поспоришь, дьявол забери этого Кромби! Он услышал, как совсем рядом с ним так же шумно выдохнул Роджер.  
– Мы должны встать стеной, закрывая тонкие ростки святости, взращенные великим неустанным трудом сынов и дочерей Его. Не пропустим Врага, который пытается посягнуть на самое святое для нас – неокрепшие души детей наших. В наших силах остановить его, срубить на корню стоглавую гидру греха человеческого.  
Мальчишки, так же как и он – как и все во Фрейзер-Ридже – не спали большую часть ночи и теперь находились в каком-то тяжком оцепенении. Они уже не плакали, а просто молча понуро ждали завершения этого страшного спектакля, который решал их судьбы, изо всех сил сжав покусанные распухшие губы, не в силах поднять заплывшие измученные глаза.  
– Заканчивай, Кромби! – он не смог сдержаться – из глубины его чрева вырвалось явственное рычание, глухое и угрожающее.  
Иисус! Если уже ничего нельзя сделать, он хотя бы сократит эту схоластическую пытку.  
Хирам покосился на него недовольно, но, тем не менее, к делу перешел.  
– Ответьте, добрые мои граждане, положив руку на сердце и желая только истинного добра этим заблудшим чадам, должны ли мы отринуть заповеди Господни, которые гласят нам, что _прелюбодеяние есть тяжкий грех_. Господь пытается уберечь нас от хаоса душевного, давая нам защиту Словом Своим. Его Слово истинно и неоспоримо: «Не возжелай жены ближнего своего...» – опять, не удержавшись, завелся Хирам, но заметив не на шутку покрасневшее лицо лэрда, осекся. – Хммм... Да. Сии чада уличены были в публичном грехе вожделения и малакия. Кто не скажет сейчас нам, что должны они понести достойное наказание, чтобы через умерщвление плоти спасти их бессмертные души?  
В толпе раздался одобрительный гул. И Джейми просто физически почувствовал, что седеет. Каждая клеточка его тела, и так напряженная до предела, еще больше сжалась. Он почувствовал неодолимое желание сделать шаг вперед и проткнуть раскаленным от жара своей руки лезвием черепашье горло этого праведного словоблуда.  
Тут, краем глаза, Джейми увидел, как вперед выступил Роджер Маккензи. Массивная фигура зятя была скована оцепенением перед опасностью, Джейми узнал его, такое характерное состояние во время охоты или... перед тяжелой битвой.  
– Граждане Риджа, – проговорил он довольно громко и размеренно, но от волнения эффект карканья в его горле усилился. – Если есть на свете большая вина, чем та, что отец не воспитал своего сына достойно, она вся ложится на меня. Мне сейчас нет оправдания. И я прошу у вас прощения за это.  
Он склонил голову и постоял минуту. Ветерок слегка играл его жесткими чуть побелевшими прядями, выбившимися из косы. Потом он поднял глаза и обвел всех помутневшим горестным взглядом.  
– Мой ребенок... – голос его еле заметно дрогнул, – стоит сейчас перед вами и ждет вашего решения. Но, клянусь, если бы это был один из ваших детей, я б сказал то же самое.  
В толпе зашумели, особенно женщины.  
– Ты учишь нас Закону Божьему, Маккензи, а твой беспутный сын что творит?.. Завтра он, не ровен час, пойдет насиловать наших дочерей!.. Ишь, понавыростили нам тут ублюдков!..  
Толпа возбуждалась. Крики раздавались все громче, все яростнее. Джейми собственным телом ощущал, как дрожит каждый нерв зятя – и его, впрочем, тоже – будто он стоит один на один перед разъяренным вепрем. И голос его становится все пронзительнее, хотя он изо всех сил старается говорить спокойно.  
Роджер повернулся всем торсом, закостеневшим от напряжения, в сторону кричавших.  
– Нет. Не пойдет. Думаю, он все понял, – он бросил мимолетный взгляд на съежившегося сына, который опять невольно начал плакать, исступленно растирая заплывшие глаза. – Мы все поняли! Это будет хорошим уроком и для него, и... _для меня_. Разве нет? Обещаю, дома он будет _наказан, как следует_. Так, чтоб надолго запомнил. А сейчас, перед этим досточтимым Собранием и перед всеми людьми его, я ручаюсь, что такого _больше не повторится_ , и беру за это ответственность на себя. Надеюсь, мое слово что-нибудь значит для вас?  
Он обвел толпу суровым взглядом, и люди начали стихать, еще рокоча о том, что раньше надо было думать и драть малолетних охальников, не переставая, с утра до вечера. Но все стали уже гораздо спокойнее.  
Джейми перевел дыхание. Он чувствовал холодную влажную руку жены в своей стиснутой ладони. И осознал, что его руки тоже стали ледяными.  
– Так вот, – опять возвысил голос Роджер, – повторяю, если бы _один из ваших детей_ стоял здесь, я б сказал то же самое. Ответьте тогда, люди, _кто из нас без греха_? Истинно говорю вам, не жестокость спасет нас, но _милосердие_. Иисус завещал нам. Он был милосердным и спас всех нас. И сейчас – _тот самый случай_ , поверьте! Если когда-нибудь вы или... _дитя ваше_ , окажетесь в... беде, – он указал на обессилевших мальчишек, – то сможете рассчитывать _на милосердие_ , потому что ВЫ ПОСЕЯЛИ ЕГО. Каждый из вас, – он окинул толпу горевшим взором, – принимая свое решение, _пусть помнит об этом_.  
Потом он кивнул Хираму, отступая назад.  
– Я все сказал. И могу только добавить, что _не дам_ рубить руки своим детям. Скорее вы возьмете мою.  
– Граждане Риджа, – прохрипел Кромби, явно пытаясь вернуть себе потерянные позиции, – но принимая решение, вы должны помнить и о том, в какой опасности будут наши дети, если мы откроем этот ящик Пандоры и выпустим Диавола, возрадовавшегося своей безнаказанности, и _своей мягкостью_ потакая ему в этом.  
– Ладно, Хирам, – это выкрикнул Ронни, и Джейми взглянул на него с благодарностью... – Давай уже голосовать. Хватит мучать мальцов. Может, они и заслужили наказания, но не пыток.  
Хирам сверкнул глазами в сторону Ронни, поджав сухие узкие губы. Но, тем не менее, приступил к делу.  
– Итак, люди, кто из вас отдаст свой голос за то, чтобы отсечь преступникам их непотребную руку, оскверненную мерзким грехом малакия? Конечно, только во имя спасения их оступившихся душ и в назидание всем остальным, помышляющим о недобром...  
Все замерли на несколько долгих секунд, настороженно посматривая друг на друга и шаря внимательными взглядами по толпе, загудевшей в сомнениях. Одна... две руки поднялись нерешительно, но на них грозно зашикали, и они исчезли. Джейми заметил, что это были новые арендаторы, окруженные домочадцами, в основном, женского пола, в том числе и маленькими большеглазыми пигалицами, льнувшими испуганно к их ногам. Что эти новички вообще сейчас могут понимать в ситуации? Конечно, ими руководит дикий страх за своих дочерей. А еще он обратил внимание с захолонувшим внутренности испугом, что Клэр поискала глазами свой медицинский сундучок, который она оставила на скамье у забора...  
Голова гудела, в ушах шумело и пульсировало, а сердце бешено колотилось где-то в висках и в горле. Он ощутил с растущей беспомощностью, как в потемневшем воздухе пляшут черные мушки. Иисус, как бы снова из носа не пошла кровь, как тогда... на _её_ злосчастной казни... Хотя, тем, что кровь истекла в тот момент, после сообщила ему Клэр, он был спасен от участи своего отца – внезапно умереть от удара или на много дней стать бездвижимым телом. Великолепно! Господи, срочно нужно успокоиться. Еще не хватало... «Пока все идет нормально, дыши, давай, – приказал он себе, – никто руки никому отрубать не собирается, хвала Господу! Большинство его людей в Ридже все-таки вменяемые и, наверняка, отдают себе отчет о последствиях».  
Да, так и было. Вопрос с отрубанием мальчишеских конечностей однозначно отпал. Теперь решался более вероятный выбор между крапивой и положенным по закону количеством плетей. Сколько там? 20, 30, 40... Иисус!.. Джейми опять перестал дышать. Хотя, положим, это, конечно, не так страшно... В крайнем случае, он усмехнулся недобро, вон Роджер Мак, видимо, сам готов их получить, судя по его отчаянному виду. Вот пусть и отрабатывает, папаша, за неподобающее воспитание сынка.  
Но на сорок плетей, взглянув на худосочные тела мальчишек, никто особо тоже не согласился, несмотря на то, что Кромби упорно настаивал. Хотя бы на двадцати... Мерзкий святоша. Джейми видел, что голоса за двадцать плетей – не так уж, впрочем, и много за этакий-то грех – разделились почти напополам, и, когда Хирам подсчитал, перевес за плети был в три голоса. В том числе – разрази Господь его предательскую душу! – и голос самого старосты. Ох, Иисус твою ж… как говорит Клэр, – да кто он вообще такой, этот, мать его, Рузвельт?  
Он горько сжался. Мальчишек не дам! Ладно, пусть Роджер терпит порку за сына, а он пойдет за Айдана, тогда. Что ж, не привыкать ему это, подумаешь, каких-то двадцать плетей!.. Тьфу. Только вот спину свою изувеченную показывать на всеобщее обозрение как-то не особо уютно. Это как... позорное, несмываемое клеймо. Про него и так ходят всяческие слухи, в чем он не раз убеждался. Все-таки безвинных овечек, по мнению людей, плетьми не секут, а только трижды опасных пройдох и головорезов. Преступников, в общем... Не докажешь ведь никому, что он-то, как раз, получил свои шрамы _незаслуженно_. Да и, в общем, не собирался он ничего доказывать…  
И тут он просто открыл рот в изумлении. Марина просочилась сквозь первые ряды угрюмо молчавших зрителей и бесстрашно вышла на всеобщее обозрение. Руки в бока, глаза сощурены. Если бы женщины могли становиться пиратами, она, наверняка бы, им и стала, чертовка нахальная. Даже капитаном пиратской команды, с большой вероятностью.  
По сборищу пронесся неодобрительный гомон – женщинам не по статусу выступать на общем собрании. И все же... когда она изящно развернулась к лицом к толпе и чуть нагнула свою прелестную головку, всю в разметанных кудрях, взгляды мужчин безотчетно потянулись к ее грациозной манкой фигуре.  
Вынесло же эту шельму нелегкая! Джейми напрягся в ожидании новой козни, когда над поляной зычно разнесся ее низковатый бархатный голос, с чуть более обострившимся немецким акцентом. Но, на всеобщее удивление, она почему-то вдруг встала на защиту парнишек. Если сказать, что он был поражен, – это не сказать ничего: ошарашенный, он почти не улавливал смысл ее речи, переполненной крайним негодованием.  
«Люди! Как вы можете калечить этих несчастных мальцов? – прокричала она запальчиво. – Они ведь совсем еще дети неразумные и совершили все это не со зла, бедняги. И они во всем раскаиваются! Посмотрите же на них, они усвоили урок. И, главное, – добавила она, – наша семья, как основные пострадавшие, совсем не против, если они просто получат крапивой по заднице».  
И – о радость и великое облегчение! Дай же Бог им всяческого здравия – все Рихтеры согласно закивали! А за ним – и почти весь народ, собравшийся на поляне. Ох, ты ж, он поймал себя на мысли, что просто готов расцеловать эту блудливую... лицедейку, даже несмотря на то, что она сама, бестия заигравшаяся, и втянула их в этот сумасшедший водоворот.  
После этого почти все жители Риджа, пристыженные, облегченно позволили себе выбрать крапиву в качестве кары для малолетних разгильдяев – значительно более мягкая альтернатива по сравнению с плетьми. Все останутся живы, хвала Иисусу, и сравнительно здоровы.  
Ладно, – он мельком взглянул на парнишек, застывших в тупом отчаянии – потерпите ребята, десять минут позора и всё – вы свободны!  
Он мог представить себе, как тяжело им вынести все это, особенно в их-то впечатлительном возрасте, но старался отрешиться от остроты реальности, не позволить себе никаких переживаний. Просто дать отмашку и смотреть за временем. Всё. Обо всем остальном позаботится Хирам.  
Тот с особой тщательностью и какой-то упоительной значимостью руководил подготовкой к расправе – велел принести скамьи, нарвать большие веники едкого растения. Потом… мальчишкам велели снять рубахи, единственную, не слишком надежную защиту, прикрывавшую их наготу, и зачем-то особо тщательно привязали к лавкам...  
И ему впервые подумалось тогда, что Брайн, возможно, умер не от позора за него, непутевого сына, как ему всегда казалось, а потому что _пожалел_ о нем. Это открытие обдало его, словно кипятком, и он почувствовал, как трудно стало дышать, а резанувшие глаза неожиданно налились тягучей влагой.  
Как в тумане, он подал знак начинать и, с того самого мгновения, просто выключился. Ничего не видел и не слышал. По крайне мере, сейчас он вообще не мог ничего воспроизвести в своей памяти. Помнил только, как его сознание отчитывало вязкие секунды, которые вдруг растянулись в вечность, и – дрожащую руку Клэр, в агонии впившуюся в его, сведенную судорогой мышцу плеча... Тогда он даже не ощутил никакой боли, потому как боль, в десять раз худшая, пожирала его изнутри, но сейчас он видел, как сильно она постаралась – вон даже синяки остались, хотя на его непробиваемой плоти их поставить ох, как непросто.  
Стоило ли удивляться, что он чуть не пришиб этого неуемного ханжу, когда тот, бесы его забери, хотел сделать то же самое с невинными девчонками. Как его Господь в ту же секунду молнией-то не поразил?! Но его, лэрда, ангельское терпение точно чуть не лопнуло – чудом удержался!  
Клэр рассказала ему, что Марина привела к ней одну из этих девочек, горевшую в лихорадке, с реальными ожогами – надо же, оказывается у девчушки непереносимость крапивного яда – такими, что жене пришлось даже оставить бедняжку под своим наблюдением на пару дней. Представить сложно, что бы было, если бы ей досталось крапивой по всему телу... Наверное бы, не выжила, бедный ребенок…  
На самом деле, он был безумно благодарен всем жителям Риджа, которые поддержали именно _их семью_ , а не этого скользкого Кромби, и тем спасли пацанят – а впрочем, скорее, его и Роджера – от столь тяжкой участи, которую уготовил им Хирам. И это несмотря на то, что решение такого острого вопроса для людей, которые всего на свете опасались, было действительно непростым. Он с тихим трепетом вспомнил, как уже собирался расстаться со своей рукой... Еще тогда он решил, что вполне готов задать некоторым паразитам такого перцу, чтоб с неделю садились особливо аккуратно, охламоны бестолковые, и попы свои вздрюченные, морщась, поджимали!  
И вот теперь, Айдан, злодей мелкий, таращился на него с непередаваемым ужасом. Страшно ему, поди-ко ж ты! А когда он трясся во время Собрания, как игральные кости в стакане, из-за этих неимоверных обормотов – ничего, да? Нет уж, дорогой, чьи-то задницы должны сегодня за всё рассчитаться. Так что, давай-ка, паразит, живо на лавку, нечего смотреть тут на него, как на зверюгу бездушную!..

***

_...Папы страшен оскал, я от папы скакал, как лошадка в галопе.  
И как всадник коня папа шлепал меня, по гарцующей попе.  
У всех отцов богатый опыт по мастерству шлепанья попы.  
Вот, подрасту и буду шлепать папу я сам._  


**Вадим Егоров**   


– ПОСЛУШАЙ, АЙДАН, – ДЖЕЙМИ ЕЩЁ ДОБАВИЛ ЛЕДЯНЫХ ноток в голос, с сомнением наблюдая за крайней степенью волнения мальчишки, – такой, что, кажется, он сейчас весь рассыплется от сотрясения тела, – никто тебя здесь насильно скручивать не собирается, парень. Если тебе кажется, что ты _не заслужил_ наказания, можешь уходить. Ты слышишь меня?  
Айдан, видимо, слышал совсем плохо. Он некоторое время пялился на грозного лэрда завороженно, словно узрев в его сердитом взгляде свой смертный час, и не двигался, глотая и глотая сбегавшие слезы. Потом вдруг резко развернулся и, не говоря ни слова, выбежал прочь.  
– Что? – Джем пораженно посмотрел вслед трусливо сбежавшему приятелю, потом перевел округлившиеся глаза на деда. – И я тоже могу уйти?  
– Нет, ты не можешь.  
– Почему?! Так не честно! – возмущению Джема не было предела. Губы паренька обиженно выпятились, набыченные глаза метали сердитые молнии из-под спутанных прядей.  
– НЕ ЧЕСТНО?! – раскрыв в изумлении глаза, вдруг прорычал дед, – НЕ ЧЕСТНО?! – его потемневшее от солнца лицо вмиг стало пунцовым, а брови слились у переносицы в грозный изгиб. – Это кто мне здесь смеет толковать о какой-то честности, черт побери? Шалопай, из-за которого мы с твоим отцом чуть вчера в штаны не наложили? И краснели до самых чертовых кончиков волос перед всеми людьми Риджа! Да ты понимаешь хоть, КАК ты нас подставил, Джеремая Маккензи?!  
Моментально сбавив обороты, Джем смотрел на рассвирепевшего деда испуганно.  
– Я же случайно, дед... Я не знал... Я не подумал просто...  
Джем уже пожалел, что раскрыл рот: рассерженный дед – не самый приятный на свете собеседник.  
– Не подумал он! Да когда ты начнешь уже думать, Джеремая? Вроде, на вид вполне себе здоровый парень. А мозги так и не выросли. Видимо, всё в тело пошло!.. Да? – Джейми прищурился, и у паренька возникло явственное ощущение, что его сейчас испепелят на месте пронзительные синие глаза, ставшие вдруг почти черными. – Вернее, мне представляется, в один такой чертов орган, который думать совсем не обязан, хотя и пытается тут нагло всем вокруг заправлять. Так, что ли?  
– Н-нет… дед, ну я буду думать, сказал же. Честно…  
– Господи, да понимаешь ли ты, мой разлюбезный внук, что самое ценное в жизни человека – это его род? И дети его. По тому, каким растешь ты, люди будут судить о нас с твоим отцом. Достойные ли мы люди. И чтобы мы не сделали в жизни помимо этого, как бы не старались, если потомство наше растет мерзавцами, то, значит, и мы не далеко ушли. Уразумей, Джем, в конце-то концов, _ты – наше лицо_. И должен помнить об этом каждую свою секунду, если не хочешь, чтобы мы навеки потонули в позоре.  
– Ну, ладно, деда... Чего ты?.. Я все понял уже. Буду помнить, обещаю. Я же просто...  
– Нет, парень, не просто. За свои поступки надо уметь отвечать! Так что живо – спускай штаны, и на лавку! Вот там и подумаешь… и поймешь всё, как следует, и, надеюсь, запомнишь.  
– Да ладно... Ладно. Иду я уже. Не кричи только.  
– Вот и давай, двигай плавниками.  
Джейми, слегка поостыв от забавной покорности внука, глянул на сосредоточенного на своих мыслях Роджера, потом, сдерживая усмешку, подошел к мальчишке, с тяжким вздохом мученика вытянувшемуся на скамье.  
– И, заметь, наказание сейчас ты получишь не за рукоблудие свое. Мне наплевать, на самом-то деле. Это твоя личная забота, как ты там играешься со своим приятелем, парень. А за свою крайнюю безответственность. Потому что иногда и головой надо думать, где, как и что можно делать, а где – нельзя. Понял меня?  
– Да, дед.  
– Ну, вот и поразмысли над этим серьезно, внук, пока я тебя буду пороть.  
– Да, ладно, осознал я уже, говорю, и раскаиваюсь. Начинай, давай, хватит ребенка мучить...  
Джейми, приподняв брови, ласково усмехнулся нахальству внука: «От паразит упрямый!»  
– Готов, что ли? Ну, терпи тогда.  
И он занес руку с карательными вицами.  
Джем взвизгнул и невольно выгнулся от нежданной боли, отчаянно схватившись за пострадавшее место.  
– ООО! АЙ! МАМОЧКИ! – глаза его широко раскрылись, как у испуганного совенка. Все-таки, три розги, словно лапа хищной птицы, впились чересчур остро, охлестнув, будто кипятком, почти весь узкий зад бедолаги.  
– ИИСУС! ДЕДА! ЧЕРТ! Как же БО-ОЛЬНА-А!.. – заныл он в панике.  
– Больно? Хмм… Что ж… Это хорошо. Это называется наказание, внук. Что-то не припомню, чтобы оно должно было быть кому-то особо приятно. Давай-ка, парень, руки убирай, а то хлестану по ним, тебе точно не понравится. А чертыхаться будешь, еще добавлю. Черт тут не при чем, знаешь.  
Мальчишка неохотно отлепил ладони с покрасневших ягодиц и, подрагивая от тревожного ожидания, снова замер, вцепившись в скамейку.  
Джейми опять мельком взглянул на Роджера, тот заметно нервничал и отводил хмурый взгляд. Он видел, как на лбу зятя расстроено пульсирует жилка.  
Джейми пожал плечами, дескать, что поделаешь, и спокойно подождал, пока внук соберется с силами для следующего вливания.  
Шесть ударов, поверь, Джем, не так уж и много, и дед выдал их размеренно, не торопясь. Но не особо и жалея пацана. Терпеть боль – задача настоящих мужей. Много ему в жизни еще предстоит такого – в суровые времена никак не избежать реальных баталий. Во веки веков на плечи мужчины ложится защита своих близких, а так же добыча пропитания, и они должны быть достаточно выносливыми и крепкими, чтобы преодолевать невзгоды, сопряженные с нелегким делом выживания. В том числе и боль придется терпеть много раз. Так что пусть привыкает. Из рук родного человека, который щадит, это как-то проще.  
Мальчишка тихонько шипел и всхлипывал, елозя бедрами по лавке и дрыгая пятками после каждого удара, но держался. Джейми видел, что ему достаточно больно, тем более пятна и полоски от ожогов крапивой еще краснели на его теле, но он крепился изо всех сил. И это радовало деда – парень растет что надо!.. Настоящий Фрейзер – безбашенный и упрямый. И бесстрашный, к тому же. Так что пусть приучается держать удары. В жизни пригодится.  
Джейми от души влепил последний по невольно вильнувшему телу и одобрительно кивнул, оценив героическую стойкость пацаненка. Потом передал эстафету Роджеру. Шесть – от лэрда, шесть – от отца, таков был уговор. Все по справедливости и по старшинству, отдавая дань традициям и семейному укладу.  
Роджер, в свою очередь, подошел к смиренному тéльцу, тревожно вжавшемуся в лавку, беспокойно теребя свой разлапистый пучок из трех длинных лозин. Он размышлял, как ему поступить. Джем так и не выполнил свое обещание насчет огорода, Роджер попросил Бобби Хиггинса присмотреть за парнями, и тот отчитался, сообщив, как было дело. Его отпрыск занимался всем подряд, кроме основной задачи.  
Кроме того, не на шутку рассерженная Клэр пожаловалась, что Джем из любопытства заглядывал в хирургическую во время приема пациента, что было строго запрещено давным давно. Еще со времени начала применения эфира в Новом Доме. Никто не хотел еще одной катастрофы с огненным веществом. И потом, Клэр соблюдала в своей хирургической идеальную чистоту, и ей совсем не нравились праздно шатающиеся по помещению грязные мальчишки, которые могли занести в стерильную комнату любую заразу. Не считая того, что не всем пациентам может понравиться, когда кто-то заглядывает во время их приватного разговора с врачом. Мало ли в каком они там виде...  
Это говорилось некоторым бестолковым мальчишкам уже не один раз, но кое-кто совсем не хочет ничего слышать. Ну, вот как? Как еще можно объяснять такому безответственному человеку? И сколько еще раз нужно толковать этому балбесу о правилах?  
Роджер чувствовал, что настроение у него явно вышло из-под контроля. На самом деле, он был очень расстроен и, от этого, суров и сосредоточен. Джем, чувствуя его решительный настрой, беспокойно поглядывал на угрюмого отца из-за плеча, и его покрасневшие глазенки таращились обреченно и горестно.  
– Прости, сын, вообще-то я _хотел_ ограничиться шестью ударами, да. Но сегодня, ты меня _весьма_ разочаровал. Во-первых, ты _нарушил свое обещание_ насчет огорода и, раз уж мы сегодня ведем речь об ответственности, согласись, это недопустимое нарушение. Слово нужно держать, парень. Если ты пообещал – будь любезен сделать. И никаких отговорок. Мы ведь надеялись на тебя, пойми это, сын... Поэтому получишь два дополнительных удара, чтоб хорошенько подумал над этим. Ты понял?  
Оправдаться было нечем: он действительно перекопал едва ли половину из положенного, и Джем сокрушенно кивнул.  
– А, во-вторых, ты полез в хирургическую во время приема, что _совершенно неприемлемо_. Об этом говорилось, и не раз. Разве нет?  
– Пааап, но ведь!..  
– Нет никаких «но», парень! Это был _строгий запрет_ , Джем. И это второй твой безответственный поступок за день. Поэтому, прости, плюс еще два удара. Ты должен понимать, что каждое твое наплевательское отношение к чему бы то ни было несет за собой наказание. Так или иначе, _после_ случатся неприятности. Обычно последствия бывают похуже, чем пара ударов розгами. Но тебе, можно сказать, сегодня чертовски повезло.  
Джем негодующе фыркнул, но промолчал, в глубине души осознавая обоснованность упреков. Но задница все еще неимоверно горела от дедовского наказания, и он усиленно задышал, чтобы не расплакаться.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя жалеть, поэтому получишь как следует. Десять ударов. Ты готов?  
Роджер пошлепал розгами по сжавшимся ягодицам сына, на которых уже мучительно алели яркие следы от предыдущего вливания. Да-аа... похоже, его отпрыск надолго запомнит этот урок. До дрожи жаль бестолкового мальчишку, но что поделать. Долг отца – как раз уберечь сына от более худших проблем, хоть и приходится делать ему больно. Но это несравнимо с тем, что может случиться, если он не научится серьезнее относиться к жизни. Роджер вздохнул и стиснул зубы.  
– Давай, парень, расслабься и лежи смирно. Готов?  
Джем невнятно мотнул головой. КАК к этому можно быть готовым, когда попа уже и так пылает адским пламенем?! Предвкушение нестерпимости жалящей боли заставило его тело нервно сжаться. Усилием воли он, по мере возможностей, кое-как расслабил сведенные мышцы и зажмурил глаза. Изо всех сил.  
Ожог неожиданно прорезал его онемевшие ягодицы – сначала довольно сносно – но потом, с каждым ударом, огонь разгорался все сильнее, и Джем дергался и пыхтел, пытаясь хоть как-то, с помощью вихляний тела, унять этот невыносимо полыхающий пожар. На пятом ударе он все-таки не сдержался и непроизвольно свернулся клубком, завалившись на бок, чтоб хотя бы ненадолго получить возможность избежать удара и перетерпеть эту нещадную резь.  
– Папа! Хватит! Пожалуйста! – прорычал он отчаянно, загораживая ладонями пылающий зад.  
– Джем! Вернись на место, парень. И руки убери. А то привяжу.  
Он корчился, честно пытаясь выполнить распоряжение, и даже от души пожалел, что не привязан. Боже! Неужели это его родной любимый отец делает ему так больно! Слезы закипели в груди и полились из-под крепко сжатых век.  
– Пап, погоди... Щас...– кряхтя, выдохнул паренек сквозь сведенные челюсти.  
– Джем, пожалуйста, – Роджер терпеливо ждал, с содроганием ощущая раненым сердцем каждую жгучую полоску на теле сына. – Тебя привязать, может? Джем?  
– Н-нет!.. – мальчишка, наконец, напряженно вытянулся на лавке, вцепившись пальцами в край.  
– Тогда терпи, давай. Ты меня слышишь? Джем...  
«Легко ему говорить «терпи»! – тоскливо вспыхнуло в голове, и вдруг мстительно подумалось, порождая новую волну горючих слёз, – вот вырасту, черт бессердечный, тогда узнаешь у меня, что значит «терпи»!»  
– Д-даа... – вслух еле выдохнул он.  
На самом деле, парень едва соображал, что происходит. Единственным его желанием было выползти из своей же собственной шкуры, чтобы прекратить этот жгучий кошмар, когда полновесные удары безжалостно и размеренно впивались в его зад. Но он крепился из последних сил, сцепив зубы на кулаке и собрав все свое мужество, пока отец – благо все закончилось довольно быстро – не похлопал его по сведенной спазмом спине.  
– Все, парень, вставай, наказание закончено. Ты держался молодцом. Надеюсь, это будет для тебя хорошим уроком, и ты десять раз подумаешь, сынок, прежде чем опять проштрафится или нарушишь свое обещание.  
«Что?» Ничего не ощущая скукоженным телом, кроме едкой боли и бесконечного облегчения – неужели все действительно закончилось? – он полежал, распластавшись на лавке несколько минут, постепенно приходя в себя и глотая злые слезы.  
«Да уж, он, несомненно, теперь десять раз подумает, а может и все двадцать – Иисус Всемогущий, повторения _такого_ , знаете ли, совсем даже не хотелось!..»  
Роджер, с некоторым сожалением, осмотрел поле своей воспитательной деятельности и удовлетворенно кивнул – кожу, конечно, он не рассек, но хорошо вздувшиеся рубчики, налитые близкой кровью, сурово темнели, добавив синей и малиновой полосатости на провинившийся зад. Что ж... Будем надеяться, такая взбучка надолго запомнится шельмецу, особенно, когда садиться придется. Ну и поспать пару-тройку дней наказанному придется на животе.  
Джейми тоже подошел взглянуть на пострадавшее место. Он ничего не сказал, только покачал головой и удивленно посмотрел на зятя, явно не ожидая от него такой взыскательной хватки.  
Роджер присел на корточки рядом с сыном и ободряюще растер рукой его вспотевший затылок и плечи.  
– Ты как, сынок?  
– Нормально, – все еще обиженно буркнул Джем, горестно шмыгая носом.  
– Встать сможешь?  
– Угу.  
– Ладно, тогда вставай, поросятина моя несчастная, и одевайся, давай, – Роджер бодро похлопал его ладонью между лопаток, – тут у нас следующий горемыка своей очереди дожидается.  
Айдан все-таки _вернулся_. Он тихонько стоял в углу во время заключительных аккордов порки сотоварища и испуганно сопел, вжавшись в стену. Но не уходил.  
Джем поднялся очень осторожно, будто опасаясь, что может рассыпаться на мелкие части, затем бережно натянул дрожащими руками штаны и заправил рубаху. Потом серьезно посмотрел на Роджера.  
– Просто, знаешь, пап, у бабули там... Хельда плакала. У нее руки были забинтованы, – грустно объяснил он, показывая, докуда были забинтованы руки девушки, – и я хотел... мне нужно было спросить, что случилось. Я _помнил про запрет_. И я, правда, не из вредности это сделал, паа... Я просто хотел помочь, честно, – расстроенные глаза виновато глянули на отца. – Прости, пожалуйста. Паап?..  
Опс... И почему он не дал сыну сразу объясниться? Роджер с запоздалым сожалением понял, что шесть кровяных бороздок на бедовой попе паренька были, наверное, лишними. Хотя... запрет–то он, вправду, нарушил. Так что, вроде как за дело попало... Вот и пойди, разберись во всех тонкостях воспитания.  
– Ладно, сынок, – Роджер коротко прижал его голову к своему плечу, – ты теперь наказан, и я тебя простил. _Очень надеюсь_ , ты понял, за что, и мне больше не придется этого делать.  
Он положил руки сыну на плечи и вопросительно посмотрел в глаза Маккензи–младшему.  
– Да, папа, я постараюсь, – Джем потупился раскаянно, но все-таки собрался с силами и осмелился спросить о том, что его больше всего волновало на данный момент. – А жеребенка... мне теперь не дадите, да?.. – голос его предательски дрогнул.  
– Ну... даже не знаю, Джем. Видимо, жеребенок – это все-таки слишком много ответственности для тебя. Ты и так не справляешься, парень. Мне очень жаль...  
Джем вздохнул так тяжко, что казалось жизнь его кончена, но не стал возражать, понуро глядя в пол, будто ничего другого и не ждал. Роджер взглянул на Джейми, который явно сочувствовал внуку – брови деда, дрогнув, расстроенно приподнялись домиком. Но он, конечно, постарался, чтобы Джем этого факта не заметил.  
– Ну... у тебя остается небольшой шанс, сын. Мы с твоим дедом посмотрим на дальнейшее поведение и, может, – очень сильно подумаем! – и изменим решение, – он опять бросил взгляд на Джейми и увидел, что тот одобрительно кивает зятю головой. В усиленном темпе. – Если ты будешь держать свое слово, как кремень. У тебя еще месяца три до того, как Белла ожеребится. И если ты, правда, приложишь максимум усилий и ни разу не наломаешь дров, так сказать...  
– Ой, папочка, миленький! Деда! Спасибо! – Джем просиял, словно его задница не горела, как у чертей на сковородке. Он подскочил и, порывисто прильнув к отцу, обнял его прямо поверх опущенных рук, так стиснув родителя от избытка чувств, будто собирался выдавить все его внутренности. Только совсем недавно наетые, между прочим. – Я буду послушным, обещаю! Я не подведу вас!  
– Но, хорошо. Мы очень на это надеемся, – Роджер, над головой радостного Джема, бросил благодушный взгляд в сторону тестя, потом поцеловал сына в макушку и взъерошил его рыжие космы. – Надеюсь, надежды наши не рухнут сегодня же вечером, парень, и твой оставшийся участок будет перекопан до конца. Мы же с тобой обещали Клэр...  
– Конечно, па, – Джем, все еще прижимаясь, задрал голову и счастливо смотрел в смягчившееся лицо отца, – я перекопаю! Не сомневайтесь!  
– Теперь можешь идти, нам еще со вторым лоботрясом надо разобраться.  
– Можно я с Айданом побуду, па...  
Все посмотрели на вконец посеревшего Айдана, который мелко дрожал в нервном ознобе, а после того, как на него обратили внимание, вообще стал, подскуливая, тихо сползать по стене. Мужчины переглянулись, и Джейми опять скептически покачал головой. Мальчишку было откровенно жаль, но, черт возьми, не наказать его они не могли. Тем более, паренек _пришел сам_ , наверняка, преодолев свой безумный страх, который, заметно было, так и скручивал его тело. Джейми невесело усмехнулся – видимо, прочувствовал бедолага на собственной шкуре нехитрую истину, которую высказал однажды кто-то из мудрых: «Никогда не избегайте драки – раны заживут быстрее, чем самоуважение». Что ж, и впрямь, проверка на силу духа его здесь ждала нешуточная. А им, мужчинам Дома, теперь необходимо дать ему шанс сохранить свое достоинство.  
– Ну и, Айдан, что ты решил?  
Паренек сглатывал и сглатывал, не в силах выдавить хоть слово сквозь сведенную челюсть.  
– Если ты готов, давай ложись, не тяни, – Джейми нахмурился, понимая, чем больше жалости, тем все будет гораздо мучительнее для обеих сторон, – у нас еще много дел.  
Как ни странно, обыденность этой фразы повлияла на мальчишку ободряюще.  
Он взглянул на уже потрепанного в боях Джема глазами, полными немого отчаяния, потом, все-таки, подтащившись на ватных ногах к скамье, стянул своими, вконец одеревеневшими руками мешковатые штаны с худеньких бедер, и улегся, уткнувшись лбом в сплетенные предплечья.  
Сейчас была очередь лэрда исполнять наказание, и он, засунув свою жалость куда-то – а что ему оставалось-то? – глубоко-глубоко и подальше, проговорил положенное в таких случаях слово.  
– Итак, Айдан, за то, что ты третьего дня поступил крайне безответственно и тем подвел своих родных и весь наш дом, получишь шесть горячих от меня и шесть – от своего отчима, Бобби Хиггенса. Ты понял, парень?  
Но тут он посмотрел на Айдана и вдруг понял, что, черт возьми, ну не сможет он ударить паренька – только не это дрожащее, словно осиновый лист, костлявое тело. И что теперь делать? Наверняка тот долго собирался с силами, и вернулся, чтобы вынести экзекуцию, осознавая в полной мере, _что_ его тут ждет. Для него это было верхом мужества, и он, лэрд, теперь не может оскорбить его гордость жалостью и полным помилованием. Это, наверняка, будет крайне унизительно для мальчишки. Даа... Вот незадача...  
Джейми беспомощно глянул на Роджера. Тот маловразумительно пожал плечами. Хмм... Ему-то хорошо, он уже отмучился с Джемом, а ему, как лэрду, предстоит еще одна карательная процедура. Джейми прерывисто вздохнул.  
– Послушай, Айдан. Если ты не готов, давай отложим, – проговорил он, малодушно цепляясь за слабую надежду.  
– Нет, мистер Ф-ф-фрейзер, – выдавил из себя Айд сквозь стиснутые в спазме зубы. – Я г-готов. Не на-на-надо откладывать.  
И опять затрясся, будто его болтало в камнедробилке.  
Джейми закатил глаза, вздохнул, собрался с духом и для пробы хлестанул вполсилы по сведенной судорогой худощавой попе. К трясучке добавилось протяжное завывание, от которого у всех присутствующих кровь застыла в жилах.  
– Так, парень, нечего тут выть. Еще не больно. Давай считай. Собьешься – начнем сначала. Понял?  
– Д-да.  
– Ну?  
– Р-ра-раз.  
– Отлично.  
Он попробовал всечь посильнее. Обезумевший Айдан, в момент слетев со скамьи, вжался пятой точкой в пол и, отчаянно загораживаясь руками от кровожадного истязателя, заверещал так, что, казалось, его убивают. Боже!.. Все впали в ступор. Джейми растеряно оглянулся по сторонам, явно ища поддержки. В его планы не входило забивать насмерть маленьких мальчиков. А просто слегка отшлепать – особого смысла в этом не было, как он для себя понимал сию значимую процедуру.  
В тех редких случаях, когда Джейми брался за телесное наказание, он не склонен был миндальничать, придерживаясь правила – вразумлять так, чтоб повторения больше не хотелось. Никогда. Ему было крайне отвратительно данное действо, и играться в такие игры постоянно он не был намерен. Хвост надо отрубать, пусть и болезненно, но один раз, а не рубить его по частям, устраивая всем бесконечные мучения. Так что пусть это будет последняя мера, и такая, чтобы как ножом отрезало, раз уж приходится это делать.  
Да, такой вот гуманистический парадокс воспитания. Но, который, как ни странно, желательно постоянно помнить, если кто-то хочет иметь нормальных, здравых детей.  
«Господи, Боже!» – Джейми почувствовал, что весь вспотел. У него защемило в груди. Он просто физически ощущал страх Айдана. Именно страх, потому что он знал, что боль была довольно терпимой. По крайне мере, не столь уж невыносимой, чтоб так мандражировать и, тем более, скакать после каждого удара. Он расстроенно покачал головой. Нет, так не пойдет. Простите, он не инквизиция тут вам.  
– Послушай, парень, либо ты сейчас же успокаиваешься, ложишься на место и достойно переносишь наказание, либо мы это прекращаем. Как хочешь...  
– Д-д-дааа.. Я н-не буду б-больше!.. – Айдан, судорожно всхлипывая, заскребся назад, на лавку. – Я п-пот-терплю-ю-ю.  
– Ладно, – лэрд с тоской наблюдал, как мальчишка боязливо укладывает обратно свое тощее тело. – Так ты будешь считать, друг любезный?  
– Д-д-дв-вАА-А-А-АА...  
Джейми вытер взмокший лоб, собираясь с силами для следующего удара. И, чувствовал, что нет – для него это, пожалуй, уже слишком.  
И тут его внук, не говоря ни слова, подошел к лавке и опустился на колени у головы Айдана, твердо положив свои ладони на его побелевшие пальцы, лихорадочно впившиеся в край.  
– Айд, ну ты чего... – он ободряюще пытался заглянуть в отрешенные из-за безумного страха глаза друга. – Не так уж это и больно вообще-то...  
– Аг-га... не б-больно... чего ж ты к-крутился т-тогда, как десяток ужей на с-сковородке?  
– Ну, совсем немного больно было... да... – он сжал нажученные ягодицы и слегка поморщился. – А сейчас вообще не больно. Честно. Маленько только горит. Потерпи немного и все. Это ж не долго.  
Айдан кивнул, но по его виду было ясно, что он не готов. Джемми вздохнул и попытался снова:  
– Ты же всегда мог терпеть, брат... Помнишь, как ты свалился со скалы и разодрал себе всю ногу до кости? А еще ветками весь исцарапался и даже вообще не плакал. Разве что чуть-чуть...  
Джейми помнил, как Джем притащил Айдана буквально на себе с развороченным до мяса бедром. Правда, «вообще не плакал» – это мягко сказано, но, действительно, паренек, сцепив зубы, держался изо всех сил. Клэр потом пришлось «на живую» – а куда деваться? – зашивать рану и долго его выхаживать. Даже уколы свои зверские ставить. Лэрд поморщился. На его, сугубо персональный вкус, лучше пара порок, чем один такой укол. И ноет… и ноет… и ноет… зараза, хоть на стенки лезь, будто соль в задницу всадили. А Айдан терпел, горемыка, не дергался. Вон шрамище какой остался на бедре! Почти, как у него самого после Каллодена. Хорошо еще, что ничего не сломал, балбесина.  
– А дикие пчелы тогда нас искусали, когда мы за медом полезли в расщелину, помнишь... Точно больнее было, чем розгами.  
«Ого! Надо же, сколько интересных подробностей открывается... – подумал озадаченный Джейми. – Как бы не пришлось горячих добавлять паразитам за такие откровения».  
– И через костер когда прыгали... Айд, помнишь, как ты поскользнулся и на угли упал, тоже зад обжег и руки – и ничего же...  
«Да... хмм... конечно, «ничего». Потом месяц, как минимум, ожоги залечивали... Вот было удовольствие еще то».  
Но Джем был прав, Айдану доставалось и похуже, и почему сейчас у него была такая пугающая реакция, оставалось загадкой. Видимо, дело было в посторонней силе, которая действовала помимо его воли.  
Действительно, было от чего паниковать. Джейми вспомнил, как он взошел на эшафот тогда... перед второй кровавой поркой Рендолла. Его тоже трясло так, что он едва мог сказать слово из-за зубов, предательски исполняющих барабанную дробь. Но тому больному ублюдку это было только в удовольствие...  
Он перевел дыхание. Так, надо заканчивать, право...  
Джейми видел, как внук осторожно, но настойчиво вкладывает что-то Айдану в рот. Небольшой кусок дерева спасительно вклинился между выбивающими чечетку зубами.  
– Возьми, Айд, сожми. У тебя получится. Давай, ты сможешь!..  
Джем с силой сжал кулаки друга своими, и Айдан почти успокоился. Джейми увидел, как они кивнули друг другу. Один ободряюще, а второй – с решимостью, уже похожую на твердость. Теперь мальчишка явно настроился, и, тогда – тянуть нечего.  
– Ну что, готов, парень?  
Тот молча качнул головой, зажатая в челюсти палка мешала говорить.  
– Хорошо. Осталось четыре.  
Опять кивок. Он увидел, как Джем перехватил руки Айдана поудобнее и стиснул их изо всех сил... А потом похлопывал и растирал его плечи после каждого хлесткого всекания, шепча что-то ободряющее и даже, видимо, смешное для них обоих, потому что паренек нервно подхохатывал сквозь всхлипы.  
Джейми с таким облегчением отбросил розги, будто его самого тут, право, нещадно высекли на этой самой лавке и, шумно выдохнув, мысленно перекрестился. Бр-р-р… Оказывается, все это время он просто сдерживал дыхание. Он почувствовал, как руки его отвратно дрожат. Н-даа... нелегкое это дело – наставление на путь истинный сорванцов, особенно в таком непростом возрасте.  
Ну, что ж, теперь Бобби отмучается и – свобода! Похоже, пара–тройка глотков виски после такого испытания им не помешают. И Роджера с Бобом вон тоже потряхивает... Джейми вдруг вспомнились куплеты какого-то доморощенного шотландского рифмоплета, которыми по молодости они забавлялись с приятелями в обители Колума, прямо, буквально, за злобу нынешнего дня:  
_Есть две причины, чтоб сегодня выпить,  
Два повода, чтобы вино налить...  
Во-первых, я тут дом закончил строить,  
А во-вторых – хочу я, братцы, пить!_  
Надо бы с ребятами попозже вечером где-то уединиться, когда молодняк ляжет спать, обсудить насущные проблемы, так сказать, и, черт всё раздери, если он сегодня – прости, дорогая! – не напьется в хлам. Кажется, он это заслужил.  
Педантичный Бобби решил все–таки скостить Айдану пару горячих за его усердный труд на огороде. Ну что ж, мальчишка, несомненно, заработал послабление – по сравнению с неусидчивым Джемом, сегодня он проявил просто чудеса ответственности – так что все справедливо. Хотя четыре действительно суровых удара от отчима не показались парню легкими. На пересечениях дюжины вздувшихся рубчиков выступили капельки крови. Бобби видимо испытывал большую неловкость перед лэрдом за такую вопиющую выходку своего подопечного. Но, на удивление, паренек стерпел их по–настоящему мужественно, и, когда поднялся со скамьи, заплаканные глаза его горели радостной гордостью. Он смог, он выдержал! Преодолел страх и сохранил свою мужскую доблесть.  
Все уважительно похлопали довольного паренька по плечам, потормошили одобрительно и облегченно. После отдали дань шотландским традициям, заставив мальчишек поклониться, церемонно поблагодарив родичей – за порку и за науку, и попросить прощение. А как же иначе! Родителям тоже нелегко это – воспитанием заниматься. Вон, ажно сердце разболелось и голова... от всех переживаний.  
Потом они отправили Джема с Айданом в Новый Дом пить чай с вареньем и оладьями, которые Эми вместе с Менди напекли к обеду, и, после – снова за дело, на огород – докапывать, в конце-то концов, положенное, сурово пообещав: если что, снова всыпать мерзавцам по первое число. Благо лозины, рачительно замоченные в деревянной бадейке, предусмотрительно остались в уголке амуничника в качестве вдохновляющего реквизита. Вместе с лавкой.  
Хотя – Джейми с облегчением видел – крайние меры очевидно пока больше не понадобятся: парни впахивают на огороде за двоих, как заведенные. Так что, чувствуется, они в полной мере усвоили горький урок... Да уж... Нелегко он дался всем. И родителям в том числе... Поэтому мужчины, оставшись одни, с энтузиазмом обговорили вечерние посиделки. Решено – пойдут на рыбалку, подальше от своих благоверных и детей, и там уж оторвутся по полной. А потом, истинно, – хоть трава не расти!.. Надеюсь, после все благополучно найдут дорогу домой.  
Но человек предполагает, а Бог располагает – их тщательно спланированное мероприятие так и не свершилось. По, крайне мере, для него...

***

_Она идет по жизни смеясь.  
Встречаясь и прощаясь, не огорчаясь,  
Что прощанья легки, а встречи на раз..._  


**Андрей Макаревич**   


– КАКИЕ У ТЕПЯ СИЛЬНЫЙ И красивый рука, милорт, – Марина зашла к нему чуть сбоку и нежно провела по его предплечью кончиком указательного пальца, едва касаясь волосков, внезапно поднявшихся дыбом от ее легкого прикосновения. – Этот сильный рука, я натеюсь, сеготня как слетует отчихвостил наш сластолюпетц.  
Она кивнула на лавку, с разбросанными вокруг обломками розог – ее пока никто не удосужился прибрать – потом, грациозно приблизившись к месту недавней экзекуции, подняла одну из потрепанных хворостин и заинтересовано покрутила ее в руках.  
– О, толшно пыть этто пыло польно. Ты побил его в кровь? Наш петный-петный малшик плакал?..  
«Вот же… сучка!..» – ошарашенно подумал Джейми, но вслух, понятно, этого не сказал, с нехорошей дрожью ощущая прилив энергии, когда она подошла к нему совсем близко. Так, что он чувствовал локтем тепло ее тела...  
Было уже довольно поздно, и Джейми, закончив с чисткой лошадей, задал им фуража и разбирал упряжь для починки, в ожидании, пока Роджер и Бобби, честно отпросившись у жен, соберутся на вечерний вояж. Мужчины уговорились встретиться через час у Большого Камня. Ему самому еще нужно было дойти до дома и предупредить Клэр, чтоб не ждала его и ложилась спать. И еды хоть какой-то побросать с собой. А так же – самое главное! – бутылку с виски... на каждого, да. Чего уж мелочиться...  
Он втянул ноздрями воздух в сладостном предвкушении и, вдруг, краем уха слышал, как скрипнула входная дверь конюшни. Он не особо придал этому значение – никто, кроме домашних, не мог прийти сюда в такое время. Дети уже точно легли спать. Наверное, это Клэр… А может Мак зашел о чем-то спросить. Хотя… шаги были совсем незнакомые.  
Внезапно, он всей кожей ощутил позади себя чужака, и волосы на загривке его поднялись дыбом от нехорошего предчувствия. По особому ли запаху или просто по каким-то еле уловимым флюидам, плавному движению воздуха или ее тихому дыханию, он вдруг смутно осознал, кто это был... и ощутил вибрации опасности по всему телу. Опасности и какого-то странного, неподвластного ему _влечения_. Именно это заставило его содрогнуться в смятении, когда девица еле уловимо притронулась к нему, и он ощутил, как сердце гулко трепыхнулось в груди, отдаваясь тягучим спазмом в горле.  
Едва справившись с непонятным волнением, он повернулся к ней вполоборота, желая сказать, как можно более резко, что не ее ума это дело, но передумал, решив, что, быть может, ее за тем и послали – узнать, сдержал ли он свое обещание насчет Джема.  
– Можешь не сомневаться, девица, всекли ему изрядно, – усмехнувшись, процедил он. – Надеюсь, _все вы_ останетесь довольны.  
Он не смог утаить крайней своей досады. Без сомнения, это они, все эти пакостные фройлян, и, как ему представлялось, не без активного участия этой невероятной стервы, спровоцировали ситуацию, поставив их семью в безвыходное положение. Парней, конечно, надо было проучить, чтоб в следующий раз _думали головой_ , а не только своим причинным местом – им еще с этим умением жить долгие, надеюсь, годы – и, черт возьми, для этого они должны научиться держать свою похоть под контролем. Но то, что пережили в этой жуткой истории он и Роджер... В общем, седых волос у них прибавилось, и весьма значительно... Ведь только они _полностью_ владели пониманием, чем, Святой Иисус, могло закончиться для незадачливых «извращенцев» эта их «милая забава» с подглядыванием за голыми барышнями. Наверное, и бедным парням долго теперь не захочется смотреть в сторону «обнаженной натуры» – отвадили их, будь здоров! Да и, слава Богу!  
– О да, милорт... Несомненно... Я пыл пы ошень доволен, – девица осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть тревожную птицу, подцепила снизу его тяжелую, ставшую вдруг непривычно безвольной, кисть и, приподняв ее к уровню своей пышной груди, как-то излишне внимательно исследовала линии на его ладони. Он дернулся, но она настойчиво удержала его, прижавшись к нему почти вплотную так, что он ощущал тепло от ее мягко вздымающейся нежной плоти. В панике он осознал, что шейного платка на ней не было...  
Потом, как бы невзначай, она подняла вторую свою руку и повела изящным пальчиком по жесткой мозолистой поверхности его ладони, переходя на запястье и дальше… скользя по его мощному жилистому предплечью вверх. Он близко видел ее выпуклые сочные полушария, умышленно высоко приподнятые корсетом, с голубоватыми тонкими разводами вен под прозрачной белой кожей и буйные темные локоны, разметанные по округлым плечам.  
Отступать было некуда – она прижала его спиной к заграждению денника, а вырываться, вроде бы как, было еще рано и, наверное, глупо, и он замер, напрягшись в ступоре. Она подняла на него свои глубокие бархатные глаза, и он в смятении чувствовал, как их чарующий омут затягивает его, заставляя цепенеть еще больше.  
– Я пыл пы ошень доволен, – повторила Марина, слегка улыбаясь и нежно поблескивая на удивление белыми зубами, – если пы этот сильный руки могли так же наказать и меня... милорт.  
Она приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы приблизить губы к его уху, и заговорщицки кивнула на прут, который подчеркнуто аккуратно положила перед этим на лавку.  
– Если пы они мокли отшлепать меня этой хорошей хворостина. Та... Не сомневайся, милорт, у меня есть товолно прекрешений, чтопы получить по мой затт.  
Ее голос, мягкий и глубокий, усиленный чарующим акцентом, проникал в его оторопевшее нутро до самого основания и заставлял тело, жгуче пульсируя, откликаться. Дьявол!  
– Вот как? Ты хочешь получить по заднице, фрау? Что ж… – пытаясь как-то совладать с собой, Джейми насмешливо прищурился и выдернул руку. Губы его дрогнули в презрительной усмешке, – думаю, это можно устроить. Скажи об этом своему мужу и он, несомненно, пропишет тебе хорошую взбучку, если узнает, что ты здесь вытворяешь!..  
– Мой муж кароший щеловек, – она сокрушенно сморщила своенравный носик, – но он товольно... слап, чтобы заполучить мой зат. А мне ната настоящий мущин, который скрутить бы меня, затрать мой подол и отходить бес шалости. Я есть слишком-слишком скверный, милорт, таа... Эта мой бэд'аа...  
Ее губы призывно раскрылись и были совсем близко, он ощущал на своей шее ее горячее дыхание и _чувствовал_ , сквозь грубое полотно рубашки, изящные пальцы, скользившие, едва касаясь, по его плечам. Она почти не притрагивалась к нему, но магия ее призывной близости завораживала, заставляя вибрировать мелкой дрожью его внутренности. Он надсадно потянул носом воздух, ставший вдруг густым и очень тяжелым, и почувствовал, как мурашки бегут по позвоночнику, а тепло внизу живота сгущается, наливаясь сладкой негой. И от этого, разрази ее гром, несмотря на все его сопротивление, плоть начинает откликаться...  
Из последних сил мутнеющего сознания он оттолкнул от себя это бесовское наваждение вместе с обольстительным телом. Оттолкнул и даже тряхнул головой.  
– А ну, брысь отсюда, фрау! Ты в своем уме? Я женат вообще-то! – он, не поворачиваясь, нащупал вожжи и вцепился в них ослабевшими пальцами, как в спасительный оплот. – Убирайся! И чтоб ноги твоей здесь больше не было!..  
Марина с насмешливым сожалением поглядела на него, мягко поцокав языком...  
– Жена твой карош, не спорить. Верно раньше красотка был... Но тело ф том, что она – старый, а я молодой!.. Моя кожа гладкий... волос – черный, а дыхание – свежий. Ты мой прогонять, милорт... но мошет пыть, ты пожалеть оп этам!..  
Он рассвирепел от ее наглости и своего непонятного бессилия, пытаясь как-то скрыть бесконтрольную дрожь от неистово растущего напряжения плоти.  
– Не пожалею!.. И учти, если ты еще раз притащишь сюда свою похотливую задницу, твоя мечта исполнится, фрау, но совсем не так, как тебе мнится – твою филейную часть надерут прилюдно, на Собрании так, что месяц не сядешь... – он скрипнул зубами в бессильной злости и, дернув, угрожающе намотал ремни вожжей на массивный кулак. – Я об этом побеспокоюсь, обещаю. И, уверяю тебя, девица... Это. Буду. Не я!  
Марина сокрушенно покачала головой и еще раз скривила уголок губ в бесстыжей усмешке. Потом, окинув его нахохленную фигуру сочувственным взглядом, эффектно развернулась и, набросив на плечо бесполезный платок, гордо понесла себя к выходу, пружинисто покачивая тугими бедрами. Джейми не мог отделаться от ощущения, что в обтекаемых формах ее фигуры, манере держаться и даже чертах нахального лица, что-то неуловимо, до боли было ему знакомо. Она напоминала кого-то мучительно...  
Внизу живота и в паху ныло, пекло и скручивало в невыносимом спазме желания так, что срочно хотелось схватиться за член и довести его до разрядки, а потом уже все остальное... Едва дождавшись, когда дверь за блудливой чертовкой закроется, он, в сердцах отбросив вожжи подальше, пару секунд постоял с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь обуздать разраставшийся жар своего тела. Но вожделение снесло напрочь всю его волю, не оставив ему не единого шанса...  
Джейми зарычал, в безумном хаосе мыслей практически разорвав пуговицы на штанах, судорожно сжал дрожащей рукой свой вероломный орган и, ненавидя его – и себя, в придачу – в несколько сильных толчков заставил его излиться. И, уже падая на колени, в сладком бессилии оргазма, он внезапно осознал – образы непроизвольно схлопнулись в его затуманенной, заполненной желанием и негой, голове – Марина чем-то неуловимо напоминала его Клэр в молодости. Тот же тип манкой фигуры, те же аппетитная грудь в сочетании полновесными бедрами и тонкой талией... И тот же независимый дерзостный взгляд вкупе с упрямо поджатыми губами. Наваждение...  
Впрочем, сейчас он с облегчением отдавал себе отчет, для него Клэр нисколько не изменилась и по сей день. И не изменится хоть через тысячу лет... Останется такой же прекрасной и вдохновляющей, непостижимо хранящей свою ауру желанности и неисчерпаемости, какой она всегда и была в его глазах. И он не погрешил бы против истины, если бы настаивал на этом, да хотя бы и на Страшном Суде... Потому что – да! – ее душа, вибрации которой он, навеки сплетясь, чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела, непостижимо была и останется всегда свежей и молодой...  
– Клэр! – с этим именем на устах, выплеснутым с глухим натужным рыком, он и кончил. И, подняв глаза, встретил _её взгляд_ , медленно расширяющийся в беспросветном ужасе.  
– Клэр?! – он задохнулся от внезапного испуга и, заморгав растерянно, невольно протянул к ней свободную руку в бессмысленной теперь уже попытке остановить, вернуть все назад.  
– Нет! Нет… Это не то, что ты подумала… – беспомощно вырвалось у него на выдохе, почти не слышно.  
Он даже не осознавал, что вторая его рука лихорадочно вцепилась в обмякший член, перепачканный липкой слизью.  
Она приблизилась к нему прямая и неподвижная в своем внезапном горе, и он почувствовал, как на его челюсть обрушился оглушающий вихрь. Ухватившись свободной рукой за горящую щеку, он смотрел на нее снизу вверх, с безнадежной тоской приговоренного к смерти.  
– Что? Что я должна подумать, Джеймс Фрейзер, – голос Клэр был абсолютно ровным от ярости, – когда мой муж дрочит после того, как из его дверей выскакивает дебелая сучка?  
Не зная, что сказать в свое оправдание, он мог только беспомощно мотать головой: «Боже! Это не то, что ты думаешь!»  
Но вслух этого не стал говорить, с внезапным тошнотворным бессилием осознав всю бесплодность и неуместность попыток.  
– Не поздновато ли для... _кризиса среднего возраста_ , бесстыжий ты мерзавец?! – облила она его холодным презрением, потом развернулась и, оставляя его в совершеннейшем смятении, молча вышла вон, вышагивая ровно, словно несла внутри сосуд с расплавленным металлом, так и норовившим расплескаться. Со щемящей болью в груди он видел, с каким трудом давался ей каждый шаг, потому что ее покачивало, словно внезапно захмелевшую, но она, в своей упрямой гордости, не позволяла себе оступиться.  
«Иисус!» – он опустился на пятки и со стоном прикрыл ладонью лицо. Как же чертовски нелепо все произошло! И что это вообще такое было? Он не мог понять. И как теперь оправдаться он тоже не знал. Со стороны все выглядело предельно очевидно. Он опять застонал и, с отвращением морщась, вытер липкую руку о штаны... «Полный кретин, мать его!»  
Так он посидел несколько отчаянных минут, пытаясь справиться с леденящим ощущением катастрофического падения в пропасть. Потом глубоко вздохнул и, пожав плечами, с присущей ему привычкой к деятельности – чего теперь страдать без толку, надо идти и как-то все утрясать... – поднялся, отряхивая колени. «Да, рыбалка его, похоже, теперь отменяется, – смутно подумал он, – надо предупредить парней, чтоб не ждали»... 

ДЖЕЙМИ ВЫШЕЛ ИЗ ТЕПЛЫХ запахов конюшни в свежую майскую ночь, наполненную стрекотанием, шорохами и душистыми ароматами расцветающего лета и, первым делом, свистнув Роджеру, снял свою кандидатуру с намечающегося похода. «Христос! Не до того сейчас совсем... Хотя, – вдруг отчетливо мелькнула робкая мысль, – может все-таки свинтить пока подальше отсюда, и как-нибудь само все уладится». Он мрачно вздохнул, подивившись своей трусости: «Ох, ты ж, дожил!.. Совсем прям, как Айдан сегодня…»  
Роджер, с удивлением заметив его состояние, участливо поинтересовался, не умер ли кто. Он только невнятно мотнул головой и, сосредоточенно глядя куда-то в темноту, пробормотал, что все в полном порядке. На самом деле, кровавый ад, ничего не было в порядке – он ощущал беспредельный раздрай и панику: голова горела огнем, а в теле поселилась ледяная, тоскливая пустота. Которые, Иисус, усиливались с каждой секундой. Впору было рыдать, честное слово…  
Оставив обескураженного Роджера беспокойно глядеть ему вслед и строить тревожные догадки, Джейми, двигаясь почти безотчетно, почему-то вдруг направился к садику Брианны. Когда-то Клэр рассказывала, что Фрэнк в моменты их раздора всегда приносил ей букеты. Чтоб помириться... Господи, ему всегда было смешно от этого. Смешно и удивительно... «Я б лучше подстрелил для нее кролика, ей Богу... определенно пользы больше, чем от никчемного веника», – хмыкал он про себя. Но, судя по ее рассказам, она была совсем не против цветов. Ладно, кролика он принесет ей завтра. Если, Иисус Великий, доживет... Господи, этот ее дикий взгляд, полный отчаяния и безысходности, он не забудет и на смертном одре. Да.  
Дыхание сдавило. Он снова покраснел от неловкости, и холодящие мурашки поползли по телу. Ну, ничего... Он что-нибудь придумает. Ему всегда это удавалось – он усмехнулся невесело – ведь жив же он до сих пор...  
Джейми подошел к клумбе и остановился в задумчивости над разноцветным буйством красок, пытаясь выбрать подходящие... В цветах он не слишком разбирался. Ромашки? Кажется, она их любит. Или вон те, фиолетовые... Помнится, Брианна называла их ирисами. Черт, он почувствовал, как в носу отекает от одного воспоминания об их запахе. И чихнул. Ну, нет... А, может, те, мохнатые, красные? Ароматы настойчиво проникали в его мозг, заставляя задыхаться. Слишком навязчиво...  
Были еще розы... Они цвели на кустах по всему садику, заботливо взлелеянные его дочерью, изощренно-гордые и обворожительные в своей утонченной красоте. Как и его Клэр. Но, нет, розы он трогать ни за что не решится, даже при самых безнадежных обстоятельствах. Вот за это Брианна его точно убьет.  
Ладно, пусть будут ромашки. Он протянул руку и сорвал незатейливый цветок, такой трогательный и такой… бесхитростно миловидный. Желтый глазок сердцевины, обрамленный белоснежными ресницами, смотрел на него с очевидной укоризной. «Да, да, знаю... полный идиот, – сказал он в эту бархатистую серединку. – Но надо ведь что-то делать, а?» Цветок скептически молчал, покручиваясь туда-сюда в его руке. Он потянулся за вторым и шипением отдернул руку. «А! Черт!» – ожог разливался по тыльной стороне ладони, яростно пламенея. Аж мурашки побежали по щекам и шее. «Ого!» – пытаясь унять неумолимое жжение, он остервенело потер руку о штаны. «Бедные парняги!..» – морщась, в очередной раз подумал он с сочувствием. Определенно, нет ничего приятного в укусе крапивы. Ну, что ж – недавняя ситуация на Собрании, будь оно неладно, опять навязчиво всплыла в его памяти, отозвавшись тоской в занывшем сердце – в следующий раз, можно будет надеяться, их наученная горьким опытом плоть не позволит себе расслабиться и поступать так неблагоразумно. Он недоверчиво хмыкнул сам себе. Если бы эту самую плоть так просто можно было контролировать... На своем опыте он знал, как такое редко удается, особенно, если с ним рядом Клэр.  
И вдруг краска мучительного стыда вновь залила его, хвала Иисусу, сейчас невидимое в темноте, лицо. Черт! Ну ладно этот бестолковый молодняк, совсем не ведающий, что творит... но ведь и он сам, умудренный тысячекратным опытом, поддался на ту же провокацию. Как это вообще могло произойти с ним? Каким-то неведомым ему образом это змеиное создание практически изнасиловало его... в мозг. Бррр... Он угрюмо хмыкнул. Хорошо хоть, черт ее раздери, не в... другое место. Рендолл вон, дьявол, не к ночи будь помянут, виртуозно делал и то и другое.  
Он вспомнил опять каждый свой шаг, каждое ощущение, каждую мысль наедине с этой блудливой чертовкой, но так и не смог понять, в какой момент он прокололся. Его будто затянуло в какой-то зачарованный омут, и этому не было осознанного начала – он очнулся уже в полной хммм... заднице и, кажется, только в последнюю секунду смог вынырнуть на поверхность.  
Он опять вспомнил с тяжким раскаянием глаза Клэр и невольно потер без удержу свирепевший ожог на руке. Нет, действительно, пожалуй, что бессмысленным пучком каких-то растений здесь не отделаешься... Хотя!.. Стоп. Идея, осенившая его, заставила мрачно усмехнуться и потянуть носом насыщенный, пьянящий воздух.  
Он снова хмыкнул и посмотрел туда, где во мраке скрывалась совсем небольшая часть огорода, все еще до конца не перекопанная – они устали, видишь ли, смертельно! – ихними ушлыми балбесами. Особенно там, возле забора, где земля довольно густо и, он все-таки надеялся – небезнадежно, была заполонена разбушевавшимися в безнаказной радости сорняками.  
«Ничего, сегодня пусть отлежатся после такой основательной вздрючки, а завтра с утра – снова прохиндеям лопаты в руки и пойдут копать, как миленькие! А послезавтра – картошка ждет, пожалуйте... И вообще, ни дня отдыха больше! Выросли уже, однако – руки шаловливые занимать надо. И мозги, – он беззлобно усмехнулся и покачал головой, сам с собою соглашаясь. – А если что, теперь разговор будет короткий – на лавку, попами кверху и вперед... Коли добром не понимают...»  
Да... Так. О чем это он, вообще. Ах, да... сорняки. Он, вглядываясь в темноту, постоял еще немного в легких сомнениях, потом кивнул твердо – хмм… ну, что ж… – и, отбросив в сторону ни в чем неповинный, чуть подвядший цветок и решительно направился к дровнику за рабочими рукавицами...

***

_Мне снилось вечернее небо и крупные звезды на нем,  
И бледно-зеленые ивы над бледно-лазурным прудом,  
И весь утонувший в сирени твой домик, и ты у окна,  
Вся в белом, с поникшей головкой, прекрасна, грустна и бледна…  
Ты плакала… Светлые слезы катились из светлых очей,  
И плакали гордые розы, и плакал в кустах соловей.  
И с каждою новой слезою внизу, в ароматном саду,  
Мерцая, светляк загорался, и небо роняло звезду._  


**Семен Надсон**   


_Помните?  
Вы говорили: «Джек Лондон, деньги, любовь, страсть», –  
а я одно видел: вы – Джоконда, которую надо украсть!.._   


**Владимир Маяковский**   


– Я УЖЕ СТАРАЯ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ, Джейми? Ты не хочешь меня больше?  
В ее сиплом голосе было столько горечи и усталой безнадежности, что он содрогнулся потерянно. И чуть не ринулся сходу успокаивать ее, уверяя, что, конечно же, нет, она никогда не будет для него старой, и, конечно, он ее _очень любит_. По-прежнему... как и сорок лет назад, когда только увидел ее глаза, с тревогой смотревшие на него, в тот самый, памятный момент вправления его зверски вывернутого сустава... Но почему-то вдруг подумалось, что любые слова сейчас могут стать для нее пустым звуком и еще больше закроют ее сердце в этот горестный миг.  
Иисус, он слишком хорошо знал, как это бывает в минуты крайнего отчаяния – разговоры окружающих превращаются в бессмысленное сотрясение воздуха, разумеется, призванное лишь к тому, чтобы дать необходимое тебе утешение. Он помнил, как это фальшивое участие _невыносимо раздражает_ …  
Протяжно выдохнув, он грузно опустился на кровать и смотрел на нее снизу вверх, с молчаливой тоской, словно не надеющийся на прощение беспутный пес, поймав себя на мысли, что, как всегда, бессознательно любуется ее естественной теплой грацией, хотя, конечно, теперь, чего греха таить, несколько скованной из-за возраста. Но, опять же, задавшись вдруг данным вопросом, он с удивлением осознал, что это совсем не имеет никакого значения для него. _Никакого_. Его совершенно не заботил ее возраст. Вернее, он его вовсе не замечал.  
Она стояла у открытого в ночь окна, развернувшись к нему вполоборота, такая... невероятно родная, бесконечно желанная и... трогательная в своей неизбывной печали. Озерца слез набухали в ее, конечно, уже не таких ярких, как раньше – а сейчас и подавно потухших – глазах и, вытекая, мягко струились по щекам, прочерчивая извилистые дорожки в тонких морщинках. А поседевшие пряди развевал легкий ветерок... И губы... они все равно были упрямо сжаты. Как, впрочем, и всегда в минуты отчаяния…  
Он прикрыл глаза и потянул носом воздух, чтобы справиться с легким жжением в груди от пронзительной нежности, захлестнувшей его. Он пока не знал, что бы ему такого сказать, чтобы она поверила, и томился от этого муторно, до головокружения.  
Он мог только догадываться, что она испытывает, потому что, вероятно, сам иногда чувствовал то же самое. Мимолетно – или не слишком – в какой-то момент проскальзывало осознание своей неминуемо подступающей беспомощности и ненужности, которое, накатываясь все чаще, с каждым годом усугублялось. Особенно, когда он подмечал какие-то новые и, скорее всего, теперь уже необратимые сбои в своем теле. Но страха пока не было. Осознание, что у него была она, его Клэр, спасало от отчаяния, и он, стряхнув это отвратное, обессиливающее наваждение, уверенно шагал дальше, стараясь не обращать внимания на призрак надвигающейся старости.  
Может быть, даже, ей в этом отношении приходится гораздо хуже, чем ему. Он никогда не обращал внимания на свой внешний вид: красота лица и тела играла не слишком важную роль в его жизни, хотя он сознавал, что всегда смотрелся неплохо... Положим, лучше многих вокруг, что придавало ему дополнительное приятное ощущение уверенности. И, даже сейчас, благодаря неусыпным заботам Клэр о здоровом питании всех в Ридже, достаточном отдыхе и гигиене, он выглядел весьма недурственно, хмм... да что и говорить, гораздо прекраснее, чем многие в его возрасте.  
Но его это волновало постольку поскольку – гораздо важнее было внутреннее самочувствие. А оно у него, если сравнивать, опять же, было совсем неплохое. Да. Благодаря всепроникающему и ненавязчивому присутствию жены и ее поддержке. А так же непрестанному воодушевлению ее личным примером.  
Он усмехнулся, вспомнив, как часто, по возвращении домой после целого дня тяжелых полевых работ, первым искушением его было мертвецки упасть на постель – пусть все катится прахом! – и уснуть. Но, взглянув на изящно-строгую, благоухающую чистотой свою восхитительную леди – хозяйку Фрейзер-Риджа, ощутив душистый аромат ее волос, когда она, радостно встречая его по вечерам, обнимала, с мягкой теплотой прильнув к груди, он, горестно вздыхая и скрипя натруженными суставами, упорно тащился в моечную комнату, надраиваясь до полного размягчения в горячей воде своих утомленных членов, скованных трудами праведными. И, в результате, получал от затейливой жены отличный умиротворяющий массаж с различными притираниями и маслами, который надолго оживлял его тело и, на удивление, приводил в порядок мысли. И, хвала безгрешному Иисусу, часто массажем дело не заканчивалось... Надо же, он даже и знать не знал, что такие простые процедуры могут быть _настолько полезны_. Поэтому он с великой благодарностью к Богу и, конечно, к заботам жены, осознавал всю важность и необходимость такой рачительной поддержки.  
Но, в таком случае, каково сейчас Клэр? Он задохнулся сокрушенно: «Бедная моя девочка…» Она всегда была красавицей и много усилий прилагала к тому, чтобы _выглядеть_. Она умудрялась казаться безупречной в любой обстановке, даже в полевых условиях, без горячей воды и мыла. Что уж говорить о доме, где в своей лаборатории она развела целую индустрию по производству кремов, мазей, шампуней и притираний для различных целебных нужд. Кстати, сейчас, когда бесконечная война завершилась, и леди снова заинтересовались не только тем, где раздобыть еду и тепло, но и своим внешним видом, ее необычная продукция, которую, честно говоря, он поначалу недооценивал, считая очередной странной фантазией, стала пользоваться большим спросом в аптеках и лавках Уилмингтона, принося хорошую прибавку в семейный бюджет.  
Она, особенно последнее время, так отчаянно заботилась о своем лице и теле, он видел это... И, несомненно, довольно успешно. В свои шестьдесят хмм... с хвостиком она еще даст фору какой-нибудь сорокалетней даме, не слишком озабоченной своим внешним видом. Это если посмотреть на его жену посторонним взглядом малознакомого человека. Но, даже, если бы она так не утруждала себя, близкие, особенно он сам, видели и ощущали _совсем другую_ Клэр. Неподвластную никакому времени. Она была _истинной королевой_ , хозяйкой в самом всеобъемлющем смысле этого слова. Вот это и являлось самым главным в ее непостижимой натуре.  
Начать с того, что жена его обладала невероятной магией присутствия, когда достаточно лишь того, чтобы она _просто была_. И все оживало вокруг, наполняясь каким-то особым, неисчерпаемым смыслом. Это как иметь маленькое личное солнце, которое светит только тебе одному, вливая в сердце огромную силу. Он замечал, тем не менее, что, благодаря неумолимому времени, внешняя красота ее претерпевает заметную метаморфозу – он с некоторым восхищенным интересом наблюдал сей неуклонный процесс. На удивление, она вовсе не угасает, нет, но становится совершенно другой – насыщенной и лучистой. Будто поток энергии течет изнутри, переполняя, льется через край, и, растворяясь вокруг, волшебным шлейфом окутывает ее тело, преображая ее суть в нечто невероятно притягательное, мягко сияющее магическим светом и, кстати, всех, кто рядом с ней, тоже. Всё, до чего она касалась, неуловимым образом становилось значимым и изысканным. Это оттого, полагал он, что внутреннее очарование ее с каждым годом расцветает ярче и отчетливее, и это потрясающе влияет на ее внешность тоже. Он восхищался этим каждую секунду их жизни вместе и не мог до конца понять, _за что_ ему так невероятно повезло – стать обладателем такого несказанного сокровища, жить рядом и дышать с ней одним воздухом. От этой мысли мурашки всегда бежали по его загривку вниз, к копчику, а потом обратно. И по телу разливалось вибрирующее тепло.  
Конечно же, он осознавал, что в его восхищении она черпает поддержку своему ощущению привлекательности. А как же иначе? И он, как мог, старался... Совершенно искренне. Хотя, выразить, что он чувствовал на самом деле, он был не в состоянии. Ведь он был фермером и воином, а не поэтом.  
А сегодня... он так подвел ее, сам того не желая. Оставил ее одну со своими призраками и страхами. Подло ударил в самое уязвимое место... Когда-то она сказала ему: «Ты можешь разорвать меня на кусочки, Джейми Фрейзер, даже не прикоснувшись ко мне». Что он и сделал сегодня. Отлично! Просто молодец!..  
Как же так случилось? Как он допустил, чтобы дошло да такого? Марина – стерва, конечно, но и он хорош – уши развесил. Трижды болван! Нужно было сразу гнать чертовку в три шеи. Он потер переносицу. Новая волна раскаяния, от осознания глубины содеянного, захлестнула его и больно резанула ножом под ребра. Он – предатель? Нет же, Клер!.. Я не хотел... правда.  
Она, отвернувшись, теперь рассеянно смотрела в звездную бездну горной ночи, наполненную благоуханиями весеннего леса, совсем, похоже, не замечая их прелести. Ее опустившиеся плечи, закутанные в шаль, вяло вздрагивали: он чувствовал, как она сдерживает рыдания.  
Иисус... Что теперь? Он должен ей все объяснить, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Он должен доказать ей. Как? Он чувствовал себя невероятно беспомощным.  
Поднявшись, он приблизился к ней и мягко, поверх шали, закутал ее в свои объятья, зарывшись подбородком в разметанные ветром шелковистые волосы. Они, как всегда, тонко и терпко пахли невероятными запахами, от которых дурманился мозг, а в груди томительно сжималось. Почувствовав макушкой его горячее дыхание, она дернулась в негодовании, пытаясь вырваться. Но он держал ее крепко, деликатным захватом непоколебимого удава, не давая ей ни единого шанса. Потом начал тихонько покачивать ее из стороны в сторону, убаюкивая в своих объятьях и с горячим придыханием шепча на ухо всякие милые, но довольно скабрезные глупости про прелестных старушек, у которых все на месте, не хуже, чем у молодых. Она чувствовала, как при этом он улыбается, и ее, на удивление, вдруг отпустило.  
– Клэр, поверь мне, ты – самая прекрасная и единственная... была, есть и всегда будешь... старушка моя. И, поверь, ты всегда будешь для меня самая любимая... Разве остальное важно? М-ммм... – проворковал он ей теплóм в густоту волос, и в его голосе можно было уловить легкие вибрации зарождающегося желания. Она снова рванулась, прикрывая ухо плечом от его щекотливого дыхания.  
– Мпфммм... Вот врун… – хрипло проскрипев, она густо шмыгнула раскисшим от слез носом.  
– Ну что ты... Разве когда-нибудь я врал тебе, mo nighean [девочка моя]?  
– Знаешь, мерзавец, «девочка» звучит как-то получше, чем «старушка».  
– Ну... ты же знаешь, ты всегда будешь «nighean» для меня, не сомневайся. А еще... «милая», «Саксоночка», «mo duinne», – нежно и чувственно произнес он. – Нет, сейчас лучше сказать «mо airgeadach». Моя серебряная. У тебя волосы серебристо-золотые в лунном свете, и кожа сияет, как белый бархат. «Calman geal». Белая голубка. Ты помнишь?  
Да, она помнила... Он говорил ей это в ночь перед тем, как уехать в изгнание вместе с Дугалом, и тогда они чуть не расстались навеки, потому что, обвиненная по своей неосторожности в колдовстве, она чуть не взошла на костер.  
Да, теперь она действительно была почти совсем белая, и это было не из-за лунного света...  
Клэр чувствовала, как его сердце гулко стучит в ее спину где-то над левой лопаткой. Потом он вдруг сглотнул – она услышала характерный мягкий звук булькнувшего горла – и повлек ее от окна в сторону прикроватного столика...

***

_Сливы весенний цвет  
Дарит свой аромат человеку,  
Тому, кто ветку сломал._  


**Фукуда Тиё-ни**   


– ТЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, КЛЭР, ДУША моя целиком и полностью принадлежит тебе... Но мое тело... – я почувствовала в его голосе нотки раскаяния и какого-то обволакивающего меня искушения, – видишь ли, оно иногда _дурит_. Да. Так это называется. Может быть, ты знаешь, что с этим делать, милая?  
Не отпуская моих плеч, он подвел меня к столику, на котором красовалась довольно внушительная охапка крапивы. Я застыла в искреннем недоумении, пока что, озабоченная только своими обидами, не в силах уловить ход его мысли.  
– Что это? Зачем? Ты собрался варить суп, Джейми или… хочешь, чтобы я это сделала?  
Он хмыкнул.  
– Не сегодня, девочка. Хотя сравнение мне нравится. Да, собираюсь кое-что заварить... И, да, хочу, чтобы ты в этом поучаствовала, если ты не против.  
– Но тогда... ведь это не то, что я сейчас подумала?.. – я подозрительно сощурилась, слишком живы были воспоминания о вчерашнем, таком чудовищном дне.  
– Ну... смотря _что_ ты подумала, Клэр, – я снова ощутила легкую вибрацию его тела, когда он усмехнулся.  
– Это ведь не для… меня? – я сглотнула в испуге и лихорадочно рванулась.  
С него станется, и логика его рассуждений в этом отношении, а так же его намерения, часто не совпадали с моими.  
– Джейми?!  
– Для тебя, Клэр, – он удержал меня, стиснув сильнее, – вернее, конечно, не для твоей прелестной попки. Не надо так пугаться, милая, – он хохотнул, зараза, и зашептал в самое ухо с отчетливым придыханием, – как раз предполагалось совсем наоборот... Кажется, наш мелкий паразит вчера хорошо усвоил урок с помощью этой штуки.  
Он провел рукой по моим волосам, мягко целуя в мокрый висок.  
– Хмм… ты уверен? – я улыбнулась сквозь слезы. – Не заметила, чтобы Джему это особо понравилось.  
– Да, выглядит _очень опасно_ , – согласился он. – И, черт, довольно-таки болезненная штука... Пока рвал, пару раз ощутил, каково это… жжет, просто, хоть глаз вырви! – Он нервно потер тыльную сторону ладони о штаны. – Чуть было не передумал. Но, знаешь, иногда наказывать себя по-честному и пытаться этим загладить грехи – это хорошая идея показать Всевышнему, что мы _сожалеем_ , что действовали против Него.  
– Ох, ты ж... Прямо так буквально? – недоверчиво фыркнула я.  
– Ну... Всевышнему и одной... – он стал вдруг серьезен настолько, что его, и так не слишком бодрый голос сдавленно захрипел, – _слишком_ любимой женщине. Иисус, надеюсь, после этого _она поймет_ глубину моего раскаяния и примет извинения.  
– Пф-фф... Кто-то когда-то рассказывал мне, – сарказм лился рекой из моих уст, – что крестьяне секли своих неверных жен крапивой…  
– Да, помню... – он ухмыльнулся, снова согрев мое ухо своим дыханием. – Правда история умалчивает о неверных мужчинах. Что делать в таких вопиющих случаях, ума не приложу...  
– Думаю... если бы секли всех неверных мужчин, на земле не осталось бы крапивы.  
Он покладисто рассмеялся.  
– С твоими утверждениями не поспоришь, Клэр. Но, дело тут совсем даже не в верности... поверь, милая.  
– Да? И в чем же, интересно?  
– А в том, что эта дьявольская штука порой живет своей непостижимой жизнью, совершенно нас не спрашивая... И даже не понятно, что с ней иногда происходит. Да...  
– Вот как! – не удержавшись, я язвительно хмыкнула, поджав губы. – Очень удобная отговорка, Джеймс Фрейзер, не правда ли? То есть молодая, красивая, сочная девица – это непонятно что? Разве дело тут не в вожделении? Сдается мне, ты _слегка лукавишь_ , мой похотливый паренек, признайся.  
Он удрученно крякнул и довольно жалобно забормотал.  
– Ну... я не хотел, правда, Клэр... это вышло случайно... не знаю...  
И осекся в неловком замешательстве, внезапно уразумев, что говорит то же самое, что и его проштрафившийся внук два дня назад. И еще, он, вероятно, подумал, что сообщать мне о том, что вдруг совсем перестал управлять своим телом рядом с этой распущенной чертовкой, не слишком уж хорошая идея. Меня внезапно осенило смутное подозрение, когда я вспомнила странную реакцию всех мужских особей на появление Марины. Диавол...  
– Это было какое-то _наваждение_ , но я ее пальцем не тронул, клянусь, – попробовал он еще раз.  
Я презрительно фыркнула, и он в очередной раз сокрушенно вздохнул.  
– Господи, Сак... – он споткнулся в нерешительности, произнося мое имя, но так как моей негативной реакции не последовало, облегченно продолжил, – ...соночка, ну не заставляй ты меня оправдываться. Ты же _всё понимаешь_ , девочка... Знаешь, иногда лучше осквернить душу грехом рукоблудия, говорил мне отец, чем умереть от вожделения... Но, поверь, теперь урок усвоен сполна – эта стерва больше не переступит порог нашего дома, обещаю.  
– Ты мог бы прийти ко мне, Джейми... – я знала ответ, но мне хотелось услышать это от него.  
Я почувствовала, как он замер, пораженный.  
– Ты хотела бы, чтобы я пришел к тебе? После того, как я возбудился от... другой женщины?! Ты мне сейчас _это серьезно говоришь_? – я молча кивнула, не в силах скрыть горечь, палившую мои внутренности. – Знаешь, Клэр, может быть, моему слабому телу иногда – что греха таить – не видно разницы… чья плоть перед ним, но… моя голова, – и моя душа, несомненно – представь, еще понимают различие. Или за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Поскольку свободы он мне не давал, я могла лишь покоситься на него, саркастически хмыкнув.  
– Джейми! Мало тебе Мальвы? Ты хочешь еще одной подобной истории? Вопрос: тебя жизнь чему-нибудь учит?  
– Учит, учит… Учит держаться от разных ведьм подальше. Потому что есть своя, домашняя. И почему мне так везет на ведьм, – он хохотнул и мягко куснул меня за ухо, – ты не подскажешь, Саксоночка?  
Я тихо фыркнула и, высвободив руку, слегка хлопнула его по небритой щеке, потом, с некоторым усилием, все-таки выпроставшись из его объятий, подошла к туалетному столику, на котором невозмутимо возлежал экзотический букет, преподнесённый мне моим мужем. В знак примирения. Нда-аа... Надо отдать ему должное, у Джейми всегда был свой, особый взгляд на привычные вещи... Сочные, слегка повядшие листья ершились хищными волосками и выглядели очень зловеще в своем безжалостном естестве. Я почти физически ощутила тот эффект, который они вызывают, коснувшись кожи, и поежилась. Бр-рр... Страшно даже слегка прикоснуться...  
Потом неуверенно посмотрела на Джейми. Он правда хочет, чтобы я... это сделала? Изжалила его этим ужасным растением? Бог мой! Видимо, он действительно чувствует себя до такой степени плохо, если готов пойти на этакое... жестокое мучение?  
Он наблюдал за мной тревожно и внимательно, не сводя пристального синего взгляда, в котором все еще мерцали отчетливые всполохи расстроенности и вины, но, по большей части, заполонённого каким-то лихим упрямым безрассудством.  
Я нахмурила брови. Что ж, хмм... Может, конечно, в данный момент он это и заслужил. Да, несомненно, он очень сильно постарался, мерзавец...  
Я опять содрогнулась и сжала челюсти, ощутив свое недавнее глухое отчаяние, которое просто пригвоздило меня к месту, от вида моего разлюбезного мужа, стоящего на коленях в полумраке конюшни и безумно, со сладострастным рычанием, изливающего свое семя в землю. И, ладно, наплевать было бы на самом-то деле – мало ли что там на него нашло – если бы я не заметила _такую знакомую_ грациозную тень, плавно выскользнувшую из дверей и растворившуюся в темноте лесной тропинки всего за две минуты до этого. Все мои внутренности вдруг ухнули вниз с безнадежной стремительностью жертвы авиакатастрофы. Нет, _только не это_! Иисус! _Он же не может_!..  
И черт меня дернул проявлять свою неуемную заботу! Вот уж воистину... не делай добра... Давеча Джейми жаловался на боль в плече, и я, как образцово-показательная жена, понесла ему в конюшню сюртук, а то, видишь ли, на улице стало прохладно. Да, провалиться, чтоб у него все части его мерзкого тела отсохли: и руки его пакостные, и ноги, и язык вместе с его блудливым членом!  
О, Господи и все Святые угодники! Ситуация выглядела настолько очевидной, что, казалось, тут невозможно ошибиться, и моя ошеломленная фантазия быстро дорисовала недостающие части картины. Меня буквально накрыло так, что я подумала: «Сейчас упаду в обморок или просто умру в ту же секунду». Как я вышла из конюшни – не помню. Боже, кажется, я со всей мочи заехала этому великому сластолюбцу по его бесстыжей физиономии, вложив в неистовый размах такую ярость обиды и боли своего оскорбленного самолюбия, что, интересно, – я покосилась на Джейми – не сломала ли ему случайно челюсть? Щека явно была припухшая. И настырно поблескивающий от огонька свечи глаз слегка заплыл. Ну и ладно, и поделом...  
Не помню, как в тумане горя я добралась до дома и без сил упала на кровать в нашей спальне. Все теперь стало вдруг пустым и бессмысленным. «Я уже совсем старая для него, и он меня больше не хочет!» – крутилась в моей голове убийственная в своей логичной определенности мысль. Меня выворачивало так, что, казалось, все лопнет сейчас в моей голове, но я боялась кричать в голос, чтобы не напугать Эми, которая, я слышала, все еще суетилась внизу, на кухне. Помню, когда я, в крайней степени шока, пересекала комнату, она, видимо, встревоженная моим непривычным замороженным видом, удивленно спросила, можно ли накрывать на стол, но я, конечно, пробормотала что-то невразумительное... Кажется, сказала, чтобы она шла домой.  
Джейми не приходил. И от этого я испытывала двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, мне совсем не хотелось его видеть, предателя мерзкого, а с другой, я так надеялась, что он объяснит мне все как-нибудь, и это будет _похоже на правду_. И я обязательно поверю ему и пойму, что все случилось именно так, как _он мне расскажет_ , а совсем не так, как я подумала своим больным предвзятым воображением и... мое немыслимое отчаяние меня, наконец, отпустит. Но то, что он не приходил, подтверждало мои самые худшие опасения. Оох!..  
Невероятная трясучка перемежалась с разрывающими внутренности рыданиями, и я, не в силах успокоится, стала шарить по комнате безумным взглядом в поисках, чего бы такого разбить, чтобы полегчало. Мой взгляд остановился на его обожаемом сокровище – змейке Вилли. Эту змейку подарил ему умерший от кори старший брат. Вырезанная собственноручно из дерева специально для Джейми, она хранила до сих пор магию его рук, навеки запечатленную в резном посвящении, которое Вилли оставил на основании игрушки. «SAWNY» – гласила нехитрая надпись. И это было второе имя Джейми, то имя, которым _только Вилли называл его_. Кажется, из всех вещей для моего мужа ничего не было важнее этой змейки, он пронес ее, каким-то немыслимым образом, через все свои жизненные испытания. И даже, если сказать больше, мы посылали ее Брианне в будущее вместе с письмами, но добрая змейка вернулась к нам вместе с дочерью и снова заняла свое законное место в нашей жизни. И вот она красовалась на полке в нашей спальне, как некий могучий тотем нашего семейного благополучия.  
Я молча схватила змейку, подскочила к окну и, размахнувшись как следует в слепой безудержной ярости, выбросила ее в ночь. Потом так и осталась у окна, завороженно глядя в темноту, терзаемая тоской и рыданиями, пока не пришел этот подлый негод... хмм... Джейми.  
Дверь нерешительно скрипнула, но я не удостоила его даже поворотом головы. Я слышала, как он возится у туалетного столика, стоящего в глубине комнаты за кроватью, но одна мысль клокотала во мне, и кроме нее больше ничего не шло в мой опустевший от переживаний мозг. Это было невыносимо, и я решила, будь что будет, спрошу его прямо сейчас, хоть это и крайне болезненно ранило мою гордость.  
– _Я уже старая для тебя, Джейми? Ты не хочешь меня больше?_  
В комнате повисла тишина, потом он подошел к кровати и тяжело опустился на нее – я услышала, как она негодующе скрипнула под его внушительным весом.  
Я чувствовала дикое непереносимое жжение в груди и совсем не ощущала своего тела – будто чужого, пребывающего в каком-то кататимическом сне.  
Развернувшись вполоборота, я посмотрела на него требовательно, как мне казалось, хотя взгляд мой был совсем туманным от слез, и мое сердце внезапно содрогнулось – он сидел и смотрел на меня жалобно, будто побитая собака, которая подползает на брюхе к своему хозяину. Господи, нет. Только не эта вселенская виноватость!.. Меня захолонула волна ужаса – значит, он действительно виновен. Мир летел в тартарары без надежды на спасение...  
Я отвернулась и уставилась в окно, чтобы скрыть головокружительную панику. Иисус! Что теперь?  
И тут я почувствовала, как меня окутывает сверху теплым покровом утешения, и его горячее дыхание ласково щекочет мои растрепанные волосы. Я дернулась: как он смеет дотрагиваться до меня, ублюдок?! После всего, что произошло!  
Но Джейми не так-то легко противостоять, особенно если он упрется, словно бодливый баран во время гона. Вот хоть убей его, упрямый шотландец будет делать то, что решил. Это я уже успела уразуметь за... двадцать лет общения с ним. Мое сердце опять резануло – несмотря на все эти годы и то, что между нами было, он все-таки... предал меня! Почему тогда я позволяю держать себя в объятьях? И мне... _так хорошо_ , будто атмосферный столб в несколько тонн перестал давить на мои плечи?  
– Клэрх...  
Ну, естественно... в моменты волнения его горский акцент становился излишне заметен, а я, как всегда, дьявол, начинаю терять голову от этого его мягкого, с глубоким придыханием, выговора. Но, ощерившись, я еще немного подергалась, в целом, для порядка:  
– Пусти, ублюдок!  
Он только чуть заметно усмехнулся, обдав мою макушку теплой волной:  
– Знаешь Клэрх, когда мы стояли напротив друг друга, венчаясь в церкви, я вдруг подумал, готов ли я любить тебя, когда ты станешь совсем... дряхлая и седая и вся трясущаяся на своих сморщенных иссохших ножках.  
– Что?! – я воочию представила себе картинку, и заплывшие мои глаза слегка расширились от изумления. – Ты об этом думал, Джейми? Когда смотрел на меня тогда? Такую... молодую и красивую... Ужас!..  
– Конечно, я думал, Клэрх. А как же иначе... Ведь я осознавал, что это _навсегда_. И мне хотелось понять... _готов ли я_.  
– Ну вот, время и пришло узреть меня всю сморщенную на дрожащих ножках... – едко выговорила я и почувствовала, как он повел рукой мне по волосам.  
– Господи, Клэрх. Ну не городи же ты чушь! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так.  
– Что не так? Я еще не до конца сморщилась? Или мои ноги недостаточно дрожат?  
– Ну… ни то и не другое, – он был на удивление покладист сегодня. – Я понимаю твой сарказм, милая, но может ты, все же, дашь мне договорить?  
– Ну, хорошо, и что же ты надумал в тот момент? Не помню, чтобы тебя перекосило от отвращения.  
– Ну, это потому, что именно тогда я понял – для меня _не особо и важно_ какая ты внешне... Конечно, я был рад, что мне досталась такая красивая и аппетитная жена, но это был лишь приятный хмм... бонус.  
– Боже!  
– Но еще я осознавал – и осознаю сейчас, спустя столько времени – _что_ я люблю в тебе, милая, гораздо больше всей этой поверхностной суеты. Да. Поверь. Ты такая, Клэр... такая... как _драгоценный камень_. Просто в тебе столько сторон, столько... граней... наверное, вся тысяча... а, может, и того больше... и в каждой из этих граней отражается только малая часть твоей сути... А если заглянуть внутрь, то можно увидеть целую Вселенную, переливающуюся _всеми тайнами жизни_. И, я понял тогда у алтаря – Боже! – это сокровище будет принадлежать мне _навсегда_. Поверь мне, девочка, то, что ты рядом – это _великое счастье_.  
– Ну, знаешь, неувязочка тут вышла... – я снова грозно запыхтела, пытаясь вырваться, – камешек-то слегка потрескался от времени и пришел в негодность...  
– Нет, что ты! – смиряя мои потуги, он начал мягко покачивать меня в своих объятьях, тихонько целуя мой затылок. – Ты вполне себе прекрасный камешек, и этот камешек со временем становиться только очаровательнее, уверяю тебя... как и аппетитные старушки, такие как ты, Саксоночка, становятся еще желаннее. Посмотри на себя, девочка... – он чуть развернул меня к себе, как бы невзначай заглядывая за вырез моего грубого домотканого платья. – Иисус! Какая ты обворожительная... сладкая... изящная с тонким ароматом леса в волосах... ммм... настоящая белая дама. _Моя белая колдунья_. Потому что ты околдовала меня, душа моя... навеки околдовала. Да...  
Мы с ним покачивались в сладкой колыбели грез, и умиротворение, вопреки моему горестному настрою, стало нисходить на меня.  
– Помнишь, как ты мне сказала совсем недавно, и я с тобой вполне согласен, милая: нельзя нам так сильно расклеиваться из-за сиюминутных проблем, ведь это значит сдаться и признать, что больше в жизни с нами никогда ничего хорошего не случится... А ведь это не так. У нас все еще будет ничего себе, правда? – тихонько нашептывал он в мое ухо.  
Я недоверчиво хмыкнула.  
– Конечно, не буду спорить, мы не можем угнаться за временем, но ведь мы _на одной лошади_ , милая. На одной, разве не так?  
– Но дело в том, Джейми, что ты еще _можешь пересесть_ на другую лошадь, а я уже нет, – тихо и горько ответствовала я, вдруг осознавая всю подоплеку моего горя.  
– Нет, Клэрх, не пересяду, – его голос зазвучал серьезно, будто он вновь стоял у алтаря, давая обет верности. – Просто потому, что _не захочу_. Я понимаю, что ты мне не поверишь, даже, если я поклянусь самым дорогим, что у меня есть, и это, конечно, твое право, милая... Но все равно хочу, чтобы ты знала, ты – самая прекрасная и любимая... Была, есть и всегда будешь... моя милая старушка. И, поверь, ты всегда будешь для меня – _единственная_... Разве остальное важно, Клэрх?

***

_«Часто при лечении ревматизма, при радикулите  
и других болях крапиву используют в свежем виде  
наружно, нанося свежесорванными побегами  
лёгкие удары по болезненным участкам...»  
_

_«…в половозрелом возрасте крапива даже способна вызывать  
эрекцию за счет прилива крови к половым органам»_   


**Справочник по фитотерапии**   


– НУ, ЧТО СКАЖЕШЬ, САКСОНОЧКА, ты готова?.. – он настороженно кивнул на стол с залежами крапивы. И я видела легкий трепет и напряжение, застывшее в его глазах, а еще, буквально всей кожей, ощущала исходящий от него поток какой-то отчаянной бравады и нарастающего вожделения.  
– Хмм... вопрос в том, готов ли ты, паренек?  
Он беспокойно сглотнул и качнул головой утвердительно, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда. Я холодно прищурилась, подавив закономерное в моей ситуации желание шмыгнуть затекшим носом.  
– Ну что ж… тогда раздевайся, Джейми Фрейзер.  
В гнусавом от слез голосе неожиданно прорезались металлические нотки. Надо же!.. Сказывается многолетняя закалка врача. Невольно я воспроизвела тон, которым обычно говорила на приеме, побуждая пациента подготовиться к неприятной медицинской процедуре. Спокойно, но непреклонно.  
Он нервно хихикнул. Ноздри его – полагаю, все же, в опасении – дрогнули, а брови жалостливо заиграли.  
– Господи Боже! Надеюсь, ты все-таки будешь милосердна ко мне, Саксоночка... Поскольку я раскаиваюсь... Правда.  
– Буду, буду!.. Не сомневайся... Насколько это возможно в данной ситуации.  
С каким-то мстительным удовлетворением я наблюдала, как Джейми, вздохнув в величайших сомнениях, зябко поежился, но потом, все-таки, стал раздеваться, подчеркнуто неспешно, под моим прищуренным взглядом, продолжая с нахальным упорством глядеть мне в глаза и, аккуратно сложив одежду на стул, распрямился, ожидая дальнейших моих распоряжений.  
Некоторое время он терпеливо стоял предо мной, полностью обнаженный, немного тревожно потирая ладони о бедра и поигрывая желваками, такой уязвимый теперь в своей беззащитной покорности. От этой мысли внутри что-то упоительно затрепетало и едва уловимое томление мягко окутало меня. Я с привычным удовольствием рассматривала его крепкое могучее тело – Иисус, надеюсь, по-прежнему моё – закаленное всеми ветрами, и все еще такое поджарое и рельефное.  
«Хмм… что-то даже _слишком поджарое_ , – возникло мимолетное беспокойство, порождённое долголетним инстинктом заботливой жены, и сердце тревожно екнуло. – Кажется, он похудел, бедняга, от всех этих треволнений. Надо будет основательно заняться его питанием. Завтра… Сегодня ему предстоит _более значимый_ процесс, если верить значению приставки _вос-_ ».  
Тем временем, мой великолепный муж топтался в нерешительности, будто потерянный теленок, заметно все больше и больше смущаясь под моим внимательным взглядом.  
– Мне... лечь на кровать, Саксоночка? – наконец, слегка приподняв бровь, робко поинтересовался он.  
– Н-нет. Нет. Встань лицом к стене. Руки подними повыше, ладони на стену. И не смотри в мою сторону. Я начну тогда, когда начну.  
– Иисус... Звучит пугающе... – выдохнул он, практически беззвучно, в точности выполняя мое распоряжение, и застыл у стены, не шелохнувшись.  
Ладно. Что дальше?  
Я тоже не торопясь сняла платье, наслаждаясь интимностью момента и ощущением зарождения тихой мелодии, которая вдруг зазвучала внутри меня, сладостно наполняя все мое существо. Мои чувства обострились, как это всегда бывает перед чем-то изощренно особенным, _выходящим за рамки_ , побужденным нетривиальной фантазией моего мужа, Джейми Фрейзера. Несколько свечек, закрепленных в изысканном бронзовом канделябре на каминной полке – подарок жены нового губернатора – разливали по комнате таинственный мерцающий свет. В пылу обиды и гнева я не обратила внимания, когда Джейми зажег их...  
Оставшись в одной тонкой сорочке, слегка просвечивающей в трепещущем пламени свечей, я подошла к столику с крапивой. Стебли были длинные, крепкие, и в мягком полумраке сверху донизу щетинились опасными жалами. Мое тело среагировало на их коварный вид едкими мурашками, которые, опалив щеки и уши, волнами побежали сверху вниз по всей коже.  
– Джейми, ты, правда, уверен? Я имею в виду, что хочешь этого?  
Он все-таки, вопреки велению, повернул ко мне голову, но остался стоять на указанном месте.  
– Хочу ли я? Хмм... Не думаю, что это то, о чем я особо мечтаю... – на мгновение сжав лопатки, буркнул он нерешительно, разглядывая меня и крапиву через плечо, – но лучше тебе, все же, сделать это, Саксоночка. Потому что... это будет _справедливо_. И мне… наверное, так спокойнее... – добавил он слегка севшим голосом.  
Понимание справедливости у моего мужа, обычно сильно расходилось с моим, но сегодня, как ни странно, я была с ним _полностью согласна_. Хотя, забота о его спокойствии – это было самое последнее, что волновало меня на данный момент. Яростная боль от недавнего потрясения, сжигающая дотла мою грудную клетку и внутренности, ни в кое мере несравнимая с обычной телесной болью, была еще слишком свежа. Надеюсь, хотя бы его физические мучения немного это компенсируют.  
– Ладно.  
Неожиданно, в памяти возник полный трагизма пример мексиканской художницы Фриды Кало, которой пришлось всю жизнь мириться с многочисленными изменами мужа. Он имел наглость оправдываться тем, что остается преданным только ей, несмотря ни на что. Преданным, но _не верным_ … Великолепно! Да.  
Боль от предательства близкого человека непомерно велика – ее невозможно выразить никакими словами... Это, пожалуй, во сто крат хуже, чем пережить его смерть. Ведь тогда этот отрезок твоей _жизни вместе_ теряет всякий смысл, вроде как ты и не жил его вовсе. Потому что он _был обманом_ от начала до конца. И то, во что свято верил, рассыпается в прах, исчезает, растворяется в лживом факте предательства – любой, случившийся за это время счастливый момент вдруг становится _испачканным_ и притворным. А мир меняет точку отсчета, становится _другим_. Фальшивым.  
И, в результате, за тобой… и перед тобой остается пустота…  
Фрида прибегла к пронзительной метафоре, воплощенной ею в простой, но полной жуткого реализма картине, на создание которой ее вдохновила одна житейская история, впечатляющая своей вопиющей обыденностью. Один человек нанес своей неверной возлюбленной множество смертельных ножевых ранений и потом, оправдываясь в суде, искренне недоумевал: «Но ведь это были всего лишь несколько царапин!» Циничная фраза ублюдка и стала названием картины, написанным на белой ленте, которую держат белый и черный голуби, по всей видимости, должные символизировать _светлую и темную стороны любви_.  
Фриде удалось сделать картину « _Всего лишь несколько царапин_ » особенно беспощадной с помощью запятнанной «кровью» рамки, а когда работа была завершена, художница добавила последний штрих – несколько раз проткнула раму ножом. Хмм... судя по всему, эта женщина понимала толк в изменах! «Даже, когда они ранят нас в самое сердце, им почему-то всегда кажется, что едва нас поцарапали…» – говорила она насмешливо.  
Такая трагичная в своей обыденной прозаичности картина была впервые представлена публике пару веков спустя, под названием «Страстно влюбленный». Да уж... в этом мире во все времена _ничего не меняется_...  
Комок снова набряк в моем горле, и я невольно сглотнула. Что тогда? Выходит, это подлая суть всех мужчин? И даже самые лучшие из них не избегают подобных соблазнов?  
Мне стало тоскливо и страшно. Я глянула на мужа. Он безропотно стоял у стены и, как и полагается, не смотрел в мою сторону, но я чувствовала во всей его поникшей позе неподдельное раскаяние и сожаление. Он ведь не мог обманывать меня? Или мог? С равной вероятностью могло быть и то и другое, и мне _никогда_ уже не узнать истину. И, тем не менее, сейчас у меня был выбор – и только в моей власти была возможность этого решения и... нашего с ним будущего – поверю ли я ему и смогу ли доверять дальше? Или же нет. Эта ноша, право, слишком тяжела... Думать пока совсем не хотелось.  
Ладно, сейчас у меня есть чем заняться. С пользой для нас обоих. Надеюсь, со временем все решится как-нибудь... само собой.  
«Что ж, – я поджала припухшие губы, – радуйся, вероломный ты мерзавец! Крапива – не кинжал». Хотя не знаю, как бы я поступила, если бы час назад, в конюшне, у меня в руке было оружие. И, судя по его отекшей левой щеке – большая удача, что его там не было...  
Джейми предусмотрительно принес мои плотные рабочие перчатки, которые лежали тут же на столике. Я тщательно натянула их на ладони, ощутив вдруг легкий приступ «дежа вю», будто в клинике готовлюсь к хирургической операции. Потом опасливо взялась за колючий стебель и несколько раз потрогала его, после чего немного покрепче сжала пальцы. Нет, вроде через перчатки не жжется. Хорошо. Я вытащила одну ветвь из грозного букета. Ой-ей-ей... Это орудие неожиданно вызвало у меня настоящий приступ сочувствия к объекту наказания – родной все-таки, хоть, паразит, и сволочь изрядная – который томился, тихонько переминаясь с ноги на ногу и заметно сдерживая сокрушенные вздохи.  
При близком рассмотрении несимпатичное растение выглядело еще более пугающе – его зубастые листья сейчас напомнили мне акульи челюсти. Надо же какая «пушистая» милаха! Вкупе с мелкими ядовитыми жалами все это смотрелось довольно кровожадно, и морозный приступ снова окатил мою кожу.  
Мальчишек вчера отчихвостили этой «прелестью», будь здоров. «Ну и ладно, и подумаешь, – неожиданно я вдруг ощутила мстительное негодование ко всему распутному мужскому роду, – пару дней зады почесали, ничего страшного, пройдет…» Если нет аллергии. Зато, какая наука на будущее! Думаю, мой муж тоже не слишком пострадает – аллергии на крапиву у него никогда не наблюдалось, на этот счет я была более-менее спокойна – хотя неприятные ощущения, надеюсь, подлецу обеспечены.  
Поразмыслив, я вытащила еще пару веток, и мы, вместе с крапивой, неотвратимо приблизились и встали у «подлеца» за спиной. Невольно любуясь, я окинула взглядом вдохновляющую картину. Джейми стоял, отступив на ярд от стены и положив на нее свои изрядно «натруженные» за сегодня ладони чуть выше уровня головы. Для чего ему пришлось нагнуться вперед так, что ягодицы были самой выступающей его частью. Я ощутила резкий всплеск крови в висках, и дыхание мое предательски сбилось – было от чего снести прочь здравый смысл у его бедной женушки – зрелище, несомненно, мягко говоря, соблазнительное. Но нет, погоди же, коварный провокатор, я не поддамся на такую очевидную манипуляцию и буду играть по своим правилам. По крайне мере собираюсь…  
Я подняла зловещие стебли и осторожно коснулась его правого плеча. Спустя мгновение, почувствовав ожог, он дернулся рефлекторно, отчего мышцы спины напряглись и грациозно перекатились под его кожей, как у встревоженного жеребца. Джейми шумно втянул ртом воздух и издал тихий, с легким придыханием, горловой звук, будто его неожиданно ошпарили. Впрочем, так оно и было.  
– Стой спокойно, – я предусмотрительно добавила металла в свой скрипучий голос, – и не шевелись. Я еще с тобой не закончила.  
– Вообще-то мне больно, Саксоночка!.. – возмущенно хмыкнув, поделился своими ощущениями мой муж, глянув на меня из-за плеча с крайней степенью досады.  
– Вот как? Ну, что ж… – голос мой сочился едким сарказмом, – Вообще-то _ты наказан_. Так что придется терпеть. И учти, это только самое начало, – не обращая внимания на его грустный вздох, я как следует припечатала ему свирепой метелкой по плечу и повела жгучую дорожку вниз, к подрагивающей лопатке, почти физически ощущая, как безжалостно запекло его покрасневшую кожу.  
Потом та же участь постигла левое плечо. Вернее, даже, «обработка» заняла чуть больше времени, поскольку я решила «совместить приятное с полезным». Ведь именно на это плечо он жаловался сегодня утром, и поэтому лечебный эффект крапивы я решила использовать в полной мере, нещадно отхлестав его по проблемному месту. Он корчился, постанывал, но, в общем, держался молодцом, не пытаясь увернуться.  
Ничего, потом еще «спасибо» скажет… Но пока, было заметно, если какие-то слова и приходили ему в голову, они получались совсем не из той категории, что принято сообщать приличной даме. Тем более, если эта дама с пучком жгучей горной крапивы в руках и готова к действию, словно Немезида со своими орудиями возмездия – справедливого и… неотвратимого. Нда-а… Я хохотнула про себя, представив упомянутую леди с веником крапивы в руке. И грешников, разбегающихся от нее в панике, словно тараканы от свечки. Не думаю, чтобы кого-то из них вдохновила перспектива _повторно_ получить в наказание крапивой по заднице.  
Окрыленная этой надеждой, я оставила в покое его плечо – на что он с видимым облегчением, хотя, на мой взгляд, рановато, расслабился – и медленно повела свою праведную дорожку дальше вниз, по четкой впадине позвоночника, к его выразительным ямочкам над треугольным крестцом. Треугольник, который я трижды, самым тщательным образом обвела, замыкая перевернутую фигуру, неотвратимо указывающую на чувствительную ложбинку, пролегающую между ягодицами.  
Ха! По мере приближения беспощадного орудия, его набедокурившая задница, явно ощутив, _чем_ ей это грозит, чутко подрагивала мышцами, впрочем, вместе со своим притихшим хозяином.  
Но, однако ж, я не спешила. Эффектным жестом откинув через плечо основательно измочаленные стебли, я отправилась обратно к столику – подобрать себе новый карающий инструмент, нарочито медленно копаясь в мохнатой зеленой куче и перебирая растение за растением, а затем внимательно их рассматривая, чтобы усилить у виновного «приятные» ощущения томительного ожидания. Мой незадачливый греховодник укоризненно сопел и ерзал плечами, уже в полной мере ощутив последствия соприкосновения с обжигающим растением.  
– Ну что ж… – в задумчивости проговорило мое обиженное на весь мужской род самолюбие, опять в полной боевой готовности заходя с тыла к главному источнику этой обиды, – думаю, сейчас ты можешь предварительно почувствовать, мой милый сластолюбец, каково это в аду, сидеть своим грешным основанием на кипящей сковородке.  
Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, он фыркнул, явно оценив мою дальновидную, даже в чем-то философскую мысль, и, повернув голову, воззрился на меня чрезвычайно нежно, хотя где-то в глубине его прищуренных глаз плясали вредные черти...  
– Саксоночка, если это будешь ты, девочка… ну, одна из тех, кто будет меня поджаривать. Что ж, наверное, я готов. Ведь плата за это – вечность вместе с тобой. Разве нет?  
Сузив глаза, я холодно глянула на его самонадеятельное ерничанье, в тайне возмущенная его неуместным легкомыслием. Ну что ж, посмотрим, как ты теперь запоешь, упрямый паренек... надеюсь, прямо сейчас я заставлю тебя передумать.  
– Полагаю, все же, – я сурово поджала губы, – тебе _это_ не понравится, и ты с первого раза усвоишь урок! Потому как твоя личная Немезида особым терпением не отличается. Ну-ка, раздвинь-ка ноги пошире, мой самоуверенный болтун… – я хлестанула его под коленями и по волосатым крепким играм, побуждая как следует расставить ступни. Он недовольно крякнул, но подчинился.  
Потом, слегка похлестывая, я провела по каждой ноге снизу вверх, охватывая жгучим крапивным веером самые чувствительные места, с внутренней стороны бедра, от икр и коленей до самой промежности, которую он невольно сжал, судорожно пытаясь увернуться.  
– Что?! А ну, не смей шевелить своей блудливой задницей! Разве не ясно сказано? Раздвинь ноги, я сказала, – и бессердечно запустила крапивный веник между ног, паляще окутывая снизу всю его провинившуюся штуковину, – что ж, полагаю, это будет ему хорошим уроком! – отчего он, слегка задохнувшись от шока, жалобно замычал и, даже, нетерпеливо привстал на цыпочки. Но это ни в кое мере не спасло его нежную плоть от беспощадного оглаживания.  
– Иисус! Саксоночка. Неужели ты _так_ на меня злишься? – сквозь зубы прошипел он, испытывая на себе в полной мере всю остроту моего праведного негодования.  
– Еще как, мерзавец. И это _еще не все_ , можешь поверить мне на слово, – суровость моего тона обещала больше чем слова.  
– Боюсь даже представить, что дальше… – он явно пытался шутить, хотя ему вообще-то было уже не до шуток. – Надеюсь, это не то, что я думаю, Саксоночка. Нет! Прошу. Ты же не поступишь так со мной, любовь моя?  
Сквозь оживленные нотки слышалось явное беспокойство.  
Я непреклонно покачала головой.  
– Можешь не надеяться, мой милый, ты получишь то, что сегодня заслужил. Сполна. Полагаю, это отучит тебя засматриваться на разных блудливых потаскух. Давай, Джейми, раздвигай свою восхитительную задницу. Я научу ее быть более осмотрительной в вопросах супружеской верности.  
– Раздвигать? Ты имеешь ввиду?...  
– Да, наклоняйся вперед и раздвинь попу руками.  
– Что? Нет!  
Я холодно подняла бровь, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать распиравший меня коварный смешок, такой подозрительно-неуместный в этот ответственный момент.  
– Что значит «нет»? Все? Ты сдаешься уже? Мне перестать?  
– Н-не… Нет. Господи Боже, Саксоночка, неужели я заслужил _именно это_? – он явно оторопел от столь нелицеприятной перспективы, и дыхание его растерянно сбилось.  
– Поверь мне, ДА. И отступать как бы уже поздновато.  
– Ладно, – он не слишком уверенно взялся ладонями за свое злополучное седалище и слегка развел его, склонившись вперед, пока лоб его не уперся в стену. – Так? – он был явно смущен, но я, наверное, теперь уже не имела право на жалость.  
– Стой так, пока я не скажу «хватит», Джейми, ты понял?  
Он отчаянно зажмурился, закусив губы и скорчив уморительную, полную крайней неловкости гримасу. Потом умоляюще скосил на меня глаза.  
– Ладно… Очень надеюсь, что по причине такой неприглядной позы не умру со стыда прямо сейчас, на этом самом месте, а ты прямо сейчас не разлюбишь меня, Саксоночка.  
– Ну, вообще-то, поздновато сожалеть о чем бы то ни было, милый. Поверь мне, мой храбрый солдат, сейчас ты стоишь _очень прелестно_ , так что просто стой теперь и наслаждайся моментом.  
Он демонстративно закатил глаза, выражая этим всю гамму чувств от негодования до полной покорности и смирения своей нелегкой участи.  
– Ладно, попробую... Хотя, сдается мне, что о слове «прелестно» у нас разные представления, моя _добрая_ мистрисс, – буркнул он ворчливо.  
Потом вздрогнул и очень интенсивно задышал, когда я несколько раз повторила свой трюк с крапивой между его ног, а после… жалящей лаской проложила себе путь между его раскрытых половинок вверх, с некоторым усилием стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже. Я видела, как он задрожал от пронзительной рези в таком чувствительном месте, и лицо его покраснело, а глаза крепко зажмурились, когда он изо всех сил пытался сдержаться. Ну, как, впрочем, и положено храброму солдату...  
Я постояла немного, давая ему возможность как следует прочувствовать драматизм момента, потом стянула одну перчатку и потянулась за баночкой с кремом, стоявшей на моем туалетном столике.  
– Две стороны любви, – проговорила я назидательно и, подойдя вплотную, нежно вторглась в его запретное и сейчас такое беззащитное пространство, которое он все еще послушно держал открытым, мягко раздвигая и лаская его скользкими пальцами. Он дернулся почти в панике, но я твердо удержала его за бедро.  
– Чш-шш... чш-шш... Боль сейчас пройдет... Джейми, так лучше? Ты чувствуешь, милый?  
– Да, – голос его хрипел, глаза закрылись, а вмиг пересохшие губы припухли. – Боже...  
– Две стороны любви – светлая и темная… Вопрос, какую выберешь ты? – прошептала я ему в самое ухо, оказавшееся сейчас, когда он прижался лбом к стене, так близко от моих губ.  
– Скорее всего, ту, на которой в данный момент ты, моя ведьмочка... Чем бы мне это не грозило, – ответил он мне так же неровным шёпотом и беспомощно усмехнулся, все еще тяжело дыша и слегка содрогаясь от моих утонченных ласк.  
Легкий ветерок невозмутимо дул в раскрытое окно, принося в комнату душистую свежесть расцветающих гор, насыщенную беспорядочными звуками ночного леса.  
– И это касается только нас двоих, не правда ли? – мои ноздри затрепетали, а губы приблизились еще сильнее.  
– М-м-мм… – явно охваченный вожделением, промурчал он, не в силах еще что-либо сказать.  
– Хорошо, – я приникла к нему сзади, сжала его запястья и, с усилием оторвав тяжелые руки от тела, довольно категорично опять прижала их к стене над его головой. – Держи их здесь, ты понял? – прошептала я его широкой спине и нежно поцеловала ее между лопаток.  
Джейми долго прерывисто выдохнул, будто спуская пары из кипящего котла. От него остро пахло страхом и… похотью – по-другому это никак нельзя было назвать. Я отошла от него на шаг, но он так доверчиво подался вслед за мной, словно надеясь на продолжение ласк. Так, милый, прости, но _не сейчас_. Я еще не готова была закончить свою мстительно опасную игру.  
Отщипнув от растения несколько небольших веточек, я снова подошла к нему и, нежно раздвинув ягодицы, вложила это жгучее послание в его конверт, снова побуждая его завибрировать всем телом. Потом я, нежно погладив, охватила его бедра ладонями с двух сторон и с силой сжала его половинки вместе с тем, что оказалось между. Безжалостно сдавленная палящая масса заставила его еще больше почувствовать огненный эффект.  
– О-о-ооо! – на мгновение он выгнулся и, судорожно втягивая воздух, побагровел еще больше.  
– Держи это, Джейми. Сожми, как следует. Ты должен держать это, пока я не разрешу убрать. Ты понял?  
Он лишь кивнул, стиснув челюсти так, что желваки ходуном заходили. Кажется, в глазах его блеснули слезы, или мне это просто показалось в тусклом, подрагивающем от сквозняка, свете свечей.  
Я легко провела ногтями сверху вниз по его спине, основательно воспаленной от воздействия ожога и, ощущая влагу испарины под своими пальцами. Боже, не перегнула ли я палку? Сердце мое беспокойно екнуло.  
– Если ты хочешь перестать, ты же всегда сможешь сделать это, правда, милый?  
Он только кивнул, не размыкая сжатых губ. Потом подумал и все-таки ответил мне. Хотя голос его звучал немного глуховато.  
– Конечно, я помню, что могу. Ведь я не связан ничем, даже словом, – увлажненные глаза его насмешливо блеснули на меня, – так что не переживай об этом, Саксоночка. Продолжай. Надеюсь, я стерплю… твои изуверские ласки до конца, – он откровенно поморщился. – Хотя мне и трудно, честно признаюсь.  
Я кивнула и натянула перчатки обратно.  
– Хорошо, – и опять взялась за свежий пучок.  
Его выставленные мускулистые ягодицы вибрировали изо всех сил, пытаясь выполнить мой приказ и удержать эти чертовы растения, и до сих пор еще – вот безобразие! – оставались самой светлой частью на основательно покрасневшем теле. Ладно, наконец, пришло время исправить это упущение.  
Неумолимо приближаясь к своей цели, я еще раз тщательно прошлась по его рельефной спине, мышцы которой вовсю вздрагивали от огненных прикосновений. В завершении сего изысканного росчерка, я несколько раз с хорошим оттягом хлестанула жалящей метёлкой по одной ягодице, потом, повинуясь внутренней жажде симметрии, методично перешла на другую, которой тоже досталось как следует.  
Он задохнулся и жарко застонал, правда от боли или по какой-либо другой причине, я так и не поняла.  
– Теперь повернись ко мне лицом, Джейми. И… держи ладони на стене, – строго предупредила я.  
Немного помедлив, он как-то нерешительно вздохнул, но беспрекословно подчинился, с явным удовольствием прижавшись попой и лопатками к прохладной побеленной поверхности. При этом его слегка сконфуженный взгляд безучастно заскользил поверх моей головы, подчеркнуто внимательно рассматривая что-то крайне занимательное на потолке.  
– Что? Джейми! – глаза мои слегка расширились в недоумении, с насмешливым укором остановившись на неоспоримой улике его текущего состояния.  
Его мужское естество пребывало в том самом очевидном обличье, которое совершенно недвусмысленно сигнализировало о его «приподнятом» душевном самочувствии, вопреки, казалось бы, телесному, довольно-таки бедственному в настоящий момент, на мой сугубо пристрастный взгляд.  
Наконец, бросив изучение трещин на потолке, он сокрушенно глянул на свою предательскую плоть и, беспомощно пожав плечами, медленно поднял на меня невинный, как у шкодливого щенка, взгляд, до краев, однако, полный горящего возбуждения. Судя по всему, переживания всего этого действа, несомненно, были сопряжены для него с немалым удовольствием.  
На его губах, впрочем, застыла крайне бесстыжая ухмылка, пытающаяся, видимо, скрыть явное смущение, и которая тут же заставила меня вспыхнуть от праведного негодования.  
Ах, вот так, да? Тебе это еще и нравится, паразит бессовестный?! А я тут стараюсь, из кожи вон лезу, чтобы придумать расплату помучительнее. А он наслаждается, дьявол его забери!..  
Конечно, я знала, что так оно и есть – сопротивляться и кривить душой тут бессмысленно – мы испытывали в этом потребность, и нам обоим _это нравилось_. Это придавало особую остроту, пикантность и изысканность нашим отношениям после того, как мы, устав бороться сами с собой, негласно решили довериться нашим необычным стремлениям. Так получалось, что много раз мы затевали в разговорах эту зыбкую тему, возвращаясь к ней снова и снова. Джейми рассказывал мне о своих странных снах, где _с ним проделывают_ ужасные вещи и после которых он, к своему крайнему стыду и удивлению, просыпался возбужденный, а, иногда, в нашем интимном общении, он откровенно провоцировал определенное развитие событий, создавая необходимые ситуации и доводя свои идеи до их смелого воплощения.  
Я была, сознаюсь, совсем не против подыграть ему в его будоражащих сознание фантазиях, и мы, в конце концов, пришли для себя к решению спокойно и внимательно относиться к нашим желаниям. Тем более, как ни крути, это были наши обоюдные предпочтения, и иногда, в моменты близости, мы оба чувствовали непреодолимую тягу к таким действам... Не меньше, чем Джейми в этом нуждалась и я, и, в зависимости от ситуации и настроения, мы менялись местами в проявлении инициативы. Оказалось, выигрыш от этого смелого решения превзошел все наши ожидания и вовлек нас обоих в такой новый, потрясающий виток упоительных переживаний нашей сокровенной близости, что ни о чем подобном мы даже, полагаю, не могли и мечтать.  
Но, несомненно, когда мы вступали в игру, волнительнее было испытывать все эти переживания всерьез и по-честному. Это был высший пилотаж, когда нам удавалось свить тонкие хитроумные сети, в которые изящно и ненавязчиво вплетались наши неординарные желания, и обставить ситуацию таким образом, чтобы нельзя было усомниться в ее подлинности, а потом, негласно, мы старались делать вид, что к нашему взаимному удовольствию это, конечно же, не имеет никакого отношения, хотя и прекрасно понимали оба, что это не так.  
И сегодня, игра, безусловно, имела место быть. Мы с самого начала улавливали ее незримые флюиды, в особых взглядах, словах и прикосновениях, вызывающих легкое томление тела. Начать хотя бы с того, что такой самолюбивый человек, как Джейми, ни за что всерьез не позволил проделать с ним хоть что-то унизительное ни при каких реальных обстоятельствах. Хоть подоплека сейчас была слишком серьезная и действительно травмирующая меня до глубины души, честь и хвала мудрости моего мужа, который не позволил скатиться этому трагическому для нас обоих происшествию в пропасть черной обиды и боли.  
Он _решил_ быть покорным, несомненно. И это, бесспорно, было _частью игры_. У него хватило смелости, душевного такта и чувства юмора, чтобы попробовать вырулить из такой щекотливой и сложной ситуации, хоть ему для этого пришлось, буквально, прикрыть эту зияющую брешь своим многострадальным хмм... телом.  
Мой выбор был – включиться или нет в этот процесс, если я пожелаю, и, положа руку на сердце, я ощутила, что сейчас это будет наилучшим выходом, хотя горечь обиды все еще стучала в моем сердце. Я была расстроена и очень сильно, я чувствовала это. Пока еще я не готова была простить, как говорится, без остатка. Но для того Джейми и отдал мне свою плоть – хотя, конечно, с определенной выгодой и для себя тоже (расчетливый мерзавец!) – в некотором смысле, на растерзание, чтобы я постаралась сделать это. И, видит Бог, я постараюсь.  
Я поджала губы: «Ладно, черт шотландский, будет тебе _настоящее_ наказание. Быстро лыбиться перестанешь!» – и сурово нахмурилась, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться от вида его удрученной физиономии. Вроде как, в данный момент, это было слегка некстати.  
– Ладони на стену, ноги расставь, – голос мой зазвенел, толи от гнева, толи от едва сдерживаемого веселья.  
Он развел руки, плотно, на уровне бедер, прижав кисти к стене, и испуганно застыл в позе неказистой морской звезды.  
– Стой и не шевелись, что бы я не делала.  
– Ладно, – прошептал он одними губами, прожигая меня тревожным взором.  
Отлично.  
Я опять начала с плеч, обрисовав мощную мускулатуру его груди и торса своей безжалостной кистью, нарочно задержавшись на сосках, тут же ожидаемо среагировавших повышенной упругостью на жгучие прикосновения, а так же наблюдая с жестоким удовлетворением, как беззащитное тело откликнулось изогнувшейся спиной и хриплым дыханием своего хозяина. Ага, то-то же!  
– Саксоночка… – с усилием выдохнул он сквозь сжатые зубы, когда я медленно спустилась к впадине пупка, спрятавшегося в густоте волосатой поросли. Его ничем неприкрытое достоинство жизнерадостно и абсолютно беззащитно возвышалось из плотной медной гущи, и он дернулся в страхе, громко, со всхлипом вдохнув, когда предугадал мои намерения...  
Я приподняла бровь. Хмм… Нет, погоди, милый мой, еще не сейчас…  
И снова его, уже основательно пылавшие чувствительные места между бедрами, подверглись хлесткому нападению, неспешно, снизу вверх, сначала с одной стороны, потом – с другой, до моей _основной цели_ , несомненно, заслужившей сегодня внушительную кару за свое коварное вероломство.  
– Иисус! – я слышала, как он прошептал это почти неслышно в ужасе от предвкушения, и поймала его взгляд, вызывающий, напряженный и немного… насмешливый. Но прерывистое дыхание, явственно пульсирующая артерия на шее, и трепещущие рыжие ресницы выдавали его смятение.  
Так мы и стояли друг напротив друга, глядя глаза в глаза, пока зловещее орудие в моих руках неотвратимо скользило по его замершей в ужасе плоти.  
Я видела, как он сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть беспечно, но паника явно плескалась в его расширенных зрачках.  
Внезапно его взгляд расфокусировался, глаза расширились... Он содрогнулся, бедняга, будто его прошило током, а рот лихорадочно втянул воздух, точно он только что вынырнул из глубины – мое орудие достигло пункта назначения. Пристально глядя ему в лицо, я несколько раз жестко и отчетливо хлестнула его прямо по причинному месту, многократно усиливая эффект, и чувствовала, как тело его вздрагивает и трепещет под моей беспощадной рукой, исходя на нет от ошеломительных и... сладостных мучений.  
Конечно, стоило ему только перехватить мою кисть и отвести ее... Но, дьявол, он не отводил. Он смотрел на меня отчаянно, все сильнее морщась и шумно хватая ртом воздух, и невольные слезы дрожали в его синих глазах. Но он не сопротивлялся.  
Мои губы были совсем близко к его губам, и я ловила каждый его пылающий выдох, впитывая жаркие вибрации тела, разгоряченного необычными ласками. Но, нет!.. Стоп!  
Я почти рывком отскочила от него, разрывая липкую паутину вожделения.  
Что? Его предательская плоть еще не остыла от другой женщины, я _не дам_ ему прикоснуться к себе. Хотя, к его чести, надо сказать, он и не пробовал…  
В смятении я отошла к столику, на котором сиротливо лежал последний пучок крапивы, постояла чуть-чуть, оперевшись, успокаивая взбудораженную плоть и дыхание. И искоса глянула на Джейми.  
Он все еще стоял у стены в той же позе и, дьявол, его физиономия излучала такое самодовольство, будто блудливый котяра получил то, что хотел. Злость почему-то нахлынула с новой силой. Наверное, это была яростная досада на свою женскую слабость, но я не хотела разбираться. Я знала, чья задница за это все рассчитается. Я взялась за последний веник.  
– Иди, ложись на кровать.  
Он испуганно посмотрел на меня. Что? Еще не все. Может быть, его довольный вид, все же, означал радость от окончания моей зверской экзекуции? Но, поверь, мой милый, твоя задница должна еще повилять, как следует, прежде чем я с тобой закончу...  
– Так? – он вытянулся ничком на накрахмаленных простынях, настороженно поглядывая на мои действия из-за плеча. – Я ведь веду себя достаточно _покладисто_ , милая? – довольно ехидно проговорил он, по всей видимости, намекая на давнишние его «приключения» на рынке рабов – с чего это вдруг ему вспомнилось? – когда мне пришлось выкупать его из рук работорговцев.  
Тогда я даже обещала повесить его купчую над нашей кроватью, как напоминание, _кто_ здесь госпожа, но как-то не удосужилась это сделать. Все-таки воспоминания, в целом, были не слишком приятные. Я чуть, в очередной раз, не потеряла его навсегда. А потом эта славная бумага сгорела в том катастрофическом пожаре.  
– Госпожа мной довольна? – попробовал он снова поязвить, хотя видно было, что его сильно беспокоит внушительный пучок с остатками крапивы в моих руках. Наверное, он сожалел, что излишне постарался и нарвал так много. Хотя мне-то казалось, что совсем наоборот.  
Я приблизилась к его опасливо сжавшемуся телу с самыми серьезными намерениями.  
– Несомненно, госпожа _будет_ довольна лишь в том случае, когда доходчиво объяснит некоторым самовлюбленным личностям, что засматриваться на чужих девиц _очень нехорошо_.  
– Ну, так я вроде уже _все понял_ , Саксоночка. И потом, я ж извинился.  
– Это _всего лишь слова_ , Джейми. Да, – я нравоучительно приподняла брови в то время, как мой голос был полон торжествующего сарказма. – Есть разница между простым пониманием и действительно полным и глубоким осознанием. Могу по своему опыту тебе сказать, что хорошая порка позволяет серьезнее воспринимать многие вещи.  
Он закусил губу, подавляя смешок.  
– Сдается мне, где-то я уже слышал это, мистрисс. Не думал я, однако, что ты _так хорошо_ запомнишь мои слова и, главное, усвоишь их так _глубоко и полно_.  
– Да, уж, не сомневайся. _Память у меня, вообще-то, отличная_.  
– Ух... Звучит сейчас довольно опасно...  
– Особенно, – я сварливо поджала губы, и весь мой вид говорил о том, что он вряд ли порадуется этому факту, – когда в целях закрепления сей глубокомысленной идеи меня отходили ремнем так зверски, что два дня сесть нормально было невозможно.  
– Видишь, не зря я мучился, когда старался объяснить тебе столь доходчиво. Пока что моя теория полностью подтверждается.  
– Знаешь, чтобы подтвердить какую-либо теорию нужно провести _не один_ опыт. Вот и проверим сейчас, в целях чистоты эксперимента, эту, выдвинутую тобой замечательную гипотезу _еще раз_ , и теперь уже, как положено, _на другом_ испытуемом. Не все же _мне_ , как ты понимаешь, быть подопытным кроликом.  
– Мпфммм... Как я понял, молить о пощаде бесполезно, – сделал он закономерный вывод из моей выстраданной тирады. – Что ж, надеюсь, твоего женского милосердия хватит хотя бы на то, чтобы не запороть меня до смерти, учитывая тот факт, что я уже сто раз раскаялся и попросил прощения.  
– До смерти? Крапивой?! Не думаю. Разве до полусмерти, что было бы справедливо.  
– Ох, может тогда не тянуть с этим, Саксоночка. Что-то, право, уже поджилки совсем трясутся.  
– Ну что ж... как скажешь, дорогой. Итак, уважаемые дамы и господа, данному обвиняемому «за прелюбодеяние и… грех малакия, – язвительно процитировала я пункт 48 «Уложения о наказаниях», который перед этим самозабвенно зачитывал нам на собрании Хирам, – полагается основательная порка крапивой по обнаженным ягодицам до… хороших волдырей». Да. («Иисус!» – он посмотрел на меня трагически, неуютно заерзав) Без права на помилование, прости. Так что, ничего здесь не попишешь, мосье изменщик, подложи подушку под попу и терпи, пока я не решу, что с тебя хватит.  
Я видела, как он тихонько тцыкнул зубом в ответ на мою жаркую обвинительную речь, и вспыхнула от возмущения. Что это еще такое?! Ладно, получит у меня без жалости, паразит, чтобы не смел проявлять неуважение к достопочтимому суду! В этот самый момент я решила не церемониться особо и отхлестать его, как положено, чтобы у него не возникло больше ни малейшего желания бросать даже невинные взгляды в сторону чужих женщин.  
– Прелюбодеяние и рукоблудие это _смертный грех_ , мой милый, чтоб ты знал! И нечего тут цыкать! Потому что сейчас я всерьез намерена спасти твою бессмертную душу от геенны огненной, – заявила я, решительно поднимая карающую руку с крапивой над его удобно расположившимся на возвышении местом воспитания.  
Когда, минут через десять я с ним закончила, его блудливая задница была отметелена на славу и превратилась в самое пунцовое, вздувшееся и, надеюсь, пылающее, место на всем его влажном от пота теле, вдобавок покрытое хорошими волдырями. Хмм.. Да-а… Жгучая горная крапива шутить не любит… эффект запомнится надолго, надеюсь.  
Еще несколько минут он пролежал, отчаянно вжавшись лицом в подушку, пока его сведенные палящей резью мышцы медленно расслаблялись. Наконец, он перевел дыхание и осторожно поднял голову, с опаской наблюдая за тем, как я убираю разбросанную по всей комнате измочаленную зелень и вышвыриваю за окно.  
– Можно тебя попросить, Саксоночка, проделать то же самое с твоей дьявольской припаркой прямо в моей заднице, иначе я просто с ума сойду…  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я убрала ее? – нежно пропела я.  
– Да, любимая, если можно... – его брови дрогнули в умоляющем порыве.  
– Ну, вообще-то, – я присела рядом на постель и ласково провела рукой по его бедру, как добрый доктор, заправски утешающий больного, перед жестокой операцией, – в мои планы пока это не входило… хотя бы до утра – по всем показаниям, пойми, это отличное профилактическое средство от геморроя. А уж если выбирать между геморроем и крапивой, поверь, первое куда мучительнее.  
– Что?! – он широко открыл глаза. – До утра?! Нет-нет-нет... погоди!.. Что-то не припомню, чтобы я страдал от этой чертовой заразы! Что ж... – пробормотал он как-бы про себя, – если, конечно, не считать геморроем тот бедлам, который мне приходится иногда расхлебывать, благодаря некоторым, не в меру активным личностям в нашей округе...  
– Надеюсь, себя ты тоже имеешь в виду?  
– А, ты думаешь, стоит? – он недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– Думаю, немного самокритичности не помешало бы. Для этого я и прописала тебе эту зажигательную процедуру.  
Увидев, как его глаза в просительном ужасе расширились еще больше, я рассмеялась.  
– Но если ты, как говоришь, _все осознал_ , мой дорогой, и настаиваешь… – он сглотнул, но ничего не сказал, усиленно комкая подушку под своим подбородком, – то я могу досрочно ее отменить, по показаниям.  
– Конечно, осознал, КАК тут можно не осознать?! Я уже готов признаться во всех смертных грехах и поклясться в чем угодно и... на чем угодно. И буду вам очень признателен, доктор, если вы, _наконец-то_ , примете во внимание мое чистосердечное раскаяние, – пробормотал он, слегка ерничая. – Иначе мой мозг расплавиться вместе с задницей. Не знаю, как там насчет геморроя, – он с кряхтением потер рукой свое ярко малиновое, заплывшее светлыми волдырями седалище и трагически сморщился, – но она чувствует себя так, будто варится в бурлящем кипятке и, главное, прекращать, похоже, не собирается... – жалостливо добавил он.  
Я аккуратно извлекла листья, нежно смахивая рукавицей остатки.  
– Так лучше?  
Он прислушался к своим ощущениям и поморщился.  
– Особых улучшений на данный момент что-то не наблюдается, но, наверное, через какое-то время можно надеяться, этот пожар в моем заду стихнет.  
– Непременно. Хотя, быть может, придется пережить пару неприятных минут...  
Он недоверчиво покосился на меня.  
– Вернее... часов. Может быть и дней... не знаю.  
Джейми вздохнул с такой страдальческой миной, что мне, признаюсь, даже стало жаль его на секунду.  
– Да... скажу тебе, Саксоночка, в этом нет ничего приятного... Бедные парни, они еще и розгами сверх того получили. Наверное, мы с Роджем все же слегка погорячились... По-моему, – он поиграл мышцами ягодиц и скривился, – этой вразумляющей процедуры было бы достаточно. Печет, как в аду, действительно.  
– Ничего, не переживай, крапива _очень полезное_ растение. Во всех отношениях. Будь покоен: и здоровье улучшает, и мозги прочищает...  
– Да уж! Должен признать, до самой чертовой глубины!  
– Особенно у тех распутных мерзавцев, кто заглядывается на чужих жен – или, хмм... девиц – и, кроме всего прочего, кто подвержен _греху рукоблудия_. Сии дурные помыслы, говорят, как рукой снимает. Думаю вам с парнями это прямо в точку.  
Джейми посмотрел на меня крайне сокрушенно и вздохнул, пытаясь найти себе прохладное место на простынях своей пылающей кожей.  
– Трудно с этим спорить, Саксоночка. Сейчас, пожалуй, я дал бы себе зарок на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но ты ведь, конечно, не думаешь, что я действительно мог возжелать чужую жену? – он подозрительно быстро опять зарылся носом в подушку, пытаясь скрыть пунцовую краску, мигом затопившую его лицо и шею, вплоть до загоревшихся кончиков ушей.  
– Вот как? И как же тогда называется твой порыв? «Невинное смирение плоти»?  
– Ну-у... Наверное, ты права, это было не совсем невинно... согласен...  
Я недоверчиво подняла брови.  
– Хорошо, это было _совсем не невинно_ , да. Но, Христос, девочка, ты же не полагаешь всерьез, что я могу _променять тебя_ на это похотливое стервозное существо? Можешь не волноваться – ты, если честно, _в этом_ можешь дать ей бо-о-ольшýю фору, Саксоночка моя, и я все равно поставил бы на тебя…  
– ЧТО-О-О?!  
Крепкая затрещина заставила его прикусить свой не в меру разболтавшийся язык. Он охнул, возмущенно потирая пострадавший затылок. Потом внезапно протянул руку и, не успела я опомниться, плавно скользнул вверх по моей ноге, задирая рубашку. Завладев моим коленом, он, мягко поглаживая его горячей шершавой рукой, подполз чуть ближе, как бы невзначай обхватив мои бедра.  
– Та-а-ак! – я довольно сурово сжала его запястье и решительно убрала нахальную конечность. – Если сейчас кто-то не прекратит свои порочные забавы, тоже отправится резать розги для своей наглой задницы! Причем в крайне голом виде. А заодно и узнает, каково это получить сверху хворостиной по отжаленным местам. Чисто в знак солидарности со своим бестолковым отпрыском.  
Тут, положа руку на сердце, я могла сказать, что, действительно, разозлилась, поскольку мне все труднее было устоять против его настырных посягательств. Вожделение предательской плоти грозило захватить и меня, с этим так трудно было бороться – тут я Джейми вполне понимала.  
Он быстренько отдернул руку и, сокрушенно вздохнув, пожал плечами, потом с некоторым сарказмом посмотрел на меня.  
– Что-то звучит не слишком вдохновляюще. Но, все-таки, попытаться стоило, ты не находишь?.. Хотя, боюсь, еще одного курса _твоих лечебных процедур_ – это ведь так можно назвать? – больше не выдержу... да.  
– Ну, исходя из всего вышесказанного, не столько сугубо лечебных... Но хотя, можно сказать, что и так, если рассматривать значение этого слова в более широком смысле. Мозги ведь тоже иногда нуждаются в лечении – мои губы строго сжались, – или в элементарном вправлении, особенно, если они съехали, либо их переклинило. И с большим успехом, как ты знаешь, они просветляются через одно, – я многозначительно похлопала его по бедру, – совсем даже противоположное место.  
– О, благодарю покорно, Саксоночка, ты права, как всегда. После твоего виртуозного врачевания все _так быстро_ излечивается, – он, закусив губу, поерзал, видимо, пытаясь хоть немного снизить нескончаемое жжение, – и болеть что-то больше совсем не хочется. Так что, да. Могу смело подтвердить достоверность моего ги... потеза. Как чертов подопытный кролик. (Хотя понятия не имею, что сие обозначает)  
– Ну, это же хорошо, ты так не думаешь? Значит я очень _искусный_ доктор.  
Он рассмеялся от души, интенсивно поглаживая горящие места, хотя заметно, что без особого результата.  
– Конечно, тут с тобой не поспоришь… Слишком, слишком талантливый. Да. Напиши на своем кабинете вывеску: «Новый метод лечения больных – жестокие пытки и изощренные зверства. Очень действенно! Прием ежедневно». И не забудь брать плату за это. От желающих отбою не будет.  
Я тоже похихикала и слегка хлопнула его по губам перчатками.  
– И буду все эти средства испытывать на тебе, мой милый подопытный кролик, особенно, если не замолчишь прямо сейчас…  
Он вдруг посерьезнел, и я увидела в его взгляде напряжение и растерянность.  
– Пора спать, Саксоночка.  
И замолчал, будто что-то собирался сказать, но не решался.  
– Да. Пора. Давай ложиться, Джейми.  
Наконец, губы его невольно дернулись, и он продолжил все же.  
– Мне лечь с тобой или… – он, сглотнув, так скорбно посмотрел на меня, что мое сердце не выдержало, хотя я всерьез рассматривала этот вариант. Просто я не представляла, Иисус, как мне коснуться его по-прежнему после всего, что случилось в конюшне.  
– У тебя есть альтернатива?.. – холодно процедила я, прищурившись.  
Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, и я почувствовала, что разговор приобретает ту заключительную стадию серьезности, после которой все решится. Так или иначе.  
– Альтернатива всегда есть, Саксоночка. Но, если честно, не хотелось бы спать на коврике, возле твоего порога. Наверное, пойду тогда, лягу в своем кабинете.  
Он приподнялся и потянулся к стулу за рубашкой, подчеркнуто вопрошающе поглядывая на меня.  
Моя пыхтящая гордость несколько секунд боролась с моим страхом надолго потерять нашу близость и, как это ни странно, утешение в его лице.  
– Ладно, лежи уже. Только не смей до меня дотрагиваться со своими этими штучками! Предупреждаю! – я предостерегающе ткнула в него пальцем, заметив, как просиял его взгляд.  
– Нет, нет, конечно, – он поднял вверх ладони, энергично мотая головой, с ангельским целомудрием во взгляде.  
– Вот и имей в виду! – мой палец опять грозно направился в его сторону.  
Он тихонько, будто маленького котенка, взял мою кисть с оттопыренным пальцем, мягко расправил ее и, поглаживая, сжал мои пальцы в своих теплых загрубевших ладонях. Потом по одному перецеловал каждый, искоса посматривая на меня хитрым глазом и приговаривая что-то вроде: – Конечно, родная... как скажешь... я всегда... да чтобы я... да я ни-ни...  
И как-то незаметно переместился на саму ладонь, оставляя на ее чувствительной поверхности свое горячее дыхание. Я очнулась, когда его губы стали продвигаться к запястью. Черт!  
Резко выдернув руку из объятий коварного искусителя, я шлепнула его по припухшей щеке.  
– Ха! По-моему, кто-то сейчас ляжет на коврике!  
– Все-все, я уже сплю, Саксоночка, – безропотно проговорил искуситель, с наслаждением зарываясь под одеяло и как следует зажмуривая праведные глазки. – Не могла бы ты погасить свет, милая, – пробормотал он сонным голосом, нарочито громко зевая.  
Я задула отекшие свечи, забралась под одеяло со своей стороны, расположившись с краю кровати, как можно подальше от него, и, на удивление, утомленная переживаниями, довольно быстро заснула, решительно повернувшись к притихшему грешнику спиной. 

Я ПРИШЛА В СЕБЯ ПОСРЕДИ ночи от какого-то неуловимого ощущения беспокойства... В комнате было достаточно светло – взошла луна, и теперь яркий свет лился нам прямо в окно, придавая всем предметам в комнате вид таинственной нереальной четкости и насыщая их магическим, неземным свечением.  
Я полежала чуть-чуть, ощущая. Что-то не так… Рядом со мной не было обычного покоя, расслабленности и тихого уютного храпа. А были приглушенные скрипы матраца под тяжелым телом и маята… Джейми ерзал, кряхтел, грустно вздыхал и тихонько поругивался. В общем, как говорится, не находил себе места.  
– Что? – я приподняла голову, спросонья совсем забыв о вечерних событиях, просто, с щемящим сердцем, чувствуя его тягостный дискомфорт.  
– Ничего, все в порядке, спи... – прошептал он как-то сдавлено, и я поняла – нет никакого «все в порядке».  
– Что? Болит? – воспоминания нахлынули резкой безудержной волной, от которой сон как рукой сняло.  
– Не слишком-то приятно, да. Печет всё, будто меня черти жарят... Ох... Хоть на стены лезь!  
Он немного помолчал, потом смущенно проговорил:  
– У тебя там где-то была мазь, кажется... Не будешь ли ты столь милосердной, Саксоночка, чтобы все же полечить своего бедного, раскаявшегося мужа?  
Я видела, как в свете луны поблескивает его измученный взгляд, и вздохнула. Чтобы такой упертый человек, как Джейми, попросил о помощи, значит, ему действительно было невмоготу.  
– Ну, что ж с тобой делать, Джейми Фрейзер, готовь свою заблудшую задницу к припаркам, я пока схожу в хирургическую, принесу подходящую мазь и настойку алое.  
– О, благодарю! – он заметно расслабился, радостно поворачиваясь на живот. – Только учти, мази надо о-о-очень много, поскольку _не только_ задница пострадала. И, глядя на меня многозначительно, он запустил ладонь между ног, с несчастной гримасой и шумным выдохом, похожим на стон, остервенело потер в паху.  
– Что ж, у меня как раз есть то, что нужно. А, вообще, знаешь, давай-ка ты вставай, одевайся, кажется, я знаю, как помочь твоей... хмм... беде. Думаю, прохладные водные процедуры здесь не помешают.

***

_Под невыплакавшейся ивой я задумался на берегу:  
Как любимую сделать счастливой? Может, этого я не могу?..  
Под эпоху я плечи подставил, так, что их обдирало сучье,  
А любимой плеча не оставил, чтобы выплакалась в плечо..._  


**Евгений Евтушенко**   


ВЗЯВШИСЬ ЗА РУКИ, МЫ МЕДЛЕННО шли по лесной дорожке к нашей заводи. Ночь была теплая и особо одеваться мы не стали. Я накинула шаль на ночную сорочку, а Джейми натянул рубашку и взял плед, завернувшись в него, на манер римского патриция.  
Мы оба были босыми, и поэтому скорость нашего передвижения напрямую зависела от страха наступить на какую-нибудь колючку или шишку, которых под ногами было великое множество... Но мы чувствовали бодрящую прохладу оживающей влажной земли, сила которой, проникая сквозь ступни, постепенно наполняла наши тела, так созвучно с сокрушительной мощью расцветающей природы.  
Все пространство вокруг наполняли ночные звуки – скрипы, шуршание, клекот и уханье, и немного жутковато становилось идти вот так, в непроглядном, замершем лесу, среди нависших со всех сторон молчаливых деревьев, темные ветви которых, четко выделяясь на фоне лазурно–звездного неба, подсвеченного лунным сиянием, вычерчивали изысканный монохромный узор. Но то, что рядом шел Джейми, спокойный и расслабленный, хотя и с неизменным дирком на поясе, несомненно, придавало мне уверенности. Дорожка перед нами пролегала довольно широкая, но мы шли по ней, словно по узкой тропе, – так близко друг к другу, что я чувствовала сквозь свою рубашку и, даже, шаль, его горячее сильное тело – от чего в душе разливались безграничное умиротворение и покой абсолютной защищенности.  
Вдруг, наклонившись совсем близко к моему уху, словно боясь своим голосом нарушить лесную безмятежность и потревожить каких-то загадочных существ, он прошептал:  
– Саксоночка, иногда мне кажется, что ты – дух этих мест, Белая Дама, властвующая над этим таинственным миром. И мне от этого становится как-то спокойнее, да. А то здесь слегка жутковато сейчас.  
Он нарочито опасливо огляделся на темный строй первобытных деревьев, окружавший нас со всех сторон. Я рассмеялась, подивившись в очередной раз, как совпадают наши мысли.  
– Конечно, мой милый, – я успокоительно похлопала его по руке в своей ладони, – я спасу тебя, не переживай. Особенно, если на нас нападут какие-нибудь нежданные троли.  
Он хмыкнул, принимая мою шутку.  
– Я слышал, здесь обитают существа гораздо опаснее тролей, милая. Индейцы любят рассказывать свои байки о кровожадных _вендиго_.  
– Тьфу, ты, Джейми, – я хлопнула его по плечу, почувствовав, как сжались в ужасе мои внутренности, при воспоминании о жутких отродьях, которыми кишели, по поверьям индейцев, их первозданные леса, – не пугай меня!  
Изо всех сил я прижалась к надежному телу моего закаленного в боях воина, чего, собственно говоря, он, видимо, и добивался, с удовольствием загребая меня в свои крепкие объятья.  
– Ну что ты! Как же я могу напугать мою храбрую девочку, – заявил он, усмехаясь, – но, если что, Саксоночка, я все-таки надеюсь, что ты знаешь какой-нибудь заговор от этих тварей. Говорят, что _одним мечом_ с ними не справишься…  
Он нарочито вызывающе стиснул свободной рукой рукоятку кинжала.  
– Не могу тебе обещать наверняка, Джейми Фрейзер, но я попробую, – я зарылась носом в его подмышку и, высунувшись из своей безопасной норы, вгляделась в мрачную гущу леса с некоторым трепетом. Каждый шорох казался мне теперь подозрительным.  
– Вроде бы я слышала, что нужно сказать: «Творец и Создатель наш! Помилуй меня! От беса ночного, беса полуденного, от царя-дьявола и его семьи, от его слуг и послушников сотвори щит Твой непобедимый и непоколебимый. И избавь нас от лукавого! Слово. Дело. Истинно». А потом поплевать через левое плечо три раза и трижды ухнуть на манер филина.  
Мне кажется, я сочинила это на ходу, чтобы не умалить в глазах мужа свои хваленые способности пресловутой Белой Дамы...  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы Я проделал это?  
– Ну... если я плюну через левое плечо, то попаду прямиком в тебя, мой храбрый солдат.  
– Ладно. Надеюсь, я не буду выглядеть слишком глупо, упражняясь в странных птичьих воплях? Хотя, наверное, – он хмыкнул, искоса поглядев на меня, – после сегодняшней крапивы в заднице мою репутацию уже ничем не испортишь...  
Он помолчал, оглядевшись по сторонам.  
– Впрочем, Саксоночка, прочту-ка я лучше молитву Святому Михаилу Архангелу против всякой нечисти. Так будет вернее, думаю. И, кроме того, по капельке виски нам не помешает...  
– _Архангел Святый Михаил! Помоги нам грешным... и избави нас от труса, потопа, огня, меча и напрасной смерти..._ – тихонько бормотал он так, что я еле различала слова, – _ныне и присно и во веки веков. Аминь_.  
Потом мы с ним перекрестились, и, после хорошего глотка из фляги Джейми, я облегченно выдохнула, просто физически ощутив силу святой защиты, накрывшую нас в этой, довольно устрашающей темноте.  
Впереди замаячил просвет – мы дошли до источника, который миролюбиво приветствовал нас уютным журчанием воды и открытым пространством после расступившейся сумрачной лесной чащи. Луна, все еще лившая свой тихий, девственный свет, плескалась в воде сверкающими бликами, создавая ощущение совместного праздника водных и лесных эльфов, будоражащих водную гладь легким ночным бризом и весело играющих огоньками на поверхности заводи.  
Мы вышли на берег. Все привычное теперь выглядело незнакомо и загадочно при свете луны. Темные громады разбросанных повсюду камней, возвышающиеся на берегу, отбрасывали резкие, черные тени на серый, поблескивающий алмазными крупинками песок. Щетина камышей топорщилась вдоль кромки воды, скрывая в своей глубине ведомые только ей тайны. Ивовые кусты, чуть поодаль, создавали ощущение мистического завораживающего танца, когда их ветви, словно волосы гигантской плачущей девы, плавно извиваясь, скользили по воде. Вкусно пахло сыростью, тиной и слегка подопревшим илом. Лягушки, сверчки, да и, кажется, все водные обитатели надрывались в неугомонном стрекотании, предчувствуя близкий рассвет. Повсюду, словно маленькие пульсирующие искорки, вспыхивали в своем обворожительном мерцании светлячки, будто продолжая звездный хоровод, струящийся с небес.  
То тут, то там, водная гладь расходилась ровными концентрическими кругами от тихих всплесков, сотворенных какой-нибудь счастливой рыбешкой, нашедшей вдруг свой ужин. Или, скорее, уже завтрак. Жизнь тут кипела, несмотря на такой ранний час и, никто, похоже, не собирался обращать на странных пришельцев никакого внимания...  
При всей своей таинственности это место выглядело очень дружелюбным, теплым, и каким-то чарующим, будто давно ожидало нас, предлагая покой и защиту от случайных любопытных глаз. Убежище. От такого полного умиротворения у меня заложило уши, и окружающие звуки доносились, будто из гулкого котла. Я вздохнула полной грудью, вбирая в себя терпкие запахи воды и леса, насыщаясь пестрыми звуками и волшебным светом. Мне захотелось протянуть руки к струящимся потокам луны и впитать ее магическую силу, будто это действительно могло помочь мне до конца стать той, кем, по словам Найявенне, мне стать предначертано. Внезапно, будто в ответ на мои мысли, где-то близко, в кустах, застрекотал, зацокал соловей, удивительно гармонично перемежая свое невзрачное щёлканье переливчатыми трелями. Я глянула вслед Джейми, шедшему теперь чуть впереди, и вдруг вспомнила жену Тома Кристи. Идея станцевать голой в лунном свете показалась мне заманчивой, хотя, наверное, довольно абсурдной, на здравый взгляд, и я хохотнула. Как бы мой муж не напугался, увидев свою благоверную, вдохновенно свершающую колдовские ритуалы при луне.  
Джейми вдруг остановился так резко, что я чуть не вписалась в его спину. Но он тут же развернулся с грацией дикого зверя – либо бывалого воина, если угодно – и, внезапно, я оказалась в одном шаге от него, почти уткнувшись носом в его широкую грудь.  
Он опустил свои тяжелые руки мне на плечи и тихонько сжал их.  
Я подняла голову, поймав себя на мысли, что мне, наконец, не больно смотреть ему в глаза. Он ласково улыбнулся, привычно заправляя прядь волос мне за ухо, а потом осторожно взял меня за подбородок...  
– Что? Здесь твоя стихия, Саксоночка, ага? Mo calman inmain geal – моя ненаглядная белая голубка...  
Он тихонько потянулся губами к моим губам, нерешительно, будто спрашивая разрешения. Я сглотнула, проверяя свои чувства на честность, и… не уклонилась. Таинственный свет, лившийся вокруг, окутывал нас, кружа и завораживая своими непостижимыми колдовскими чарами, и я ощутила, как желание гудит во мне, будто растревоженный колокол.  
Он оторвался от моих губ и, притянув мою голову за затылок, прижался к ней лбом, словно пытаясь услышать мои мысли. При этом его лицо было так близко, что я увидела посреди его лба один единственный голубой глаз, довольно грустно смотрящий на меня. Дальше действовать он, похоже, не решался, памятуя о моем зловещем обещании, благо ивовые розги тут росли по всему берегу в шаговой доступности, стоило только руку протянуть...  
– Джейми... – прошептала я, одним движением расстегивая ему пояс. Дальше на песок мягко спланировали по очереди: моя корзинка с различными необходимыми снадобьями, его плед и мой шерстяной платок.  
Он неловко прижался ко мне, и я ощутила его дрожь. Я и сама слегка дрожала, наверное, от свежести ночного ветерка. Он обнимал меня очень настойчиво, забирая мою зябкость своим большим жарким телом, и мой озноб постепенно начал улетучиваться.  
Согревшись, я мягко отстранила его, сама отступив на шаг.  
– Снимай рубашку…  
– Ты хочешь посмотреть на меня? – он радостно ухмыльнулся, довольный своей находчивостью.  
Слишком много значила для нас обоих эта фраза. Я улыбалась, глядя на него с особой нежностью, пока он стягивал рубашку, потом, достав из корзинки кусочки чистого полотна, взяла его за руку и повлекла в воду, которая, на удивление, оказалась теплее воздуха. Она ласково окутала наши ноги, постепенно, по мере нашего продвижения, доходя до середины бедра. Блики сверкали вокруг нас, словно мы погружались в расплавленный лунный свет, и я с блаженством чувствовала босыми ступнями упругое песчаное дно, песок, проникающий сквозь пальцы, и тихое прохладное движение воды между ногами, чуть скованными облепившей их тканью сорочки.  
Я остановила Джейми, молча повернувшись к нему, и он послушно замер в ожидании. Намочив полотно, я медленно _двинулась вокруг_ , тщательно обмывая легкими прикосновениями его пылающую, воспаленную кожу: плечи, спину, ягодицы, словно, по собственному наитию, совершала ритуал чудотворной защиты – окутывала его невидимой заворожённой нитью, снова и снова, привязывая к себе навеки... Многие верили, что у меня есть _особые_ способности, так почему бы мне не применить их, в конце-то концов, себе на пользу? Немного побыть той самой белой колдуньей из зачарованного шотландского леса и отвратить от него недобрые магические сети, в которые он попал по собственной неосторожности.  
«Ты мой! – крутилось как заклятие в моей голове, – и _всегда_ будешь только моим, Джеймс Фрейзер! Никакие недобрые силы не смеют отнять тебя у меня!» Я прижала мокрую тряпицу к его плечу, наблюдая, как хрустальные капельки воды, поблескивая, стекают по его смуглой коже, и потянула носом воздух, вдыхая ее, такой родной терпкий запах, усиленный влагой и жаром его тела.  
– Да, милая, я только твой, – прошептал он еле слышно, повернув ко мне свое, бледное в лунном свете, лицо.  
«Боже, неужели я сказала это вслух? Или он все же умеет читать мысли?» Его глаза были прикрыты, а губы невольно тянулись к моему лицу. Большая рука с тусклым шрамом на запястье неуверенно поднялась, замерев на уровне моей груди. Я подступила к нему ближе, и его ладонь привычно легла на мою плоть, уютно охватывая мягкую округлость и тихонько сдавливая соски, уже и так сжавшиеся от прохладного ветерка.  
– Ты позволишь мне, Саксоночка? – он опустился на колени и, подцепив подол у моих щиколоток, повлек сорочку вверх, целуя каждый дюйм моей остывшей, постепенно обнажающейся кожи, согревая ее своим дыханием. А сам медленно поднимался при этом, пока не дошел до самой шеи. Я послушно воздела вверх руки, и он, продолжая стягивать рубашку, вдруг застопорил движение, неожиданно связав меня, таким образом, мягкой, липкой тканью. Причем, мое лицо тоже оказалось окутано тонкой материей, что не скажешь о моем, ничем не защищенном, нагом теле, с беспомощными руками, плененными над головой. Я дернулась в испуге: «Джейми!», так как с некоторых пор не переносила любое препятствие для дыхания на моем лице.  
Но он тихонько сжал мои запястья.  
– Чш-ш-ш... Саксоночка... Доверься мне, девочка. Все хорошо, дыши, дыши... Не бойся.  
И, действительно, дышалось довольно легко, и, на самом деле, я могла вполне прекрасно видеть всё сквозь тонкое полотно. И я могла наблюдать, как Джейми склонившись к моему лицу, сосредоточенно обводил пальцами его черты – надбровные дуги, нос, губы – облепленные увлажненной тканью, будто скульптор, создающий свою драгоценную статую. Было немного щекотно, и вместе с этой щекоткой теплое возбуждение заполонило меня изнутри, отозвавшись волнительным трепетом внизу живота. Ласкающее движение воды по обнаженному телу и моя вынужденная беспомощность многократно усиливали все ощущения. Он еще чуточку сдвинул сорочку вверх, освобождая мои нос и рот, и я почувствовала его горячее дыхание совсем близко на своих губах. Расслабившись, я закрыла глаза, позволяя ощущениям войти в меня, захватывая все клеточки моего существа и заставляя их содрогаться от непривычных, неведомых доселе вибраций. Великий Иисус!  
Его губы обхватили мой рот, полностью завладев им, язык бесцеремонно вторгся в мое пространство, а зубы остро покусывали чувствительно набрякшую плоть, заставив меня выгибаться, в попытке прижаться к нему, и вынуждая дышать все интенсивнее.  
Когда он отпустил меня, я выдохнула со стоном, вся дрожа, и он, одним движением содрав сорочку с моей головы, бросил ее на близлежащий камень. Затем, легко подхватив мои бедра, понес меня дальше, в сияющую глубину заводи. Я обхватила его мощное тело ногами, и он стоял по пояс в воде, как несокрушимый древесный троль, овитый трепетным плющом, а легкое течение, бережно лаская, плавно огибало нас.  
Я откинулась чуть назад, держась за его плечи, наблюдая, как глаза его искрятся в голубом свете луны, а широкие губы изогнулись в торжествующей усмешке. Потом он, медленно опуская, наполнил меня своей плотью так, что я задохнулась, и мир закружился во мне, смешивая образы, запахи и звуки в единое, магическое пространство. Внимательно вглядываясь в мое опьяненное негой лицо, он стал покачивать тихонько на волнах мое плавившееся тело, пробуждая во всех уголках его, раз за разом, разрастающиеся всплески и водовороты бурных упоительных потоков, пока они не прорвались наружу горловым криком из недр моей души и ослепительным радужным дождем, пронзившим насквозь ошеломленное сознание. Последнее, что я могла еще ощутить – это как Джейми, прижавшись ко мне всем телом, содрогается и приглушенно рычит куда-то мне в шею, а потом мир на некоторое время перестал существовать, унося меня мягким течением в теплые зачарованные края. Слезы мягко струились из моих глаз и пропадали в его густых волосах, пахнущих сладостью сена, горечью древесной смолы и хмельной влагой ночного тумана. 

– КОГДА Я ВМЕСТЕ С ТОБОЙ, то чувствую себя порой настоящей ведьмой, которая в состоянии управлять всеми четырьмя стихиями, – улыбаясь, прошептала я ему, обводя пальцем свежие следы от укусов на его плече и яркие, слегка кровоточащие борозды царапин на груди.  
Мы лежали на берегу, ощущая под своими обессиленными телами приветливо покалывающую мягкость пледа. Как Джейми вынес меня на берег, я не особо помнила, но придя, наконец, в себя, я обнаружила себя в теплых объятьях моего самодовольного мужа. На удивление он не спал, а просто наблюдал с улыбкой за моим «пробуждением». Потом, продолжая загадочно улыбаться, неторопливо и размеренно поцеловал меня в каждый глаз, лоб, щеки, нос, подбородок, губы и, с удовлетворенным вздохом, улегся рядом с моим плечом.  
– А я чувствую себя так, будто меня сварили в кипятке. Случайно, не знаешь почему, моя ведьмочка? Говорят, с иным водиться – что в крапиву садиться. Но я не думал, – он хмыкнул, – что это сбывается настолько буквально... Надеюсь, что я пострадал не зря, и весь этот пылающий геморрой в моей заднице, – он, морщась, поерзал по пледу, – часть какого-то специального _отворотного заговора_. Я правильно все понял?  
– Я бы назвала его очистительным, если ты не против. Но и да, ты прав. Я поставила заклятье. Так вот... если что, – я злорадно прищурилась, – у тебя член отсохнет, мой похотливый паренек. Хотя я бы предпочла, чтобы он сгорел.  
– Что-то такое я примерное и подозревал, – он удовлетворенно кивнул головой. – Да... ты всегда умела убеждать, Саксоночка. Кстати, могу тебе сказать, просто чтоб ты знала, мой жестокий доктор, холодная вода только добавляет приятственных ощущений в этот кишащий муравейник под названием крапивная припарка.  
Я елейно улыбнулась и совершенно случайно куснула его за ухо. От души.  
– АЙ! Хорошо, хорошо, Саксоночка. Кроме того, ты забыла про _пятую стихию_ , душа моя, – он глубокомысленно поднял бровь, недовольно потирая пострадавшее ухо. – Пятая стихия, думаю, она важнее всего. И, полагаю, вместе мы здесь наверняка сможем справиться.  
Я приподнялась на локте, с интересом заглядывая ему в лицо. Луна зашла, но пространство вокруг заметно светлело с каждой минутой, готовое встретить восходящее солнце.  
– Ты имеешь в виду _любовь_ , Джейми?  
– Любовь? Хмм… Что ж, да, мысль интересная… Но я вообще-то имел в виду _время_. Время, оно не сможет победить нас, пока мы вместе…  
– Если… мы вместе.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Саксоночка?  
– Я тут подумала, Джейми… – проговорила я не слишком уверенно, с повышенным интересом обводя пальцем разноцветные клеточки на пледе. Я не знала, когда ему можно сказать о том, что меня по-настоящему волновало, и решила, что, быть может, сейчас достаточно подходящий момент. А, может, и нет... Но, собрав все свои силы, продолжила со всей серьезностью:  
– Можно ли всю жизнь черпать вдохновение в одном человеке? Наверное, нет.  
И испытывающе взглянула на него.  
– Ты сейчас это про себя говоришь? – он уставился на меня испуганно.  
– Н-нет, скорее, про тебя. Послушай... Сейчас мне не до шуток, правда. Я понимаю, что не могу ожидать от тебя вечной любви. И, тем более, требовать ее.  
– ЧТО? Саксоночка, ты меня пугаешь, ей Богу. И очень сильно.  
– В общем, я что хочу сказать... – я сглотнула, почувствовав, как сжалось мое горло. – Я... _отпускаю тебя_... Джейми.  
Я услышала, как он поперхнулся, а дыхание его сбилось. Он ошарашенно помолчал.  
– Отпускаешь? Куда? Я что-то не понял тебя, Клэр.  
Я положила руку на его грудь, чувствуя с запоздалым раскаянием, как бешено колотится его сердце.  
– Это ты сам решишь. Но я не буду удерживать тебя, так и знай. Ты волен уйти... когда захочешь и... с кем захочешь.  
Та-а-ак. Момент, несомненно, был не подходящий. Наверное, я, все-таки, перегнула палку, Боже мой. Глаза Джейми расширились, сначала он побледнел как стена, при этом, определенно, дав фору окрасу брюха какой-нибудь протухшей камбалы, потом резко покраснел так, что я действительно испугалась за состояние кровоснабжения его мозговых клеток. В каком-то отчаянном порыве он подскочил и весь навис надо мной своим огромным телом. При этом я ощутила себя маленькой мышью в лапах огромного льва, крайне свирепого, на данный момент, между прочим.  
– Иисус! Ты сейчас о чем вообще толкуешь, Саксоночка? – очень тихо и размеренно прошептал он, продолжая багроветь. – Я правильно тебя понял, что тебе вовсе наплевать, где я и с кем я?!  
Я вся сжалась в испуге. Было ощущение, что сейчас, одним легким движением, он просто зашибёт меня и всё.  
– Н-н-нет. Что ты... Конечно же, нет.  
– Послушай, разумеется, я понимаю, что ваше женское призвание состоит в том, – тон его голоса наращивал обороты ярости, – чтобы выносить мозг нам, мужчинам. И, может, я в чем-то сегодня и заслужил твое негодование, признаю. Но не до такой же степени, черт меня раздери!..  
Иисус твою Рузвельт Христос, ну почему я не промолчала?! Джейми буквально сотрясало от бешенства так, что даже слезы выступили на его глазах.  
– Я знаю тебя лучше самого себя, Клэр, – надсадно рычал он шепотом, – Я чувствую, когда ты улыбаешься, даже если не вижу твоего лица, по содроганию твоей брови, я уже понимаю, о чем ты подумала, и, если бы мне дали на выбор, я бы определил твои слезы по вкусу из тысячи других... КАК? Как ты хоть на секунду можешь подумать, что я в состоянии оставить тебя? Променять на кого-то другого? Нет, моя девочка... Может у меня и... кризис... хмм... как ты говоришь, возраста, но Я НЕ БЕСПРОБУДНЫЙ ИДИОТ!  
Последние слова он попросту проорал на весь всполошившийся берег.  
– Нет! Джейми, конечно же, нет, – я прижалась, вцепившись в него изо всех сил. – Я так не думаю. Правда. Просто я боюсь, что ты покинешь меня, что ты предашь меня, и все моя жизнь окажется пустой и бессмысленной. Я боюсь потерять тебя, Джейми. _Ты мое всё!_  
Я чувствовала, как тело его постепенно расслабляется в моих судорожных объятиях, и спазм гнева отпускает свитые мышцы. Наконец, он отстранил меня и, взяв за подбородок, четко и ясно проговорил, глядя прямо в мои заплывшие от сегодняшних бесконечных рыданий глаза.  
– Если. Еще раз. Кто-то. Об этом. Хотя бы заикнется. Я пойду, наломаю хворостин. Зажму чью-то восхитительную задницу между ног. И, поверь мне на слово, _так ее взгрею_! Что порку, которую она получила после форта Уильям, ее хозяйка будет вспоминать с блаженством. Договорились?  
Улыбнувшись с облегчением, я молча кивнула, не в силах, что-либо сказать, потому что слезы опять душили меня. Который раз за эти невероятные часы.  
– Ну, всё... всё... перестань. Я же люблю тебя, Клэр, и пока никто не в силах доказать обратного... – он осторожно промокнул большим пальцем катившиеся по моим щекам капли, потом слизнул их языком и удовлетворенно кивнул. – Да, определенно, я смог бы их отличить...  
Прижимая мою голову к груди, он долго покачивал меня в своих утешающих объятиях...  
– Знаешь, любимая, – его глаза были устремлены куда-то, в только одному ему ведомую даль. – У меня столько нежности к тебе... И я так невыносимо боюсь тебя потерять, что иногда мне кажется, что я... _сам_ готов убить тебя – а потом и себя – только, чтобы избавится от этого безумного страха.  
– О! К тебе приходят такие мысли, Джейми? – у меня все сжалось от тоски и боли за него. Потому что я достаточно хорошо представляла себе это тяжкое ощущение ожидания чего-то катастрофического, которое у меня тоже иногда возникало.  
– Да... Не пойми меня неверно, и... не пугайся, я образно говорю, конечно. Просто, когда ждешь чего-то с ужасом, это... такая жуткая пытка. И это _время_... Оно течет так неумолимо, что, кажется, я физически чувствую, как каждая секунда утекает капля за каплей, словно вода из ладоней – никак не удержать, – он почти застонал. – _Никак_. Его, наверное, осталось уже так мало. Да. Господи, а я еще _не успел_ … налюбиться тебя... и дочь... и внуков. В такие моменты паника накрывает с головой, просто до дрожи.  
– Я понимаю тебя, Джейми, – я ведь тоже страшно боялась потерять его… их всех. Прижавшись к твердой груди, я ощущала, как гулко бухает его сердце. – Согласна, тут есть от чего паниковать.  
– И... когда я думаю об этом... я... – он так отчетливо сглотнул, будто его горло перехватил железный обруч, – конечно, хотел бы _умереть первым_ , чтобы не жить без тебя ни секунды.  
Я опять испуганно всхлипнула.  
– А я? А как же я, Джейми?  
– Да, вот такие малодушные мысли приходят ко мне, порой, Саксоночка. И я просто ненавижу себя за них, – он помолчал, стиснув меня так крепко, что мне трудно стало дышать. – Но... но еще я понимаю одну вещь... – я слышала, как воздух сипло клокочет, не находя выхода, в его груди, будто сдавленной тисками, – Если ты любишь меня так же, как я тебя, я представляю, КАК тебе будет тяжело. И поэтому... и поэтому... Боже, _я не могу сказать это_ , – он тоже всхлипнул и сильно потер лоб пальцами.  
– Джейми?  
– Я... молюсь... о том, чтобы ты... когда настанет этот миг... нам расстаться...  
– Что?  
– Чтобы _ты умерла первой_ , Клэр, – очень быстро, практически на одном дыхании проговорил он, словно боясь, что ему не хватит сил закончить. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала без меня.  
– О!.. Спасибо, родной...  
– Да, вот так, – он решительно кивнул, – Наверное, ты скажешь, что я старый дурак?  
Я покачала головой, нежно поглаживая его по щеке.  
– Скажу, разумеется, не сомневайся... Ты самый беспробудно глупый дурак и идиот, какого я знаю...  
Он засмеялся с удовлетворением.  
– И ты права, несомненно. Но ты не думай, я, конечно, молюсь еще и о том, чтобы это случилось _очень не скоро_. Как можно попозже, Саксоночка. Думаю, у нас с тобой еще есть пара десятков лет, а? – довольно оптимистично заявил он, внезапно выплывая из своего душераздирающего настроения.  
Мы посидели некоторое время молча, заслуженно наслаждаясь этими минутами в объятьях друг друга, потом Джейми опять заговорил, будто размышляя вслух.  
– Как бы научится этому, девочка? Вся жизнь... она состоит из потерь, правда... мгновения уходят и никогда больше не вернутся. _Никогда_. Всё. Каждую секунду мы теряем... эту секунду, – он чуть насмешливо, но больше с горечью, хмыкнул, бережно сохраняя меня в объятьях. – Ничего больше не повторится снова, Саксоночка, ты понимаешь? И _этого_ момента здесь, с тобой, больше не будет никогда. Как научится спокойно отпускать это?  
– Джейми, милый, не знаю, – у меня опять защемило в груди, – Может, просто не думать об этом. Жить себе и жить.  
– Но, ведь, на место ушедшему мигу приходит новый. Приходит _что-то другое_ , Саксоночка. Не всегда радостное, но, наверняка, _важное_. А мы можем не заметить и так же точно потерять это навсегда.  
– Мы что-то теряем, а что-то находим... – осипшим голосом процитировала я, как можно более глубокомысленно, все еще тихонько всхлипывая.  
– Хочу научиться такому – принимать с радостью то, что мне дано, и уметь в полной мере наслаждаться этим, – просто сказал Джейми и, заправляя мокрую прядь мне за ухо, поцеловал меня в висок, – и смириться, что _это дар_ , который у меня _тут же и заберут_. Поэтому хотел бы отпускать все это как-то безропотнее...  
– Аминь, – прошептала я, – надеюсь, Бог услышит нас. Потому что я тоже этого очень хочу.  
Мы еще посидели немного, прижавшись, отходя от переживаний этого безумного вечера и ночи, пока глаза мои не начали мучительно слипаться. Потом Джейми со вздохом изнеможения повалился на плед, подтягивая меня к себе в гнездышко и уютно укутывая нас другим краем одеяла.  
– Хотя... – услышала я за спиной его сонный голос, ехидно бормотавший мне прямо в ухо, – если ты настаиваешь... любимая, у этой Марины вполне себе даже аппетитная грудь... может, я все-таки расточительно недооценил такую удачную возможность? А-ай, Клэр! Я же пошутил. Зачем же так сразу локтем под ребра? О-о-о! Я сегодня уже сполна за все рассчитался, разве нет? У меня и так стойкое ощущение, будто с меня содрали всю кожу... И, вообще, – он, приподняв голову, не без усилий сосредоточив на мне теряющий ясность взгляд, – кто-то, помнится, обещал заботливо полечить мою ошпаренную задницу своими... колдовскими зельями.  
– Что ж, давай, поворачивайся кверху своим пострадавшим местом, мой храбрый солдат, – безудержно зевнув, я потянулась к корзинке, чтобы достать масло с алое и подорожником и превосходную противовоспалительную мазь собственного изготовления из тысячелистника и календулы. – Определенно, тебе очень повезло с женой. Как ни крути... У нее всегда найдется, чем смазать твои боевые раны.  
– Кто бы сомневался, Саксоночка… – невнятно пробормотал он заплетающимся языком и тут же уснул, едва донеся голову до подстилки.

***

_Есть пустота от смерти чувств  
и от потери горизонта,  
когда глядишь на горе сонно  
и сонно радостям ты чужд.  
Но есть иная пустота.  
Нет ничего её священней.  
В ней столько звуков и свечений.  
В ней глубина и высота...  
...О, как над всею суетой  
блаженна сладость напоенья  
спокойной светлой пустотой —  
предшественницей наполненья_!  


**Евгений Евтушенко**   


СОЛНЦЕ УЖЕ КАК СЛЕДУЕТ ПОДНЯЛОСЬ – было около восьми часов утра, судя по его месторасположению – когда мы с Джейми собрались в обратный путь, хорошенько выспавшись на пляже под сенью пледа.  
Примерное часом ранее я проснулась – о чем еще можно было мечтать? – под боком у своего самозабвенно храпящего мужа, пребывающего во власти все-таки – я очень на это надеялась после хмм... вчерашнего – достаточно сладостных грез, и, опираясь на локоть, несколько минут привычно любовалась на его благостно расслабленную физиономию. Потом _мысленно_ , чтобы не побеспокоить, поцеловала складку между его бровей, во сне ставшую, хвала Иисусу, чуточку меньше, и, потихоньку выскребшись из-под теплого одеяла, пошла окунаться в бодрящую прохладу заводи.  
В это время суток солнце, прикрытое высокими деревьями, на пляжике обычно не появлялось – всё оно светило на противоположный берег – и поэтому воздух вокруг был еще достаточно свеж, когда я, наполняясь утренними звуками, запахами и ощущениями, потихоньку, стараясь не потревожить эту чарующую первобытность, погружалась в невозмутимую водную гладь. Я осознавала, что была полностью открыта сейчас, чтобы проникнуться этим чистым наслаждением текущего момента, и _принимала его_ , вбирая в себя чувственно и размеренно, постепенно становясь частью окружающего меня мира, и – Иисус, такие непередаваемые ощущения силы! – полностью растворялась в нем. По моему темени побежали мурашки, когда я оттолкнулась, наконец, от приятно-сыпучего песчаного дна и поплыла над неведомой бездной. Осторожно, словно извинялась за вторжение, я раздвигала руками плотные слои воды и тихонько скользила подбородком по ее зеркальной поверхности, в которой, поверх темной таинственной глубины, головокружительно отражалась Обитель Бога – бескрайняя небесная синь, припорошенная легкими, как клочки рваной ваты облаками – и просыпающийся лес напротив, каждая капелька, хвоинка и листочек которого благодатно сверкали в лучах проснувшегося светила. Мелкие твари тоже скользили по блестящей поверхности воды, изысканно беспокоя ее едва уловимыми росчерками следов, и исчезали вдруг навсегда, неотвратимо захваченные голодной рыбешкой.  
Моя невесомая плоть была погружена в эту священную первозданность, сливаясь воедино с ее мягкими вибрациями, а сознание улетало к небесам. Перевернувшись на спину, я вдохнула вполсилы сладостно-свежий воздух, с запахами влажной тины, ила и зелени, ощущая заботливую упругость воды под ягодицами. Потом, улавливая чутким ухом тихие уютные всплески вокруг, полностью расслабилась и устремила свой взгляд в умиротворяющую бездонную высь.  
Это непривычное ощущение – когда ты наедине с самим собой, и у тебя _нет имени_. Ты – это только ты и – никто больше. Ни мать, ни бабушка, ни жена, ни врач, ни даже женщина. Этот момент проникновения истины внутрь тебя, постижения и переживания собственного бесплотного я, без внешней суеты и вечных хлопот в попытках понравится кому-то, угодить, быть нужной, и, главное, при этом душевно не израненной в хлам, в стремлении отстоять свою независимость и право на собственный голос.  
_Любить и быть любимой_ – благословенное согласие разливалось внутри, и слезы щемящего очищения незаметно стекали из уголков моих широко открытых в небеса глаз, тщетно наполняя собой водоем и сливаясь напрасными – такими мелкими по сравнению с этой бесконечной массой воды – крупицами с водной стихией вокруг. Та часть меня, которая уходит _безвозвратно_ , и все-таки становится неотделимой частью чего-то большего... _Навсегда_.  
«Боже благодарю тебя... ЗА ВСЁ!» – мысленно отправила я Ему туда, наверх, свое восторженное послание и... вернулась, наполненная благостными силами для новых свершений. Пора было идти домой и начинать новый день. Богу, как говорится, Богово, а моих ежедневных обязанностей никто не отменял...  
Из глубины все еще парящего сознания я обратила свой решительный взор на берег, где на кромке набегавшей воды, в компании с редкими камышами, переминался с ноги на ногу мой едва проснувшийся супруг. Заспанный, взъерошенный, он зябко ежился со сна, обхватив себя руками за плечи. И зевал во весь свой большой рот. Единственным жизнерадостным местом на скукоженном теле была его восставшая плоть, которая недвусмысленно заявляла о несомненном пробуждении первобытных мужских инстинктов. Сердце мое трепыхнулось. Я улыбнулась моему мужчине, интенсивно балансируя руками между небом и водой. Но он стоял нерешительно, в задумчивых сомнениях трогая большим пальцем ноги леденящую воду.  
– Не хочешь ли ты окунуться, милый? Для бодрости, – наконец, проворковала я коварно.  
– Если только наградой мне будет твое горячее страстное тело, Саксоночка, – взгляд моего мужа засветился искренним интересом.  
– Ну, насчет горячего уже ничего не могу обещать, но немного страсти еще осталось. Со вчерашнего дня. Да.  
– О! Ну тогда жди меня там, моя девочка...  
Встряхнувшись и издав серию положенных в таких случаях душераздирающих воплей, он в несколько гигантских прыжков заскочил в глубину, сотрясая волнами и брызгами водную гладь, и вдруг исчез с глаз долой, нырнув без единого всплеска, как большой изящный тюлень.  
Было немного страшновато от его неведомых мне намерений, и я тревожно пялилась в опасную глубину, будто из нее должно было появиться невесть какое чудовище. И он возник рядом со мной так же внезапно, как и исчез, довольный тем, что напугал меня. Ну, вернее, это я сделала испуганный вид, чтоб порадовать его, пусть себе даже не думает!..  
– А ну, иди сюда, моя ведьмочка, Боже, какая ж ты холодная, правда...– он, блаженно улыбаясь, тихонько подгреб меня к себе спиной и деликатно обнял поверх плеч, зарывшись лицом куда-то в шею. Между тем, горячие руки его заскользили под водой по всему моему замершему телу, ласково разминая и поглаживая те места, до которых он мог дотянуться – причем слой воды придавал этому действу какой-то волшебный обволакивающий эффект – при этом, одной рукой он периодически, с силой, стискивал мои, и так сжатые прохладой соски, а второй – с напором вламывался в ложбинку между ног и остро задевал там самое чувствительное место, не оставив мне никаких шансов. Сочетание горячего и ледяного, нежности и жесткости, напора и деликатности постепенно доводило меня до исступления, я подняла руки и, обхватив его за шею, повисла на нем, вся дрожа от жажды скорейшего и полного проникновения в мое тело, что он и сделал, не медля ни минуты, с одной стороны впившись в мой приоткрытый рот губами, а со второй – атаковав своим упругим орудием, давно уже готовым к сокрушительному действию. Все закачалось в сумасшедшей пляске наших сплетенных тел, и я перестала сознавать, что творится в реальном мире, полностью отдавшись ощущению нашей близости, размякшая и покорная, как тающая свечка, в его сильных руках. Он то уменьшал, то увеличивал свой напор, и, наконец, я ощутила, улетая, как и он замер в ожидании сладостной награды за свои старания.  
– Родная!.. Родная!.. – пробормотал он тихо, не в силах пошевелиться, и просто крепко прижался ко мне твердой головой, с кипящим выдохом изливая в меня свою утреннюю мужскую силу.  
– Джейми... – вторя ему, прошептала я, ощущая всей спиной его прильнувшее тело, такое теплое, большое и доверчивое. – О, Боже мой, Джейми... Иди ко мне.  
И, развернувшись к нему, обняла его нежно и крепко.  
Потом я вывела его, слегка спотыкающегося, на берег и, уложив обессилившим пластом на плед, хорошенько взбодрила, сев ему на ноги, утренним массажем с маслом подорожника и алое, тем более что потемневшие росчерки и пятна от наших вчерашних эротических изысков явственно проступили вдоль и поперек на его коже, делая его тылы похожими на холст какого-то сумасшедшего художника. С раскаянием осознав, что этим мастером бессердечной кисти была я, как есть, собственноручно, я постаралась, по возможности, загладить свою вину, стремясь, чтобы Джейми претерпел все услаждения, какие только были доступны мне на данный момент. Хоть и запоздало...  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, милый? – с заботой спросила я, основательно разминая задеревеневший бугор над его правой лопаткой. – Больше не жжет?  
– А? Что? – Джейми, похоже, пребывал в нирване по поводу массажа, ледяной утренней ванны и нашего с ним головокружительного соития, поэтому ответил не сразу и не совсем внятно, так как его расплющенный о подстилку рот вместе с растекшейся щекой не особо поддавались функционированию. – Не-ееттт... Тока чешется... сильно... Пожалуйста... милая... не была бы ты... столь любезна... поскрести меня... чем-нибудь... посильнее... Буду... очень... признателен...  
– Ну, чесать-то как раз и нельзя, парень, иначе расцарапаешь до крови. Вон и так кое-где уже разодрал. Потерпи немного, от подорожника и алое скоро станет лучше, – я перешла на другую лопатку, с усилием втирая пальцами масло в пострадавшую кожу, чтобы по возможности уменьшить ощущение зуда.  
– О-о-оо! – сладостно простонал Джейми, – вот так _очень даже хорошо_ , просто замечательно. Стоило немного помучиться, полагаю, чтобы испытать теперь этакое блаженство. Саксоночка, истинно говорю, с тобой начинаешь понимать толк в удовольствии...  
– Ну, положим, это не я придумала. Кто-то давно подметил, чтобы испытать истинную радость жизни, нужно поносить весь день неудобную обувь, а к вечеру снять ее. Успех обеспечен.  
– Да, несомненно, в этом что-то есть... Надо взять на вооружение сей мудрый опыт.  
– Вот как? Ты хочешь продолжить наслаждаться, Джейми? Мне сходить за крапивой?  
– Что? – он поспешно встрепенулся, – Нет, думаю, не прямо сейчас, я бы обождал чуть–чуть... Годик... другой... третий... четвертый... ммм...  
– Хмм... да? А то смотри, я могу!..  
– Никогда не сомневался в твоих способностях, Саксоночка, – пробормотал он заплетающимся языком, теперь вкушая массажные процедуры филейной и, как на поверку оказалось, самой пострадавшей частью своего бренного тела, – но давай уж подождем, а? Пока... и вправду... геморрой не появится. Я обещаю впредь вести себя пристойно и осмотрительно.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что так и будет, милый мой, потому что, в противном случае, я просто придушу тебя, – я сунула свои замасленные пальцы ему под нос, – вот этими собственными руками!.. Будь уверен. И никакая крапива тебя уже не спасет!  
Он закрыл глаза, и его рот растекся в удовлетворенной ухмылке.  
– Ну, вот это другой разговор, милая, а то... «можешь убираться… когда захочешь и… с кем захочешь!». Господь, как у тебя язык-то повернулся?!  
Я собиралась сказать: «Повернулся!.. Так же, как и твой бойкий член, ублюдок похотливый!», но передумала. Мне не хотелось сейчас заново разжигать столь неприятные воспоминания. Дело закрыто, если я правильно понимаю ситуацию. И Джейми... он прощен. Чего бы мне это не стоило.  
И тут меня обожгло. Я совсем забыла о SAWNY! Боже! Он валялся, несчастный, где-то в высокой траве, под окном нашей спальни, вчера вечером ставший жертвой моего горького, бессильного гнева. «Надо будет не забыть его поискать, пока Джейми не хватился», – испуганно дала я себе обещание.  
– Знаешь, что меня больше всего удивляет в тебе, Саксоночка? – оторвавшись щекой от пледа, Джейми скосил на меня свой синий глаз, – Как же это с тобой... интересно, ей-Богу. Каждый раз _всё по-новому_... Никогда не знаешь, чего такого от тебя ждать. Будто каждый день рождаешься заново и снова пытаешься разгадать эту вечную загадку, которая зовется _жена моя, Клэр Фрейзер_.  
– Да, милый, я тебя понимаю, поверь, мне иногда кажется, что я и сама часто не знаю, чего от себя ожидать.  
Он рассмеялся и, повернувшись на спину, притянул меня в свои объятья. А я чувствовала, прижавшись к его груди, упругую живую плоть под собой – тело моего удивительного мужчины, такое горячее и сильное, наполненное неутомимыми жизненными токами и глубоким, размеренным содроганием бьющегося сердца.

***

_Суета сует и всяческая суета._  


**Братья Стругацкие**   


КОГДА Я ЖИЛА ТАМ, В БУДУЩЕМ, С ФРЕНКОМ, я часто ходила на прогулку в парк с маленькой Брианной. И, каждый раз, пребывая там, я встречала несколько пожилых супружеских пар, которые праздно блуждали по дорожкам, под ручку или, даже, представьте – взявшись за руки! Ладонь в ладонь. Будто юные влюбленные. Они о чем-то разговаривали тихонько, либо шли совершенно молча, просто бесцельно глазея по сторонам. И о чем они там думали, было известно только им одним.  
Я всегда завидовала этим людям, их теплому родству душ, потому что понимала, что мы с Френком так _не будем гулять_. НИКОГДА. Не говоря уж о Джейми...  
И вот теперь, мы с Джейми шли по дорожке, совсем близко друг к другу, среди пропитанного солнцем звенящего леса, наполненного сладким благоуханием нагретой смолы и зелени, и лучи света, знойно проникая сквозь вековые кроны, вычерчивали идеальные косые линии, по которым спускались на землю утренние потоки жизни. Мелкие частицы мироздания завораживающе искрились в этих течениях, а птицы привычно заходились в своих неутомимых весенних пересвистах. Тропа, перевитая корнями и усыпанная хвоей, мягко пружинила под нашими босыми ногами. И моя ладонь лежала в его руке. Бессознательно. А пальцы сплелись. Просто потому, что имелась такая естественная потребность – быть рядом и чувствовать друг друга через прикосновение, которое чудесным образом превращало нас в единое целое.  
Мы редко могли себе позволить бродить размеренно и бесцельно, но сегодня неожиданно выдалась такая возможность, и мы шли молча, вдыхая теплые ароматы леса и наслаждаясь неожиданной утренней прогулкой и незатейливым пейзажем вокруг. Я посмотрела на него, а он – на меня, и мы улыбнулись друг другу, а он чуть крепче сжал мою ладонь.  
Комары периодически зудели возле моего уха, нарушая расслабляющее блаженство нашего уединения, и я, на пару секунд оставив руку Джейми, подошла к кустику у дороги и сломила лохматую от листвы ветку – отмахиваться. Упругость лозы в моей руке внезапно напомнила мне недавние события...  
– Джейми, ты уверен, – проговорила я с сомнением, разглядывая гибкий прутик, – что наших пареньков так уж надо было розгами наказывать, разве мало им было крапивы? Да еще такого публичного позора? Неужели, думаешь, они не достаточно все уразумели?  
Джейми помолчал, поглядывая на меня с удивлением – действительно ли я не осознаю столь очевидных вещей – потом все же проговорил нехотя.  
– Ну, на собрании они были наказаны за рукоблудие, но ты же понимаешь, Саксоночка, что это _не та вина_ , за которую следует наказывать, как мужчину, так и... женщину. Я был не согласен с этим, правда. Категорически. Но я _ничего не мог поделать_ , к сожалению. Я не могу противопоставлять себя общине. Это чревато большими последствиями. С народом Риджа я – _лэрд_ , и это накладывает на меня определенные обязательства... Я должен поступать как предводитель, чего бы мне это не стоило. Да, кажется, я уже это объяснял...  
– Да, объяснял, и я тебя понимаю, Джейми. И поддерживаю тебя. Но дома же – другое дело, ты мог бы простить их, раз они уже пострадали от своей глупости.  
– _Мы пострадали_ , Саксоночка, от их глупости. Мы все, согласись. Вот в этом-то и дело. Они должны были думать о своих близких и защищать их всеми силами, а они даже сначала не поняли, что подставили нас, подвергли ужасным неприятностям, когда так беспечно следовали своим сиюминутным желаниям.  
Я, хмыкнув от души, посмотрела на него скептически, приподняв одну бровь, и он, заметив мой сарказм, слегка стушевался и интенсивно потер пальцами о бедро. Хотя, что ж, если разобраться, он сам наказал себя за свое неожиданное легкомыслие достаточно жестоко – здесь к нему не было претензий.  
– Да, да, вот именно, за каждую безответственность, – он ухмыльнулся, – всегда следует расплата – наши охламоны просто обязаны были уразуметь это как следует. На будущее. Хорошо, что все еще обернулось достаточно безобидно, но ты сама знаешь, _чем_ бы это могло закончиться в _самом_ крайнем случае. Я видел, что Роджер Мак готов был отдать за них свою руку. Так же как и я.  
Я вспомнила свой ужас по этому поводу, и у меня захолонуло сердце, а опора потихоньку стала уходить из-под ослабевших ног. Джейми, почувствовав мое смятение, твердо взял меня за локоть.  
– Я хочу, чтобы парни приучались думать не только своими «хотелками», но и головой. Я тоже не горел желанием сечь их, но я _должен был_. Дома у меня также есть определенные обязанности перед своими близкими и, иногда, Иисус, выполнять их еще труднее, смею тебя уверить. Особенно, когда дело касается воспитания того, кого любишь больше жизни. Я ж на самом деле хочу только, чтобы они хоть раньше своей смерти не умерли, Саксоночка. А?..  
Он немного растерянно посмотрел на меня, видимо заново переживая момент наказания мальчишек, и теперь желая оправдаться за него, наверное, прежде всего, перед собой.  
– Им же еще жить дальше, Саксоночка, растить детей, защищать свои семьи. Они не могут быть слабаками и думать только о себе. Так ведь?  
– Конечно, Джейми, ты прав, – я погладила его по руке, неосознанно стиснувшей мое плечо, и он немного ослабил захват. – Просто такой публичный позор, разве это не самое страшное наказание для них?  
Джейми негромко рассмеялся.  
– Знаешь, дорогая, публичность это всегда немного позор, ты не находишь? Независимо от того, секут ли тебя при этом или же ты говоришь что-то важное для тебя, да хотя бы даже просто стоишь _перед всеми_. Люди все равно что-то думают о тебе: приятное ли, либо неприятное – это никогда точно не известно, но почему-то, мне кажется, скорее, последнее. В лучшем случае, они относятся к тебе _снисходительно_. И редко кто с восторгом. Да. Так что... немногим это и отличается от порки, полагаю.  
Я расширила на него глаза, а он озадаченно почесал в затылке.  
– Помнишь, я тебе когда-то рассказывал, что мой отец частенько порол меня на глазах у кого-нибудь из арендаторов.  
– Да, помню, это было как раз в тот момент, когда ты лицезрел Его Величество, короля Франции на горшке? Публично справляющем свою нужду...  
Джейми кивнул.  
– Да, поверь, то еще было зрелище. Не считая моих ощущений при этом, когда нужно было делать вид, что все нормально, ребята, я каждый день наблюдаю, как король Франции восседает на горшке, словно на троне. Пришлось тогда крепко держать себя в руках, Саксоночка, чтобы моя ошеломленная физиономия меня не выдала...  
Он захихикал.  
– Так и что про твоего отца? – напомнила я.  
– Ну да... Как сейчас помню, обычно свидетелей того, как он нагибал меня над забором, чтобы выдать горячих, было достаточно. И теперь я думаю, что он таким жестким образом, надо отдать должное моему старику, да, хотел приучить меня к этому столь «приятному» ощущению публичности. Знаешь, может быть, он был не так уж и не прав, в самом деле... Зато страха у меня сейчас особого как-то нет. Право, я стал в курсе, как чувствует себя король на горшке...  
Я рассмеялась, в свою очередь, представив себе эту картинку с Джейми в главной роли.  
– Что ты хохочешь? – он тоже посмеялся немного смущенно. – Считаешь, что я не прав, Саксоночка? Просто, когда к этому привыкаешь, оно даже начинает тебе нравиться. Этакая свобода, знаешь, когда можешь думать хотя бы о чем-то еще, а не только о том, как нелепо ты выглядишь. Начинаешь управлять ситуацией как-то... Потихоньку.  
Мы закатились вместе, отчего птаха, с червяком в клюве, расположившаяся пообедать на ветвях ближайшего к нам куста, в негодовании упорхнула дальше.  
Отсмеявшись, я поглядела на него влюбленно:  
– Знаешь, милый, мне все время не дает покоя один вопрос: в кого это наш внук такой балбес несусветный?.. И, кажется, сейчас я начинаю смутно догадываться, кто бы это мог быть...  
Джейми слегка обиженно поджал губы, хотя ноздри его трепетали, сдерживая ухмылку:  
– Хмм... сдается мне, тут без участия Роджера тоже не обошлось вообще-то.  
– Ну, так не берусь отрицать.  
– Зато все хорошее, несомненно, от вас с Брианной, – проговорил он с некоторым сарказмом, подтягивая мою голову поближе для поцелуя в лоб.  
– Мы стараемся, – скромно проговорила я, пытаясь делать вид, что не замечаю иронию.  
– Я это учту, любимая, – многообещающе хмыкнул он, и в контексте разговора эта фраза прозвучала немного зловеще.  
Нежно посмотрев друг на друга, мы молча продолжили свой путь по тропе, которая теперь спускалась под горку. В конце этого спуска уже начинался поворот на нашу беседку, которую Джейми вместе с Йеном построили на берегу, как только война ушла из наших мест. Это было чудесное место уединения для тех, кто решил провести время в тишине и покое, почитывая книжечки и глазея на пейзажи, на манер великосветских кавалеров и барышень. Но времени ни у кого особо не было, и беседка потихоньку зарастала папоротником и другими неприхотливыми растениями. Пару раз Брианна, а потом и я, пытались навести в ней порядок, и Бри даже высадила вокруг какие-то кусточки-цветочки и свои вьющиеся розы, но и они потихоньку затягивались сорняками.  
«Эх, гулять, так гулять», – решили мы с Джейми и повернули к беседке, перекусить, наконец, перед полноценным завтраком, а то последние силы были на исходе – ноги наши подкашивались, и животы недовольно бурчали. В корзинке, на наше счастье, мной предусмотрительно было упаковано пара кусков вчерашнего пирога и небольшая фляга с элем... И тут, сквозь редеющие к реке деревья, мы явно услышали голоса, которые в прозрачном утреннем воздухе раздавались особенно звучно. Брови Джейми взметнулись вверх. «Кто это, интересно?» – одними губами вопросил он.  
Вроде бы как, мы улавливали знакомые нотки подросткового баска, прерываемого неожиданным фальцетом, и, вторя ему, раздавался чей-то, очевидно женский или, даже, девичий голосок сдобренный легким немецким акцентом. Переглянувшись напряженно, мы, не сговариваясь, сошли с хрустящего гравия дорожки на мягкий мох и продолжили свой путь крадущейся походкой индейских разведчиков.  
Это уединенное местечко скрывалось за небольшим скальным выступом, который тропа огибала, продолжая свой путь к беседке. По дороге, ближе к берегу, Роджер зачем-то установил скамейку, которая, как оказалось, в дальнейшем стала пользоваться гораздо большей популярностью у обитателей Фрейзер-Риджа, чем сама беседка. Может потому, что стояла она, хоть и у самой воды, но на более солнечном и сухом месте, под сенью столетнего разлапистого вяза. А может, идти до нее было просто чуть поближе, чем до беседки.  
Расположившись на ней, можно было любоваться неспешным течением реки, воды которой, наполненные солнечными лучами, будто светились изнутри зеленоватым прохладным светом и с величавым достоинством скользили мимо тебя в какую-то неведомую даль, а так же и самой беседкой, которая выглядела со стороны очень даже уютно и живописно: аккуратная, сбитая из дерева, с покатой шестигранной крышей – правда, сейчас слегка уже пошарпанной – и широкими ступенями из камня, спускавшимися прямо к небольшой тенистой заводи, усеянной белоснежными водяными лилиями. Эх, надо бы заняться этим райским уголком, а потом приходить сюда почаще... Я забыла, когда последний раз что-нибудь читала – дела, заботы, одни, другие... Хорошо бы плюнуть на все и выкроить хотя бы часик в день для себя любимой. Ну, ладно, хорошо, в неделю... Тем более, лето впереди. Благодать...  
Так или иначе, течение моих благих мыслей было прервано открытием того, что в данный конкретный момент на этой самой, Роджеровской скамейке как раз кто-то обитал. И нам пришлось поверить своим глазам, так как этот кто-то, на самом деле, была моя недавняя пациентка Хельда Рихтер собственной персоной, а рядом с ней, по своему обыкновению, опираясь на лавку двумя руками, осторожно восседал наш достопочтимый внук, Джеремайя Фрейзер Маккензи. Ну, надо же, вот так сюрприз с утра пораньше! Парочка сидела к нам спинами и потихоньку перебрасывалась неловкими, малозначащими фразами. Мысль о том, _что_ делали эти двое в таком неприметном месте, да еще в этакую относительную рань, слегка настораживала.  
Мы с Джейми остановились, как вкопанные и спрятались за скалой, позволившей нам без помех наблюдать всю умилительную картину свидания двух юных голубков, а так же и слышать весь их разговор. Да, конечно, вроде как подсматривать нехорошо, но если вы осуждаете нас, значит, у вас никогда не было детей-подростков.  
Я осторожно высунула нос из-за скалы, в полной мере чувствуя себя злодейской шпионкой.  
Ох ты, Боже ж мой! Ну, надо же! Наш паренек выглядел так, будто собрался в воскресную школу, но ненароком, представьте себе, счастливо завернул в кукольный театр. Волосы его были причесаны и даже – небывалое событие! – свиты во что-то наподобие косы или хвоста, а снизу, в просвете скамьи, наблюдались самые настоящие башмаки, да еще и натертые гусиным жиром, которые вообще-то этого обормота сроду летом одеть не заставишь. Если дополнить сей благообразный вид приличными, почти не штопанными чулками, не слишком умело завязанным галстуком и давненько пылившимся в сундуке жилетом, который, я с досадой заметила, был ему уже слегка тесноват в груди, то дело, похоже, принимало серьезный оборот... Вот незадача-то!..  
Мальчик наш старательно басил и поглядывал весьма стеснительно на предмет своего обожания, которая сидела тут же на скамье, потупившись и скромно возложив поверх юбок свои пострадавшие ручки.  
Некоторое время ребята, смущенно переглядываясь, любовались – или делали вид – на полноводную реку перед ними, пронизанную лучами восходящего солнца, и беседовали исключительно на салонные темы, как то – сколько кошка родила котят под крыльцом и какие прелестные цыпочки в этом году у них в курятнике... А еще, как третьего дня мистер Берн – представляете, мистер Маккензи, вот умора! – напился и упал с лошади прямо в сточную канаву. Смеху-то было право, когда он выкарабкивался из нее весь в грязи! Акцент Хельды не был таким заметным, как у Марины, наверное, сказывалось, что она все-таки, большую часть своей жизни, слышала английскую речь, но все равно мягкий перелив ее голоса и подчеркнутые шипящие звуки, несомненно, добавляли ей очарования.  
Парочка благопристойно посмеялась над злоключениями несчастного мистера Берна, а потом Джем, в свою очередь, гордо поведал про величину рыбин, пойманных ими с Айданом в прошлую среду на отличные блесна, которые сами и они сделали под руководством дяди Йена, потому что его дядюшка – совершенно точно, мисс, могу хоть дохлую крысу съесть, если вру – настоящий индеец и умеет разговаривать по волчьи, а так же про гнойную рану на заднем копыте барана, которого пришлось в итоге зарезать. На что его «фея с лазоревыми волосами» охнула с ужасом и прижала ко рту свои перебинтованные руки. Чуточку манерно, я бы отметила...  
– Ой, что вы говорите, мистер Маккензи! Мне матушка в этом году подарила барашка, я о нем так забочусь, знаете ли... Назвала его Фиксик, и мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы его когда-нибудь съели, сэр.  
– Хмм... а что еще с баранами можно делать, мисс Рихтер? – совершенно искренне изумился Джем. – Хотя... конечно... – поспешно забормотал он, увидев, как синие глазки девицы стремительно наливаются слезами, – можно и шерсть с них стричь, а еще... чтобы он овец это... ну... в общем...  
Тут он совсем стушевался и умолк, и мы из своего укрытия могли наблюдать, как пунцово загорелись уши у обоих собеседников.  
Джейми посмотрел на меня многозначительно и с сомнением скривил рот, двинувшись в сторону голубков, воркующих, по мнению моего мужа, уже не столь безобидно. Но я, покачав головой, удержала его, прильнув к груди.  
– Как ваши руки, мисс Рихтер? – Джем мужественно сделал попытку возобновить светскую беседу.  
– Благодарю вас, мистер Маккензи, уже лучше. Ваша бабушка – очень искусная знахарка. Она смазала их какой-то гадкой мазью, и теперь – почти совсем не болит. Позавчера я так напугалась, знаете ли, когда мои пальцы стали распухать, а кожа... лопаться и слазить прямо на глазах. Это так ужасно.  
Джем во всю ширь раскрыл глаза, видимо, воочию представив занятную картину.  
– Ух ты, наверное, вам было очень больно, мисс Рихтер?  
– Да, – девушка печально вздохнула и опять потупилась, – хотя ужаснее всего было там, на собрании, когда мистер Кромби заставил нас с Ингэ выйти перед всеми... А потом... Ох, я просто ничего не соображала от стыда.  
Она споткнулась вдруг, быстро взглянув на погрустневшего кавалера, осознавая, что невольно коснулась слишком уж щекотливой темы. Ведь и Джем был там не последний участник сего действа. Я увидела, как ноги парнишки беспокойно заерзали под лавкой. И даже с нашего места было слышно, как Джем смущенно засопел.  
– Не знаю, сможете ли вы меня простить, дорогой мистер Джеремайя? – девушка протянула руку и осторожно положила забинтованный сверток на колено нашему внуку.  
На что Джейми опять невольно дернулся и был удержан мной за рукав. «Да, погоди... – прошептала я одними губами, делая большие глаза, – не вмешивайся, пусть поговорят... Пока же ничего страшного. Видишь, Джему это необходимо».  
Паренек опустил голову и хмуро сидел, все так же опершись на руки, но от прикосновения Хельды явственно вздрогнул.  
– За что же, мисс Рихтер, мне вас прощать? – он потер руку об другое колено. Могу поклясться, ладони у него вспотели.  
– Хельда. Вы можете звать меня Хельдой, если пожелаете.  
Джейми, возмущенно фыркнув, закатил глаза.  
– Ладно, мисс Хельда. А меня можно звать Джем или Джемми. Меня все так зовут... родные. А Джеремайя – он коротко взглянул на нее, – это только когда выпороть хотят.  
– О, вас, наверное, часто наказывают, мистер Джем? – любопытная Хельда была полна сочувствия, казалось. – Мне кажется, вы такой невозможный озорник.  
– Да нет... вроде не особо часто, – Джемми бросил на нее озадаченный взгляд и тяжело вздохнул, – если только си-и-ильно накосячу. Отец всегда очень занят. Ему как-то не до меня.  
– Да? А вот нас с сестрой так очень часто, – в ее голосе почему-то не было слышно никакой расстроенности, просто констатация факта.  
Джем посмотрел на невозмутимое синеглазое чудо довольно заинтересованно.  
– Вот как? И за какие же провинности вас... наказывают, мисс Хельда?  
– Ну, за разное... Папенька у нас очень строгий, мистер Джем. Не любит, когда мы бываем нерасторопны или непочтительны. Особенно он серчает, если мы не сразу его указания выполняем – очень уж следит, чтобы мы послушными росли. Иногда и просто так, без вины особой нас сечет... прямо в постелях перед сном, после того, как помолимся... Готовьтесь, говорит, приду сегодня вечером вразумлять вас, бесстыжих. Ну, мы с Ингэ молитвы произнесём наскоро и лежим, ждем папеньку, сердечко только, знаете, трепыхается... Страшно так... ужас. Но, это как ему в голову придет, бывает и не часто…  
– Да за что же, мисс? – Джем просто оторопел от такой вопиющей несправедливости.  
– Право, не знаю, мистер Джем. Говорит, для про-фи-лактики, – Хельда явно споткнулась на мудреном слове и пожала плечиками, – это на всякий случай, чтобы его седины не позорили, – пояснила она недоумевающему собеседнику. – А если папенька сечь возьмется, знаете, то прямо хоть помирай – так больно!.. – тут глаза девицы доверительно расширились, видимо, в свою очередь, в ожидании сочувствия.  
Заметно, что у Джема сие признание вызвало весьма животрепещущий интерес, поскольку он буквально недавно претерпел нечто подобное.  
– Ну... меня тоже вчера высекли, – как-то даже с гордостью похвастался он, не желая, что бы какая-то девчонка его обошла в таком важном вопросе. – Прутьями. Сначала дед, а потом отец добавил. Очень сильно. Но, вообще-то, мне ни капельки не больно было!.. – насмешливые глаза деда при этом его признании недоверчиво расширились, – Ну... разве только что чуть-чуть...  
– Вы такой храбрый, мистер Джем, – Хельда с большим уважением посмотрела на паренька, от похвалы зардевшегося словно раздутый уголек. – И на собрании вы даже ничуточки не пикнули, хотя было ужасно больно. Я-то уж знаю.  
– Ну да... – Джем самодовольно приосанился. – Признаюсь, было чертовски больно. Но для меня это раз плюнуть, мисс. Паа-а-адумаешь, эка невидаль, крапива. Розгами, правда, больнее.  
– Ну не скажите, крапивой просто жуть как больно! А за что вы получили розги, мистер Джем?  
– Ну, за то, что я... мы подсматривали... там, у реки... это... за вами... – Джем вдруг опять вспыхнул в страшном приступе смущения, осознав, _что и кому_ он говорит. – Ой, это вы меня простите, мисс Хельда. Я не должен был этого делать. Ну, смотреть... я имею в виду. Черт, мне... крайне неловко... право... Но, правда... если позволите вам это сказать, – Джем поднял голову и смело посмотрел прямо в расширенные глаза девушки. Видно было, как он сглотнул, по крайне мере, голос его стал звучать заметно глуше, – черт… _вы очень красивая_ , мисс Хельда.  
Некоторое время они, замерев, смотрели друг на друга, и блики отраженного от воды света мягко освещали, подрагивая, их завороженные лица. Наша парочка сидела так тихо, что бабочка, потрепетав над их головами, приземлилась прямо на напомаженные волосы Джема. Паренек озадаченно скосил глаза на свой лоб, видимо, так уморительно, что Хельда рассмеялась довольно приятным заливистым смехом, сразу преобразившим ее милое синеглазое личико в нечто невероятно симпатичное, излучающее теплый сердечный свет.  
О! Ого!.. Ну что ж, может она и хороша сейчас – в пятнадцать-то лет – эта юная нимфа, но, на мой, сугубо эстетический взгляд, слишком ширококостна и основательна. Настоящая немка. Не факт, конечно, но, кажется, в скором времени она будет такой же грузной, как и ее мамаша. Особенно после родов... «Так, стоп! – остановила я сама себя в испуге, – Что за... черт? Это просто первое подростковое увлечение, а ты ей уже в зубы заглядываешь! Ох уж этот, материнский инстинкт, Иисус твою ж, никуда от него не деться... Хотя... дети у них были бы симпатичные...» Я одним глазом посмотрела на недоверчиво покачивающего головой Джейми и снова пожала плечами.  
Тем временем, бабочка упорхнула, и я с ужасом увидела, как Джем, ободренный благоприятным моментом, потянулся к лицу Хельды, явно намереваясь – Нет! Боже! Не может быть! – поцеловать свою русалку прямо в полураскрытые прелестные губки.  
Джейми прямо весь напрягся, словно коршун на добычу. Каким чудом он удержался, чтобы не вмешаться, не представляю. Но, видимо, нежная интимность момента его остановила, все-таки он решил деликатно пощадить чувства юных голубков, может быть, вспоминая свой, не слишком удачный опыт в эти годы. Хотя, если на то пошло, вмешаться мы всегда успеем.  
Благо, в последний момент, что-то в ее хорошенькой головке щелкнуло, и Хельда вдруг резко отвернула свое личико, а незадачливый влюбленный неловко ткнулся губами куда-то в ее ухо. Мы перевели дыхание.  
Хельда вздрогнула, слегка наклонив голову, и поежилась, видимо, от щекотки, а потом продолжала прерванный разговор, как ни в чем не бывало. Будто и не заметила порыва Джема, стервочка мелкая. А тот сидел, слегка обалдевший от своей неслыханной дерзости, забыв, как дышать.  
– Да, несомненно, вы повели себя невоспитанно, мистер Джеремайя, – проговорила девица голосом строгой лазоревой феи, которая прописывает своему подопечному Пиноккио касторки. – Но, по правде говоря, я на вас не сержусь... – ее глазки опять нежно блеснули в сторону крайне смущенного воздыхателя. – Ну, тогда, и вы меня все же простите.  
– За что, мисс Хельда? – прохрипел наш паренек, с трудом собрав разбежавшиеся мысли.  
– За то, что моя сестрица, Марина, позволила нас уговорить подшутить над вами так жестоко.  
Джейми при этом признании многозначительно приподнял брови и кивнул головой.  
– Вот видите... – девушка рассудительно повернулась к Джему, – мы с вами оба пострадали, мистер Маккензи... и все из-за своей глупости и беспечности.  
Она явно повторяла воспитательную тираду кого-то из взрослых, скорее всего, своей мамаши. И пока Джем, в знак согласия, качал ей головой, она вдруг мимолетным движением задрала ворох юбок на правом боку и, сокрушенно вздыхая, продемонстрировала что-то на своем голом бедре, чуть повыше завязок на чулках.  
Я видела, как глаза моего мужа ошеломленно расширились: «Гммм... Кажется, где-то я уже видел подобное», – с сарказмом пробормотал он, но опять остался стоять на месте. Все-таки, он, по-видимому, считал, что вторгаться в беседу в такой момент было верхом бесцеремонности. Может, на такое и был способен его дядюшка Дугал, но Джейми, надо отдать ему должное, не мог себе позволить оставить у Джема столь неприятные воспоминания неловкости об этом достаточно важном для внука свидании.  
– Вот видите, как папенька меня высек после того, как узнал, что мы купались тогда совсем… голые при вас – хлестал без остановки, до крови прям! Сказал, что мы его опозорили, и он запорет нас до смерти, распутниц бессовестных. До сих пор вспоминать страшно. Больно было, жуть...  
Хельда чуть привстала и задрала юбки еще повыше, чтобы потрясенный Джем мог получше рассмотреть столь катастрофически пострадавшие места.  
Джейми совсем прикрыл глаза ладонью, посматривая на происходящее сквозь пальцы с очень уморительным выражением лица. «Боже-боже!» – говорила его крайне развеселившаяся физиономия. Но опять же не вмешался.  
– Ох, ты, как... – Джем зачарованно протянул руку и хотел, видимо, коснуться столь доверительно приоткрывшегося девичьего тела, но передумал и только сокрушенно поцокал языком. – Ох и сильно же вам досталось, мисс Хельда, право. Это после собрания?  
– Нет, что вы. Это сразу же, как только я домой вернулась тогда, после скандала у реки, когда вас поймали. А после собрания руки мои уже разболелись и жар поднялся. А то папенька бы точно еще добавил. Ингэ вон еще раз досталось, бедняге. Ух и крепко!.. Она даже на следующий день пошевелиться без слез не могла, бедняжка. Да и меня он все равно заново сечь собирался, но Марина не дала, уговорила отложить. А наутро к вам повела, потому что мне совсем плохо сделалось... Но когда все заживет, думаю, папенька уж точно не забудет про меня.  
Джейми поиграл бровями, всем своим видом изображая: «Вот видишь, как интересно люди-то живут, а ты говоришь!..». Он явно наслаждался спектаклем. Я невозмутимо пожала плечами.  
– Ну, а вы, мистер Джем? – вдруг проговорила чертовка, с чувством исполненного долга расправляя юбки и серьезно взглянув на возбужденного и обескураженного Джема.  
– Что, мисс?  
– Не покажете мне разве... как вас наказали?  
– Кто?! Я?!  
– Ну да, конечно, вы, мистер Джеремайя, – девушка пожала плечами, будто это было нечто само собой разумеющееся, – Я же вам показала, теперь, стало быть, ваша очередь... Ну, это ж будет по-честному...  
Джейми внезапно при этих ее словах подхватил меня под руку – «Ох, етиж твою, Евины дочери!» – и быстро поволок в самое начало тропинки, ведущей к беседке, потом развернулся и, громко топая по гравию, опять повел меня к берегу, в голос разговаривая со мной о птичках и чудной погоде, только что песни не пел, конспиратор хренов...  
Меня, честно говоря, чуть потряхивало от всего этого. Надо же! Только наш милый малыш под стол пешком ходил и кашу по губам пухлым размазывал, а уже девицы его соблазняют, мелкоту недорослого. Хотя, чего уж это я... вполне уже себе мужчинка. Вон басок прорезается, когда надо и не надо, и заметный уже пушок основательно золотится над верхней губой. А уж недавнее событие на женской купальне вообще отбросило все сомнения. Растет паренек, мужает...  
Господи, но что я Брианне-то скажу?!  
– Деда! Бабуля! – внук явно обрадовался нашему внезапному появлению, по сути, избавившему его от неловкой ситуации демонстрации распрекрасной возлюбленной своих полосатых чресел. Хотя он, в полной боевой готовности, уже держался за пуговицы штанов.  
– О? – Джейми изобразил крайнюю степень удивления, приподнимая одну бровь. – Что это вы тут делаете, молодежь? В такую-то рань.  
– Мы?.. Ну... эта... – Джем, тут же оставив в покое свои штаны, слегка стушевался, поглядывая на нас настороженно. – Мы тут... гуляем с мисс... Хельдой... Правда... – потом, вдруг вспомнив об этикете, протянул руку в сторону девушки. – Дед, ты знаком с мисс Рихтер?  
– О, да, конечно, имею такое удовольствие. Мисс... – так как шляпы на нем в данный момент не было, Джейми любезно кивнул барышне кудлатой после купания головой.  
Хельда подскочила, вся пунцовая от смущения, и опустила глаза в землю.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Фрейзер. Миссис Фрейзер, – пробормотала она, приседая в поспешном книксене. – Простите, мы тут просто... разговариваем.  
– Ага. Я вижу, – ухмыльнулся дед и поговорил вкрадчиво, с прищуром посматривая на переминающихся ребят: – Не хотите ли вы уже пойти домой, детишки, а? Чайку там попить, что ли? Вы же, наверняка, еще не ели с утра... – он поискал поддержки в моем лице.  
– Ну... не-еет, дед. Мы есть не хотим, мы еще посидеть здесь хотим. Правда, мисс Хельда? Смотри, как тут... круто! Птицы поют... бабочки... и все такое... – он широко обвел рукой окружающую обстановку, совершенно не глядя по сторонам, так как единственная мысль, которая, по-видимому, занимала в данный момент его бедную голову, это прелестные прелести мисс Хельды.  
– Хмм... Ну что ж... Ладно. Только недолго засиживайтесь, а то... без завтрака останетесь.  
– Да, я как раз сейчас собралась оладьи заводить, – улучив момент, я поддержала настойчивость Джейми – детишек явно надо было выуживать из опасного уединения, мало ли... – Ну, твои любимые, Джем. С изюмом. Так что приходите поскорее. Надеюсь, вы любите оладьи с изюмом, мисс Хельда?  
– Благодарю вас, миссис Фрейзер, – девочка зачем-то взглянула на Джема. – Я право не голодна.  
– Ну, ничего, скоро, надеюсь, проголодаетесь... Оладьи вас ждать не будут, учтите, много на них охотников тут, так что поторапливайтесь...  
– Да, хорошо, хорошо, мы поторопимся, бабуля, – Джем отмахнулся от меня, как от надоедливой мухи. – Сейчас, еще полчасика посидим и придем. Нам... тут кое-что обсудить еще надо.  
Мы с Джейми переглянулись.  
– Да? И что же это, позвольте узнать? – Джейми выглядел очень заинтересованным.  
– Ну... у мисс Хельды... проблемы с ее... барашком! У него... шерсть лезет. Да.  
– А. То есть ты у нас теперь специалист по барашкам?  
– Ну... в общем... да.  
– Понятно. Ну, _не будем вам мешать_ , молодежь.  
– Да, идите, идите... Мы скоро.  
С сомнением покачав головой, Джейми взял меня под руку, и повлек обратно по тропинке, но вдруг резко замедлил свой ход.  
– Сейчас, Саксоночка. Погоди... Что-то не дает мне это покоя... этот бестолковый народец, – он обернулся у скалы, за которой мы прятались несколько минут назад. – Эй, Джем, можно тебя на пару слов, приятель?  
– Ну, чего еще, дед? – Джем явно желал продемонстрировать Хельде свою крайнюю независимость.  
– Ничего, – Джейми глянул на меня лукаво, и глаза его заискрились ехидной усмешкой. – Сюда, говорю, подойди!  
И тихо, себе под нос:  
– Прохиндей...  
– Щас... – Джем, скорчив исключительно недовольную физиономию, чуть вразвалочку прошествовал к терпеливо поджидающему деду.  
– От обормот... – снова вполголоса пробормотал в мою сторону Джейми и стоически вздохнул, чуть закатив глаза. – Мало ему вчера, паразиту мелкому, задницу его упертую намочалили.  
– Да уж... Ладно, дорогой, – я успокоительно взяла Джейми за плечо, – будь снисходителен к малышу, это же возраст...  
– Не беспокойся, Саксоночка, – он похлопал ладонью по моей руке, – ты же видишь, я просто сама снисходительность... Снисходительность и терпение, мать его.  
И он скрипнул зубами.  
– Ну, чего? – Джем тем временем торжественно прибыл к месту назначения, словно какой-нибудь респектабельный Восточный Экспресс. Хотя видно было, что под маской нахальной развязности скрывается опасливая настороженность.  
– Послушай, Джеремайя, – по понятной причине, озвученной выше, глаза у Джема несколько округлились, а сам он чуточку напрягся, видимо, для возможного побега, – мне, конечно, не хотелось бы это тебе говорить, но, видно, придется.  
– Ну, что?.. – заныл он. – Мы же ничего такого не делаем, деееда. Просто сидим.  
– Эт хорошо, что сидите _просто_. Потому как, ежели вы будете _не просто_ сидеть... В общем... знаешь... черт, как бы тебе подоходчивей объяснить-то?.. – Джейми чуть поразмышлял, поджав губы. – Послушай, вчера, на Собрании, тебе вполне могли руку отрубить за то, что ты ее хмм... используешь не по назначению. Ты еще легко отделался, да. И, знаешь, парень, мне бы, на самом деле, сильно не хотелось отдавать приказ там, на Общем Собрании Риджа о том, чтобы тебя одним взмахом топора лишили твоего приятеля. Ну... ты понимаешь _о ком_ я? – Джейми недвусмысленно кивнул внуку в район его бедер, а глаза Джема в смертельном испуге еще больше расширились.  
– ЗА ЧТО, дед?  
– За что? Ну, очень надеюсь, что пока что _не за что_. Но, вообще, учти, паренек, – Джейми крепко взял двумя руками опешившего внука за плечи и слегка тряханул его, заглядывая в лицо, – это самое малое, что тебя ждет, поверь мне, если ты хоть как-то обидишь мисс Рихтер. Так что _держи свои желания под контролем._ Я понятно выражаюсь?  
– Ну, де-ед, я же не совсем дурак полный, чего ты.  
– Знаешь, парень, тут, я скажу тебе, много ума-то не надо. Девицы, они часто, ты не представляешь, какие... прыткие, – он почему-то вдруг коротко глянул на меня каким-то странным взглядом. – Но ты не должен поддаваться, Джем, потому что ответственность за все нести тебе. И за то, что ты испортишь всю оставшуюся жизнь девушке, тоже. Запомни это внук, прошу тебя. И думай головой, а... не одним своим поросячьим местом, если не хочешь ужасных проблем.  
– Да, думаю я, дед, не сомневайся. Буду думать.  
– Слово, внук? – Джейми протянул мальчишке свою суровую ладонь, в которую звонко опустилась ладонь поменьше:  
– Слово, дед.  
– Ох, ну ладно. Иди, давай, Ромео, топай к своей Дульсинее. И учти, приятель, я, – Джейми показал двумя растопыренными пальцами на свои глаза, а потом, словно сенсорными усиками таракана, пошевелил ими в сторону внука, – _буду присматривать за тобой!_ Да, и не задерживайтесь долго, обормоты!  
Джема аж перекосило от радостного возмущения.  
– Вообще-то, невежда ты, дед!.. Дульсинея это у Дон Кихота была.  
– Ах, ну да... ну да... конечно... я и забыл совсем, грамотей ты наш доморощенный, – Джейми посмотрел на меня заговорщицки и немилосердно взъерошил – тот не успел увернуться – старательно приглаженные кудри внука, на что Джем издал гневный вопль:  
– НУ, ДЕД! Я же ПОЛЧАСА причесывался, вообще-то!  
– Да? Ой, прости... А чем это ты прилизался, таким липким? – Джейми слегка поморщился, растирая заблестевшие пальцы.  
– Ну, знамо чем, жиром гусиным, а что?  
– Ха! Тем же, чем башмаки свои надраил, что ли?  
Тут Джем совсем даже неосмотрительно поглядел на свои ноги, свесив нос, за который, с особым наслаждением, тут же молниеносно дернула коварная рука деда. Довольно чувствительно, между прочим.  
– АЙ! ТА ДЕТ! Больно же! – он со слезящимися глазами, одной рукой схватился за нос, а другой, со всей силы возмущения, не сдерживая руку, заехал Джейми по плечу.  
– О! Ух, ты ж, зараза мелкая! – Джейми тоже потихоньку влепил ему оплеуху, но от его силы Джема, конечно, отбросило порядком в сторону, и, в следующее мгновение, налетев на деда, восторженная рыжая бестия, неистово урча, словно кровожадная рысь, запрыгнул ему на шею в упорной попытке свалить жертву, не сдерживая при этом своих титанических усилий.  
Следующая пара минут была посвящена буйной возне и потасовке, из которой, после нескольких яростных хуков в живот несчастного деда, Джем, понятно, вышел неоспоримым победителем, прижав того локтем к скале и заставив молить о пощаде.  
– Так, ребятки! – сказала я строго, – Если мы не пойдем сейчас же домой, то оладиев вы не получите. Простите. Есть уже сильно хочется. Могу сделать только омлет.  
– Ну, не-еет, ба, так не пойдет! Я уже на оладьи настроился!..  
– Ой, все, Джем! Умотали вы меня с бабулей твоей. И вообще, я тоже есть хочу, в отличие от некоторых воздыхателей, которые питаются исключительно сердечными амурами...  
– НУ, ДЕД!  
– Ладно, ладно... Беги уж, охламон. Да, смотри у меня, не зарывайся!.. – он подмигнул внуку и опять многозначительно продемонстрировал ему усики.  
– Ладно. Понял я, дед, понял! – и Джем потрусил обратно, к своей прелестной Хельде, которая терпеливо дожидалась его на скамейке, внимательно рассматривая стрекозок, невозмутимо парящих над водой.  
Джейми немного постоял, провожая его глазами, потом перевел на меня немного растерянный, но в большей степени потрясенно-завороженный взгляд.  
– Знаешь, Саксоночка, я тут подумал… жизнь-то, гляди, продолжается!.. Вот уже и внук наш влюбился. Да…  
И мне показалось, что глаза его светились при этом как-то подозрительно радостно и весьма беспечно.  
– Ну, это замечательно, конечно, но надеюсь, мы с тобой не станем в скором времени прадедушкой и прабабушкой, – добавила я некоторый градус прагматизма в его воздушно-романтический настрой.  
– Ох, не думаю, что прям сейчас, наверное, я б подождал годиков пять-шесть. Хотя… кто знает, как все сложится. Трудно загадывать… – он вдруг с опаской уставился на меня. – Но, не совсем же он безголовый у нас, Саксоночка? Вроде не в кого…  
В ответ он получил от меня сморщенный нос и самый скептический взгляд за всю историю человечества.  
– Ой, ну ты что? Никогда не простишь меня теперь?  
– Почему же... Прощу, конечно, что с тобой сделаешь?.. Но не забуду, это точно. Даже не надейся.  
Джейми вздохнул сокрушенно, потом посмотрел на меня как-то уж особо жалостливо.  
– Ладно, пусть будет так, если это никак не повлияет на твое желание меня покормить. Потому что если я сейчас чего-нибудь не съем, милая, то просто рухну прямо здесь, у твоих прекрасных ног, и это, поверь мне, будет вовсе не от любви... Пойдем уже, если тебе не хочется придумывать, как доставить мое бездыханное тело к нашему дому.  
– Ничего, дорогой, я что-нибудь придумаю, – сказала я рассудительно, доставая из корзинки позабытый пирог с картофелем и сосисками и вручая его своему, смертельно голодному, после всех произошедших перипетий, парню – чтобы он дожил хотя бы до завтрака.  
Потом крепко взяла его под руку.  
– По крайне мере, у меня есть одно чудесное средство, оно, говорят, из мертвых поднимает. Есть свидетели, да.  
Сдержанно хихикнув, я уверенно кивнула головой на опасно-мохнатые, зубастые заросли вдоль дорожки, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Джейми Фрейзер, от их вида хмыкнул и, поглядев на меня с неизбывным укором, ожесточенно поскреб свою, надеюсь, все ещё зудящую задницу. 

КУХНЯ ДЫМИЛАСЬ, ЖАРИЛА И КИПЕЛА. К завтраку пришла распаленная Брианна, добавившая пару к общему пыхтению кухни, в придачу с оживленно-шумной, извечно голодной Менди, которая тут же принялась выпрашивать сахар, несмотря на то, что ей было несколько раз доходчиво растолковано, что сладкое до еды не положено. «Ну, ма-аам, я буду есть, честно...» – изматывающе гундела она, и, зная нашу, никогда не страдающую отсутствием аппетита девочку, мы в этом не сомневались, поэтому Брианна сдалась на пятом заходе. Джейми глянул на них поверх очков и свежей, только сегодня доставленной газеты двухнедельной давности, которую читал в ожидании каши и оладиев, но оставил при себе свое мнение по данному вопросу, только в сомнениях поджал губы.  
Чуть попозже притащился хмурый и какой-то немного виноватый Роджер, который выглядел, мягко говоря, слегка бледноватым. Вокруг его бренного тела распространялось стойкое амбре. Видимо, вчера они с Бобби все-таки осуществили свой вояж в отсутствие лэрда и, судя по его состоянию и настроению Брианны, все у них прошло очень удачно. Джейми бросил на него сочувственно-завистливый взгляд, но опять ничего не сказал, уткнувшись в изучение захватывающих мировых страстей.  
Понурый зять в изнеможении упал на стул и, из последних сил облокотившись о столешницу, подпер свою буйную голову ладонью. Менди тут же облепила отца со всех сторон, прижимаясь к плечам, подлезая под руку на его колени, теребя и обнимая, в общем, не давала бедному уставшему Роджеру ни секунды покоя. В ожидании завтрака, он со стоическим мужеством сносил ее осаду, даже где-то, ценой невероятных усилий, вяло отвечая на ее поцелуи и тисканья.  
– Так, Менди, оставь папочку в покое, не видишь, у него головка болит! – бросив испепеляющий взгляд в сторону мужа, наконец, рыкнула Брианна так, что от резкого звука Роджер страдальчески сморщился. – Если ты будешь вести себя прилично и съешь _всю_ свою кашу, то бабуля позволит тебе печь с ней оладьи. Да, ма? – она жалобно посмотрела на меня, ища поддержки.  
– Менди, почему бы тебе, дорогая, не помочь нам с мамой? – замешивая тесто, проговорила я ласково, и девчушка, с домовитой готовностью, отстала от насмерть замученного отца. – Поставь, пожалуйста, на стол хлеб, масло и варенье с медом. И иди сюда, хозяюшка ты наша, будешь всем кашу разносить.  
Мужчины весьма оживились, с жаркой надеждой схватившись за ложки, которые, наконец, раздала им обуянная хозяйственным пылом Менди. Получив свою долгожданную еду, они, с энтузиазмом оголодавших хищников – только что не урча – бойко заработали челюстями. Немного ожив от горячей сытной каши с маслом и, прежде всего от лечебной порции виски, которую я, не вынеся вида его страданий, подала Роджеру, он бросил заинтригованный взгляд в сторону увлеченного чтением Джейми.  
– И что там в мире творится, тесть? – поинтересовался он, видимо, рассчитывая получить какой-нибудь уже прочитанный кусочек газеты по наследству. Джейми милостиво протянул ему уже изученный разворот, и они оба, в ожидании обещанных оладиев, погрузились в чтение, изредка возмущенно или восторженно комментируя прочитанное, в зависимости от новости.  
– Изба-читальня... – ревниво проговорила Брианна, перебирая размокший изюм. – Интересно, а где вообще все? Где Джем? Где Хиггинсы?  
– Бобби с Айданом с утра должны были косить траву на западном склоне, – на секунду оторвавшись от чтения, буркнул Джейми. – Но сдается мне, Бобби сегодня не в... настроении, – он подозрительно посмотрел на чуток порозовевшего после виски Роджера.  
– Да, Эми сказала, что ее муж хмм... приболел слегка и теперь спит, а сама она спустилась в Ридж, на рынок, кое-что купить, кажется, для сада, – я дала честно потрудившейся Менди помесить тесто лопаткой, пока засыпала туда обваленный в муке изюм, – Айдан... я даже не знаю где, дорогая, а Джем... ты только не волнуйся, Бри, он тут недалеко, возле беседки... прогуливается... наш мальчик.  
– Прогуливается?.. – Брианна недоуменно открыла на меня глаза. – Что это значит, ма?  
– Он пошел гулять с мисс Хельдой, мам, – проговорила Менди, облизывая лопатку нежным розовым языком, – я видела их утром, когда с Эми ходила кормить цыплят. Ой! – она испуганно зажала рот ладонью и посмотрела на нас с невыразимым ужасом, – только, Джем не велел мне никому говорить, а то он обещал мне паука в постель подбросить. Огромного!  
– Ну, не волнуйся, милая, – я ободряюще обняла ее за сбитенькие плечи, – мы уже с дедом видели Джема, и он знает, что мы его видели, так что на тебя он не подумает, не переживай.  
– Хмм... хмм... паука? От паразит, – задумчиво пробормотал Джейми, переворачивая страницу, – надо ему самому пауков в постель насовать.  
– А лучше дохлых крыс... – рассеянно добавил Роджер, увлеченный новостями про Весеннее Законодательное Собрание.  
Мы с Менди принялись разливать оладьи на две раскаленные сковородки. Вернее я разливала, а она немного поодаль, взгромоздившись на табурет, внимательно наблюдала за процессом, плотоядно облизываясь.  
– Интересно, что они там делают, а? – с запоздалым волнением, проговорила Брианна подозрительно.  
– Ой, мама, – Менди посмотрела на мать со снисходительным недоумением. – Ну, известно что! Целуются!  
– Не болтай глупостей, милая! – резко осадила ее Бри, но сама взглянула на меня как-то панически-беспомощно. – Они не могут целоваться, они еще маленькие! Надо пойти посмотреть! Родж!  
– Да, дорогая... – Роджер, настроенный благостно после пары рюмок и расслабленной сытости, задумчиво оторвался от чтения.  
– Надо пойти посмотреть, что там творит твой сын.  
– А что он опять творит?  
– Он... он... – Брианна опасливо посмотрела в сторону Менди и сделала большие глаза. – Не знаю я. Но надо узнать. Срочно.  
– Да ладно, что ты... Дело молодое... – Роджер явно был не в настроении шевелиться. – Ну, погуляют немного и вернутся... детки. Нельзя сразу предполагать худшее.  
– Твои бы слова, да Богу в уши! Мам, я сбегаю быстренько, а то... некоторые, – она бросила на осоловевшего Роджера свирепый взгляд и в сердцах сдернула фартук, – совершенно не интересуются своими детьми.  
– Бри, не волнуйся ты так, мы с твоим отцом уже _серьезно_ – я сделала многозначительный акцент на этом слове, – поговорили с Джемом... Он нам обещал подойти через полчаса. Правда... – я с сомнением взглянула на часы, стоящие в углу, – уже час прошел. Но, ты же знаешь, время идет незаметно... в таких случаях.  
Вряд ли мои слова сильно успокоили Брианну, но, по крайне мере, она перестала заполошно метаться по кухне и кидаться на бедного, ни в чем не повинного мужа.  
Не прошло и получаса – я уже снимала вторую порцию оладий с плиты – когда, наконец, объявились наши долгожданные голубки. Они как-то совсем уж скромно зашли на кухню, чуть ли не за ручку, и, чинно поздоровавшись, сели на скамью, по правую руку от хмыкнувшего деда.  
– Кашу будете? – деловито и не слишком приветливо поинтересовалась Брианна, бросая на Хельду оценивающий взгляд свекрови.  
– Благодарю вас, миссис Маккензи, я не голодна, – вновь завела свою песню смущенная Хельда.  
– Мне побольше, мам! – глаза Джема при виде еды алчно заблестели, и Брианна наворотила ему с горкой.  
– Мам! Пап! Дед! Бабуля! – проговорил торжественно и радостно наш паренек, намешивая в кашу мед, масло и варенье сразу и сияя, как новенький серебряный доллар, – у меня для вас сюрприз!  
– Что? Еще один? – хмыкнул Роджер, занятый поеданием свеженьких оладиев с вареньем.  
– Ну чего такое, Джем, – облегченно буркнула Брианна, созерцая своего отпрыска целым и невредимым и, кажется, в отличном настроении, – опять птенца приволок? Зачем вы их уносите от гнезд? Оставьте уже бедных птиц в покое!  
– Да, нет же, мам! – Джем выглядел нетерпеливым. – Просто тут такое дело!.. – он отправил в рот большую ложку каши, и мы все терпеливо ждали, пока она исчезнет в его желудке. – В общем, поздравьте нас. Мы с Хельдой решили пожениться! Я сделал мисс Рихтер предложение. Пап, ты ведь можешь нас обвенчать? – он посмотрел на отца с практичной озабоченностью, жадно заглатывая следующую порцию овсянки.  
В кухне повисла идеальная тишина, настолько идеальная, что было слышно, как шкварчит на сковородке стряпня, и сверчки наперегонки зловеще стрекочут за печкой. И где вы были, спрашивается, насекомые, когда надо было поучить этого бестолкового Пиноккио уму разуму?  
Потом Роджер судорожно закашлялся, наверное, хотел, наконец, вдохнуть, бедолага, но оладий случайно попал не в то горло. Все мы, замерев, тупо смотрели на сладкую парочку, даже Джейми вылез из-за своей газеты, и брови его потихоньку поднимались все выше и выше. Брианна, не отрывая ошалелых глаз от сына, со всей силы заехала мужу кулаком по спине.  
– Почему ты так решил, па–кхм–ренёк? – наконец откашлявшись, крайне настороженно вопросил Роджер хриплым, все еще срывающимся от шока и оладья голосом.  
– Ну как же? После того, что я сделал, я просто обязан жениться на мисс Хельде. Ты сам мне говорил!  
Мое сердце тихо упало куда-то в желудок, да так и не вернулось...  
– ЧТО???!!!  
Почти двухметровый мистер Маккензи начал медленно подниматься из-за стола, нависая всем своим могучим торсом над недоуменно притихшим сыном, который, внезапно забыв про еду, потихоньку, на всякий случай, сползал вниз по спинке скамьи.  
– Джем, ну что ты такое говоришь! У твоего отца давление… с утра!.. – воскликнула Брианна, озабоченно наблюдая, как бесконтрольно наливаются кровью белки мужа, и так до этого момента, в силу определенных причин, не блещущие белизной.  
Действительно, лицо несчастного родителя побагровело столь жутко, будто в его живот вонзили что-то острое, а обезумевшие глаза пылали бешенством, что у твоего быка, раззадоренного красной тряпкой. Благо, между отцом и сыном в данный момент был широкий стол. Джем потихоньку начал понимать, что отец почему-то совсем не радуется его благим намерениям пойти под венец.  
– Та-а-ак, похоже, ща-ас вас обвенчают по самое не хочу, карапузы!.. – Джейми сам со страхом смотрел снизу вверх на не в меру расстроившегося зятя.  
– Пап, ты чего? Ты ж _сам говорил_... – Джем тоже начал потихоньку подниматься, не вынеся давления разъяренного тела.  
– САМ?! – проревел Роджер, окончательно сатанея. Одним резким движением он выдернул из своих рабочих штанов широченный ремень и в секунду намотал его на кулак.  
Джейми, откинувшись поближе к внуку, проговорил одной половинкой рта:  
– Знаешь, малой, я б на твоем месте ноги в руки и... бегом куда-нибудь, если тебе еще дорога жизнь.  
Последние слова он уже договаривал хлопнувшей двери.  
Роджер сорвался с места, как спринтер, роняя хрупкие стулья. Из непривычно сотрясенного косяка сиротливо посыпалась штукатурка.  
Я подсела к перепуганной Хельде, пытаясь ее успокоить.  
– Деточка, что вы там делали на берегу? А? Джем... он что? Обидел тебя как-то?..  
– Что вы, миссис Фрейзер. Мистер Маккензи – джентльмен. Он не мог. Он очень воспитанный. Мы разговаривали просто...  
– А _что_ же он подразумевал, когда говорил, что теперь _обязан жениться_?  
– Ну, он имел в виду тогда, на купальне... Ну, что он подглядывал и вроде как опозорил меня на весь Ри-и-идж, – Хельда посмотрела на нас с отчаянием и заплакала.  
«Ох, вот оно что!» – мы все облегченно перевели дыхание.  
– От обормоты!.. – посмеиваясь, проговорил Джейми, вытягивая из поредевшей стопки еще один оладий и густо намазывая его сметаной.  
– Теперь мистер Маккензи убьет Джема?  
– Да нет же, глупая, – проговорила возмущенно Менди, заботливо подавая гостье носовой платок, – Наш папочка же не убийца! Он его просто как следует выпорет и всё.  
Чем, на свое удивление, ввергла девушку в еще больший всплеск рыданий.  
– Ну, если догонит, – тоже, на свой лад, пытаясь как-то успокоить фройлян, в сомнениях проговорил мой муж, аппетитно откусывая поджаристую лепешку. Рот и кончик его длинного носа были в сметане.  
Опомнившись, мы все резко бросились к окну, чтобы увидеть, как оба Маккензи – младший и старший, не разбирая дороги, словно неукротимые вихри, неслись по моему огороду, с азартом перепрыгивая через грядки, плодовые кусты и частокол подпорок для помидоров, как заправские бегуны с препятствиями.  
На стороне Джема была молодость и легкость, а на стороне Роджера – опыт и сила.  
– Я бы поставил на Роджера, – со знанием дела проговорил Джейми, невозмутимо созерцая сию занятную картину через наши головы. Он засунул в рот вторую половину оладья, и теперь, по-кошачьи, старательно слизывал сметану с пальцев и губ. Не выдержав, я подала ему полотенце.  
Столпившись возле окошка, мы могли наблюдать, как разъяренный отец несется над землей на бреющем полете, словно наведенная тактическая ракета, и расстояние между ним и сыном постепенно сокращается.  
– ...хотя болею за Джема, – рассудительно продолжал Джейми. – Еще одной порки бедное седалище нашего лоботряса, должно быть, не вынесет. Очень надеюсь, Роджер это понимает и бежит чисто ради посостязаться... Ну и... пар выпустить может.  
Я с сомнением хмыкнула. Бедняжка Хельда заплакала навзрыд.  
Тут Джем споткнулся и, пробороздив головой морковку, недавно с такой любовью прореженную мной, растянулся во весь свой рост, поднимая фонтаны из комков земли и пыли, на моей прекрасной, образцово-показательной грядке.  
Мы все ахнули. Разумеется, из-за Джема, а не из-за бедной моркови...  
Но парень не привык сдаваться. Он живо подскочил на ноги, отплевываясь и размазывая рукавом грязь по красным вспотевшим щекам, и довольно ловко увернулся из рук подоспевшего родителя. Потом они немного поскакали друг против друга, будто танцующие борцы, опять же, черти их, по моим, ни в чем не повинным грядкам, и, резко сиганув в сторону, словно отчаянный заяц, несостоявшийся жених стремглав помчался к лесу. Роджер, пытаясь ухватить его за штанину, поскользнулся и тоже свалился аккурат на мои посадки с уже подросшей репой, но быстро – со сноровкой закаленного воина – вскочил и ринулся следом, внушительно, как боевым флагом потрясая грозным орудием воспитания. Он что-то яростно кричал своему отпрыску, но мы отсюда не слышали содержания речи. Хотя по выражению его оскаленного лица – можно было предположить – не слишком ласкающее слух.  
– Ух, ты! – восторженно проговорило наше маленькое чудо, – я тоже хочу так побегать с папочкой. Ма-а-ам, почему папа играет с Джемом в догонялки, а со мной нет! – капризно пробухтела она. – Так не честно!  
– Не волнуйся, детка, – Джейми ласково положил ладонь ей на голову, – судя по всему, папа так с тобой еще поиграет. И не раз...  
Брианна с негодованием посмотрела на невозмутимого отца.  
– Ну… оглоеду нашему еще хотя бы полчаса продержаться, и он спасен, – продолжал комментировать, впавший созерцательное настроение Джейми, лопая под шумок оладьи один за другим, – Роджер к тому времени совсем выдохнется, бедолага.  
– Мам! У тебя оладьи горят! – внезапно опомнившись, воскликнула Брианна.  
– А ничего, что у меня по участку пара слонов проскакала, – в сердцах проворчала я, раздраженно сбрасывая горелую стряпню в помойное ведро. – Все грядки заново перепахали, паразиты. Если вернутся живыми, убью обоих!..  
– Ну, в чем дело, милая? – я подошла к расстроенной, все еще подвывавшей Хельде и, обняв ее вздрагивающие плечи, попыталась заглянуть ей в лицо, – чего ты так убиваешься? Мистер Роджер не будет слишком жесток со своим сыном, не волнуйся, он просто поговорит с ним строго и все.  
– А..а..а.. о-он-он.. н-не будет м-ме-меня п-пороть?  
Мы с Джейми переглянулись, и тот весьма загадочно приподнял одну бровь.  
– Ну, нет, с чего бы это, милая? Во-первых, мистер Роджер – очень добрый…  
– Добрый? – Хельда, на секунду прекратив плакать, недоверчиво посмотрела на меня, видимо припоминая, каков на вид рассвирепевший Маккензи.  
– Ну, конечно, добрый, – уверенно проговорила я, хотя на месте Хельды, наверняка, тоже бы усомнилась на тот момент, если бы не знала его почитай уже четыре десятка лет, – а, во-вторых, он не станет пороть чужих девочек, я тебя уверяю. Не бойся, детка... – и я ласково прижала бедную перепуганную дуреху к груди.  
Потом я, философски вздохнув, силком запихнула в нее пару оладий с медом и увела вконец расстроенную Джульетту на перевязку, ободряюще обнимая и всячески успокаивая раскисшую от слез девчушку.  
Что там произошло между ними в лесу, история умалчивает, но отец и сын вернулись через пару часов, умытые, вполне дружелюбные и довольные друг другом. Джем с гордостью выложил на стол свою, связанную в горловине на манер мешка, рубаху, полную разнообразных грибов. Там были мóрелы (сморчки), со своим характерным видом – практически невозможно спутать – восставшего мужского достоинства, головка которого почему-то выглядела как дырявая морская губка, майские и устричные грибы (вешенки), дождевики и рядовки, половину из которых пришлось выбросить, потому что Роджер и Джем грибники были еще те и разбирались в грибах только, когда они на сковородке, тушеные в сметане с жаренной картошкой. Но все равно, эта грибная вакханалия, при помощи Эми, к вечеру закончилась вкусным ужином, о котором в мае можно только мечтать. Мы все с энтузиазмом хвалили импровизированных грибников, а Родж, ласково взирая на свое рыжее сокровище, с гордостью расписывал, как Джем отлично умеет собирать грибы – тот прямо-таки весь светился от счастья, многозначительно поглядывая на почтительно краснеющую от его внимания Хельду.  
Но, сначала, Роджер с Джемом, боясь поднять на меня сконфуженные глаза, взялись исправлять последствия своего забега по пересеченной местности, и заодно перекопали все безнадежно заброшенные уголочки моего сада-огорода, на которые я даже никогда и не рассчитывала. А еще, вдогонку, починили давно томившиеся в ожидании мастера забор, две лавочки и сарайчик для инструментов. И даже замазали свежей штукатуркой невинно пострадавший косяк. В общем, как говорится, провели день с пользой.  
Хотя, признаться, и ущерб на огороде, на мой придирчивый взгляд, оказался не таким уж большим, как казалось во время наблюдении из окна. Так, пару, другую метров поврежденных посевов, которые мне удалось благополучно подправить или пересадить из другого места. Хотя, конечно, я сделала вид, что очень рассержена. А что? Пусть постараются, балбесы, нечего тут по моим грядкам скакать!  
О внештатной ситуации со скоропалительной женитьбой мы как-то больше ни разу не вспоминали. Хвала безгрешному Иисусу!..

НЕСОМНЕННО, ПРИЛОЖИВ ОПРЕДЕЛЕННЫЕ усилия, он все-таки загнал парня к большому дубу у самой реки, словно какого-нибудь несчастного зайца, и, Джем, осознав, что деваться ему некуда, в изнеможении упал на землю, отчаянно, как в последний оплот, вжимаясь обреченным местом в землю между гигантскими корнями дерева. С прощальным ужасом смертника, он затравленно уставился на неумолимо надвигающегося свирепого монстра, который еще совсем-совсем недавно был его любимым отцом.  
Роджер сам был еле жив после такой пробежки, но гнев и горькое негодование подогревали его истощенные силы. В голове кипел хаос: КАК? ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ? ВОТ ВЕДЬ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО!.. ДА ЧТО ЖЕ ЭТО ТАКОЕ! Просто ПРИШИБУ СЕЙЧАС ЭТУ ТВАРЬ, а потом уже буду дальше думать!  
Совсем невменяемый от леденящего ощущения непоправимости, он протянул руку к дрожащему телу и рванул его за ворот на себя. Джем заверещал, отчаянно пытаясь вывернутся, как мелкий звереныш, попавший в капкан.  
– Папа! Папочка! Не надо! Я ничего такого не сделал!  
Ярость душила его, и Маккензи, чтобы дать хоть какой-то выход этому невыносимо палящему пламени, безжалостно занес руку с тяжелым ремнем.  
– Ах ты, щенок! Убью тя щас просто и все! – проревел он.  
– За что?! – истошно вопил маленький негодяй, из последних сил уворачиваясь от сокрушительного удара. – АЙ! МАМОЧКИ!  
– Не упоминай имя этой святой женщины своим поганым ртом, грязный мерзавец! – рычал Роджер.  
– Ты же САМ ГОВОРИЛ! Я хотел ВСЕ ИСПРАВИТЬ! ПРАВДА! Папочка! Не надо!  
– ЧТО ИСПРАВИТЬ? – Роджер ничего уже не видел перед собой и практически ничего не соображал. Он тряс сына так, что голова его, казалось, сейчас отвалится, – ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ С ХЕЛЬДОЙ? ГАДЕНЫШ! ОТВЕЧАЙ! – он замахнулся снова, совсем не сдерживая остервеневшую руку.  
– Я НИЧЕГО не сделал! НИЧЕГО! – Джем душераздирающе кричал, пытаясь предотвратить беспощадные удары. – Ты меня УЖЕ СЕК за то, что я сделал! АЙ! ПАПА! Я только хотел ВСЁ ИСПРАВИТЬ! КАК ТЫ ГОВОРИЛ!  
– ЧТО исправить?! – Роджер задыхался, – ЭТО уже НИКАК не исправишь! ГДЕ ТВОИ МОЗГИ, ПАРАЗИТ? ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ!  
– Да ЧТО я наделал, па? ЧТО?  
– ЧТО ты сделал с Хельдой? – Роджер намотал его ворот на кулак, не замечая, как ткань опасно стиснула мягкое горло. – Ты ОБЕСЧЕСТИЛ девушку? ОТВЕЧАЙ! – и опять тряханул проклятого ублюдка так, что рубаха затрещала.  
– Ну да, обесчестил! Прости! – Джем хрипел полузадушенный, в панике хватаясь за железную руку отца, – Но я же хочу ВСЕ ИСПРАВИТЬ! Что я делаю не так?!  
– АХ, ТЫ! – новый приступ бессильного гнева окончательно вогнал Роджера в безумный ступор, и ремень, не особо прицеливаясь, изо всех сил впечатался в тело сына.  
– АЙ! ПАПА! ДА ЗА ЧТО? – Джем из последних сил уперся в его грудь, пытаясь оторваться от неумолимого экзекутора даже ценой собственной рубашки. – Ты же меня УЖЕ ПОБИЛ, за то, что я ее обесчестил! Вчера! Помнишь? За что ЕЩЕ РАЗ?!  
– Вчера? А СЕГОДНЯ? ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ С НЕЙ СЕГОДНЯ?  
– Ну, па… Ничего! Я только хотел… хотел её ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ! Но она НЕ ДАЛА МНЕ, ЧЕСТНОЕ СЛОВО!  
– И КАК ты тогда успел ее обесчестить? – до Роджера постепенно начало доходить кое-что, но о-очень смутно… и он слегка отпустил неумолимый захват.  
– Ну… ну… – Джем говорил с трудом, задыхаясь. – Подглядывал за ней… тогда в купальне, и потом об этом _все узнали_. И на Собрании!.. Её!.. _При всех!_.. Я же опозорил ее, пап. Да?  
О, Господи! Нет. Роджер, внезапно осознавая сказанное, во все глаза смотрел на набрякшее лицо своего, вконец потрясенного отпрыска, по щекам и лбу которого вдоль и поперек были густо размазаны полосы грязи, вперемешку с потом и слезами.  
– И я хотел все исправить. СПАСТИ ЕЕ ЧЕСТЬ! Ты же сам говорил мне… про Бога, помнишь? Что он даст шанс все исправить. Вот я и хотел!.. ЧТО Я ДЕЛАЮ НЕ ТАК? ПАП?!  
Родж закрыл глаза, постояв так минуту и с блаженным трепетом ощущая, как, неоцененная им как следует до этого, радость жизни постепенно возвращается. Причем в десятикратном размере. Боже, благодарю тебя! Вот уж, воистину, не познаешь счастья…  
Он без сил, как подкошенный, повалился в душистую траву, раскинув руки и устремляя глаза в небесную синь, которая солнечно просвечивала сквозь огромную крону дерева.  
– Па-аап? – недоуменная мордаха Джема, темная из-за яркости лучей позади него, которые зажигали огненным пламенем его рыжие волосы, делая их подозрительно похожими на ореол ангелочка – по чертенячьи не в меру чумазого, между прочим – озабоченно склонилась над ним. – Что с тобой, паап? Ты в порядке?  
«Нет, ну вот как?! – в очередной раз, задался вопросом насмерть ухайдаканный отец, – Как тут, скажите, можно не сойти с ума с этим вселенским охламоном?! Прямо как на русских горках в Диснейленде, честное слово!»  
И Роджер засмеялся в великом облегчении, чувствуя, как тиски, сжимающие его внутренности, мягко распускаются, и их место заполняют радужные щекочущие шарики. Боже милосердный! Он вспоминал предшествующие события, оценивая их в новом, вдруг открывшемся, ключе, и заливался все сильнее, бесконечно счастливый от того, что вся эта _кошмарная проблема_ оказалась надуманной – и все из-за этого прохиндея, будь он неладен со своими вечно безумными затеями! – и испарилась вдруг в одночасье.  
Джем некоторое время весьма озадаченно смотрел на гогочущего в изнеможении отца, потом вдруг сам засмеялся, захваченный его умиротворенным весельем, и злодейски взгромоздился ему на грудь.  
– Ты сдаешься? Да? Сдаешься? Отвечай! – требовал он, свирепо оскалившись и изо всех своих мальчишеских сил прижимая трясущиеся плечи отца к земле.  
– Да, сдаюсь я, сдаюсь! Ох! Слезь с меня сейчас же, гиппопотамище! А то весь завтрак выдавишь! – все еще смеясь, простонал Роджер, легким поворотом тела скидывая увесистую тушку сына со своего желудка. Джем завалился рядом с ним, на землю, тоже раскидывая руки. Они полежали вместе и, выравнивая все еще сбитое дыхание, праздно глазели в нежно зеленую листву над головой, пронизанную искорками солнца, постепенно отходя от грандиозного потрясения сегодняшнего утра.  
– Эх, все-таки напоросятить бы тебе задницу как следует, дурында ты балбесный! – он чуть сжал шею сына, расслаблено лежавшую на его локте.  
– Да за что это, па? – буркнул дурында, уже ни капельки не пугаясь.  
– Ты меня чуть до инфаркта не довел, злыдень! Разве можно _так пугать_ старого отца?! Я ж так и кончиться могу в одночасье. ООО!  
– Ну, так спросить надо было спокойно сына-то родного, поговорить по душам, а не махаться ремнем, как черт полоумный, – выговаривал Джем, с укором потирая саднящее от ремня бедро. – И что за манера у тебя стала, чуть что – сразу драться?  
– Хмм… хмм… ну, всего-то пару раз и вписал, подумаешь… Чего ты разнылся, как девчонка? Посмотрим еще, как ты своего убивать будешь, охламон, за такие-то дела!.. Боже! – он опять содрогнулся, вспоминая свое бессильное отчаяние. – И вообще, у меня есть железный оправдательный аргумент – я не в себе слегка был. У меня сын, подумайте только, жениться собрался! Внезапно! Такой балбесина, вы даже не можете себе представить, господа присяжные заседатели! – Роджер опять тихо закатился, вспоминая.  
– Так еще и обозвал по всякому!.. – теперь уже с нотками настоящей обиды процедил паренек, в негодовании приподнимаясь на локте. – И вообще, кто-то совершенно недавно мне говорил, что надо уметь отвечать за свои поступки, а не сваливать свою вину на всех, кто под руку подвернется.  
Роджер аж поперхнулся:  
– Чего?  
– Ну, ты тогда, ночью мне сказал… Или это только меня касается? – едко процедил он. – А ты у нас делаешь, как хочешь?  
– Ох, ну уел, ты посмотри на него! – Роджер пялился на строго насупившегося сына с некоторым восхищеньем. «И ведь крыть-то нечем, зараза!»  
«Ну, вообще-то, действительно, какой же он беспросветный идиот! Бедный его неиспорченный сынуля даже не понимает еще, что значит слово _«обесчестить»_. Ох! Честно старался, бедолага, _все исправить_ , а он, правда, налетел на несчастного ребенка, как… как… чудище какое-то… не разобравшись. О, Господи! Представляю, как он, сердешный, перепугался! Интересно, а _ему-то самому_ , отцу бестолковому, сейчас возможно как-нибудь _всё это исправить_? А то разговоры разговаривать-то легко, действительно...»  
– Ну, ладно, ладно, Джем, прости уж, своего папашку-дурака, – Роджер примирительно улыбнулся и, повернув голову, взглянул на мальчишку немного смущенно. – Я не должен был так, конечно… погорячился, да. Испугался я сильно, понимаешь? За тебя.  
– Ничесе, испугался он _за меня!_.. Нет, правда, что ли? И поэтому сыночка своего любимого чуть не прибил?! Я вон со страха едва в штаны не наделал. Ты хоть вообще видел себя, когда ты злишься? Это ж… это ж… Кинг-Конг отдыхает… Серьезно.  
– Господи, Джем, прости меня, малыш, – тут Роджера по-настоящему захолонуло раскаяние. Он притянул буйную голову незаслуженно пострадавшего горемыки к груди и зашептал в его макушку, наслаждаясь таким родным, все еще по-детски невинным запахом:  
– Ты прав, я вел себя непростительно. В последнее время нервы что-то совсем сдают. Видимо устал просто… А тут ты… удружил, брат, со своей женитьбой…  
– Просто устал он... – прищуриваясь совсем по-фрейзеровски, ворчливо передразнил Джем, располагаясь поудобнее у отца на плече и втискивая острый подбородок ему в тело. – А мне вот легко, думаешь? Уже на заднице и так живого места нет.  
– Ладно, извини, правда. Впредь _буду сначала говорить_.  
– Точно? – опять этот острый, с подозрением, прищур небесно-синих, настырных до самого донышка глаз. И ресницы вон один в один как у деда – темные по краям, светлые ближе к векам – уж больно шельмовато подрагивают.  
– Да, слово же. Не сойти мне с этого места!  
– Ну, смотри, не забудь, ты обещал!  
– Ха! Так и ты меня не вынуждай, поросятина. А то, иногда ж, просто крышу в хлам сносит от твоих проделок!  
– Дак, это… я ж стараюсь, пап.  
– Ладно… старается он. Кажется, легче было бы, если б уж не старался так…  
Они повалялись еще немного, разморенные, в запахах нагретых солнцем зелени, близкой воды и пыли.  
– Так, думаешь, я могу не жениться тогда? – с глубокомысленным сомнением вопросил Джем.  
– Хмм. Думаю, можешь, да. И, вообще, я еще тогда, ночью, тебе говорил – если бы кто-то _это запомнил_ , конечно – что хорошо бы _советоваться со мной_ , хоть иногда, верно? Особенно, по таким серьезным вопросам. Жениться, друг ты мой любезный, это тебе не хухры-мухры. Тут всё обдумать неплохо бы как следует.  
– Ну, Хельда... Она ж такая!.. Красивая. Да, ведь, пап?  
– Да, красивая... Но, полагаю, этого мало, сынок, чтоб жениться.  
– Ну, мама, она же красивая? – Джем, лежа на животе, пытливо заглядывал отцу в глаза, пожевывая травинку.  
– Да, красивая. Но...  
– Но разве остальное так уж и важно?  
Роджер хотел сказать, что «да, конечно, важно, ум, доброта, честность, верность... и еще, что люди любят друг друга подходящими душами, а не красивыми телами», но потом, положив руку на сердце, понял, что все это было для него не так уж и существенно, по крайне мере, изначально, и, да, влюбился он в Брианну именно за ее необычную, огнеметную красоту. И еще – он поразился этой мысли – за ее буйную непредсказуемость. С ней было _интересно_ , вот что! И все остальные недостатки его прекрасной амазонки он уже, черт, готов был терпеть именно из-за этого. А Джем, _его_ сын… и _её_ сын, как неистовая частичка этого пламени полыхал всегда, чему уж тут удивляться?  
– Вот знаешь, сынок, потом разберешься, что важно, а что нет. И пока не разберешься, лучше не жениться, а то будешь мучиться потом… всю оставшуюся жизнь. Договорились?  
– Ну, ладно. Только я Хельде пообещал уже, па. Ну... что женюсь.  
– Ох, ну, пока ты _не можешь жениться_ , все равно. По закону, ты не дорос еще до жениха, парень. Если хочешь, я поговорю с ней? Скажу, что _это я_ не разрешаю тебе.  
– Только не говори ей, что я... ну... это... маленький еще.  
– Да не вопрос! Конечно, ты уже большой. Только вспоминал бы ты об этом, когда надо. А то, как картошку полоть, так ты маленький, а как жениться, так большой. Так, выходит?  
– Ну, паа... Ну, чего ты сразу-то!  
– Ладно, оглоед, пошли купаться, а то я весь мокрый и грязный. И тебе не мешало бы умыть моську свою черномазую.  
И отец с сыном, быстро скинув одежду, с наслаждением нырнули в прохладную воду.

***

_Иногда проходит много времени,  
ужасно много времени,  
прежде чем всё становится на свои места... _  


**Туве Янссон**   


ЧЕСТНО ГОВОРЯ, Я ЛЮБИЛА ПОСИДЕЛКИ в нашем «субботнем дамском салоне», как мы его окрестили. Женщины и девочки, которым уже исполнилось 15, нарядившись в свои самые лучшие платья, ленты и украшения – в ожидании восхищения и приятных комплиментов, а так же, чтобы лишний раз было что пообсуждать – как раз после совместной обеденной молитвы собирались со всей округи Риджа в просторной молельной избе. Выпив капельку домашнего винца, эля или вкусной настоечки и закусив душистым домашним печеньем, по очереди приносимыми кем-нибудь из рачительных леди – или, даже, иногда, по праздникам, позволив себе пропустить по стаканчику виски – дамы судачили обо всем на свете, прилично занятые рукоделием. Это был наш «высший свет». Мы трогательно пели псалмы, обменивались выкройками, рисунками вышивок и кружев, вкусными рецептами, секретами домоводства, восхищались выращенными плодами и цветами, а так же талантами и умениями друг друга. Обсуждалось всё, начиная с глупых выходок чьих-нибудь родственников, – особенно доставалось несчастным и, понятно, по мнению абсолютно всех женщин, крайне бестолковым мужьям (я и Брианна скромно помалкивали, но охотно, с ноткой некоторого превосходства, слушали про других).  
Потом обсуждение плавно перетекало на тенденции последней моды – тщательно разбирались и оценивались кружевные воротнички, ширина корсетов и высота плюмажей на шляпках, а так же длина юбок или – прости Господи! – скандальные романы мадам Бо:  
«Ах-ах, ну как она может писать про такое бесстыдство!»  
«Совсем извратница!..»  
«Да, розгами за такое надо и посолить, чтобы долго помнила, нахалка бессовестная!»  
«А вы что? Читали?! Господи, прости!»  
«Нет, конечно, ну что вы? За кого вы меня принимаете, милочка? Как можно _приличной_ даме _такое-то_ читать!»  
Так же животрепещущей темой была политика – ну оно и понятно, война недавно закончилась и вся общественность колобродила – последние политические новости, почерпнутые из «свежих» газет месячной давности обсуждались особо эмоционально. Кстати, в политике, дамы этого времени, вопреки расхожему мнению моих современников из века двадцатого, неплохо-таки разбирались. Поэтому тоже доставалось всем подряд, от президента и законов, принимаемых Конгрессом до налогов на торговлю шерстью и зерном.  
И, не дай Бог, кому-нибудь в Ридже оскандалиться!.. Тогда начиналось самое увлекательное. Судей строже этих кумушек было не найти. И не важно, что у самих рыльце, наверняка, в пушку, если разбираться с пристрастием, но ведь они самые умные и красивые и _точно ведают, как жить всем другим_.  
Ну да, каюсь, я с удовольствием слушала все сплетни и даже, по мере возможностей, охала и ахала, принимая живое участие в обсуждениях скандалов. А как же иначе держать руку на пульсе и быть в курсе всех событий нашей пестрой растущей округи?  
Кроме того, у меня были свои интересы в дамском обществе, где я могла с успехом предлагать свои крема, шампуни и гигиенические изделия. Особенно, когда женщины, восхищаясь моим неистребимым внешним видом, делали множество заказов, а потом разбирали всё нарасхват. Особых доходов это, конечно, не приносило – я довольствовалась, в основном, натуральным обменом на продукты, красивые вещицы и другие практичные изделия дам – гораздо больше я получала, сдавая свою продукцию в лавки и аптеки Уилмингтона. Но я могла услышать искренние восхищения, что всегда приятно автору и опробовать на благодарной публике что-то новенькое из своих задумок.  
Поэтому я, Брианна и Эми мужественно пришли на следующие посиделки после того, как Джем с Айданом – и, конечно, мы все вместе с ними – так оскандалились, и намерено тепло поблагодарили дам за поддержку и сочувствие нашей беде:  
«Ну, вы же знаете этих мальчишек, дорогие леди, с ними так трудно сладить... Нужен глаз да глаз. Мы все ужасно испереживались!»  
«Да, конечно, миссис Фрейзер, душенька, мы вас очень хорошо понимаем, они такие бестолковые в этом возрасте...»  
«Мой муж сечет беспрестанно нашего Родди, но в него будто бесы вселились...»  
«И мой оглоед тоже совсем от рук отбился, что делать, ума не приложу... Его отец все время в отъезде по делам своей торговли. Кажется, придется самой взять в руки розги...»  
«Я тоже ремень из рук не выпускаю, а всё бестолку. Такие уж они... нужно держать их в ежовых рукавицах в этом возрасте, а то до беды недалеко».  
«Вот несчастные глупые мальчики, как они попали в такую переделку? Чуть было не изуродовали пареньков. А все эти соблазнительницы мелкие... Ууу...»  
Осуждающие взгляды сверкнули в сторону вспыхнувших маковым цветом Хельды и ее сестры Ингэ. Испуганные девчушки втянули голову в плечи и не смели поднять увлажнившихся глаз. Губенки их задрожали.  
«Да, надеюсь, отец уж всек им ума, будь здоров, чтобы меньше голыми попами крутили, бесстыдницы».  
Фрау Марта нехорошо фыркнула:  
«Да уж, три шкура спускайт с мой паразиток, эт' точно... Ошень сильно крутить свой нахальный попа... только на лавка».  
Я в тот момент внимательно посмотрела на Марину и увидела, как она еле заметно усмехнулась.  
«До сих пор сердце кровью обливается, дорогая миссис Маккензи, как сурово наказали ваших ребятишек на Собрании. Хорошо, что не побили этой ужасной плеткой. Но надеюсь, крапива им только на пользу пошла – она ведь не наносит никаких ран, но так долго болит. Самое то для наших неразумных детей. Ох, скажу я вам, меня однажды отец высек крапивой. До сих пор помню, как моя задница целых два дня пылала, будто уголья на нее насыпали, просто места себе не могла найти. Но зато я сразу стала как шелковая...»  
«О, несомненно, строгость еще ни одному сорванцу не повредила».  
«Да, миссис Макдональд, наши мужчины добавили им дома весьма сурово розгами, так что теперь они всё осознали и ведут себя очень послушно, грех жаловаться», – Брианна, умница, сделала правильный ход.  
«О, несомненно, у ваших мужей не забалуешь, они очень строгие».  
Тут все леди одобрительно покивали головами в абсолютном согласии.  
«Знали бы вы, насколько...» – хмыкнула я про себя. А Брианна и Эми благоразумно потупились.  
«Ну, вот и хорошо, что сорванцы получили свое, чем больше их сечешь, тем приличнее они становятся...»  
Я не стала вдаваться в подробности и оспаривать эту сомнительную педагогику сурового века, ограничившись простым восклицанием:  
«О, да, конечно, миссис Дункан, я с вами _полностью согласна_ ».  
На самом деле, этих людей вполне можно было понять – тяжелые времена всегда предполагали строгую, почти военную дисциплину. И они, этот бесхитростный и мужественный народ, привыкли действовать так из поколения в поколение, подчиняясь жестким законам выживания. По их очевидному разумению, если кто-то не порол своих детей чуть ли не ежедневно, то основательно их портил. И попустительство таких родителей крайне осуждалось. Ведь потом плоды безответственного воспитания этих подросших деток придется расхлебывать всем миром. Мало ли чего они удумают натворить... Поэтому никто не решался отступать от традиций, и практически каждый ребенок в любой семье мог пожаловаться на хотя бы раз безжалостно выдранную задницу. Но обычно это случалось намного чаще.  
А я, в последнее время, наученная горьким опытом, всё больше склонялась к мысли: так ли уж они были не правы. По крайне мере, наши мальчики серьезно присмирели и прямо, хоть умиляйся, до чего стали послушными. Тишь, да гладь, да Божья благодать. И отношения в семейном кругу сразу стали на порядок приятнее – никаких излишних нервотрепок. Поэтому я очень надеялась, что памяти их, основательно вздрюченных филейных частей хватит надолго... Хотя, конечно, мозги не только порка прочищает, но и _доброе слово_ , а так же пирог с вареньем... после той самой порки, как всегда философски отмечал мой, исключительно опытный в этом вопросе муж.  
На этом весь скандальный инцидент с подглядыванием – «Да ладно, чего уж там говорить, не переживайте, миссис Фрейзер, голубушка, как говорится, дело житейское...», «Ой, дамочки, мужики эти, по секрету вам скажу... ну-ка, девицы, уши-то закройте... они такие охальники бесстыжие, ха-ха-ха... мой-то вообще, что удумал... до сих пор краснею, вспоминая...» – оказался, на удивление, исчерпанным, по крайне мере, внешне, и мы больше не возвращались к обсуждению этого вопроса в нашем дамском салоне. Так что я окончательно смогла выдохнуть.


	3. ТЫСЯЧА ГРАНЕЙ ЛЮБВИ ИЛИ «ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЦАРАПИН»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение ГЛАВЫ 2. ТЫСЯЧА ГРАНЕЙ ЛЮБВИ ИЛИ «ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЦАРАПИН»

***

_Эта бестия вновь тебя стережет,_  
_За опушкою леса хоронится..._  
_Избегай полуснов у открытых ворот,_  
_А не то... она к ночи воротится._  


**Иосиф Латман**  


С ОДНОЙ ИЗ ТАКИХ СУББОТНИХ ПОСИДЕЛОК, аккурат в середине августа, мы вернулись страшно возбужденные, потрясенные и слегка напуганные.  
Эта была новость так новость! После происшествия с нашими мальчишками это был самый громкий скандал в Ридже за последние пару месяцев! Всё ещё шумно обсуждая событие, мы ввалились на нашу кухню в Новом Доме, где Джейми с Роджером с кротким видом великомучеников давились «сухой коркой» – то есть холодными остатками утреннего пирога с куропаткой, подстреленной Джейми вчера на охоте – подчеркнуто безропотно ожидая Эми, ужин и нас с Бри. Причем именно в таком порядке. Озадаченные нашей непривычной горячностью, они сменили свою вселенскую укоризну на обиженную заинтересованность и уставились на нас настороженно, а движение их челюстей несколько замедлилось.  
– Мама, – продолжала свою мысль Брианна, после того, как я высказала ей свои опасения, – но ведь ее никто не насиловал. Просто, похоже, эта мерзавка нарвалась в удобном месте, в удобное время на кого-то из тех, кому она досадила. И, наконец-то, хвала Иисусу, получила по заслугам!  
– Ну, доченька, ты ж понимаешь, береженого Бог бережет, все же, будь добра, не ходи одна по лесам пока все не утрясется.  
Я, поразмыслив, тоже склонялась к варианту мести, но ведь зловещего маньяка, бегающего по нашему лесу – хоть сейчас, после пятнадцати лет проживания здесь людей, ставшего довольно мирным – никто не отменял.  
Мой материнский мозг сразу нарисовал себе картинки одну страшнее другой.  
– Что случилось? – подвел черту в нашем споре слегка растревоженный Роджер. А Джейми чересчур заинтересовано рассматривал содержимое своего куска, видимо на предмет скрытых косточек.  
– Ой, это же просто ужас! Марину сегодня утром нашли. К дереву была привязана в... хмм... _очень интересном положении_.  
– Живая? – почему-то первым делом спросил Джейми.  
– Да вроде вполне себе. Только израненная вся и в шоке, конечно...  
– Израненная? – Роджер нахмурился. – Как это?  
– Таки вся? – недоверчиво хмыкнув, опять странно поинтересовался мой муж.  
– Не «как это», а _чем это_ , уместнее спросить, – Брианна вся раскрасневшаяся от ходьбы вверх по склону и возбуждения прямо-таки детективной загадкой, достойной еще не родившегося Пинкертона, взяла на себя благодарную роль первого рассказчика такой захватывающей новости. – Так-то она в порядке, на самом-то деле, вся исцарапанная просто. А вот филейная ее часть – нет, вы только себе представьте! – просто, говорят, живого места нет – вся в полосочку была от хмм... ореховых лозин, как у зебры африканской. Да еще опухшая и в крапинку, поскольку ночь целую в лесу провела, связанная, бедняжка – вся гнусом покусана.  
– Бедняжка?! – в один голос возмущенно воскликнули наши мужчины.  
Я хмыкнула, понимая их реакцию, и не могла их в этом винить. А теперь они еще осознали, кто на самом деле в ответе за их такую бессердечную заброшенность.  
– Ну, так обычно говорят, если человек пострадал... – процедила я, чувствуя себя не слишком некомфортно от того, как Роджер грустно подбирает с блюда последние крошки пирога, – человеколюбие и все такое...  
Джейми пожал плечами, скривившись, будто прикусил язык.  
– Не думаю, что нужно особо беспокоиться за нее. Таких бедовых, как Марина нужно драть и драть, – он почему-то покосился на свою дочь, которая заглядывала в котелок над очагом, полный еды, между прочим, – им же только лучше будет.  
– О! – усмехнулся Роджер, облизывая добытые крошки с пальцев, – так маньяк этот, похоже, любитель порки.  
– Может, просто не любитель Марины? – выдвинул разумное предположение Джейми.  
– Что ж, тогда круг подозреваемых резко расширяется... – язвительно поджала губы Брианна в ответ на последнее замечание отца.  
– Н-дааа... – глубокомысленно протянула я, снимая плащ и как следует ополаскивая руки из рукомойника. – Полагаю, никто не расстроился по этому поводу, весь Ридж только о том и судачит и весьма воодушевленно. Самая обсуждаемая сейчас тема во всей округе. Поэтому мы так и припозднились, что дамы в салоне неустанно мусолили ее до мелочей. Не могли же мы уйти, не разузнав все досконально.  
Надеюсь, это выглядело как извинение, потому что мужчины смотрели на нас трагически-голодными глазами, в ожидании, пока мы соизволим их покормить. Эми и Брианна засуетились у очага. Я поспешно резала хлеб и овощи.  
– Так и кто ж, в итоге, ее нашел? – продолжал задавать, на мой взгляд, совершенно несущественные вопросы Джейми.  
– Да какие-то две кумушки из квакеров, мистер Фрейзер, – Эми с удовольствием включилась в наше увлекательное повествование, – ходили сегодня утром по грибы и услышали, как совсем недалеко от той дорожки, которая, кстати, представляете, как раз ведет от родника к нашей усадьбе, кто-то тихонько плачет. Они сначала подумали – ребенок потерялся... А она уж совсем изнемогла, бедня... хмм. Да. Еле живая от шока.  
Я внимательно посмотрела на Джейми, заметив, как он слегка передернул плечами.  
– Хельда, ну, золовка её, по секрету рассказала, что муж ей еще сверху плетей навалял. Сильно, – Брианна сказала это с крайним негодованием. Хоть она и недолюбливала Марину, но понять жестокие действия ее мужа, была не в состоянии.  
– МУЖ?! – опять в один голос воскликнули Джейми с Роджером.  
– Вот это и вправду новость так новость, – Джейми недоверчиво покачал головой, – как это он сподобился?  
– Ну, есть предположение, – Брианна понизила голос и зашептала заговорщицки, – что это ее один из бывших любовников выдрал – из ревности. А что? Люди судачат, – она невозмутимо пожала плечами, услышав, как Джейми выразительно крякнул – скулы его слегка зарумянились. – В общем, лежит сейчас, бед... ну... эта горемыка дома на животе и плачет, а муж ее – представляете, ну не странный ли тип! – к попе жены своей замученной лед прикладывает. Заботится, стало быть, теперь. А до этого так ее отстегал, что она аж последний голос потеряла. Ну, Хельга сказала...  
В ее голосе не слышалось ни капли сочувствия, только удивление крайне непоследовательными действиями вышеупомянутого мужа...  
– Ай. Ай. Ай. Ну, надо же, вот беда... – как-то совсем уж не искренне поцокал языком Джейми, впиваясь зубами в кусок жаркого из баранины, который Эми быстренько вытащила из разогретого на огне котелка и поставила на блюде перед лэрдом. В глубине его синих глаз я заметила непонятные искорки веселья, а крылья длинного носа отчетливо затрепетали, то ли от наслаждения вкусом, то ли в попытке сдержать усмешку, сложно было сказать. – Ну, не думаю, что она не заслужила этого, однако. Что ж, теперь я спокоен, раз _муж за нее взялся_... Полагаю, сейчас все у нее пойдет на лад. Ты же, надеюсь, не вызвалась её полечить, Саксоночка?  
– Нет, – отрезала я, усаживаясь с ним рядом со своей тарелкой и подозрительно наблюдая за его исключительно довольной физиономией – ну, просто, что твой кот сметаны объелся. Наверное, очень вкусный кусок ему попался, однако... – Пусть поболит, может и правда куролесить перестанет, только всем на пользу пойдет.  
– Так я и думал. Ну, все же, где твое человеколюбие, милая, а? – проговорил он, ехидно сморщив нос, и немного снисходительно потрепал меня по плечу своими жирными пальцами, обильно сдобренными сочной бараниной.  
– Джейми! – охнула я возмущенно. – Платье же испачкаешь. Выходное оно, между прочим...  
– Солью присыпь, ма, – Брианна подскочила ко мне с солонкой, осуждающе глядя на развеселившихся вдруг мужчин.  
– Ну, вот и что вы такие радостные? А вдруг этот маньяк еще на кого-нибудь нападет? Мало ли что у него там на уме.  
Джейми приподнял одну бровь, радужно улыбаясь.  
– Ну, единственное, полагаю, чем это может грозить тебе, милая – он основательно твою заднюю часть начистит, – Джейми с Роджером вдруг нехорошо прыснули, – впрочем, не думаю, что это слишком может тебе повредить, как, впрочем, и всем нашим дамам в округе, если я правильно разбираюсь в ситуации. Так ведь, Роджер Мак?  
Брианна сощурилась, синие глаза ее заметали молнии.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать, па?  
– Я? Ничего, – его взгляд, в свою очередь, излучал первозданную невинность. – Я тут подумал, может нам приглашать этого маньяка по субботам, для профилактики, чтобы некоторые слишком прыткие слегка сдерживали свой язычок. А? Что скажешь, Родж? Может ты и сам не отказался бы поманьячить? Могу давать уроки.  
Роджер посмеивался, понимая, _что_ имел в виду тесть. Вроде бы шутки шутками, но буквально сегодня утром Джейми случайно стал свидетелем их с Брианной неприятного разговора, но, по своему обыкновению, не стал вмешиваться, только сочувственно взглянул на зятя: Бри, как всегда, вела себя не слишком сдержано. Потом она, конечно, чувствовала себя виноватой и, всячески косвенно извинялась, подлизываясь к обиженному мужу, трогательно ластилась и заглядывала ему в глаза, но, осадочек, что называется, остался. Хотя он и не умел долго злиться, так же как и его огненная Бри. Она вспыхивала как спичка, а потом сразу гасла, оставляя внутри себя пепел неловкости и вины. А после сама, глупая, не знала, что с этим делать.  
В такие моменты Роджеру прямо мечталось, скрутить ее, задрать подол и отшлепать как следует. Так, чтобы она, желательно, вопила, как резанная. И тоже голосок свой дерзкий потеряла, хоть ненадолго... Может, это пресекло бы ее, такие катастрофические для всех, в том числе и _для нее самой_ , попытки к буйству. Но он, естественно, на это не решался, понимая, во что ему самому выльется сей варварский акт. И вот теперь, тесть тоже недвусмысленно намекал на очевидную альтернативу, наверняка, имея в виду свой личный опыт – Роджер озадаченно покосился на Клэр – с ласковой отцовской усмешкой глядя на пышущую ярким пламенем негодования Брианну.  
– Ладно, разберемся... – проговорил Маккензи примирительно, крепко беря бухчащую жену за руку, – ну мы пошли, нам еще пацанов с улицы вылавливать. И Менди от Лиззи надо забрать. Чай дома попьем...  
– Прошу вас, и Орри тоже заберите, пожалуйста, мистер Маккензи, а то Бобби с Айданом на мельнице, поздно вернутся, – вдогонку им попросила Эми.  
– Конечно, миссис Хиггинс. Ой, точно, Джем же с ними поехал, он говорил.  
– Чтобы некоторые не воображали себя такими уж крутыми, – взведенная Брианна, обернулась в дверях, пыхча паровозом, – я сама этого маньяка выслежу и поймаю. И сама надеру ему зад!  
– Ладно, ладно, девонька! Конечно. Поверь, я даже не сомневаюсь в этом, – Джейми встал из-за стола и тепло обнял дочь. Потом слегка потормошил ее сведенные в оскорбленном возмущении плечи, покаянно заглядывая в лицо. – Ты же не обиделась на своего старого бестолкового отца, а? Я просто пошутил. Признаю, довольно глупо. Ну, прости, – и снова мягко прижал ее к себе. Потом, через голову Бри, подмигнул Роджеру. Тот скривился уморительно и чуть пожал плечами.  
С минуту Бри стояла, нахохлившись, как колючий ежик, потом постепенно оттаяла, ее руки поднялись и, сначала не слишком уверенно, а потом все крепче, обхватили широкую спину отца.  
– Да, папочка, я знаю, знаю, я часто бываю невыносимой... И Роджер от этого страдает и я сама, – она вздохнула сокрушенно и, в то же время, как-то успокоено, упершись лбом в его плечо. – _Я буду стараться_... – проговорила она, с сожалением отрываясь от прочной незыблемой опоры. – И учти, ты еще совсем даже не старый, папулечка мой, – она чуть приподнялась на цыпочки, целуя его в нос.  
– Хм-хм... Свежо предание, да верится с трудом... – Родж философски прищурился на скоропалительное обещание жены и, подхватывая ее за талию, все-таки не отказал себе в удовольствии крепко шлепнуть ей пониже спины увесистой ладонью, настойчиво подталкивая к дверям. Конечно, сквозь толщину юбок она почти не почувствовала этого, но ее взгляд и гордое хмыканье красноречиво сообщили ему, _на что_ он может рассчитывать в ближайшие пару-тройку часов. _Ни на что!_  
Джейми, выпроводив молодежь, с безнадежным вздохом закатил глаза и, улыбаясь, вернулся к столу.  
– Ей немного не хватает чувства юмора, – извиняющимся тоном проговорила я, разливая чай.  
Джейми сел напротив, подперев подбородок рукой, и с каким-то особым умиротворением наблюдал этот процесс, а когда Эми, быстро прибравшись, ушла домой, он тихо сказал, подвигая себе дымящуюся чашку.  
– Я люблю тебя, Саксоночка. Боже мой! Как я люблю тебя, знала бы ты, девочка моя. Иногда мне кажется, что больше уже не возможно. Но что-то происходит... и оказывается, – он чуть прикрыл глаза, лучащиеся теплым светом, – что я только в самом начале... Этого пути, я имею в виду, – добавил он, деловито беря с подноса печение.  
Я смотрела на него, а он на меня, и мы в абсолютном молчании выпили наш чай.  
– И кто ж все-таки отчихвостил эту паразитку? Так и неизвестно, да? – вспомнив, он обернулся с середины лестницы, когда поднимался в свой кабинет сделать вечерние записи.  
– Нет. Марина, понятно, молчит, бедолага, и нет никаких улик. Только веревка, которой она была привязана, но такие есть в доме у каждого... и не одна, – убирая чашки со стола, я снова внимательно посмотрела в его непроницаемое лицо. – И розги обломанные везде разбросаны. Наверное, она все-таки сильно насолила этому молодчику, раз он был так жесток с... бедняжкой.  
– Жесток? Вот как? Ну, подумаешь, хмм… всего дюжины три розог и получила, не убудет с нее, кажись. Да и кожа почти нигде не рассечена, только исполосована до рубцов бордовых и поцарапана слегка. Заживет, поди-ка...  
– А ты откуда знаешь? – я с подозрительным недоумением уставилась на него.  
Он пожал плечами и неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– Ну, не знаю так-то особо... Просто предполагаю по вашим рассказам, – его глаза ехидно посмеивались.  
– Что-то не припомню, чтобы мы рассказывали подобное...  
– Ну, значит, еще от кого-то узнал. Слухами мир полнится, – он повернулся ко мне непреклонной спиной, продолжая свой подъем.  
– Джейми!  
– Потом, милая, давай потом... Я _очень_ занят.  
Терзаясь смутными сомнениями, я, прищурившись, смотрела ему вслед и, вдруг, с удивлением услышала, как он благодушно мурлычет себе под нос какую-то немудреную песенку, мелодию которой, конечно, трудно было разобрать из-за полного отсутствия слуха у этой загадочной и, дьявол, чертовски упрямой личности...

***

_Эй, господа! Любители святотатств,_  
 _Преступлений, боен, –_  
 _А самое страшное видели – лицо мое,_  
 _Когда я абсолютно спокоен?_  


**Владимир Маяковский**   


ОНА ВОЗНИКЛА У НЕГО НА ПУТИ, когда он возвращался домой после не слишком удачной охоты. Пара куропаток, вот и всё, что удалось раздобыть. Но все равно, дома его ждали вкусный ужин в семейном кругу и теплый взгляд соскучившейся за день жены. Сегодня пятница, а по пятницам как раз Маккензи приходили к ним ужинать – так было заведено. Давно. Они, конечно, и так приходили все время, особенно дети толклись у них постоянно, но пятница – это святое и нерушимое. Он благостно предвкушал, как Менди будет донимать его новыми песнями и стишками, которые они выучили с матерью, и требовать от него аплодисментов, как в настоящем театре, а потом он будет тормошить и тискать эту справную увесистую зеленоглазую девицу, а она оттопчет ему все колени. А костлявый Орри, наоборот, визжа от восторга, повиснет на его спине, вцепившись в шею, и наплевать ему, что дед будет надсадно хрипеть, почти задушенный маленьким сумасшедшим негодяем...  
Джем на пару с Айданом, забавно гудя неровными басками – ой, Господи, ну совсем ведь недавно пищали как девчонки – наверняка расскажут, как они поймали, в очередной раз, какую-нибудь живность в усовершенствованные ими силки, которые он когда-то научил их ставить, или изобрели какой-то там хитрый ороситель грядок под руководством Брианны, потому что самим неохота бегать с лейками. Да, лень – двигатель прогресса, как любит говорить его дочь. Не зря он им, как только появляются хоть какие-нибудь деньги, всяких научных книжек навыписывал – может, будет толк с этих вселенских балбесов.  
Джема, кстати, скоро надо будет пристраивать на учебу в какое-нибудь приличное место. Роджер говорит, что ближайшие из самых престижных это колледж Нью-Джерси в Пристоне или Гарвард в Кембридже. Ну, ему виднее, он разбирается в таких вопросах с его-то знанием... Правда, образование там стоит недешево, но они постараются, да. Что не сделаешь ради светлого будущего любимого отпрыска. Вон его отец, Брайн, не поскупился и дал ему возможность обучатся аж в парижском университете. Тоже, наверняка, было нелегко собрать необходимую сумму и пришлось многим пожертвовать, как Джейми понимал теперь с высоты своего опыта главы рода. А пока, как только кончится вся эта осенняя страда и заготовки, нужно будет посадить мальцов за книжки, хватит им лоботрясничать, пусть готовятся потихоньку долгими зимними вечерами. Учителей во Фрейзер-Ридже более чем достаточно – распределим уж как-нибудь свои обязанности. И нужно начинать откладывать деньги, дал он себе зарок. С Айданом, конечно, сложнее, но и с ним, если захочет, конечно, надо будет что-то придумывать – парень-то не глупый, местами даже, надо признать, рассудительнее и дальновиднее, чем Джем. Ничего, разберемся – время еще есть, в крайнем случае, продадим что-нибудь...  
От приятных, но хлопотных мыслей о будущем образовании внука, он вернулся мыслями к сегодняшнему вечеру. Надо поторопиться, а то они без него и за стол-то не сядут. И, потом, он помнил об этом, у молодежи свои меркантильные планы на бабушку с дедом... Роджер с Брианной – и, потом, Эми и Бобби – смущенно кивнув им с Клэр, быстренько исчезнут на пару часов, оставив молодняк под их присмотром. Ну что ж, он всегда только «за» – дело-то молодое. Отлично, сегодня они с ребятами будут дочитывать по очереди «Робинзона Крузо». Он представил полуоткрытые рты и сверкающие завороженные глазки ребятни, когда страница за страницей они погружаются в невероятные приключения героев. Он сам любил эту книгу – впервые он прочитал ее после Каллодена, в той пещере она сильно скрасила ему жизнь и помогла смириться с вынужденным одиночеством – и хотел, чтобы его детки тоже испытали подобное захватывающее удовольствие от прочтения. И, тьфу-тьфу, никогда не пережили подобное в своей настоящей жизни. Только в фантазиях и играх.  
А потом... у него сладко защемило в груди, им с Клэр никто не мешает наслаждаться друг другом в остальное время, когда все разбегутся по своим домам... Иисус, Клэр его такая затейница... Буквально совсем недавно... оох! Он интенсивно задышал от ярких волнующих воспоминаний, и теплая волна всколыхнулась внизу живота, ласково побежав по телу. Она сказала, что нашла описание _этого_ в какой-то арабской книжке по медицине. Надо же! Эти медицинские книжки, в самом деле, _очень полезная штука_...  
Первым делом, она разогрела его тело привычными способами, а потом... По правде говоря, сначала он дернулся и весь сжался в отвращении, тело резануло не слишком приятными ассоциациями... Но она мягко, нацеловывая его... _везде_ , попросила доверится ей, и он... доверился – как и она всегда доверяла ему – расслабился постепенно от ее ласк... Хотя, Бог свидетель, ему пришлось приложить к этому немалые усилия, да. Но _он постарался_... больше ради нее.  
Наградой ему было нечто феерическое. Святая Невеста! Никогда еще в своей долгой насыщенной жизни он не испытывал ничего подобного. Он улетел куда-то с первых же минут этого необычного действа, совсем не ощущая бренного тела, а только его наполненность теплым золотистым цветом и переливами невыразимого наслаждения. А когда пришла разрядка, ему показалось, что на те долгие минуты, пока длился оргазм, он потерял сознание, потому что его просто выключило из реальности и унесло в какие-то невероятные радужные облака, а там корежило, разрывало и выворачивало от сладкой муки. И, кажется, он кричал, поминая Матерь Божью всуе...  
В общем, очнулся он потрясенный и еще час потом приходил в себя. Да... арабы... они, оказывается, знали толк в человеческих наслаждениях и, кстати, _где-таки_ находится волшебная клавиша этого музыкального инструмента, тоже были в курсе. Он слегка покраснел. Хмм... Бог странно устроил человека, спрятав заветную кнопочку в таком неудобном месте. Далеко не каждый _нормальный_ мужчина отважится на подобные эксперименты... Хорошо, что у него была Клэр, и он настолько чувствовал ее близость, что мог позволить ей делать с собой что угодно... Ну, почти. Да... И, разрази его гром, он не отказался бы повторить это снова. Может быть даже сегодня...  
Он ощутил внутри радостную теплоту и сглотнул в предвкушении. Потом потянул ноздрями воздух, насыщенный ароматами нагретой солнцем хвои... и вдруг, по-волчьи натренированный на опасность, смутно уловил чужой запах и легкое колебание воздуха, прежде чем осознал чье-то присутствие.  
– Милорт сильно торопится? – прозвучал сбоку вкрадчивый глубокий голос, и он, все еще занятый своими мыслями, аж содрогнулся от неожиданности и, обернувшись, невольно схватился за дирк.  
Марина по кошачьи грациозно вынырнула на дорожку из-за дерева и с томным изяществом приблизилась к нему почти вплотную. Ее черные глаза смотрели на него призывно и чуть насмешливо.  
Разговаривать не хотелось. Он досадливо фыркнул и сделал решительный шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти ее, преградившую ему дорогу, но она легким танцующим движением тела снова оказалась на его пути. Да что ж такое-то за напасть!  
– Верно. Я тороплюсь, Марина. Дай пройти! – он сказал это с напором, глядя поверх ее головы, когда, собрав остатки воли, старался быть вежливым. Хотя зубы его, он почувствовал, невольно сжались.  
Если бы она, как Клэр, разбиралась в нюансах его мимики, то уже по напряжению вокруг рта и потемневшим глазам, могла бы понять, что лучше ей так же проворно упорхнуть обратно в лес. Но она этого не сделала. Что ж сама виновата – терпение у него, конечно, велико, но, между прочим, совсем даже не ангельское. Вон Клэр не даст соврать.  
Она удивительно волнующе пахла каким-то еле уловимым сладостным ароматом с легкими терпкими нотками трав и зелени, который, смешиваясь с естественным запахом ее разгоряченного тела, постепенно пробирался в его голову, дурманя мозг. Бесстрашно сделав шаг к нему навстречу, она тихонько повела плечами – что за дурацкая манера! – и тем заставила свою грудь волнительно колыхнуться, при этом мягко раскрывая полные губы.  
– Не хотеть ли милорт чуть-чуть отдохнуть? – он с дрожью ощутил на своей щеке ее горячее дыхание. – Сапсем чуть-чуть, – она расчетливо закусила зубками нижнюю губу, чтобы, во-первых, она увлажнилась, а, во-вторых, создалось ощущение переспевшей вишни, в которую хочется впиться зубами. – Мы мошем ненатолко итти талше в лес, таа. Не волнуйся, никто таше не узнать, милорт.  
Все ее тело совершало легкие покачивающиеся движения, а пышные ресницы призывно трепетали, чуть прикрыв бархатные глаза, и он опять, дьявол, совершенно не уловил, в какой момент его дыхание начало сбиваться, а плоть – предательски таять в сладком томлении. Она взяла его стиснутые кулаки и мягко провела по ним своими пальцами, а потом потянула с тропы дальше, в густоту деревьев.  
– Итем, милорт. Я знаю такой вещщ', што ты не пошалет'...  
– Что? Откуда? – его одурманенный мозг так отключился, что он почти потерял связь с реальностью и как завороженный сделал шаг с дорожки вслед за хитрой ведьмачкой.  
И тут его голое колено обожгло огнем. Акх! Черт! Крапива. Несколько секунд он тупо пялился на вредное растение, а потом его мир сложился обратно, в четкую, не слишком-то приглядную картинку. Сердце дрогнуло и захолонуло страхом, и он вдруг весь вспыхнул от дикой злости. Она опять его чуть не поимела! Тварь редкостная, бесовское отродье. Да что ей неймется-то?! Он резко выдернул руку из ее ладоней. Ну, хорошо, раз по-хорошему оне «не понимайт», придется, видимо, разговаривать по-другому...  
– Ладно, идем, – оглянувшись по сторонам, он подхватил ее под локоть и потащил в сторону от тропинки. Девица несколько удивленно глянула на него, но пошла, слегка спотыкаясь в сопротивлении его напору. По ее озадаченному лицу было видно, что не так она рисовала себе прелюдию их любви.  
– Кута мы идти, милорт? – наконец, вопросила она капризным тоном, миловидно надувая свои чувственные губки. – Мой туфли... они порвааца.  
– Щас увидишь... красавица, – он удостоил ее кратким ответом, и Марине совсем не понравился этот хищный блеск в его глазах и твердо сжатая тяжелая челюсть.  
Наконец, он нашел то, что искал – удобно поваленное, на манер лавки, толстое дерево, кажется, это была береза – и резко остановился. Аккуратно сложив шляпу, ружье и охотничьи трофеи на траву, он отцепил от поясного ремня веревку.  
Он носил с собой моток на случай крупной добычи – олень там или кабан, чтобы можно было подвесить тушу на дерево и позвать помощников. Ну, вот таки и попалась большая... мегера. «Эх, веревку жалко, ну да ладно... Для такого дела стоит пожертвовать».  
– Руки за спину, – бросил он ей холодно.  
Марина глянула на него немного растерянно и губки ее слегка побелели, но она быстро взяла себя в руки, и соблазнительный яд вновь полился из ее уст.  
– Ааа... Милорт хочет поиграть?  
«Оооо, да ты, красотка, похоже, опытная шлюшка», – у него аж брови приподнялись.  
– Хочет, хочет... Щас поиграем! – он чувствовал, что зол безмерно, и пытался сделать пару глубоких вздохов, чтоб хоть как-то успокоится и не прибить паршивку на месте.  
Он быстро и крепко стянул ей безропотно сведенные сзади локти – хмм... надо же все еще поглядывает на него соблазнительно, бестолочь – потом подвел ее к бревну и, поставив на колени рядом, одним сокрушительным движением перекинул ее послушное тело через березу.  
Марина ойкнула и настороженно трепыхнулась, но ничего не сказала, все еще надеясь, что этот его акт, часть каких-то интересных любовных игр.  
Стараясь сильно не приглядываться к ее прелестям – вообще-то он здесь не за этим – и не касаться этой бесовской плоти, Джейми задрал ей подол и оторопел: Марина была в белых фильдеперсовых чулках, ладно обтянувших ее фарфоровые ножки и кокетливо перехваченных дорогими кружевными подвязками. Новая волна раздражения, вопреки ожиданиям соблазнительницы, вспыхнула в его груди. Черт! Эта бестия _вышла на охоту_ , и, похоже, как раз именно за ним! Расставляла свои мерзкие ловушки _на него_! Надеялась _опять_ нагнуть его – он просто зарычал от стылого негодования – использовать в своих целях. А такие фокусы он еще со времен Рендолла сильно не уважал. Ну что ж, посмотрим – зубы его скрипнули – кто сейчас кого нагнет!..  
Отбросив последние сомнения, он с особым наслаждением прикрутил покорное тело вместе с вздернутыми юбками к дереву так, что пятая точка вертихвостки расположилась весьма удобно кверху. Отлично!  
Потом он поискал глазами по сторонам: очень кстати заросли лещины росли прямо под боком, в шаговой доступности. Он вытащил дирк и подошел к кустам, выбирая инструмент поровнее и покрепче.  
Марина в крайнем замешательстве следила за его манипуляциями через плечо и глаза ее, по мере того, как она осознавала ситуацию, постепенно наполнялись искренним испугом.  
– Что ты делать, милорт? – напряженный голос ее в смятении прервался.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что ты мне в дочери годишься, девица, – он мрачно глянул на нее, обстоятельно занятый подготовкой лозин. – Вот и собираюсь поучить тебя по-отцовски и надрать как следует твою похотливую задницу, пока ты опять кого-нибудь в Ридже до беды не довела, включая и саму себя. Раз твой муж никак за тебя, бестолковую, не возьмется. Тем более раз я лэрд, это моя _прямая обязанность_ , как ни крути.  
– Только попробуй мой тронуть, и я буту скасать фсеем... – Марина задергалась в панике, но все еще гордо старалась не показать виду, что она здорово напугана, – что ты мой насиловать, милорт.  
Ба! Кажется, он где-то уже слышал подобное. Дженива, чертовка, его однажды пыталась шантажировать таким образом. Вот и не верь после этого в переселение душ. Или это все они, дурехи, так самовлюбленно думают, что слишком уж хитромудрые...  
– Хмм... Можешь говорить, что твоей душе угодно! Думаю, никто не поверит такой лживой распутной сучке. А после того, когда я _по-настоящему_ надеру тебе зад, полагаю, ты перестанешь воображать, что это так мило и приятно, дрянь мелкая, – отчеканил он, нависнув над ней всей своей мощью и основательно принимаясь за дело.  
– Неенатааа! – заверещала она, когда первые розги прожгли на ее молочной коже суровые красные полосы, – Мамошка! О-ой, бол'но-о-о!  
Но он не планировал ее жалеть, размеренно всекая хлесткие ореховые лозины в ее внезапно одумавшуюся – он очень на это надеялся – филейную часть. С сочным доходчивым свистом, одну за другой, одну за другой.  
Прямо через розгу он чувствовал, как тугая плоть ее пружинисто и звонко содрогается от нестерпимой боли, а вопль девицы становился все безумнее и пронзительнее. Когда он прерывался, чтобы отобрать новые хворостины, он видел ее глаза, наполненные слезами – она оборачивалась к нему через плечо, чтобы с надрывными всхлипами молить о пощаде – глаза, в которых метался панический страх. В них уже не было никакой похоти и манящей призывности, был только дикий ужас и боль маленькой испуганной девчонки. Крайне беспутной, между прочим.  
«Что, стерва, нравится тебе теперь? – в крайнем раздражении думал он, мстительно приступая к новой порции вливания. – Может, наконец, задумаешься, каково другим людям, с которыми ты играешься, словно кошка с мышами...»  
Но в слух он ничего не говорил, только все новые ризки смачно вспухали на ее невольно дергающемся заду, и от этого наказуемой было еще страшнее.  
Он сек ее ожесточенно, сжав зубы, невзирая на то, что обломки розог разлетаются в стороны с каждым ударом, а под ними отчаянно крутится и подпрыгивает исполосованная до темно-кровавых рубцов задница. И чувствовал, что вселенская злость на всех этих глупых стервозных женщин – начиная со злосчастной Дженивы, матери его сына, и, заканчивая бестолковой Мальвой, которые когда-то поимели его и... в итоге страшно навредили сами себе – и всем другим вокруг – своей беспросветной безмозглостью, заставляет все суровее кромсать эту неуемно похотливую плоть. «Может до этой дурехи хоть сейчас дойдет, что она сама себе могилу роет, – морщась от ее истошных визгов, безжалостно высекаемых из отчаянно вьющегося тела, думал лэрд, – уж лучше сейчас пускай задом покрутит, чем будет крутить им перед всеми мужиками, и тем доведет себя до беды неминуемой, глупая женщина».  
Злость потихоньку отступала, по мере того, как девушка безумно выла и, судорожно причитая от нестерпимой боли, просила прощения. «Ладно», – он откинул последние измочаленные прутья.  
– Ну что, довольна? Или хочешь еще, – он презрительно передразнил ее, с некоторой жалостью глядя теперь на это съежившееся и дрожащее существо, – «получить по твой затт»? Что? Хватит тебе, а? Не желаешь ли сейчас «мущин, который скрутить бы тебя, затрать твой подол и отходить бес шалости»?  
– Н-н-неееет! Прошу, милорт! Миленький!.. – она безудержно рыдала, задыхалась, – Я не хотеть больше! ААА! Я фсе понять! Та! Не нато полше! МААМАА! – Марина в отчаянии пыталась отползти от грозно склонившегося над ней лэрда, хотя была крепко прикручена к березе. Кокетливые чулочки ее вместе с подвязками изорвались в хлам и сползли почти до щиколоток, поскольку, пытаясь увернуть попу от ударов, она здорово елозила по земле коленями, которые тоже основательно покрылись кровяными царапинами. Новые туфли слетели и валялись рядом, превратившись в комки грязи.  
– Дуреха! Думаешь, ты одна такая умница, а все вокруг идиоты безмозглые? Да ты понимаешь, что если не успокоишься, то дождешься чего-то пострашнее, чем пара дюжин розог? Те женщины, которые, на моей памяти так себя вели, закончили свою жизнь в могиле. Причем очень быстро. И жаль, что им никто не всёк в свое время как следует. Вразумись ты, наконец, бестолковая женщина, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя камнями забросали.  
Марина истерично всхлипывала, все еще содрогаясь и виляя попой от жгучей нестихающейся боли.  
– Госпот'! Я фсе понять, милорт, я не пууууду польше!  
– О, наконец-то, про Бога вспомнила! Пора тебе уже поразмыслить о своих грехах, бесовская сила, – он в сердцах сплюнул. – Может, помолишься даже. И мужа своего помянуть не забудь в молитвах. Ведь любит он тебя... Ладно, до деревни тут недалеко, надеюсь, тебя быстро найдут. Особенно, если ты еще и покричишь, как следует. А пока постой так, девица, кверху задом и подумай о своей беспутной жизни.  
Он закинул ружье на плечо, надвинул шляпу поглубже и, подобрав куропаток, привязал их обратно к поясу.  
– Нееет! Нееет! Пожалей меня, не оставляй так, милорт! Меня найти кто-нибуть. Увидеть! Мамошка! Я не пережить позор! ААА...  
– Да ты лучше помолись, красотка, чтобы тебя быстрее кто-нибудь нашел, а то замерзнешь здесь ночью с голой-то попой, или мухи, не ровен час, закусают, – нехорошо усмехнулся он.  
«И, надеюсь, найдет тебя не тот, кому ты уже однажды перешла дорогу, стерва, а то, чего доброго, еще добавят», – подумал он мстительно, но в слух, понятно, ничего этого не сказал.  
– И, кстати, могу тебе сказать напоследок, вряд ли ты, пигалица мелкая, – он опять со сладостным замиранием вспомнил свой недавний сногсшибательный опыт с Клэр, – умеешь делать что-то в постели лучше, чем это делает моя жена. Тебе еще учиться и учиться до ее умений. Так что прижми свой расфуфыренный хвост и не кукарекай больше о том, что ты там такого уж особенного знаешь, кроме как ноги свои беспутные раздвигать... – не удержался он от последнего едкого замечания, Иисус, наверное, уже излишнего... Но остатки досады от его уязвленного самолюбия, требовали выхода.  
Потом он развернулся и, больше не обращая внимания на ее, такие безутешные стенания, постепенно стихающие за густыми деревьями, с чувством хорошо исполненного долга продолжил свой путь обратно, к Новому Дому. Там ждала его любимая жена – Клэр. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
